Time Masters Apprentice
by RaeSoul
Summary: Danny died and became full ghost and is now working as Clockwork's Apprentice. When Clockwork see's trouble in the Human Realm two years later, he sends Danny back into Casper High as a new student named Daniel Time. But trying to hide his true identity and stop the rising threat is no easy task. T 4 safty and character death! Image done by djanubis!
1. Death of a Hero

**Rae:** Alright, here is my first chapter to my story, Time Masters Apprentice. Enjoy!

Be sure the thank my new Beta for helping me with my story ^^ Daruku Janubu!

* * *

><p><strong>Chatper One: Death of a Hero<strong>

**Uploaded: Oct 29 2011**

**Edit: Dec 30 2012**

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom was soaring through the air on the lookout for any ghost that may be attacking his town. Patrol normally ended up with at least 4 ghosts in the Thermos that was attached to his hip. But tonight there seemed to be no sign of any spectral disturbances at all. It was both unnerving and welcoming at the same time to the young half ghost teen hero.<p>

Danny flew by the clock tower to see that it was 9:34pm and that meant he still had 26 minutes before he had to head home for his ten O'clock curfew. He might as well wrap things up for tonight. He was lucky to have no Ghost fights for one night. The only time that ever happened was during the Christmas Truce. He normally used that free day to rest and get himself prepared for the next day where a majority of the ghost will be making up for the lost time.

Danny slowly came to a stop in mid air, letting his pure white hair come to a rest on his head. His white locks were a complete mess. Air-blown to where it looked like a rats' nest.

"_Uhgg. I need some hair gel or something."_ The young hybrid thought as he reached up with his white gloved hands and combed his fingers through it, trying to get some order back into the strands.

When he finally got his hair back to a semi decent look, he began flying again, heading back to his home, deciding to declare this night as 'Ghost Free'.

Danny flew through the cool air of an October night closing his eyes and relaxing as the breeze licked at his face and blew back through his hair, messing it up once more. But he didn't really care right now. He was wallowing in the pleasure of a Battle free night and he no longer had to make an excuse to his parents for why he was late and where all those scrapes and bruises came from.

Tonight was simply perfect.

Danny didn't notice the two figures on the ground, watching him through a pair of binoculars. The smaller figure was dressed in a teal blue hazmat suit that that fit her obviously female body, while her partner was larger and was dressed in a bright orange jump suit. The female glanced at her male counterpart, behind her red goggles her eyes narrowed.

"Hand me the Ecto-pistol, Jack." She said quietly, as to not alert the Ghost Boy who was flying over them not even 30 feet away.

The man, Jack, took a small pistol sized gun with green designs on the side from his belt and handed it to the woman.

"Here ya go Mad's. Be sure not to miss him." Jack said quietly with enthusiasm.

Mad's or 'Maddie' nodded, a small evil grin growing across her face.

"Of course not." She reached into a small pouch on her belt that was filled with bullets for the ecto-pistol. She meant to pull out an anti-ghost bullet that was glowing green, but she ended up grabbing a plain old bullet instead. She loaded up the ecto-pistol, sliding the bullet into the chamber before snapping it shut.

"This ecto-pistol, if it manages to hit Its 'Core', will destroy the ghost instantly," Maddie murmured to herself as she steadied the gun at the young ghost that was starting to fly away. "Alright...on three..." She took a deep breath, keeping the gun trained on the Ghost chest area.

"One..." She narrowed her eyes.

"Two..." Her finger tightened on the trigger.

"Three." She pulled the trigger and listened to the loud crack of the gun as it fired. Danny turned around at supernatural speeds at the sound of the discharge...

Only that was his most fatal mistake.

Danny suddenly had the feeling as if he had been punched in the chest really hard. Like the way it felt when he fought with Vlad and ended up getting nailed in the chest. He gasped in shock just before pain blossomed right through his body, starting at his chest before spreading through his veins like boiling hot lava.

He opened his mouth to scream in agony, but nothing came out.

Danny weakly raised up his hands to his chest where the pain was originating from and looked down, his mouth still gaping in his mixture of shock and pain.

There was a tear in his hazmat suit that was right in the dead center of his chest. His ecto-blood started to rapidly pour out of hole, forming a large green stain all across his chest and black and white hazmat suit.

Suddenly it was very hard to breath. Danny tried to take in breaths of air, but his lungs were not expanding properly. The lack of oxygen in his body, started to make his vision grow fuzzy very quickly. He felt his hands limply fall to his sides with the lack of energy. His body became very heavy and he faintly felt himself start falling from the sky.

He felt familiar warm blue rings appear and pass across his body, shifting him back to his human form as he plummeted to the street below.

Only he never reached the ground.

Starting at his chest he felt disorientated and almost...lighter. The pain slowly started to fade away as his body began to break down into small particles. He felt his eyes slide close as panic settled into his mind, but that too slowly faded into a peaceful feeling as the pain dissipated. Just like his body.

He was dying. There was no doubt on that.

He always wondered what would happen to a half ghost when they died; he just was never expected to find out so soon.

All of this managed to run through his head in a matter of seconds just before his body disappeared completely and he knew nothing more.

Jack and Maddie watched with satisfaction as the Ghost Boy was shot in the chest, grins appearing on their faces.

But their smiles slowly vanished when the ghost boy began dropping to the ground. They were baffled when blue rings appeared around his waist in mid air and traveled across his broken body. Their expressions turned to horror when the ghost boy turned into someone familiar to them.

Black hair, blue eyes, white and red T-shirt, faded blue jeans, and red and white converse shoes.

Their son, Daniel Lynn Fenton, was now in the place that the ghost boy once was, and was dropping to the ground fast. But —before their son could hit the ground— his body broke down and evaporated, before vanishing a mere feet from the street to which he was descending. When the body was completely gone they turned to each other with shocked and horrified expressions.

They quickly ran home as fast as they could, not believing that the ghost boy was really their son. When they busted through their house door they bolted up to their Danny's room in search for him. When they saw that his room was empty, they began to panic even more. They ran down to their lab as fast as they could to try and find something to locate their boy.

Maddie stopped when she realized something. She remembered how all of their Ghost Hunting equipment started to act up and targeted on their son, Danny. Was that the reason why they would do that? Because he was a ghost?

Maddie felt tears come to her eyes when she realized that she had been hunting her own child. How could she have not noticed the changes? The clumsiness, coming home late, all the injuries he kept coming home with, and his sudden new interest in their ghost weapons. Well maybe not so much as she noticed how he kept avoiding them a more than he use too.

Maddie turned her head and looked at the lab table right next to her. She saw the Fenton Boo-merang laying there. A sudden idea came to her. She ran over to the Ghost Tracking device and turned it on.

"Find my Son!" she yelled, remembering how the Boo-merang kept on keying into Danny almost a year ago. She sent it flying and watched as it took one lap around the lab before heading right back to her. She ducked to avoid getting hit and dropped to her knees. It was then that the truth finally sank in her mind hard.

Her son was gone. Dead.

She buried her face in her hand and sobbed. She felt big warm hands place themselves on her shoulder and pull her into a warm body. Jack, her husband and once Danny's father. She turned her face into his shoulder and cried, feeling her husband's own form trembling slightly form his own grief.

What were they going to tell Jazz? Or Danny's friends for that matter? Did they even know he was a ghost?

The couple sat in the lab for day's mourning over the death of their son, not even responding to Jazz's or Danny's friends coxing to tell them what was wrong. They were too ashamed to tell them what they had done.

So they decided to keep it a secret between themselves. Never to tell anyone what truly happened.


	2. Welcome to the Ghost Zone

**Chapter Two: Welcome to the Ghost Zone**

**Danny's POV**

_Oh Ghost. My head hurts._ I groaned, blinking my bleary eyes open. _Uhgg. It feels like a sledge hammer is pounding into my head in hyper-drive._ I shifted my body slightly, feeling cold hard ground underneath me. I tried to focus my eyes and shifted my head to the side, trying to figure out where I was. The massive headache wasn't helping as I focused on the surrounding area.

The first thing I noticed was green. Lots and lots of green. All different shades that were blending and melting into each other in elegant yet creepy swirls.

The second thing I noticed was that I was currently laying on a floating rock. The rock was just big enough to hold my body and not allow any limbs to hang off the sides.

With those two observations combined, I realized where I was.

The Ghost Zone.

"Why the hell am I in the Ghost Zone?" I wondered out loud, as I slowly pushed myself into a sitting position, allowing me to see more of my surroundings.

Right now the only thing that came into my mind on why I was in the Ghost Zone, was that I had been kidnapped and placed there. It reminded me of that time when Nocturne tried to put everyone to sleep in the world so that he could get more power and take over the Human Realm.

With the thought of my town being in danger, I quickly jumped to my feet only to stop when a sharp stinging pain spiked through my chest. I clutched my chest in shock.

_What the hell?_ I thought in confusion at the surprising pain. I looked down at my chest and noticed that my Hazmat suit had a torn hole in the middle, a white scar right over my heart. Even more baffled now, I shifted again and felt the pain once more causing me to hiss in discomfort.

It felt as if something was poking at my ghost core with every movement that I made.

Confused, I turned my hand intangible and reached into my own chest where the pain was originating from. I suppressed the shiver that came of having my own hand shoved into my chest. I felt around my core with my fingertips, searching.

After a few seconds, I finally felt my fingers brush against something small, hard, cold and...unnatural in my body, right beside my core, resting up against it. My eyebrows creased with confusion, I gently took hold of it and pulled it out.

I held my fist in front of me and slowly opened it. I gasped and almost dropped what was resting on my palm.

A bullet.

And a human bullet at that. This wasn't an anti-ghost bullet. I stared at it in shock and confusion till my memories came back to me.

The sound of gun fire, pain, feeling really heavy, then feeling light as a feather before nothing. Darkness.

I slowly reached up to my chest and brushed the place, where the bullet had penetrated, gently with my fingertips, feeling the scar that now rested there.

I was shot.

But by who? And why did they shoot at me? I asked these questions in my mind over and over again. Then another question struck me.

Since I was shot, was I still a Hybrid? My eyes widen before I closed them, and tried to focus on the warmth that normally resided deep in my core that belonged to my human heart. I mentally reached inside of my core searching for my humanity that normally should be able to feel residing right beneath the surface. But it was gone now.

I could not find my human warmth.

My eyes flew wide open with horror and I stumbled back a step, tears filling my eyes.

I was a ghost now. Full ghost. No more humanity. No more ties to the Human Realm.

Dead.

I was completely dead now.

In my shock I ended up dropping to my knees, my eyes staring blankly forward. My arms began trembling at my side before I braced them on the ground in front on me and bowing my head down. My hair, that I could see was black mixed with white now, fell over my face hiding the tears that were now running freely down my face, leaking from the corner of my eyes.

I chocked back a sob as it began to escape from between my lips.

I was dead now. A permanent resident of the ghost zone. All my friends and family were no doubt going to be heartbroken.

Mom...Dad

How would they react to find out their own son was now full ghost? Would they hate me? Would they try to capture me and dissect me or try and rip me apart 'molecule by molecule'?

_You're a ghost now. They hate ghost. They hate you._ Whispered a voice in the back of my mind. That voice had always been there, trying to feed my fears and make them flourish.

I quickly snapped back, squashing that voice. _NO! They loved me! They didn't know it was me they were hunting!_I argued back. I sat on the ground and pulled my knees up to my chest hiding my face against my knees and cried.

Sobs racked my body in violent shudders as they tore from my chest and mouth.

I sat there, for what seemed like hours, just like that. Crying my soul out to the worlds.

Where was I to go to now? Over half the ghost zone residents hated my guts-or ectoplasm now. I hardly knew anything about the ghost zone and how the system worked. That's one of the reasons I kept getting in trouble with Warden Walker. Since I didn't know all the rules, I would accidentally break them and he would try to arrest me for it.

Who was going to teach me the ways of the ghost zone? Where was I going to live? I didn't even know how to make a lair! I needed someone to help teach me all these things.

I continued to cry as I tried to think of someone who would be willing to help. I could always go to Frostbite, but I didn't want to pester them and have to deal with being called 'Great One' all the time.

So who?

I slowly looked up from my legs, my red, tear stained eyes, scanning the area around me. My eyes paused over a certain piece of floating material that caught my attention.

A gear.

A sudden idea sparked in my mind. And for the first time since I first woke up in the ghost zone, I felt hope. I quickly pushed myself to my feet and launched myself into the air.

Clockwork. He could help me!

Whenever I use to feel down, I would always visit Clockwork looking for some advice that could help me or to simply cheer me up. Clockwork was always there in my time of need.

So, determined to find Clockwork's Tower, I flew through the Ghost Zone, all the while, keeping the bullet responsible for my death clenched in my fist.

I flew for maybe only a moment before the gears started growing more and more in abundance. Soon enough, Clockwork's Tower appeared into view. I picked up the pace as I flew to the front doors that were conveniently opened. As I approached the entrance I slowed down, and when I saw a piece of paper stuck to the door, I landed on the ground and walked over, plucking the paper and reading it over with curiosity.

_Dear Daniel_,

_Make yourself at home in my Tower. I am currently in a meeting with the Observants so I will be back shortly. I have a few book shelves packed with books_ _in the viewing room if you wish to read anything while you're waiting; though I highly doubt you will. There is also a plate of cookies on the table if you want anything to eat. Although you are full ghost now and you might not get as hungry as you did when you were human, they still serve as a good snack,_ _even for ghost._

_See you soon._

_CW_

I stared at the paper in wonder. _How did Clockwork know I was coming?_ Almost as soon as I finished that thought, I face palmed and mentally kicked myself in the butt. Duh. Master of Time. He knows everything.

I folded up the paper as I slowly walked inside, glancing around the room. Even after I had read the paper from Clockwork that said to make myself at home, my respect for the powerful spirit and my hero-complex, combined with the fact that I was alone in someone else's home, left me feeling apprehensive about doing anything without them being present.

I went and sat down at the table that held the plate of cookies. I placed the bullet on it, then slowly picked up a cookie and nibbled on it, waiting for Clockwork to come back. I stared up at the ceiling of the huge viewing room, fiddling with the bullet with my free hand and holding the cookie in the other. I stared at a few bells that brought back memories of when I first met Clockwork. They were not the most pleasant of memories back then, but they were amusing to me now. I remembered Clockwork using his Time Scepter to rewind and forward time, slamming me repeatedly into the large bells.

I chuckled softly at the memory and nibbled cookie a few more times. I could faintly taste the chocolate chips inside the cooked dough, but I wasn't really paying any attention to the outside world right now. I placed the bullet on the table and stopped messing with it for a while. I was planning to keep that bullet. I don't know why, but I wanted too.

But right now, I was busy thinking about all the memories and fun times I had had in this tower.

I think my most favorite memory was when Clockwork approached me one day while I was in the viewing room with an English text book open, trying to do homework. That day school had been particularly stressful because I had the crap beaten out of me by Plasmius, had to shove the Box Ghost into the Thermos 3 times and got shoved into my locker AND in a mud puddle outside of school.

_I looked up at Clockwork from my text book with a raised eyebrow. Clockwork had a mischievous grin on his face which normally meant nothing good, so I was a bit cautious. I almost jump out of my skin when he held out a beaten up Thermos in his hand out to me. I recognized that thermos almost instantly, and quickly stood up, dropping my text book onto the ground in the process, and took a few steps back, my eyes wide._

"_C-clockwork...what are you doing with that?" I stuttered out_,_almost fearfully as I stared at the thermos that contained my evil future self._

"_Allowing you to relieve some of your pent up stress. Go ahead and take it." Clockwork said holding it out closer to me._

_I stared nervously at the Thermos, my green eyes wide. "Huh?"_

_Clockwork smiled and chuckled before holding up the Thermos and giving a good shake or two. You could then hear loud but muffled yells and curses coming from inside. Clockwork grinned once more and held it back out to me._

_I cautiously took the Thermos from his hand and looked at it for a second before looking back up at Clockwork nervously. "Umm...what do I do?"_

_Clockwork chuckled. "Whatever you want with it. Throw it. Shake it. Slam it. Do whatever you wish." I opened my mouth to voice a concern but he beat me to it. "And it won't break I promise. I casted a few Time charms onto the Thermos so no matter what you do to it, it won't break or crack at all." He said easily and crossed his arms over his chest, his red eyes alight with mischief._

_I looked back down at the Thermos that contained the origin of my most feared nightmare. Dan Phantom. I suddenly realized what this meant._

_Payback._

_I felt a small wicked smirk split across my face as I stared at the Cylindrical Container._

"_Awesome." was the only word I said for a long while. I took the Thermos with both hands and shook it violently up and down. I slammed it against the ground a few times and against the walls too, ignoring the yells and threats coming from inside. And I did throw it a time or to at the wall just for extra measure._

_After almost an hour of torturing my future self, I sighed with contentment and handed the Thermos back to Clockwork_,_surprised to notice that it did remain intact through the whole ordeal._

"_Thanks_,_Clockwork." I said with a wide grin. "I feel a whole lot better now."_

"_I don't" Said a muffled growl from inside the Thermos._

"_Shut up." Clockwork said and shook the Thermos with a smile to silence the Evil Ghost. "No one cares about your opinion."_

_I chuckled slightly. "I might have to come back some time to do that again to get rid of any stress." I chuckled._

_Clockwork nodded and smiled gently. "And it will be open to you. Anytime you wish to come by and put all your anger out on Dan, that is perfectly fine."_

_I grinned. "Sweet. Alright well it's getting late back home so I better head out." I said glancing down at the watch on my wrist._

_Clockwork nodded his head. "Alright Daniel. My doors are always open to you anytime you need to talk or...relieve yourself of some things." He said holding up the Thermos._

_I nodded my thanks to him. "Alright. And thanks again Clockwork. That was fun." I said as I headed_ _back to the couch and grabbed my fallen textbook from the floor and my book bag from beside the couch before heading to the door._

"_Anytime Daniel. See you sometime in the future." Clockwork said as he waved goodbye._

_I waved back and took off out the door heading back home for a good night's rest._

I was so lost in the memories; I didn't even notice as Clockwork walked in till it was too late.

"Boo."

I yelped loudly and jump maybe four feet into the air, dropping my half eaten cookie and rattling the bullet around on the table. I whipped around quickly and turned to see a smirking child version of Clockwork floating three feet away from me, Time Scepter slung lazily over his shoulder.

I placed a hand over my core with a sigh of relief before glaring at Clockwork. "That wasn't funny." I mumbled out, but I couldn't prevent the smile tug at the corner of my lips. Clockwork saw the small smile and his grin grew wider.

"Oh, no? I found it rather amusing." He said smugly, shifting to his middle aged form.

I rolled my eyes and sat back down in the chair. "Yeah, whatever."

Clockwork floated to the other end of the table and looked down at me with a calm expression. "Now, you wished to ask me something?"

I looked down at the table sadly. "Yeah." I paused before I continued. "You know this already but...my human half has died...I am now a complete member of the ghost zone, but I don't know hardly anything about the zone and the way it works." I looked up at Clockwork pleadingly. "I was hoping you would help me become more... situated."

Clockwork nodded his head slowly shifting to an older man, and a soft and kind smile spread across his face. "Of course Daniel. But I would like something back from you." He said, allowing his Time Scepter to vanish seeing as how it was no longer needed.

I stared up at Clockwork curiously my eyebrows creased. "Yes?"

"I need someone to help me out around my Tower. To help me do things in the time line. I guess you could say, I need an 'Apprentice'." He said staring down at me with his intense red eyes.

I stared him shocked. Apprentice? The Master of Time's apprentice?

"W-what? Why?" I stuttered out, unsure as to why Clockwork would need an apprentice, and why he would ask ME for that matter.

Clockwork gave me a gentle smile. "A Time Master needs someone he can pass down his knowledge to, and I truly do need help with all of my work. We can get things done a lot faster if there were two of us." He explained to me.

I nodded slowly my mind still a bit numb from both the shock of being dead and what Clockwork was asking me. "But...why pick me?" I asked him, looking up in curiousity.

Clockwork turned and floated over to one of his viewing screens shifting his form once more. "Because, out of all the ghosts in the ghost Zone, no one knows just how important the Time Stream is, other than you." He said turning to face to me, his eyes serious.

I nodded again slowly and looked down at the table. Hell, this was a lot to take in. But…Clockwork knows what he is doing. He wouldn't do anything that might jeopardize the time stream. And he is asking me to help him. He must have a lot of faith in me.

I sighed softly before looking up at him with a weak smile. "Alright. I'll do it."

Clockwork nodded and smiled. "Good. Come and I'll show you to your new room." He said before turning towards a hallway door. I quickly got up, grabbing the bullet off the table, and followed after him as he led me through his Tower. We went up two flights of stairs and past a few doors, before Clockwork finally came to a stop in front of a black door with my white insignia on it. I looked up at Clockwork with a questioning expression.

"I knew that even though you are full ghost now, you would still like to hold onto some form of a reminder of your past." Clockwork explained, and then nodded his head to the door. "Go ahead and open it."

I stared at him confused for a second, and then turned to the door. I reached out with a slightly shaking hand and grabbed the door knob, before turning it slightly. The door slowly swung open and I stepped into the room, blinking a few time to allow my eyes to adjust to the darkness. When I could finally see enough to locate a light switch that was a foot away from the door, I reached over and flipped it on. I looked around the room now illuminated by light.

I felt my jaw almost drop and hit the floor, metaphorically speaking. The room was huge. This room could fit 4 of my old bedrooms combined _easily_. The walls were painted a relaxing turquoise blue, that were almost the same shade as my sister's eyes. The bed was a queen size and had a black and white comforter on it. The room even had its own bathroom attached to it and a closet on the other opposite side.

I took a few steps farther into the room, my eyes wide with wonder as I looked around. The ceiling was gray and had a perfect replica of the Human Realms nighttime sky. It even had the phases of the moon in the Human Realm painted on it.

As I looked around the room and took in everything that was present, I didn't notice Clockwork follow in behind me until he spoke.

"I hope that the room is to your liking, Daniel." he said with a smile.

I looked up at Clockwork, unable to voice what I thought of the room, so I just ended up nodding my head.

Clockwork chuckled and floated over to the closet and opened it up. He looked inside for a second before finding what he was looking for and pulled it out. He turned back around and tossed the new material at me. I caught it on pure reflex and stared down at it.

A new change of clothes.

"I don't think you would like anyone in the Ghost Zone to know who you are, so it is best to change your appearance somewhat." he stated floating back over to me and nudged me towards the bathroom door. "Go get dressed and meet me back in the viewing room when you're finished, okay? Oh and before you do, would you like for me to take that bullet? I and going to do something with it then give it back to you when you come downstairs, okay?" He asked, looking down at my that was still clenched around the bullet.

I looked down at my hand and brought it up, opening my fist so I could look at it. I was reluctant to part with it, but I knew that Clockwork would keep it safe for me. After a moment, I hesitantly nodded and held it out to the Time Master. Clockwork smiled and took the bullet from my hand. "Alright, I'll see you down stairs when you are finished." I nodded, still unable to speak. I walked into the bathroom when Clockwork vanished out of my room in a swirl of his Time Scepter. I looked around the bathroom and saw that the walls in here were just plain old white with simple granite counter tops. There was a shower/bath stall in the back of the room along with a toilet beside the shower and a mirror above the sink. It looked to be like any other bathroom in the Human Realm.

I sighed and walked into the bathroom and placed the bundle of cloths that Clockwork gave me on the counter, and glanced up at the mirror.

Only to gasp in shock at what I saw.

The first thing I noticed was my hair. My hair was streaked with both black and white. There were some patches of white and black all over of the place. They looked to be highlights but you couldn't determine which color was the natural. It added a wild contrast to my eyes which is was I noticed next. My eyes were now two separate colors. My right eye was a bright neon green while my left was ice blue. Not the sky blue that my human eyes were, but ice blue like the color they glowed when I used my ecto ice.

And the third thing I noticed was my skin. I use to be a pale tan color, but now my skin was so pale it was almost chalk white.

I reached up with a trembling hand and gently touched my face, not quite believing that this was me. But when the ghost in the mirror mimicked my movement, it finally sank in that this was my full ghostly appearance. I sighed softly and dropped my gaze from the mirror, away from my reflection, and looked at the cloths that were still resting atop the counter, waiting to be changed into. So I complied and didn't let them wait any longer. I slowly got undressed from my hazmat suit and put on the cloths that Clockwork gave me. When I was completely dressed, I looked back up at the mirror to see how I looked.

The new outfit honestly looked amazing, and I made a mental note to thank Clockwork for it.

I was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt much like Clockworks, with a white symbol on the front. I had black pants with combat boots underneath and a white studded belt around my waist. Clockwork gave me a cloak, similar to his own, but instead of it being purple, it was black with white on the inside and it reached all the way down to my ankles almost brushing the floor. I even had the Gear clasp at my shoulder like Clockwork had on his.

I think my favorite part of the new outfit was the symbol on the front of the shirt. There was a white hourglass with lines at the top and bottom of the it, and a white gear design behind in the place where Clockworks' clocks would be at on his body. It seemed to befit the "Apprentice to the Master of all Time" theme perfectly. I was most diffidently going to have to thank him big time for all of this.

I sighed, turning away from the mirror and walked out of the bathroom, tossing my old hazmat suit into a laundry basket by the door as I went by. I walked into the middle of my new room and looked around, looking everything over once more.

Sadly, no matter how thoughtful Clockwork's gifts were, it didn't change the situation. I was dead and might never see my family or friends again.

With the pang of sadness in my heart, I left the room and went out into the hall, retracing my steps back to the viewing room to meet up with Clockwork.

After a few minutes, I finally stepped into the viewing room and looked around in search for Clockwork. I saw the Time Ghost staring into one of the Viewing Screens at some timeline I knew nothing about.

As soon as I stepped into the room though, he turned around and smiled at me calmly. I took a few steps closer and glanced at the viewing screen, but the vision had already vanished when Clockwork looked away from it. I was unsure of what to say, which made me reach up and rub the back of my neck nervously.

Clockwork broke the silence first. "I am sorry you had to die completely at such young age, Daniel. But it was meant to happen. If I could have prevented it and have a positive outcome then I would have." He said softly, sympathy in his red eyes, as he shifted from the middle aged man to an older one.

I nodded slowly and put a smile onto my face. "I-it's okay Clockwork. I trust that you would never lead me astray...no matter how painful it might be." I whispered softly, my eyes dropping to the floor. I was going to miss my old home in the human world. My school, my friends, my family. I would miss so much fighting alongside Sam and Tuck, hanging out with them at the Nasty Burger, laughing at my Dad when he did something silly on accident, hiding from their ghost weapons.

I sighed softly at all the memories of my past life that now I will never have again.

When I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder that squeezed softly, I looked up to see Clockwork staring down at me, his expression a mixed of emotions. The one that was most abundant was sympathy. "I'll try to help make your new afterlife bearable for you."

I saw that Clockwork truly meant what he said and that made me feel at least somewhat better. Not a lot, but it lifted my spirits enough to where it made it at least easier to accept. I nodded my head and smiled a little. "Thank you, Clockwork. That means a lot to me." I paused before looking at the new garments that Clockwork gave me. "And thanks for the clothes and the bedroom. That was very thoughtful." I said looking back up at him.

Clockwork nodded his head slightly, smiling softly as well. "Anytime, Daniel. Remember that I said you will always be welcome here."

I nodded back before looking around the room. "So...May I ask what a Time Apprentice does?" I asked curiously, trying to change the subject.

I saw the glint in Clockwork's red eyes and knew he was aware of what I was trying to do. Thankfully, he went along with it. "Well, A Time Apprentice's job is to, of course, help the Master of Time, moi, to do his or her work and help to maintain the Time Stream. They do missions for the Time Master and to help to try and make peace among the Ghost Zone residents, and will sometimes give little nudges to help push the Time Stream in the correct direction like I do. But before you can do any of that, I need to train you up for a bit." He said with a gentle chuckle as he crossed his arms over his chest as he stared down at me. "We can to work on your training tomorrow after you get a good night's rest."

I blinked at him in confusion. "Ghosts sleep?"

Clockwork nodded slightly, amused at my obvious cluelessness, causing me to blush in embarrassment. "To some extent they do. Newer ghost need more sleep then older. The older and stronger they get, the less sleep they will need. But they will still need to at least take a nap every now and then to help maintain their strength and focus."

I nodded slowly, a thoughtful expression on my face. "I guess that makes sense."

Clockwork chuckled then turned and floated over to a book shelf on the other side of the room. I watched as he reached out and plucked out a few book and floated back over to me. He handed me the books. There were 3 of them, and they were each about 4 inches thick. I stared at the books with curiosity and I read the covers. They were titled History of the Ghost Zone Volumes I, II and III.

I looked up at Clockwork confused. "What are these for?"

He smiled and started winding up his Time Scepter. "I want you to read them. They will be most informative and teach you a lot about the Ghost Zone, knowledge you might find useful in future situations."

I looked down at the books in my hands, internally groaning. Great. Even though I'm dead, Clockwork is going to be making me learn things like boring history. I sighed and nodded, realizing that it might be best that I learn as much as I can about my new home and its history. "Alright. I start reading them tonight." I said looking up at the Time Ghost.

Clockwork nodded and smiled at me as he finished winding up his staff. "Good. It's best that you go ahead to your room and start reading as soon as you can. Each book will take you about 4 days to finish reading along with the training I will be giving you."

I stacked to books in my arms and turned to leave. "Alright. I'll be up in my room if you need me."

"Alright." Clockwork said from behind me, but he suddenly stopped me. "Oh and Daniel." He said calmly, causing me to pause mid-step and turn around to look at him with confusion. When I saw something flying towards me, I reflexively shot my hand up to grab it and looked down at what was resting in my hand. My eyes widened when I saw the bullet that I had given to Clockwork, now strung up on a necklace chain. I looked up at Clockwork with surprise. But instead of answering my questioning look he smiled calmly at me and said, "You might want to see about changing your ghostly name up some, we don't need any of the other ghost finding out who you are right now. And also, whenever we have a guest over, wear your hood up." He said softly.

I nodded and sighed softly. "Alright, will do. See you later, Clockwork." I said as I turned back around and began walking back to my room the bullet necklace grasped tightly in my hand.

This was going to be a long night.


	3. Timegear

**Chapter Three: Timegear**

**Sam's POV**

_2 weeks later_

Almost two weeks have passed since Danny had gone missing. It wasn't like him to just up and disappear on us. It was beginning to worry me greatly. Danny's parents wouldn't talk about it and every time we asked they would get sad and guilty expressions on their faces. They were hardly making any attempted to look for their missing son, it was so unlike them. It made me worry even more. It made me think that they knew something about his strange disappearance. I asked Tucker about this but he was just as confused and worried as me. Jazz kept trying to get them to talk or something, but they just shook their heads sadly.

One time Mrs. Fenton even broke down into tears and cried into Mr. Fenton's shoulder, who looked to be on the verge of tears himself.

Tucker and I thought of everything to try and find out what could have happened to Danny. We even attacked Vlad, thinking he must have had something to do with it. But Vlad was just as surprised to hear Danny went missing as well. He even offered to put up a search party for Danny, both in the human world and the ghost zone.

But no such luck in finding him. It was starting to scare me into thinking something really bad had happen to him.

At the moment, I was sitting on my bed in my room while Tucker sat on my computer's chair across the room, with his chest to the back of the chair.

"Man...I'm so worried. We've done everything to try and find him but we have come up with nothing!" Tucker said sadly as he threw his hands into the air dramatically before slumping into the seat, his eyes red from his held back tears caused by his worry.

I sighed and grabbed one of my pillows and squeeze it to my chest, resting my chin on top of it. "I know Tuck...Danny must be somewhere...but..." I stopped and buried my face into the pillow taking a deep breath before bringing my face back up. "I think we should go into the Ghost Zone to look for him."

Tucker looked over at me, his eyes wide a bit in surprise. "But Vlad said that he sent ghosts out there to look for him and couldn't find him." He said pushing his black glassed up some.

I nodded sadly. "I know, I know...but there must be some way we can find him!" I exclaimed. "He must be somewhere!"

Tucker just looked at me sadly before dropping his eyes to the ground and stared quietly for a long moment.

I sighed and got up from my bed and began to pace around my room, my hands in tight fists at my side. I badly wanted to punch something because I was so dang stressed and frustrated. But I knew that wouldn't get us anywhere. I felt like a ticking time bomb that was going to-

Wait a minute...time...

I stopped on my tracks and felt hope for the first time since Danny's disappearance. I rounded on Tucker with a smile. "Tuck! I know who can help us!"

Tucker looked at me with expectative and curiosity. "Really? Who?"

I was almost jumping up and down with excitement.

"Clockwork!" I yelled. "Clockwork has to know where Danny is!"

Tucker's face lit up with the same excitement before dropping slightly. "But...how are we going to find him? Only Danny knows where Clockwork's Tower is." He said softly his eyes starting to dim again.

I practically face palmed at the sudden snag in my idea. Crap. How were we going to get to Clockwork? I thumped back down on the edge of my bed and buried my face in my hands trying to think of something —anything— that could get us to Clockwork's.

Tucker spoke up slowly. "Do you think we could use something from Mr. and Mrs. Fenton's lab? We might be able to find something to track him with..."

I shook my head. "No, we tried to find Danny that way..."

"But not on Clockwork..."

I froze and my head shot up from my hands my eyes wide. "Tucker! You're a genius!" I said as I quickly stood back up and looked at Tucker with a grin. "We can us something to track Clockwork!"

Tucker smiled with a smug expression and rubbed his knuckles again his chest. "Why, thank you."

Still smiling I ran over and snatched Tucker wrist and bolted out of my room dragging a startled Techno-geek behind me.

"Wow, Sam calm down!" Tucker yelped as I ran around a corner in the hallway, almost smacking him into the wall. But I was too excited to even care. We had to get to Fentonworks!

I ran out of my house and tore off down the street heading to Fentonwork's that was a few blocks away, letting go of Tucker's wrist so that I could go faster.

After a few moments of dodging people and cars, we finally made it to the front steps of Danny's house Tucker panting beside me, bracing himself with his hands on his knees.

"Jeez, Sam! Slow down a little next time. I'm a Techno-geek, not an athlete."

"Shut up, Tucker." I said but a smile still tugged at the corner of my lips. "Let's just hope that his parents aren't home right now." I said looking around, not seeing their Fenton GAV anywhere. "Good. I don't see their car, they must be out." I said, then walked up the steps to the front door and checked the knob. It was unlocked, so I slowly walked in. I looked around the living room that seemed to be a bit dirty. Danny's parents have changed ever since he had gone missing. They became more anti-social and quiet. Even Mr. Fenton.

Tucker shut the door as he came in after me, his breathing growing more regular and even.

I decided to see if Jazz was home or not.

"Jazz!" I called out, hearing my voice carry across the house. After a few long seconds, I heard faint footsteps and looked at the stairs to see Jazz poking her head around the corner.

"Sam, Tucker? What are you guys doing here?" She asked as she approached us, looking at her eyes one could see the lack of that light that once used to glow in them. She missed her brother dearly, just like the rest of us.

"We found a way that we can find Danny. We need to borrow the Specter Speeder and some gadgets from you parent's lab." I told her as I started to walk towards the lab with them following behind me.

"Really? How are you going to find him?" Jazz asked, sounding hopeful. I didn't look back at her as I walked down the steps to the lab. "None of our equipment can find Danny. We all have tried."

"Because we're not going to use the equipment to find Danny, we are going to use them to find someone who will know where he is. At least, we hope so." I added that part a bit bitterly. I stepped into the lab and stopped at the destruction that used to be one of the most high-tech labs in Amity Park.

It looked like a bomb had been set off down here.

Things were thrown everywhere as if someone had just tossed them there without a care in the world. There were a few dents in the walls that looked like someone had either punched the walls or threw something really hard at it. Beakers were broken and their substances were now dumped everywhere. There was even some goop on the walls, making me think that someone had thrown something at it.

I walked across the lab, careful not to step on anything as I made my way to the Specter Speeder. To try and avoid stepping on the things littered on the floor was an impossible task and I ended up with something crunched under my foot with each step I took. The lab was that trashed.

I stopped halfway to the Speeder when I saw some equipment that we could use sitting on a lab table. These items were surprisingly untouched by all the destruction around them.

I reached over and grabbed the Fenton Boomerang, a few Wrist Rays, a Thermos, and a few Specter Deflectors. Having them on my grasp, I turned to Jazz and Tucker who were also trying to make their way across the obstacles of trashed lab equipment. I waited till they caught up with me before I turned and made my way over to the specter speeder and pulled on the latch for the door, swinging it open.

I quickly climbed inside and ran over to the control center pushing the start button and typing in the code to open the Fenton Portal. When the Caution stripped doors opened revealing the swirling green mass that was the entrance to the Ghost Zone, I heard Tucker and Jazz come to stand behind me after closing the door as I got the Specter Speeder prepared for our journey.

When everything was finally set, I hit the gas pedal and quickly shot into the Ghost Zone, almost causing Tucker and Jazz to fall over in my haste. When we finally appeared on the other side of the portal, I slowed down to a stop. I reached down picking up the Fenton Boomerang and opened the hatch to the Speeder. Jazz and Tucker were standing behind me as I gripped the Tracking Device tightly before pulling my arm back.

"Find Clockwork!" I yelled as I flung the device into the ghost zone. I watched with happiness as the boomerang kept going instead of returning back to me. I grinned and shut the hatch jumping into the driver's seat and stomped on the gas again, causing us to shot forward as if we had been shot out of a sling shot, in hot pursuit of the tracking device.

"Who is 'Clockwork'?" Jazz asked as she gripped onto the back of my seat for balance, a panicked expression on her face.

Tucker answered before I could, and I was thankful because I was more focus on the Boomerang in the distance. "Clockwork is the ghost Master of Time. He is supposed to know everything, so we are hoping he can help us find Danny." He explained, quickly sitting down in the seat next to me and buckling himself in.

Jazz must have either understood the situation or gotten even more confused by it, cause she didn't say anything after that. We drove in silence for the rest of the trip as we followed the Boomerang from a distance. We started going deeper and deeper into the Zone where the green swirls started getting a shade or two darker and there were no more lairs around. But we still would pass an occasional floating rock and some...gears?

Well that was new. Must mean that we're getting closer to Clockwork's Tower.

We continued to fly for about thirty more minutes as the gears began appearing more frequently till we reach the point where we would sometimes have to swerve to the side to avoid hitting one.

"Look! There it is!" Tucker cried pointing to a small Castle approaching in the distance. I picked up the speed a little till we were right behind the Boomerang.

"Great. Now let's just hope that Clockwork can help us." I said as I slowed down as we came closer to the entrance, watching as the Boomerang thumped against the closed doors before falling to the ground.

I came to a stop by the doors and quickly got out of the Speeder and ran up to the entrance, Jazz and Tucker right behind me. I knocked loudly on the doors, listening as it echoed loudly.

The door slowly swung open and we all walked inside. Jazz was looking around with a mixture of curiosity and caution, while Tucker and I looked around for Clockwork.

We saw him standing by a viewing screen with a boy about our age by his side, dressed in a black and white version of his own outfit. Only instead of having his chest filled with gears and clocks, the boy had a white hourglass and gear design on the front of his, and black long sleeve shirt with a white studded belt around his waist. He, unlike Clockwork, had legs that were covered by a pair of black pants and white combat boots. I couldn't see the boy's face except for his mouth and nose, and some black and white hairs poking out from under the hood of his black and white that looked like Clockwork's, only longer. His eyes were completely obscured from view.

"Ah, Samantha, Tucker and Jasmine. It's good to see you again." an older version of Clockwork said calmly as he stared at us.

I took a step forward, closer to the Time Master. "Clockwork...we came to ask about Danny." I said to him pleadingly. I saw the boy shift slightly as if he were uncomfortable about something.

Clockwork nodded shifting to his child form. "I am well aware as to why you are here. And I hate to say that I have nothing to tell you about Daniel's whereabouts. Not right now, at least."

Tucker piped in. "Clockwork, please! We need to know if Danny is okay. We're all worried sick about him. His parents are acting different ever since he went missing."

Clockwork sighed heavily. "I am also well aware of that fact. And you have nothing to worry about. Daniel is perfectly safe and unharmed." He tried to assure me.

I shook my head. "But I want to know where he is at!"

Jazz joined in, looking like she was about to cry. "Clockwork, please tell us where my brother is. I miss him, and he is still only 14 years old! He doesn't even have his drivers permit yet!" she begged.

Clockwork shifted to a middle aged man as he stared at us with serious red eyes. "I am afraid I am unable to tell you were he is at. I am sorry." He said softly.

Tears started to come to my eyes as I glared at Clockwork. "Unable, or just won't." I asked out bitterly. I saw Tucker and Jazz glance at me nervously.

Clockwork glared right back at me shifting forms again.

"A mixture of both."

I growled and rose up my hand aiming my wrist ray at Clockwork.

"Where is he?" I demanded as a tear leaked out of the corner of my eye. "I want to know where he is! I need to know!"

Clockwork didn't even flinch at the sight of the ghost weapon, looking completely relaxed. "I suggest you all leave from here if you are going to be attacking me in my own home. I have told you as much as I could"

That wasn't the answer I wanted. I fired the wrist ray and watched the green bream shot towards Clockwork.

Only to be stopped by a green shield.

I blinked in confusion, not having seen Clockwork even move to make the shield. My gaze slowly moved over to the boy that was in the room when we first arrived, staring at him with confusion. One of his hands was raised up, glowing a soft, gentle green that looked so much like Danny's. I glared when I realized it was he who had interrupted my attack.

"And who is this?" I asked as I studied the boy again; watching as he lowered his arm, shield disappearing as well.

"This is my new apprentice, Timegear." Clockwork explained calmly. Timegear nodded his head in greetings, and then he spoke.

"If you are going to attack Clockwork, then I too, suggest you leave." He said bitterly, though I could tell that it was halfhearted. He sounded more...sad and heartbroken than angry. And another thing threw me off about him. His voice sounded very familiar. I narrowed my eyes at Timegear, trying to figure out where I have heard that ghostly echo before. It was right on the tip of my tongue, but before I could get it out, Clockwork interrupted me.

"Now then. If you have nothing more to say, then please leave my Tower. I will not ask again."

I looked over to Jazz and Tucker who all nodded sadly. I sighed in defeat and looked back at Clockwork, giving a halfhearted glare. "Alright, we will leave. But if you have anything to tell us about Danny, please do."

Clockwork nodded slowly but didn't answer me verbally.

I turned and joined back up with Jazz and Tucker as I glanced once more at the mysterious new Time Apprentice only to see him watching all of us too. Jazz and Tucker each placed a comforting hand on my shoulders making me look away as we walked out the doors, leaving Clockwork and Timegear back to their business. We all climbed into the Speeder with no enthusiasm, looking as if we had been completely drained of energy and life. I started up the speeder again and we headed back home.

Where we would continue our fruitless search for our missing friend.


	4. Regrets

**Chapter Four -** **Regrets**

**Danny's POV**

I was sitting cross legged on my bed reading the book that was sitting on my lap —it was the last one from the ones that Clockwork had given me 2 weeks ago to read on the history of the Ghost Zone— when there was a gentle knocking on my door. I looked up from the book to see Clockwork poking his head through the doorway. I quickly glanced down at the book, memorizing the page number, and then closed it leaving it on the bed as I slide off of it. I stood and looked at Clockwork expectantly.

Clockwork smiled as he shifted his age-form every couple seconds.

"Best to get ready, Daniel. We will be having company soon." He said before disappearing out of my doorway, leaving me alone in my room again. I blinked in confusion at my Mentor's words. We rarely ever get guests over other then the annoying Observants. I turned and went into the bathroom to clean up some, then threw my cloak over my shoulders, connecting it with the gear clasp on my shoulder. I pulled the hood up to where it covered my eyes before walking out of my bedroom and making my way to the Viewing room to wait for our guest's arrival.

When I stepped into the room, I found Clockwork winding his Time Scepter by one of the screens. I stepped up to his side and looked up at him.

"May I ask who is coming?" I asked him, tilting my head slightly to the side.

Clockwork paused then looked at me with his calm red eyes. "Some people you know quite well."

That only confused me more. I knew quite a few people. Most are here in the Ghost Zone, while I only had Sam and Tucker in the Human Realm. "Who?" I pressed.

Clockwork only smiled.

_Grrr. Jerk._ I sighed slightly and decided to drop it, knowing I wasn't going to be getting anything out of him. Guess I was just going to have to wait till they get here.

I went over to the book shelf and scanned through the books while I waited.

These past few weeks have been fairly calm, and I was quickly falling into the rhythm of things around here. Wake up, get cleaned and dressed, go downstairs and see Clockwork arguing with the Observants —well, more like staring at them calmly while they were yelled at him about something. As soon as I stepped into the room those One-Eyed-Jerks would glare at me, excuse themselves, and leave. I would shrug and help Clockwork with anything he needs to get done.

I remember the first mission I got-if you wanted to call it that.

Try to get this.

Skulker, "the greatest hunter in the ghost zone", had a massive fight with his girlfriend, Ember McLain, and seemed to be having a hard time trying to get it back together with her. The spectral hunter came to Clockwork's Tower for advice on what he should do. That was a very amusing day indeed.

_I was sitting in a corner of the viewing room on a very comfortable couch, reading Volume II of "The History of the Ghost Zone", when there was a knock on the door. I looked up and glanced curiously at Clockwork. He smiled and motioned for me to pull my hood over my head. When I did, he floated over to the door and opened it, allowing Skulker to come into the room._

"_Good evening, Master of Time." Skulker greeted Clockwork, giving a small bow to my Mentor. "I am really sorry for bothering you, you should know that I hate disturbing you from your work." At the sight of Skulker, I couldn't help but tense up and snap the book shut. The noise caused Skulker to turn around and notice me for the first time. "Who is this?" He asked sounding shocked and surprised to see a kid hanging out with the Master of all Time._

_Clockwork cleared his throat and smiled at me, trying to calm my nerves as he shifted ages again. I slowly relaxed but kept staring at Skulker. "This is my new apprentice, Timegear. Timegear, would you please introduce yourself to our guest." Clockwork said looking calmly at me._

_I hesitated but stood up placing the book on the couch and nodded my head in greetings to one of my old enemies. "Good evening Skulker, hunter of the Ghost Zone." I said calmly as I continued to watch the metal hunter, internally smirking at the shocked expression on his face._

_Skulker stared at me as if I had grown a second head. "He is pretty good to already know who I am, and my reputation."_

_I had to force back a chuckle and keep a straight face. How the hell does Clockwork mange to do this, I shall never know._

_Clockwork smiled and nodded as he changed into an old man. _

_"Yes, he is, isn't he?" He said with a faint teasing note in his voice. I glared at him from under my hood, but felt a gentle tug at the corner of my lips._

_Skulker nodded slowly and looked back at the Master of Time. "Yes, well...umm I came here for some advice. You know it is very rare for me to even come to you for help." He said, but I could faintly hear him say under this breath. "Although… I'm surprised I even managed to find this place."_

_Clockwork nodded his head, a soft smile on his face. "Of course, maybe Timegear can help you. He has had a bit more experience in those things then I do." He said._

_I blinked at Clockwork confused. What things? I thought. I looked at Skulker from under my hood._

_Skulker glanced at me nervously —wait...Skulker...nervous? That was strange. Skulker finally sighed and nodded at Clockwork. "Alright." Then he turned to faced me. I forced myself not to tilt my head to the side as I waited for him to talk. After a moment of uncertainty, he began to tell me what was up. "My girlfriend, Ember McLain, and I, had a huge fight and every time I try to talk to her and fix the problem she either ignores me or attacks me. I want to know what is wrong and try to make up. I don't like us fighting like this. This distance she is giving me is tearing my Core apart." Skulker said looking like a lost little puppy._

_I blinked at him and nodded my head slowly. Something, an idea, came to my mind. Even though Skulker used to hunt me and try to hang my pelt somewhere in his lair, he was still a person —or blob— with emotions. And he was telling me his problems and asking me for advice, even if he didn't know it was his former favorite prey he was asking it to. I realized that I needed to start putting away all my old feelings and thoughts of dislike for all my former enemies._

_I came out of my reverie when Skulker cleared his throat nervously. I shifted slightly and put up a finger to tell him to wait a moment as I thought about what could be making Ember so mad._

_I needed more information to help him. "What were you fighting about?" I asked casually._

_Skulker sighed and walked over, sitting on the couch. "Well...a few days ago my favorite prey in the human world, a half-human/half-ghost hybrid, went missing and I haven't been able to find him to try and —finally—get his pelt. I was starting to get a bit frustrated and started trying to find ways to track the Halfa down. One day, Ember came storming into my workshop and started throwing things at me yelling things that I couldn't catch. Before I could say anything to her though, she stormed back out crying. I went to go after her but she had already vanished from sight."_

_I listened to what Skulker told me and nodded my head when he was finished. I thought I knew what was going on with Ember and why she flipped out, only I didn't think Skulker was going to like my suggestion very much. "I think the reason she got so upset with you, Skulker, is because she believes that you are placing your hunting obsession before her. Women like to be cherished, and they hate being ignored by their men. I think that Ember is mad because she wanted to spend more time with you, but you were more focused on hunting...umm...the Halfa down, to be paying any attention to her." I told him calmly._

_Skulker stared at me blankly, forcing me to hold back a sigh of exasperation. "I think what you need to do, Skulker, is to try and place your hunting obsession aside for a while and spend some time with her. Give her a few compliments and maybe even some flowers if you can. But If I'm correct, Ember would be more than happy to have something to amplify her guitar's sound. She would be very pleased with that." I explained._

_Skulker's solid green eyes grew wide as a grin spread across his metallic face. "Really? But," He paused frowning. "How am I going to get her to start talking to me again so that I can spend time with her?"_

_I smiled softly. "Keep giving her mystery gifts in front of her lair. Girls love presents. Some more than others, but if you leave her some gifts with your name on a card or something, she should come to you and ask what they are for. If anything she will come to you demanding you to stop but it will still give you the chance to apologize and talk to her." I said to him shifting my weight slightly from one foot to the other._

_Skulker's expression brightened up once again with a wide grin. "Really? Thank you, Timegear!" He turned to Clockwork. "And thank you, for allowing me to speak to your young apprentice, Master of Time." He said happily, the happiest I have ever seen Skulker when it didn't involve capturing me and attempting to turn me into a wall ornament or a rug._

_Both Clockwork and I nodded our heads, accepting his grateful words._

"_I must somehow repay you for your advice." He said turning to me again with a hopeful expression._

_I stared at him shocked. Good thing he couldn't see my face or he might have started laughing. "N-no, that's not necessary, Skulker. Just helping people is the only payment I honestly need." I answered to him truthfully._

_Skulker looked a bit crestfallen but nodded anyways. "If that is what you wish, then so be it. I would like to be leaving now so I can get to work on trying to make amends with Ember." He bowed his head to us, causing me to flush slightly, I wasn't used to be treated with this much respect. "I wish you both have a good day."_

"_And to you, Hunter." Clockwork said with a gentle smile of his own. "Glad that my apprentice could help you out."_

_Skulker nodded his thanks to us again then turned and shot out of the doors on his rocket packs with excitement. As soon as Skulker vanished from sight, I turned to Clockwork with a questioning look. "Clockwork…I have a small question of my own."_

_Clockwork looked and me with a warm smile. "And what would that be, Daniel?"_

_I pulled the hood of my cloak off my head and stared at my Mentor. "I heard Skulker mutter something about 'being surprised he even found this place', what did he mean by that?"_

_Clockwork chuckled softly then turned to the viewing screens. "If I do not wish for this place to be found by other Ghost Zone resident, it will not be found. It is very rare for me to open my doors to people and let them find this place."_

_I blinked at Clockwork confused by what he had just revealed to me. _

_"His problem was rather simple with an obvious answer, he could have asked any other Ghost in the Zone and they would have told him the same thing I did. So why would you allow Skulker to find this place for such a simple question?"_

_Clockwork turned his head, shifting ages again. "In time, Daniel."_

_I sighed in exasperation at my mentors reply. _

_"Alright." I turned and grabbed my book from the couch and walked to the hallway. "Going to go ahead and hit the hay for tonight. See you in the morning, Clockwork."_

I came back to the present when I heard the faint whining of an engine along with a 'thump' on the door, causing me to turn and stare at the entrance curiously. A moment later there was a knock. Clockwork gently swung his hand towards the door, causing it the swing open slowly. It gave me the shock of my afterlife when the most important people from my human —or half human— life came barging in through to door once it opened.

If I had a heart instead of a core, it probably would have stopped beating. I felt myself tense up as they approached Clockwork, hardly even giving me a glance.

My friends were here. Sam, Tucker and my sister, Jazz, were now standing before me in all their glory, begging Clockwork to help them. As I watched them talk with Clockwork, I so badly wanted to just run up and tackle them in a big warm (somewhat) hug and never let them go. I wanted to explain what had happened and apologized, but something nagged at me, telling me not to do anything that would give away who I was.

I listened to Clockwork's and Sam's conversation about my old self, my core growing colder and colder with anguish and sorrow with each word that came from Sam's mouth. I so badly wanted to pull her into a hug and wipe away her tears.

But I knew I couldn't. I couldn't do anything that would risk disrupting the Time Stream. I gave my oath to Clockwork and the Observents that I would do everything that I could to follow the rules and help Clockwork keep things in order.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Sam aiming her wrist ray at Clockwork, I quickly tensed defensively as I watched with caution, prepared to defend my mentor at the first sign of aggression. I had no intention of hurting her, or letting her harm Clockwork. I waited and when she fired, I shot my hand up and formed a shield around him, protecting him from the blast.

I tensed as Sam's gaze moved over to me, confusion in her amethyst eyes. "And who is this?" She asked curiously. I lowered my arm and dropped the shield seeing that Clockwork was now safe. I also didn't want her to think I was a threat. That would always end badly with Sam.

"This is my new apprentice, Timegear." Clockwork explained calmly.

I stared at Sam, hiding all my emotions under a calm and cool mask as I spoke to her. "If you are going to attack Clockwork, then I too, suggest you leave." I told them bitterly, mostly to Sam though, but it was very difficult to say that to her. My voice sounded tired and strained. _No! Don't leave!_ A small voice cried out in the back of my head, the one that still wanted to cling onto my human life. I immediately pushed it back and locked it up behind a mental door. I didn't need to be listening or hearing that voice right at that moment. It would only distract me from the task at hand.

Sam stared at me for a moment longer; making me wish to shift uncomfortably as she observed me with the intensity one would a lab specimen under the microscope. _Oh please don't let her recognize me, please._ I quietly begged in my mind.

I internally sighed with relief when Clockwork spoke up, breaking her stare off of me. "Now then, if you have nothing to say, then please leave my Tower. I will not ask again." Clockwork told them, as he stared at my old friends.

Sam looked back at Tuck and Jazz, watching as they nodded slowly, both with sad and hopeless expressions that I would normally have tried to get rid of back when I lived in the Human Realm. But I did nothing this time. My core was being torn to itsy-bitsy pieces with every second I saw them there. I felt the inevitable tears forming in my eyes under the hood. My hands were clenched into tight fist and trembling slightly. My whole body was trembling under my cloak.

Sam sighed and turned to Clockwork.

"Alright, we will leave. But if you have anything to tell us about Danny, please do." She begged softly.

Clockwork only nodded back to her in reply.

She turned and walked over to Tucker and Jazz. I saw her glance back at me. I stared at them as more tears collecting in my eyes, threatening to spill over at any second. I stayed quiet, not taking the risk of saying anything in case my voice cracked. Tuck and Jazz each placed a hand on her shoulders, making her gaze break away from me. They left the Tower without another word. I waited until the sound of the Specter Speeder, no doubt that's what that noise was coming from, faded away till I could no longer hear it.

And the dam broke.

I dropped to my hands and knees, no longer able to hold back the anguish, and cried. This was the first time I had cried since I came here, and I couldn't seem to stop it. The icy cold tears ran down my face and dripped onto the ground below me. I felt the sobs rack my body with violent shudders as they were ripped from my chest. The emotional pain hurt worse than the bullet did as it shredded through my body and slammed itself into my core. That was probably that last time I was ever going to see my friends and sister. And my final words to them were a warning, telling them to leave. And I could do nothing about it. I promised Clockwork I wouldn't do anything to give myself away to anybody and when I make a promise, I never break it. I was currently cursing my morals as my core was shattering to small little pieces.

I pressed my forehead to the cold ground as I continued to cry. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently in an attempt to comfort me. But I could barely even feel it. I could barely even hear Clockwork's words as he tried to help me calm down.

Why? Why did this all have to happen to me? Why did I ever have to get shot by that damned bullet? I swore I was going to beat the hell out of —or kill— whoever was the responsible of me completely dying. I was going to make them pay for what they had done to me, and to my family that was no doubt worried sick. I remember what Tucker had said to Clockwork while they were here.

_We all are worried sick about him. His parents are acting different ever since he went missing._

Different how? Were they sinking into depression? Where they arguing and taking the blame out on each other? Did they want to kill themselves?

That last thought sent another shiver of anguish through my body, causing me to cry harder. I slowly felt the darkness of sleep closing in around my mind as I felt arms pick me up off the ground.

I could have sworn that the last thing I heard before sinking completely into darkness were Clockwork's soothing words.

_Don't worry, Daniel. You will see them again._


	5. Observants

**Time Masters Apprentice**

**Chapter Five: Observents**

**Danny's POV**

I blinked my eyes open tiredly. Drowsily, I turned my head to the side and looked around. I was in my room, lying in my bed. But that thought confused me, making me wonder: how I got in bed? I slowly pushed myself into a sitting position, letting the comfortable covers slide off of me and into my lap. I looked around the room slightly disoriented for a second, trying to remember what happened.

And wished I hadn't.

When everything came rushing back into my head, I felt the tears coming back to my eyes, but I forced them away. What was done was done. I couldn't change it, even if I wanted to.

I sighed softly, as my emotions started pouring through me, making my core clench in sadness. I tossed the covers aside and slide out of the warm bed, letting my feet touch the cool floor of my room. I still had everything on, minus my cloak that was now handing up by the door on a hook. Clockwork must have taken it off before putting me into bed after passing out. I stood up slowly and then walked straight into the bathroom. When I looked into the mirror, I flinched at my own reflection.

My mismatched colored eyes were slightly red and puffy from my crying just a few hours ago, my chalky pale skin was flushed a soft shade of pink from the tear stains, there were dark bags under my eyes, presumably from all the stress, and my hair looked like a rat's nest. The Black and white strands were sticking every which direction, seeming to defy all sense of gravity.

I picked up the brush from the counter and put my hair into some form of order. I then turned on the sink and let it fill up some with water, before turning it off. Cupping my hands into it I splashed some on my face to try and wake myself up some more, and cleaning those tear-trails at the same time.

If I was going to be a successful Time Apprentice, I needed to pull myself together and stop fussing over the past. There was nothing I could do about what happened.

Sighing again, I unplugged the sink, allowing the water to run down the drain to who-knows where. I walked back out of the bathroom a few moments later after brushing my teeth, and walked over to the door snatching my cloak from the hook and strapping it back on over my shoulders.

_I hope my friends will forgive me for what I did_. I thought sadly as I walked out of my room and down the hallway. _Even if they didn't know it was me._

I stepped into the Viewing Room to see Clockwork watching a time line on one of the screens. I walked over to the couch and sat down relaxing a little so that if we were to have anymore guests, I would be mildly prepared and not some emotional wreck.

I closed my eyes and took in deep even breaths, pushing my last encounter with my friends into the back of my mind. I focused on my breathing and relaxed my muscles, sinking a bit farther into the comfortable couch. When I was calmed down enough, I opened my eyes to see Clockwork staring at me with an amused smile.

I glared back at him and felt a tug at my lips. "What?"

Clockwork, still smiling, shrugged. "Just wondering if you were okay after yesterday" he said casually, passing his Time Scepter from one hand to the other.

I nodded, forcing myself not the think about it. "Yes, I'm fine now. Thanks for asking but there is no need to worry."

Clockwork nodded, but I could tell he didn't quite believe me. "If you say so, Daniel. But If you still need anyone to talk to-"

"-You/I will always be here for me/you."Clockwork and I said together, causing me to smirk slightly.

"I know. And I appreciate that very much. You have always been a good at giving therapy. Probably just as good as Jazz. Only I didn't like talking to her because she was my own sister." I said with an amused smile. "God I'm going to miss driving her insane." I said sadly but with a faint smile on my face.

Clockwork's smile grew just a tad bit wider as he shook his head in mirth. "Yes. You did enjoy annoying Jasmine didn't you." he stated.

I nodded slowly, but didn't reply, only looked up at the ceiling studying all the gears and bells that decorated the room for the millionth time since coming here. Clockwork, sensing my need to be left alone for a while, turned back to his viewing screen, and continued to observe the time lines.

I listened to all the gears in the room turning; the sounds soon started became soothing to me in some strange way. The steady ticking of the clocks mixed with the gears. They used to annoy me when I first came here, but now they were either relaxing, or I didn't even notice them anymore. I was starting to see this place more and more as home then even my old home in the Human Realm when I lived there.

After a few long minutes of listening to the soothing sounds of the Tower, Clockwork turned to me and announced: "We have company." A few seconds later, there was a knocking on the front doors. I quickly, and reflexively, pulled my hood over my head and stood up of the couch to greet the guest properly. Clockwork floated over to the double doors and pulled one open, allowing the new arrivals to come in. Guess who it was.

The Observants. Oh joy...not.

I was thankful that my hood helped to cover my face, because I was scowling at them. _What the hell do they want this time?_I asked myself bitterly. I knew the Observants also annoyed Clockwork, but he was more skilled then I was at hiding my irritation.

"Good evening, Clockwork." One of the twin Observants greeted my Mentor. They then turned to me. "And young...Timegear? That's what you're called now if I have heard correctly?"

I only nodded, not wanting to open my mouth and risk saying anything to offend the two creatures as much as I would love to do so.

"I see. Well then...Timegear." The first one seemed to sneer at my new name, causing me to bristle slightly under my cloak.

The second one spoke up, finishing his twins' sentence. "We would like to speak with Clockwork in private. So if you will please leave the room to allow us to talk about our business."

I forced myself not to growl at them, and turned to look at Clockwork. My mentor nodded his head to me. I held back a sigh as I reluctantly turned to walk to my room. By the time I arrived to it I was practically fuming mad. Those damn One-Eyed Jerks! Who the hell do they think they are! Ghost, I sometimes wondered why the hell Clockwork even bothered to work for them.

I sighed and flopped down onto my soft bed, sinking down into the comfortable quilt. I closed my eyes, missing the soothing sounds of the Viewing Room. I could faintly hear them from up here through the walls, but not enough to where they helped to clear my head and calm my nerves.

After a moment of lying on the bed trying to calm down, I rolled over and reached out, grabbing the book to finish reading it. I opened it to the last page I remember, and began reading.

I managed to finish the rest of the book in 30 minutes. I closed it and placed it aside. Those books were very up-to-date. They even had my previous battle against the Ghost King, Pariah Dark in there. It told the whole battle accurately and in very good detail. It was almost like I was able to see the fight against him happening all over again.

It was kind of both endearing and weird that I made it into Ghost History. I mean, yeah, I was one of the only three Halfa's in the whole world. Both the Ghost Zone and the Human Realm. I got up off the bed and took a few steps towards the door, wondering if they were now finished with their 'businesses'. I contemplated going down there to find out, but didn't want to be yelled at for walking in on them discussing something they rather not have me hear. It's not like Clockwork doesn't tell me after they leave, because he does. I sighed and decided to go ahead and walk down the stairs. I quietly left my room, floating a few inches of the ground, my cloak swirling gracefully around my ankles as I glided. Whenever I was going for stealth, I would float to my destination opposed to walking, were people could hear me.

As I glided though the Tower halls, I listened for any sounds coming from the approaching Viewing Room. All was very quiet. When I came up to the doorway, I dropped to the floor with a soft thump and walked the rest of the way in. The Observant were gone and Clockwork was standing in the middle of the room winding up his Time Scepter with an emotionless expression.

Confused at Clockwork's lack of emotion, which he usually allow himself to show around me, I walked up to him and stood a few feet away. "Is something wrong, Clockwork?" I asked a bit worried.

Clockwork paused in the winding of his Scepter and looked at me calmly. "Yes. Everything is perfectly fine, Daniel." He then turned back to his scepter, but I could have sworn I faintly heard him say: "_All is as it should be_." But it was so soft that I wasn't quite sure, even with my ghost hearing.

I just shrugged it off and looked around the room. "Well, I finished the final book you gave me. I was surprised that it even had my recent battle against Pariah Dark in it." I said, hoping to break this awkward mood that seemed to be flooding off Clockwork in waves.

Clockwork finished with his scepter and looked back at me, a small smile on his face. "Yes. All of the history books here are up-to-date. I personally see to that myself."

I nodded. It made sense that the Master of Time would be the one to record history. But, back to other matters, I decided to ask about his conversation with those twin jerks.

"So...what did the Observants want?"

I watched with even more confusion when Clockwork's face turned stony. "Nothing you should concern yourself with right now, Daniel."

I blinked but nodded slowly, knowing that I wasn't going to get anything out of Clockwork if he didn't want to talk, no matter how much I pressed about it. So I just left it alone. I turned around and walked to the bookshelf and looked through the books before plucking one off the shelf, scanning through it and placing it back deciding to grab another one, repeating this cycle many times, and searching for something interesting. When I finally found one, I took it and walked over to the couch and began reading.

The book was about an inch think and was leather bound. I started to read but only got about 2 pages done when Clockwork interrupted me. "You know Daniel...It might be a good idea to make a journal or a book about your life as Danny Phantom." He said looking over at me.

I stared at him confused. "Why?"

Clockwork shrugged. "Your Halfa self is rather very famous among the Ghost Zone residents and seeing as how you have now gone 'missing' you're an even bigger gossip center than before. People would love to learn about your life." He explained giving a tender smile at me.

I nodded slowly. "Alright. I can see about that. But my spelling sucks so you're going to have to go over it and edit it for me. I could always end the book with me…dying and just leave it there making people think that I have truly had... disappeared... forever." I said softly.

Clockwork nodded. "That would work just fine." Clockwork held up a hand and I watched in fascination as energy swirled around it, collecting in his palm and forming a black leather bound book with my DP insignia on the cover. He held the book out to me with a smile. "Here. You can use this to write everything down. I would start with how you became half ghost and end where you 'died' like you said."

I got up from the couch, leaving the book I had on it face down and walked up to Clockwork. I pulled the hood of my cloak back so I could completely see the book as I reached up for it. I gently took it from Clockwork's hands and examined it. The journal was amazing. The leather was soft and cool, but yet sturdy. I ran my hand over the cover, gently brushing my fingertips over my old logo. I looked up at Clockwork with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Clockwork. I will be sure to put as much information from my old life in here." I whispered out softly.

Clockwork nodded. "And anything you forget to add, I will be sure to do it myself for you." he said teasingly, but I was quite sure that he meant it.

I nodded. "I'll be sure to get started on it tonight." I said as I held the journal to my chest. Then something popped into my mind, causing me to grin slightly. "When I'm finished, maybe Ghostwriter would like to publish it for me." I said.

Clockwork chuckled softly. "I know that he will."

I rolled my eyes. "That's the typical Ghostwriter for you. Happy to do anything that involves a book or any form of literature."

Clockwork nodded again. "Yes. He is a very knowledgeable ghost. I sometimes even visit his library to read some of the books he has there. Maybe you could start doing the same. He has some very good books there that you might enjoy." he told me with an amused smile.

I shrugged. "As long as it's not poetry, then I don't care."

Clockwork chuckled again. "Ahh yes, that little Christmas Story incident. I bet he taught you a very valuable lesson though, didn't he?"

I grumbled and turned my face away, blushing slightly.

Clockwork laughed and turned to float over to the bookshelf reaching on top of it for a quill pen that I hadn't even known was up there, then turned and floated back over to me and held it out. "You might need this to write your story."

I blushed in embarrassment and took the pen. "Yeah...I guess I would need that, wouldn't I." I said with a nervous smile.

Clockwork nodded and looked around the room before turning back to me. "Now, how about I teach you how to play some chess?"

I stared at him for a second before smiling and nodding. "Sure. I have always wanted to learn but no one I knew knew how to play. Well, Vlad did, but I wasn't going to my arch-enemy to teach me how to play a board game."

Clockwork nodded and I almost jumped out of my skin when a Chess board appeared right next to us.

"Understood. Let's begin."


	6. Biography

**Time Masters Apprentice**

**Chapter Six: Biography**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Danny's POV<strong>_

_6 months later_

I was sitting down at the desk that was in my bedroom in Clockwork's Tower, finishing up the "Danny Phantom Biography" that Clockwork wanted me to do several months back. Every night, before I went to bed, I would add a new chapter to the journal to try and complete it. I was now finishing up the final Chapter in Danny Phantom's life story. Meaning, that this was the chapter were would be killed in. It was hard to write it, hard to describe everything that happened. It brought back the painful memories of the incident that took my human half away from me.

But it needed to be done.

I was a bit slower in this chapter, trying to find the correct words to write down and make my death believable to all the Ghost Zone residents. I attempted to ask Clockwork once for some advice, but he just smiled and said that this was my journal and I needed to put it in MY words. I just scowled and went back to work. I didn't add the chapter like it was _me _who was writing it, because that would be a bit weird, you know, to have someone that was supposed to be dead writing about their death in a journal. This chapter was going to be about how Danny Phantom had died, vied through and written in the perspective of the Time Master and his Apprentice.

I sat back in the chair, trying to think of what to write next as I looked at the quill pen in my hand. It was hard as heck to learn how to write with a quill, but I quickly got the hang of it. Of course, I got some practice time with it before I attempted to write in my journal. I had a trash can filled to the brim with papers that I used to practice on.

I studied the quill for a few seconds trying to think of what to write next, before smiling faintly and going back to writing. I finished up 10 minutes later, a bit depressed after writing my own death down. And the sad thing was: I still had no clue about who had killed me. It must have been some regular human because of the bullet that I was hit with. A normal, human bullet.

I reached up and grasped the bullet that I have kept strung around my neck since the day I joined the Ghost Zone completely. I will never forget the pain of the bullet tearing through my skin and slamming into my core, but it was still hard to put into words for someone to read.

After I finished the journal, I reread the final entry, my mismatched colored eyes growing a bit dimmer at the description that I had written down. It honestly felt like I was reliving the incident, small quick flashbacks of pain filtering through my head.

I quickly slammed the journal shut and closed my eyes. I sat like that for a moment before I reopened my eyes and stood up, grabbing the journal in my hands. Swiftly, O floated to the door and grabbed my cloak that was hanged on the wall, I tied it over my shoulder and headed down the hall to the viewing room to meet up with Clockwork so that I could give him the journal for reviewing.

When I entered the room, I immediately saw my mentor watching a time line in one of the viewing screens. I walked over to the couch to wait for him to finish up. I was only seated for a moment before the screen went blank and Clockwork turned around to face me with a gentle smile on his young toddler's face.

"Good evening, Daniel." He greeted me. I smiled at him and stood up, holding out the journal. Clockwork floated over and took it from my hands as he continuously shifted forms every couple of minutes, scanning through the pages. I was watched as he rose up his hand when he came across a mistake in the story, and a few of the words got rearranged, moved, or deleted from the page. Once he finished he closed the book and smiled to me. "Everything is fine with it. You can go and give it to Ghostwriter for him to publish it whenever you would like." He told me as he held the book back out for me to take it.

I nodded my thanks and took the journal back. "Thanks. I'll probably head out in a few minutes." I said as I sat back down on the couch to relax for a moment before I did anything else.

Clockwork nodded and smiled as he sat down in a chair across from me, his expression turned a bit concerned as he started at me. "Is there something wrong, Daniel?" He asked.

I sighed and shook my head. "No, not really. Guess I'm still just wondering who the heck shot me and killed me...well completely killed me." I said bitterly.

Clockwork gave me a comforting smile. "You do not need to worry about that right now. You will find out, but not anytime soon."

I sighed again and nodded slowly. "I know...it's just frustrating. But I guess I'm just one of many ghost in the same situation." I muttered sullenly.

My mentor nodded his head and leaned back in his chair. "Sadly, yes. But some of the ghost, unlike you, will never learn who had killed them."

I nodded, knowing full well that what he said was true. "Yeah. Well, I guess I better head out so that I can give this to Ghostwriter as soon as I can." I told him as I stood up, holding the journal in my hand.

Clockwork stood up as well, his Time Scepter appearing in his hand. "Alright. I have some more business with the Observants anyways. I shall see you when you get back."

I smiled as I turned towards the door. "Okay. Bye, Clockwork." I said and tucked the journal behind my back, strapping it to the belt around my waist. I waved good bye and flew out the doors, into the Ghost Zone. I had learned where Ghostwriter's Library is at from Clockwork's Tower because I had gone with Clockwork to the visit him once.

It was a relatively peaceful visit. Clockwork did most of the talking as he introduced me to Ghostwriter. Ghostwriter showed me TONS of respect, something that I was seriously not used to. I would just smiled and nod, speaking only every now and then.

Ghostwriter's Library approached in the distance as I calmly glided through the Zone. As I came within several dozen yards, I slowed down, knowing it was impolite to just up and barge into another ghost's lair without their permission.

I landed on the front steps and knocked on the door. After a moment of no answer, I knocked again, but once more there was no reply. Sighing, I pushed the doors open and stood in the doorway for a second before floating back off the ground. I then glided calmly through the double doors and looked around for the ghostly librarian. When I didn't see Ghostwriter anywhere, I began floating a bit deeper into the library, until I spotted him sitting at his desk, reading intently a big book. I couldn't help but smile softly at the picture before me. Ghostwriter was surrounded by stacks of books and was peacefully reading one right in the middle. His eyes that were glinting at me with the lust for revenge only a year ago, during Christmas, were now relax and looked as if he were in heaven while reading in complete silence.

While I floated there for a moment waiting for him to notice my presence, he only sat there, completely lost in the book, flipping the pages once or twice. Finally, I gave up and cleared my throat.

Ghostwriter's head snapped up, looking startled. He blinked a few times trying to snap himself out of the world he had been reading about and focus back on reality. When his eyes landed on my figure floating only 5 feet away, he seemed to get very flustered.

He jumped to his feet; closing the book he had been reading with a resounding 'snap' that echoed through the whole building.

"T-Timegear!" he gasped out, trying to rapidly clean his reading area. "I-I wasn't expecting you!" he stuttered out, causing me to smile in amusement. I decided it was best to calm him down before he had a core attack just by the surprise of me being inside the room.

I brought up my hands in a calming gesture. "At ease, Ghostwriter." I told him gently. "I am only here to deliver something to you."

Ghostwriter paused in his cleaning and looked at me with curiously surprised. "The ghost of time and his apprentice wish to give something to ME?" He asked in disbelief.

I nodded my head, thankful that the hood of my cloak was covering my eyes, because he would have seen the silent laughing fluttering around in the multi-colored orbs. I gave him a relaxed smile and reached behind me, inside my cloak, and pulled out the journal, holding it out for him to take.

"I have come to deliver this to you. Danny Phantom's biography." I told him. "I am sure that you are well aware of the missing hybrid. My master and I thought that it would be appropriate to have his life published by you."

Ghostwriter's face was that of utter shock. I had to hold back a chuckle at his expression. The writer placed the books that he was holding down on the desk before quietly walking over to me, his wide eyes practically glued to the black and white journal in my hands.

I seriously had to force myself not to crack up laughing when he took the book tenderly out of my hands, as if it were a breakable, priceless treasure. He opened the journal, flipping through the pages, his eyes rapidly scanning the pages as they went by. When he turned the last page, he looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"I-I would be honored to publish this journal." He whispered. I watched with confusion as he turned his face away, looking highly ashamed for some reason. "I never had the chance to apologize to the Halfa about what happened last Christmas. I had been meaning to tell him I was sorry for how irrational I acted. I should have solved the problem differently instead of taking it out on the boy. I knew it was an accident that he destroyed my new book. He meant to hit the Teddy Bear, but when it floated in front of my book, it got caught in the crossfire. I just got so mad that it was destroyed, and then he goes and gets happy about it...I just lost my temper." He said softly, gazing sadly at the ground. "I should have thought more of the WHY he hated Christmas rather than the fact he DID hate it." He whispered so softly that I almost didn't catch what he had said.

I smiled softly at the Ghostwriter. _You're forgiven_. I thought to myself. Though, out loud I said: "Danny Phantom DID learn a valuable lesson from you though. And even thought you may have acted irrationally, he would have thanked you in the end, had he had the chance." I told him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. _I most certainly would have._

Ghostwriter looked up at me with a thoughtful expression. "Really?" When I nodded, he smiled gratefully and his shoulders relaxed, as if a huge weight had been lifted. "Thank you, Timegear."

I smiled warmly at him and dropped my hand back down to my side, my hidden eyes practically glowing with my own happiness. "Anytime, Ghostwriter." Ghostwriter smiled at me and hugged the journal closer to his chest. I turned and looked around the room and at all the books that were lying around. "So, when do you think the journal will be published?" I asked as I floated over to a pile of books and scanned over the Titles. All of them were classic novels. To Kill a Mocking Bird, Moby Dick, The Diary of Ann Frank, and a few other Classics.

Ghostwriter made a thoughtful sound, and after a moment of thought, he answered. "In about a week I would probably have it edited and published." he told me with a smile. "And I'm looking forward to reading it very much. I would love to know what happened to the young hybrid." He said looking down at the journal in his hands. "I might even get started on it tonight after you leave."

I looked over at him and straitened up. "You will learn a lot of things about Phantom that you might have never known. That book starts from the moment he became half ghost till the end in his...death..." I muttered that out sadly.

Ghostwriter looked at me, catching my show of emotion. "It must have been pretty bad, for the Time Apprentice to feel sympathy for him." He said softly.

I hesitated before nodding my head. "Yes...it is most certainly not the way anyone would like to go...and I do feel bad for him, just like I would for anyone else in that same position."

Ghostwriter nodded slowly. "You are a very compassionate ghost, Timegear. Most specters with you rank and power, would not even look to care about the rest of us."

I couldn't help but scowl. "I feel that anyone, whom is selfish enough to put their own needs above others, is lower than dirt." Ghostwriter looked a bit surprised at my outburst, especially about this subject. _Maybe I should keep my mouth shut from now on before I say something I might regret_. I thought. "Never mind. Look, I will go ahead and leave, okay, Ghostwriter? I do not wish to hold you up on anything you might be busy with." I said inclining my head kindly to him as I floated a few feet back. Ghostwriter seemed a bit sad that I was leaving, so I told him with a warm smile. "If you ever need anything or anyone to talk to, just look for me."

Ghostwriter's expression lit up like a Christmas tree with bran new light bulbs. "Wonderful! And I will be here for you as well, Timegear."

I chuckled softly and nodded my head. "Thank you, Ghostwriter. Until next time." I said as I turned and floated out of the library, feeling as if a heavy weight had been lifted off my own shoulders.

I glided through the Ghost Zone feeling a sense of calmness and relief that I have not had in a long time. But I could tell, this was only the beginning.


	7. Training

**Time Masters Apprentice**

**Chapter Seven: Training**

**No One's POV**

_1 week later._

Danny was reclined back on the couch, reading a book that he had borrowed from Ghostwriter's Library a few days ago. Ever since the visit in which he delivered his journal, Danny had been to the library every couple of days just to talk to the Ghostwriter about things that were going on in the Ghost Zone or just to find a book to read. Sometimes he went there to do both.

About a week later, Ghostwriter informed Danny that his biography had been published and was now out for loan or sale in his library. He also told Danny that the journal was up for display in his library for all to see. This touched Danny to a great extent. He even once stopped by to see his journal on display. That was a very interesting visit.

Danny had been floating around the library, getting curious glances from ghosts who were there to read or check out the book. Most of the Ghost Zone denizens had no idea that he was Clockwork's apprentice. They just thought he was a new ghost that seemed to have a very powerful aura about him. He could faintly hear conversations about him when he had his back turned or passed by to a group of ghosts. But he ignored them.

While Danny was floating around looking through the books, he spotted Skulker with Ember by his side, who had apparently noticed him at the same time. When Skulker saw him, his face broke out into a full kilowatt smile, and dragged his rocker girlfriend over to meet him. When Skulker told her that he was Clockwork's new apprentice and that he was the one that had helped him understand what he had done to make her so upset, Ember smiled at Danny and thanked him for helping to get her boyfriend's 'head out of his ass'. Danny had a hard time fighting down a blush at all the respect that he was getting, so he just nodded and accepted their 'thanks' with a warm smile.

Some other ghosts came over to investigate this new specter what was being shown respect and gratitude from Skulker, Ember, and Ghostwriter. They were surprised that the ghost before them, that looked to be 14 or 15 of age, was The Master of Time's apprentice. Some even threw a few 'test questions' to prove his knowledge. Living with Clockwork for a about half a year now, Danny had started to pick up a few of Clockwork's traits, one of them being wisdom. He answered each question honestly, giving them the best answer that he was able.

Danny was soon the center of attention in the library. The specters were taking turns approaching him and asking him things. They asked, he answered and offered advice. He had gained the respect of over half the Ghost Zone in the matter of a few hours.

After helping out most of the Ghost Zone residents, one ghost asked him if he knew what had happened to the young hybrid Danny Phantom. Danny, finally seeing his chance to dissipate the crowd around him, told them all that Ghostwriter had recently published Danny Phantom's journal into a biography. The crowd was now interested in finding out what had happened to the young Halfa, so they split up and went to buy or check out the biography from Ghostwriter.

Danny took his chance and, bidding fair well to Ghostwriter, Skulker, and Ember, departed from the library by teleportation strait back into his bedroom in Clockwork's Tower.

Back in the present, Danny had just finished reading the book and gently closed the cover, placing it on his lap. He leaned back on the comfortable couch and stared up at the ceiling. After a few moments, the only sound in the room was the rhythmic and soothing sounds of the gears, clocks, and bells of the Tower; he stood up and went off in search for his mentor for his daily training session.

Danny had learned a lot about his powers from Clockwork's lessons. Clockwork had shown him not only to use his powers for fighting, but also how to manipulate objects at a distance. He was teaching Danny how to use Telekinesis through the manipulation of ecto-energy around a certain object.

Danny stepped into their training room in the back of the Tower, and looked around for his mentor. Seeing that Clockwork was not present yet, he floated up a few feet, adopting a spectral tail and glided around the room for a few warm up laps.

Five minutes later, Clockwork finally appeared through a blue swirl of his staff and clock hands. "Good, you're here. Sorry I was running late. The Observants were being rather annoying today." Clockwork said with a small smile on his face.

Danny paused in mid air and looked at him. "Want to talk about it?" he asked.

Clockwork shook his head with a weak chuckle, causing Danny's eyebrows to crease with confusion and worry. "No. It is none of your concern right now, Daniel. Maybe in the future."

Danny sighed in defeat and nodded. "Alright. Can we get started on our training please? I wish to practice a bit more with telekinesis." he said putting on a small eager smile for his mentor's sake.

Clockwork nodded his head in approval. "Very well then. Now, you remember what I told you yesterday during practice?"

Danny looked thoughtful. "Which time? You told me a lot of things."

Clockwork chuckled softly. "About the need to clear your mind so you can focus."

Danny's eyes lit up when he remember that particular part of yesterday's lesson. "Oh yeah! You said that to be able to use Telekinesis properly, I needed to have extreme focus. So I need a clear and calm mind to do so." Danny said with a triumphant grin.

Clockwork nodded his head in approval.

"Very good, Daniel. I was wondering if you were even paying attention." He said teasingly, causing Danny to glare playfully at the Time Master. "Telekinesis is a power that very few ghosts can successfully use, because they need to learn how to control their energy flow from one object to another without disrupting their concentration."

Danny looked thoughtful.

"That makes sense, seeing as how energy is the main conductor for our bodies, we don't want to release too much or too little. Too much could either drain the ghost or all the released energy would cause an explosion that could vary in size depending on how much energy was let loose."

Clockwork grinned at his apprentice proudly. "Well done. Now I wonder why your school grades were so terrible." He teased again.

Danny smiled sheepishly. "What can I say? Learning things that I know I will be using in the future, is completely different from what they want you to learn in school and that you may never use. Plus it is fun to push my limits and see just how far I can go…that and all the ghost attacks." He said as an afterthought.

Clockwork chuckled softly. "At least they kept you on your toes and your powers in shape."

Danny shrugged but smiled. "True."

Clockwork nodded his head before turning and floating to the other side of the room reaching down to pick up a small rock from the floor before floating back over. "Now, I want you to use this to practice you Telekinetic abilities on." When Danny reached for the rock, Clockwork held it out of reach with a smile. "But first…I want you to clear your mind so you can concentrate on your flow of energy."

Danny sighed and nodded slowly. "Alright." He closed his eyes, and stood completely relaxed in the middle of the room. He took several deep breaths before exhaling them, even though he didn't need to breath, it helped him relax even more. Danny completely closed off from every thought in his mind and focused on the power he could feel, radiating inside his chest, inside of his core. He felt the energy as it pulsed and thrummed softly just beneath the surface, feeling the power inside his core humming softly like a house generator. He raised his arm up and then called forth some energy into his hand. Doing as he commanded, he felt his core give a gentle pulse before he felt the energy leak from it, and down his arm, collecting in the center. He made it shrink down to the size of a dime, before allowing it to grow into the size of a basket ball, all the while having complete and utter control over the green energy in his palm.

After a few minutes of playing with the size, he absorbed the energy back into his body, and had it flow through is body at and even pace. Never once breaking his concentration. He did that for a while till the silence was broken by Clockwork.

"Very good, Daniel. You are surprisingly good controlling your energy's flow."

Danny slowly opened his eyes as he felt the energy retreat back to his core. He smiled up at Clockwork. "Really? Vlad said that I needed more practice with my powers because I was having a hard time controlling them."

Clockwork nodded his head. "As a Halfa you had trouble controlling your powers because your ghost half and human half were at odds with each other. Human and Ghost were never truly meant to coexist in the same body because of their complexity. The reason you were having trouble, just like the older hybrid did in the beginning, was because your two halves were trying to dominate each other. But as time went on and you practiced your powers more and more and learned how to use them, the two halves found equal ground and started to work in harmony. Much like Vladimir's has." Clockwork explained.

Danny stared up at him in awe. "Really? I never thought of that." he looked thoughtful for a moment before looking back up at his mentor. "What would have happened if my Ghost half managed to dominate my human one?"

Clockwork sobered. "If that had happened, your human half would have faded away till only your ghost half remained. You would have become full ghost….and it wouldn't have been a very pleasant transformation either. Your body would be forcing you into your ghost half and it would have caused you immense pain if you had tried to turn human again because your ghost half would have been destroying it."

A look of horror passed across the teens face. "Wow…that sounds…" he shook his head slowly not even wanting to finish his own sentence.

"Yes, it is rather gruesome, isn't it?" Clockwork asked with a small smile.

Danny nodded his head, glad that he didn't have to go through that.

"But, back to training. Now that I know you can control your flow of energy very nicely, let's see if you have enough control over it to make something levitate." Clockwork said, tossing the rock that he had picked up earlier at his apprentice.

Danny reflexively snatched his hand up and grabbed it in mid air before looking down at the smooth stone in his palm. He looked back at Clockwork with a smile. "Sweet."

Clockwork nodded. "Now, focus on the stone and pour your intent into the energy as you guide it into the stone."

Danny nodded slowly before closing his eyes and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly before looking back down at the stone. He called forth the energy from his core and slowly fed it into the stone. He saw it glow a faint green color and twitched slightly in his palm. Not breaking his concentration, he continued to pour his energy into the stone feeling a smile appeared on his face as it floated an inch of his hand. He felt a sense of accomplishment for-

_**BOOM!**_

"GAAHH!" Danny cried out as he was flung backwards when the stone exploded in his hand, sending him flying across the room and landing on his butt. The bright green flash from the explosion faded away a few seconds later, the stone completely obliterated. Danny looked on in horror and shock. It took his mind a moment to process what had just happened. He slammed his fist on the ground hard. "Oh, darn it!" He snapped. He felt _so_ close to making it levitate off of his palm.

He turned his head to the side when he heard an amused chuckling. Clockwork was standing by the wall his arms crossed over his chest, Time Scepter leaning against the wall beside him with a warm smile on his face. "Do not be disappointed, Daniel. That is what practice is for: To help you learn and control your powers." He told him. "That was a surprisingly very good first attempt."

Danny sighed softly and pushed himself up to his feet. "I know, I know. But...I just felt so close to making it float." He told Clockwork with a depressed expression. "What did I do wrong?"

Clockwork shook his head still smiling softly. "Simple. You got a little ahead of yourself and accidentally push too much of your energy into the stone." He reached out and patted Danny's head, messing up his black and white hair. "Just keep practicing. You'll get better." He leaned down and picked up another small rock before tossing it at the teen. "Now, try again."

Danny caught the stone, just as easily as last time with a smile of his own.


	8. Little Badger

**Time Masters Apprentice**

**Chapter Eight: Little Badger**

**Vlad's POV**

_1 week later_

It was a very calm day considering all of the other hectic ones that have been happening around these past few months since Daniel's disappearance. I was honestly worried for the Little Badger and hoped for his well being. I know that Daniel and I used to fight all the time, and he considered me an enemy, but all those fight were my own secret ways of training him. The boy was sadly too rash and he jumped into things without thinking them through.

At the moment, I was sitting on my desk in my private study at my castle. I had a lot of paperwork laid out in front of me, but I had no motivation to work on it at the time. My thoughts were still focused on the missing ghost hybrid. I was so worried for the boy to the point where I hadn't even bothered to put up my hair in its usual ponytail in days. Maddie and Jack were unusually quiet and seemed to be keeping to themselves right after their son's disappearance. I hadn't even seen them leave their house to fight off any ghost.

My dark navy blue eyes were staring blankly down at the stack of paperwork on the desk before me, my mind not even registering its presence. I brought my hands up and placed my elbows on the desk as they rested on either side of my head, fingers brushing through my silver hair.

I have tried EVERYTHING to find my Little Badger, and nothing has work as of yet. It was almost as if he were no longer in this world. I've even tried the Ghost Zone, but once again I came out empty handed. It was both: alarming and frustrating that I couldn't locate the boy. I've even been sending a few ghostly allies through the worlds to try and locate his whereabouts. But again, nothing!

I let out a tired sigh, as my hands rubbed gently at my tired eyes. I hadn't been sleeping much either. The dark circles under my eyes have gotten worse and my co-workers have begun to ask me if I was ill or if something was wrong. I would normally just put on a forced smile for them and waved away their concern with a simple 'fine' before heading back to my work. But I can tell they are all starting to see past that now.

I sighed again and listened to the silence of my castle, disturbed only by the sound of the occasional maid brushing past the door down the hallway.

I lifted up my head when my enhanced ghost hearing picked off a small sound coming from down stairs, in the direction of my lab. The Ghost Portal was opening. My eyebrows were creased in confusion as I sat back in my chair and looked around.

It was probably a ghost coming to give me their report on the younger hybrid's search. I wondered who is was and if it even mattered anymore. They were probably just going to tell me that they came up empty handed again.

I sensed whatever specter it was moving through the house. I could tell from the ecto-signature who it was. Skulker. I forced down another sigh as I waited for one of my most trusted allies to tell me what was going on.

I only had to wait a few extra seconds before the metal hunter phased up through my floor, looking both depressed and nervous. I raised an eyebrow at the hunter.

"Yes, Skulker? What is it you need?" I asked him calmly, even though some of my tiredness was leaking through my voice.

"Plasmius, I have some news on...Danny's whereabouts." He said slowly. Both eyebrows shoot up with surprise and curiosity when Skulker called Daniel by name instead of something like 'Whelp' or 'Halfa' like he usually did. But I felt my eyes light up with hope at what Skulker had just said to me. News about Daniel's location! Finally!

I stood up quickly and stared at Skulker excitedly. "Really? What have you found out? Where is he?" I asked.

Skulker swallowed nervously before looking at the ground. "It's not good news, sir."

I felt my eyebrows crease again as I approached the hunter. "What do you mean? What's wrong?" I demanded; worry once again etching into my heart and core.

Skulker cleared his throat before reaching behind him and pulled something off of his belt and held it out to me. A book. I stared curiously before reaching out and taking it. I flipped the book over so that I was now looking at its cover. I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop when I read the title.

Danny Phantom's: biography

"A biography..." I whispered out, my voice almost cracking. "But why would his biography be out? I don't think Daniel would like to have his life published. I most certainly wouldn't. The only thing that comes to mind with this is if he..." I felt my throat lock up and my eyes widened with realization and dawning horror.

"...Died." Skulker finished for me softly. My eyes shot up to his solid green eyes, begging for this not to be true.

"No... Daniel... he can't be..." I whispered out, feeling myself stumble a few steps back, and dropping down into my chair. The book was clenched firmly in my hands resting over my lap. My eyes stared down at the book, reading the title over and over again, not able to believe any of this. My strong, brave, loyal Little Badger couldn't be...dead...it just didn't seem possible.

I closed my eyes and took a deep shuddering breath.

"The biography has been out for about a week now...as soon as I finished it, I rushed over here." Skulker told me softly. I know that Skulker's a bit depressed in his own way, because his favorite toy for target practice was now gone. "Along the way, I stopped by the library to get you one too, because I had a feeling that you would wish to read it as well."

I looked sadly up at Skulker and nodded my head slowly. "T-thank you Skulker." I flipped the book over to read who the editor was. It said Ghostwriter, but there was also a small 'Thank you' note on the back of it. I read that part with curiosity.

_I wish to give full credit of this story to Clockwork and Timegear. The final chapter of this story was written by Timegear himself, giving all of us the detail of the Ghost and Human Hybrid's final moments in existence. The Master of Time and his Apprentice honored me with the privilege of publishing Danny Phantoms life story into this Autobiography. And for that, I'll be forever grateful._

_Sincerely,_

_Ghostwriter._

I blinked in slight confusion before looking up at Skulker. "Timegear? Who is that?"

Skulker looked at me in surprise. "You don't know? He's been the Master of Time's apprentice for little over 6 months now. He is very popular through the Zone for his knowledge and advice. Some say his wisdom is almost on a par with Clockwork's." He told me with a smile as I arched an eyebrow at his reaction to this 'Timegear' character. He seemed to have gained the full trust and respect of the Spectral Hunter, and —according to Skulker's tale— from the Ghost Zone's inhabitants too. An Interesting feat I must admit.

"What does Timegear look like? I don't think I have ever met him before." I asked, curious to know more about the Time Apprentice.

Skulker simply shrugged and shook his head.

"No one knows what he looks like. He always wears the hood of his cloak up so we can't see much of his face. But he wears a long Black cloak with a gear clasp on the shoulder. The inside of his cloak is white along with his white studded belt. He wears black jeans and a black shirt with a white hourglass symbol in front of a gear on it. His skin seems very pale, almost chalk white. He looks to be around fourteen or fifteen human years old. Very young for a ghost." Skulker told me. "But other than that, there isn't much else to tell about him."

I nodded my head slowly and looked down at the book that lay in my lap sadly. "Thank you Skulker." I sighed quietly before looking back up to him. "I honestly have no idea what I would do without you."

Skulker seemed to get flustered and stuttered slightly. "N-no Plasmius. It's honestly no big deal." He sighed softly. "I'm gonna miss hunting the ghost child. He was always so much fun to hunt...until the part where he destroys my battle suit, of course." He finished with a slight scowl almost causing me to chuckle.

I gave him a sad smile. "Yes, Daniel was a very interesting boy, wasn't he?" I sighed looking out my study's window into the blue sky. " I'm going to miss him as well." I closed my eyes and gave a groan of despair. "Oh, what am I going to tell Maddie and his friends? I couldn't bear to tell..." I said closing my eyes and burying my face in my hands. "But I'm going to have to...someday." I said softly. "But not right now. I...I wish to read the story first." I said looking at the book in my lap with a defeated expression. I was now starting to feel the tears in the corner of my eyes.

I held them back and looked up at my dear employee. "If you don't mind, Skulker, I would like to go ahead and start reading this book. Thank you very much for bring it to me." I gave him a half hearted smile to which he answered with a nod.

"Of course, Plasmius. Have a...umm...never mind." Skulker said, his expression turning a bit bitter at what he was about to say. There was no way in hell this was going to be a 'good day.'

I felt a dry smile appear on my own face. "I know what you meant, Skulker. And again, thank you."

Skulker nodded his head before phasing down through the floor and back towards my lab. Once he was gone, I looked at the book in my lap with a defeated expression. "Oh, Daniel..." I whispered softly to myself. "What did you get yourself into?"

I gave a glare to all the paperwork that sat tauntingly on my desk, willing it to burn to itself to the deepest pits of hell, before I turned away from it and opened the first page of the book. As much as I would love to just read the final chapter and find out how Daniel...died...I still had this old habit of starting books from the very beginning. So, I began reading from page one. I quickly found out that it started with his 'accident' that gave him his ghost powers.

I ended up staying up all night, reading Daniel's journal and learning many things about the young hybrid that I never knew. Daniel was honestly a very fast learner, and from what I was reading, he was trying his hardest to learn how to control his power so that he could prove to both, himself and me, that he didn't need my help learning to master his abilities. I was somewhat proud of him for that. It showed that he had strength and determination.

When I reached the final chapter, I felt tears leaking into the corner of my eyes as I read it.

_It was completely unexpected._

_Danny Phantom was doing his usual nightly round of Amity Park checking to make sure that his town was ghost free so that he could go to bed for the night and get home before his ten o'clock curfew that his parents had set for him several years ago. Danny was rarely home on time due to his ghost fighting, so he wanted to try and make it on time at least once. He was only a few blocks away from his home and could see the top of his house from where he was flying. So, convinced that he would be on time, he —for the first time in a long while— allowed himself to lower his defenses and enjoy of the peaceful nighttime._

_But, Danny Phantom was unaware that he was being targeted by some unknown person or group that apparently did not like of him. And, just as he was flying home, he was shot in the chest by a 9mm bullet. The bullet ripped through his body and pierced all the way through to his ghostly core. He died before he even hit the ground, dissipating into thin air._

_The killer(s) are still unknown._

_Danny Phantom/Fenton died in October 12, 2010 at 9:36pm._

I reread the final entry over and over again, just to make sure I had read it right. When I realized that what I had read was not a hallucination from my sleep deprived mind, I sat back in my chair staring at the pages with shocked and horrified eyes.

Daniel had been shot. Daniel, MY Daniel, had been killed by a simple bullet.

I closed my eyes, fighting back the tears once again and shut the book gently, placing it on my desk in front of me to keep from accidentally turning it to dust. I buried by face in my hands, too numb to do anything else. I didn't know what to do or what to think from all this information. What should I tell his parents and friends? Should I even tell them? What do I do now?

Sighing I opened my eyes and looked at the book, sitting innocently on my desk, amongst all my forgotten paperwork. I looked at the back and my eyes landed on the name 'Timegear' again. I felt my eyebrows crease with confusion. From what Skulker told me, Timegear showed up around the same time Daniel 'died'. Also this mysterious Timegear is said to be about the same age as Daniel too.

I narrowed my eyes in thought as I stared at the book. Things just didn't quite add up. Daniel was only half ghost, so that meant if one side of him dies, the other will still live on...or non-live on if it's the ghost half. It's only a theory, not a proven fact, but it's the most logical possibility out there.

Could it be possible that Daniel wasn't 'gone', just a full ghost now? If so, then why did human Danny go missing when it was Phantom that got shot? It should have been Phantom that died instead of Daniel. Unless...

Unless he wasn't hit with a ghost weapon. He was hit with a human bullet instead. The book did say that it was a 9 mm bullet that struck him, but it didn't say if it was anti-ghost or not.

Things didn't quite add up. Something seemed fishy about all of this. Daniel going missing and the sudden appearance of a new mysterious ghost in the zone. Then again, it could be a coincidence.

Bad thing is: I hate coincidences.

Looking up when I heard the chiming of the clock on the wall, I saw that it was 5 am in the morning. I sighed and stood up, deciding that it was best if I slept on the possibilities. Good thing I have today off so that I have all day to sleep and think.

Hopefully when I wake up I'll have more answers than questions.


	9. Surprise

**Time Masters Apprentice**

**Chapter 9: Surprise **

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person<strong>

_16 months later (1 year and 4 months)_

Clockwork floated into the viewing room after coming back from another meeting with the Observants, a grim expression on his normally calm features. For the past year and 11 months, Clockwork had known what was going to happen, but regardless of his knowledge, he could not prevent these events from occurring. He tried to reason with the Observants and ask if he could meddle a little bit with the time line to try and have a different outcome, but they denied his request. This pissed Clockwork off so badly, that he was tempted to summon the Apocalypse of Hell down upon his employers.

Clockwork could completely understand Daniel's temptation to tortured the non-living daylights out of...what does Daniel call them again? Oh yeah! Those 'One-Eyed Jerks'.

Sighing softly, he turned to a viewing screen and turned it on to watch the upcoming events for the millionth time since Daniel came to be his apprentice. He studied the event with a thoughtful expression. Maybe if he gave gentle nudge in the direction he wanted, things would flow more peacefully. No, he wouldn't meddle with it directly, but he would cheat a little to get the time line that he preferred.

He wouldn't be disobeying the observants and he would be getting the time line he wanted. Now he just needed to get to work so that he may attempt to change the time stream a bit. He just hoped that everything goes according to plan. There was a very slim chance that it would fail, but things may still happen.

* * *

><p><em>2 weeks later<em>

**Danny's POV**

I was gliding though the green elegant swirls of the Ghost Zone, heading back to Clockwork's Tower after finishing up a mission that he had sent me on earlier this morning. I was anxious to get back to my home. I remembered that Clockwork had told me that he had something very important to tell me when I got back. I was dying to know what it was..._Uhgg, what a terrible pun_. I thought bitterly, picking up the pace when I saw the tower approaching in the distance, my cloak fluttering behind me.

I flew inside and landed gracefully on the cobblestoned floor, pulling back the hood of my cloak. I walked deeper into the room, looking around for my mentor. After not seeing him present in the room, I decided to call for him.

"Clockwork!"

Not even a few seconds later, Clockwork appeared via a blue swirl of clock hands. The small toddler version of my mentor smiled warmly at me. "Ahh, Daniel. You're back already. That's good, mean things are flowing smoothly."

I blinked in confusion at his choice of words, but nodded. "Yeah, I'm back. What was it you wanted to tell me?"

Clockwork shifted forms and floated into the middle of the room as he fiddled with his Time Scepter. "It is more of a request. You do not have to do it if you do not wish to, but you are more suited for the job than anyone else."

I continued to stare at him in confusion. "So...it's basically another mission?"

Clockwork nodded his head. "If you would like to think of it that way, then yes. But it is nothing like the other missions I have sent you on." He said turning his serious blood red eyes on me. "This is a mission where you might be...conflicted with your emotions and you might want to think twice on whether you wish to go or not." he said shifted forms into his elder version.

More curious by his statement, I pressed for information.

"And what would this...'mission' be?" I asked tilting my head to the side slightly.

"I need you to go to earth to stop an oncoming problem that could turn into a major threat, both to the Human Realm and the Ghost Zone." he told me seriously.

I shrugged not quite seeing what the big deal was. "Okay. So you want me to go to the Human Realm and stop a threat to both races. No problem. So, where do you need me to go to stop this from happening?" I asked calmly.

"Amity Park."

I froze, my body tensed up and my eyes widened. That was definitely NOT what I was expecting. I stared up at Clockwork, not quite believing him. "This a joke… right?" I asked weakly.

Clockwork shook his head. "Afraid not, Daniel."

I took in a deep breath that shuddered slightly and ran a hand through my black and white locks. I looked down at the ground, unsure of what to say. Should I accept or should I turn down this mission. Part of me wanted to do the right thing and help everyone, while another part of me was screaming 'NO'. Could I honestly go back to the place in the Human Realm that I once lived in?

"You do not have to go, if you do not wish to Daniel. But there is only a slim chance that the Human Realm and the Ghost Zone will be able to survive to this threat." Clockwork said, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him, indecision filling my mismatched eyes.

"I-I know. It's...just hard to think through...I don't quite know what I should do." I told him, my voice thick with emotion.

Clockwork nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I understand. You are more than welcome to think it over as long as you need too."

I nodded my head with a small jerk. "Y-yeah. I'll think that I will do that. When I come up with an answer, I'll call for you." I told him, not even bothering to look up at him.

Clockwork then teleported away, giving me some alone time to think. I turned around on my heels and walked to my bedroom in a daze. I was still in shock from being allowed a chance to go back to my old home town, Amity Park, even if just to visit for a short while, to help rectify a problem for Clockwork. In only fourteen days more it would be two years since I had been to my old haunting grounds and the simple thought of going now brought many questions to my worried mind.

Will I be able to go there and keep my sanity? Will I see my old friends? My old family? Will I be able to stand being in the town that caused my half death and then my full death?

I entered my room, still in a daze, walked over to my bed and sat down on the edge. My blue and green eyes were wide in shock at the proposal that Clockwork had given to me.

I stared up at the ceiling, looking at all the stars and the quarter moon that was in one corner of the room. I would love to see the real night time sky too. I haven't seen it in almost two years, and for someone who loves astronomy like I do, that's practically an eternity. To be able to soar through the night time sky again feeling as if I was one among the stars on some of those clear nights.

I closed my eyes and laid my elbows on my knees as I ran my hands through my hair. What should I do? My Hero-Complex was kicking into overdrive to try and help the Human Realm, my old home, while the other part of me that was nervous to see all those familiar faces, wanted to stay here in the Ghost Zone and hide from the world.

I sat there for several hours, going through all the pros and cons of going back into the Human Realm to protect it from this 'problem' my mentor said would happen. But I needed more information. "Clockwork!" I called out, not even raising my head from my hands as I heard Clockwork teleport into my room.

"Yes, Daniel?"

I sighed softly and looked up at him. "I need more information before I can accept or decline. What will I need to be doing in the Human Realm to stop this threat, and who or what is the threat supposed to be?" I asked him softly, my voice still drained.

Clockwork answered my question causally. "You will need to be re-enrolled into Casper High School, because the threat is one of the students that go there. I will not tell you who because you need to find out on your own."

Groaning I buried my head back into my hands. "And how am I supposed to stop him or her?" I asked.

"You will know when the time comes. I cannot answer that for you." He told me simply.

I nodded in understanding and rubbed my temples in soothing motions to try and calm the headache and stress that was starting to build up in my body. Great, I would have to go back to High School and risk meeting up with my old friends and them finding out who I am: both as Timegear and Danny. Life —or afterlife— was never easy, was it?

After a few silent moments of thought, I slowly looked back up at Clockwork, whom was still floating a few feet away and gave him a defeated expression.

"Alright. I'll do it."

Clockwork nodded his expression blank and unreadable. "Very good. I would suggest you pack anything that you will need to go back into the Human Realm, and you need a new Human Identity, along with some new cloths." he told me. "I will also give you a few other items to help hide your Ecto-signature and your Ghostly Aura. Can't be letting people find out who you are, can we?" He said with a sly smile that told me he was hiding something from me.

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, that would be a bad thing. I just want to hurry up and finish the mission so that I can come back and stay away from the possibility of being found out or captured by someone."

Clockwork smiled gently. "Mhmm. I will meet you down stairs when you are finished packing, so that I may see you off to the Human Realm safely."

I smiled gratefully up at my mentor for his thoughtfulness. "Thank you. I'll be finished and be back in few days, hopefully, so I don't have that much I want or need to bring with me."

Clockwork gave one final nod, before vanishing out of my room. Once he was gone, I groaned again and flopped down on my bed twisting in mid air so I landed on my stomach with a resound 'thump', burying my face in the soft covers. I stayed like that for a moment, mostly trying to figure out 'why' I accepted the mission. But it was too late now. The deed was done so I needed to shut up, grow up, and get over it.

I pushed myself back up to my feet and walked around the room, gathering things and placing them inside the travel-bag that was on my bed and that 'mysteriously' ended up there. Clockwork. After a few minutes, I finished packing everything and zipped up the back and slung it over my shoulder before heading down stairs to meet up with my mentor, so that I could get ready to head out. I walked rather slowly, not quite wanting to reach the viewing room. A few moments later of walking nervously and slowly down the halls, I stepped into the room to see Clockwork floating in the middle, Time Scepter gripped tightly in his hands.

As soon as I stepped in, Clockwork gave me a small smile, a failed attempt to cheer me up. "I am sorry about the circumstances that this mission will put you in, but I am also thankful that you are willing to put your afterlife, your reputation, and your identity at risk to try and save our worlds. That is what a real Hero is. You are a legend and an idol here in the Ghost Zone, and a Hero in the Human Realm in the eyes of many. You may no longer be going to Amity Park as Danny Phantom or Fenton, but you are still going with the same heart and courage." He told me as he floated over and ruffled my black and white hair. My eyes slowly drifting up to his solid red ones, with a small smile of my own.

"Thanks, Clockwork. I will try my best to do what I can." I told him honestly.

He gave me one of his warm smiles and nodded his head. "Anytime, Daniel. Now, I best go ahead and give you your supplies so that you can be on your way." He told me, then reached into his cloak and pulled out a small black bag about the size of a change-purse, and held it out to me. "Everything you will need from me is in this bag."

I took the bag and pulled the strings, opening it, then reached inside, pulling out the contents and looking at them as they rested on the palm of my hand. A folded piece of paper, a necklace and a key. The one thing that caught my eye the most was the necklace. It was mini version of Clockwork's Time Medallions, about the size of a quarter, but instead of having his CW insignia it had a TG on one side and my Timegear logo on the other. I picked it up off of my palm and examined it curiously.

"That Medallion has the same effect as my own," Clockwork explained. "But it has a few other uses as well. It can hide your ghostly aura and signature from any ghost weapons as long as you are wearing it. Take it off and it will be like setting of a flare beacon to any anti-ghost weapons within three miles from you."

I looked up at him surprised. "Three miles? That's quite a distance." I told him honestly.

Clockwork nodded his head. "Yes, ever since you came here and got trained by me, you have gotten a lot stronger. In the Human Realm before you got here, you were a level 7 on the ecto-scale. Now you might be a level 8 to 9. Also being a full ghost now jumps your power level up by quite a bit from when you were a Halfa." he explained.

I nodded my head in amazement. _Wow. I've gotten that much stronger since I left?_I thought to myself.

"On the paper is your address for the house that you are now the owner of and the key is for the front door. From the moment you step into the Human Realm, Daniel, you are on your own. You will find a credit card on the kitchen counter so that you may go out and get whatever other human supplies you will need, and a change of clothes is in the upstairs bedroom so that you can go. I don't think it would be very wise to leave the house dressed as Timegear. And you do not need to worry about money limits. Also your human name will be Daniel Time, so be sure to remember it." He told me with a smile. "Now," Clockwork said. "Let's go ahead and get you into the Human Realm."

I smiled nervously and rose up my right hand, gathering energy into the palm and forcing it out. A Natural Portal appeared. Clockwork taught me how to make Natural Portals after I asked him how Dan could do it. It was now a very useful ability to have. Not only could I make portals from Earth to the Zone, I could make portals from one area of the Zone and appear in another area. Looking at the swirly mass of energy, I raised a foot to cross through, but in a second of doubt I stopped and turned to look nervously at my mentor. He offered me an encouraging smile before nodding his head at the portal, gently urging me to move forward. Sighing softly, I pulled every ounce of determination I had in me and with steady feet I stepped into the human realm.


	10. Human World Surprises

**Time Masters Apprentice**

**Chapter Ten: Human World Surprises**

_Danny's POV_

When I stepped out of the other side of the portal, I looked around and noticed that I had landed in an empty alley way. I felt my cloak gently brush around my feet with my slow and cautious steps. This was the first time in almost two whole years that I had been in the Human Realm, much less Amity Park. I'll admit that I was nervous and a bit jumpy.

Once I was five steps away from the portal, it shrunk away and vanished, leaving me stranded. I could always make another one, but that takes too much energy. Making natural portals is no joke. They take skill, energy and concentration. It took me about seven months to create a portal big enough to fit my hand through.

But having the Master of all Time teaching me, means that I was being given a lot of patience. I'm the type of learner, when under a lot of pressure and stress, I tend to lose focus and get confused. Thankfully, Clockwork has been teaching me how to work and focus even under extreme stressful conditions. I'm not very good at it, but I have gotten better then how I was in the beginning.

I pushed all train of thought away and slowly walked to the entrance of the alley, peaking around the corner and out into the streets. They were fairly empty with only a few humans walking up and down the side walk. Nothing I would have labeled as a threat. I turned invisible and took off into the sky, pulling out the piece of paper Clockwork had given to me with my new home address.

I looked down and tried to find out where it was from here. My new home was placed at 130 Ray court. I've never heard of that street before, which must mean that it had been built after my death. Good, means that it was fairly new. No rundown apartment with roaches as roommates for me. I have to thank Clockwork again when this is all over.

I looked down, scanning the area with my critically trained eyes for anything that might: A) help me find this house, and B) be considered a threat.

After flying around for about ten minutes and having no luck in locating my home, I sighed and landed on the sidewalk, still invisible. I use to love improvements when I was a hybrid, but now I can't help but hate them.

Where the hell was 130 Ray court?

I looked down at my outfit and couldn't help scowling. I could always ask someone, but they would more than likely run at the sight of me.

Blast.

I stood there thinking for a few seconds on what I could do. I could always keep flying around till I find my street, or I could lose the cloak and a few other things to try and make myself look as human as possible.

After a moment of thought, I decided to go with the later. I reached up and unclasped my cloak, pulling it off, then rolling it into a ball and took off my over shirt. I had a black muscle shirt underneath for training, so I could always walk around with that till I got home and either went out shopping for some more clothes or use the ones Clockwork said were at the house for me.

I tucked my cloak and shirt under my arm before dropping my invisibility. I walked to the nearest shop to ask for directions. It was the local book store and café that Sam always used to go to. The Skulk and Lurk. I cautiously stepped inside, feeling absolutely naked without my cloak in public. I looked around, running a hand through my black and white locks of hair, feeling a bit twitchy and, honest to god, scared half out of my wits. I slowly approached the store clerk at the desk, whose face was hidden behind a book.

"Uh, excuse me." I said, making my voice sound as calm as possible.

The book was lowered and I was met with a pair of beautiful lavender eyes. I felt my body freeze and my breathing stop.

"Yes? How may I help you?" She said with a serene smile as she looked at me.

"S-Sam?" I stuttered out in my shock. This could NOT be happening!

Sam raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Yes. Do I know you?"

"Uhh…" I mentally kicked myself for my stupid reaction. "Uh, no you don't, but I saw the name on your name tag so… I assume your name is Sam…right?" I said, quickly coming up with the best excuse that I could, gesturing weakly to the name tag on her black shirt.

"Oh," She said with a relaxed smile. "Yes, my name is Sam. So, how may I help you?"

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, greatly regretting coming in here. "Um, I was wondering if I could get directions." I told her. I studied Sam as I spoke to her, my gaze roaming over her figure taking in every detail. She had grown about three inches in the past two years and her jet-black hair was grown out, now waving gently past her shoulders reaching to her shoulder blades. She was —clearly—still into gothic culture because she was wearing very dark blue jeans and a studded black belt around her waist. Her shirt was black with toxic green strips going down her sleeves and a toxic green radioactive symbol in the front. Her classic black combat boots were poking from under the leg of her jeans, apparently she still held great appreciation to that kind of footwear, and if I hadn't been so nervous I would have grinned at the thought.

Her smile brightened.

"Oh, sure! I know this town like the back of my hand. What place are you looking for?" She asked, closing the book and placing it over the counter.

_Of course you do. You, Tucker and I used to walk, or in my case, fly all over the town every day almost two years ago._I thought. "Really? Thank you." I said forcing a smile on my face. "I'm looking for Ray court." I told her.

"Ray court?" She said both eyebrows rose. "Those are some new homes down that road. Pretty expensive too. In the 500's." She told me. I felt my own eyes widen. Those must be some pretty nice houses for them to have so expensive. "But, Ray is about two miles away from Casper High School. You go north bound down the road from Casper high and turn down Waterford. Keep going down till you get to Sky court, turn right down Sky court for about six streets and Ray court should be on your left."

I smiled at the directions. "Thanks. I don't know how to thank you." I told her.

"No problem. So are you new here or something?" She asked curiously.

I nodded my head. "Yeah. I was looking for my new house and somewhere along the way I got lost." I said sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck again nervously. My tension was slowly melting away, but I was still on guard, not wanting to risk my identity.

"Ah, that's understandable. You going to Casper High? You look to be about fifteen or sixteen years old."

I nodded my head. "Yeah. I'll be attending Casper beginning on Monday."

Sam chuckled. "Cool. May I ask your name?" she said, relaxing back into her seat.

"D-Daniel Time." I told her, stuttering over my name slightly from the nerves. I was still skittish about people making any connection between me and Daniel Fenton or Phantom. Even Timegear was at risk of being exposed while I was here.

Sam's eyes seemed to lose a bit of their light. "Daniel…" She said softly to herself, sounding heartbroken. The moment I heard the despair in her voice I wished I could give her a soothing hug. That kind of grief didn't suit her at all.

"Yes. Is...Is there something wrong?" I asked, even though I already knew what was wrong.

She sighed softly. "No, not really. It's just… I used to have a good friend named Danny, but two years ago he went missing…"

Hearing her talk, I had no problem forcing sadness into my own voice. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Sam sighed and waved it away weakly. "It's fine…it's just kind of hard to deal with…he was one of my only two best friends."

This time I was unable to stop myself from reaching out and placing and comforting hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. When her tear filled gaze moved up to my blue and green eyes, I gave her a warm smile. "It's okay. Maybe he is still out there somewhere." I told her, not understanding WHY I was saying that. This could jeopardize the whole mission. But for some reason, it felt like the right thing to do.

Sam's lavender eyes searched my face and eyes intently, as if looking for something. I didn't flinch or look away from her gaze, only stared back into her purple eyes. After a moment, she sighed, looking away. "I hope so too. I don't know what I would do if I found out he died…I don't think I could bear it."

I sighed softly and removed my hand from her shoulder, my core heavy with regret. Sadly he _was_ dead – I was dead. "Death is always hard to accept. But it is sometimes best to move on and give them you're hope and love, even after death. It lifts their strength and it would make them happy to know that you are still cheering for them, even in the afterlife." I told her gently, giving her a tender smile.

Sam looked back up at me with a weak smile of her own, seeming slightly relieved. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Thank you D- uh what should I call you? Danny, Daniel or Dan?"

I shrugged "Whatever you want." I told her.

Sam nodded faintly. "Alright…I'll call you…Dan, if you're sure that doesn't bother you."

I shrugged. Honestly I use to be greatly offended when someone would call me that, but now I could care less if she called me Dan or not. I know that it is the name of my alternate self, but Clockwork had told me that I was no longer at risk of turning into him, and that I had no reason to be offended if I was ever called that way again. It was just a name after all. "I don't mind."

She smiled. "Cool. The other Danny hated being called Dan. But you look more like a Dan with your hair and eyes. Like both of them by the way. Are they natural or fakes?" She asked.

I chuckled softly, slowly relaxing into the conversation. "Both are natural. Glad you like them though."

Sam smiled and nodded. "No problem. I've always been the girl that went with uniqueness. Normal is SO overrated." She said with a grin, obviously happy with the change of subject in the conversation.

I laughed. "Ahh, that's good then. I don't need people calling me a freak on my first day in town." I told her with a playful grin. It felt so good to let myself go after so long of having to be the wise, calm and reasonable Timegear, and act like a teenager again. But sadly that had to come to an end. I looked down at my wrist watch. "Well, Thank you for the directions Sam. But I think I need to be heading out." Sam looked a bit sad that I was about to leave, so I offered her a warm smile. "But, I'll see you at school, right?" I know I probably shouldn't be doing this, but for some reason I just couldn't seem to make myself care.

Sam's eyes brightened once again and nodded. "Alright! You can also meet my other friend Tucker. Just to warn you, he is a very big techno-geek." She said with a grin.

I nodded. I _am well aware of Tucks obsession with electronics_. I thought with a chuckle. Out loud I told her, "I'll be looking forward to it. Have a good day, Sam." I turned and left the store, a bit quickly, and went into the alley beside the store before taking off into air turning invisible at the same time, going in the direction Sam told me that Ray court was located.

I followed her directions and arrived at Ray court about 15 minutes later, seeing the buildings that were lined before me on either side of the road. I blinked at the houses and their structure. They were all two-story buildings but each one was different from the other ones. Some of them had wrap around porches while others just had a patio deck out front. A few even had balconies on some of the second story rooms.

I landed on the ground and walked down the road both looking at the styles and looking for my house's number. The structures were fairly spaced, almost four acres between each house and were separated by white fences that added beautiful elegance to the yards. A good thing too: because I like my privacy. Living at Clockwork's Tower for two years make it to were you 'prefer' to be left alone and in peace. I could understand why he kept his tower in a secluded part of the zone.

I passed about five houses before I finally spotted 130 Ray court. I trotted up to the front yard and stared at the house that Clockwork bought for me. My eyes widened. The house was white with a gray stone structure around the front side of the house. The gray stone with the white seemed to work in harmony together to make the house look both welcoming and relaxing at the same time. I felt a huge grin break across my face as I walked to the front door. The house wasn't huge-huge like Sam's, but it was definitely bigger then my parents' house.

I reached into the bag that Clockwork gave me, which was hanging on my belt's loop, and pulled out the key. I glanced both excitedly and nervously at the door, before sliding the key into the lock, and twisting it. I heard the lock click and I opened it, stepping inside.

I looked around in awe at the room I had stepped into. The living room was already furnished with a black couch pushed up against the back wall with an oak wood coffee table in front. The walls and carpet were a pure white and the carpet seemed soft enough to sleep on. There was a thirty six inch flat screen TV on the other side of the room hanging up on the wall.

At seeing this room, I was dying to see the rest of the house, no pun intended. I walked around the house, exploring and making simple observations. The place had four bedroom, 3 baths, and a basement as well. The basement was as big as the house was and reminded me of my parents' lab. I was personally happy about the basement because it gave me a place to practice my powers without drawing attention to myself.

I also noticed Clockwork left a few notes attached to some things throughout the house, giving me some insight or information on certain stuff.

The last room I stepped into was my bedroom. It was the same color as my room in Clockworks' Tower. The bed was a full size with black satin bed sheets and a black comforter. The night stand was oak as well, as were most of the wooden furniture in the house, with a lamp and an alarm clock sitting on it. I walked over to the bed and placed my cloak and shirt down on it and looked around the room for the closet. I saw it a few feet away from the window beside the balcony. I walked over to it and pulled it open, looking at the clothes that Clockwork said he had placed in there for me.

Black jeans, white shirts and a black jacket were hanging up on some clothing hangers. There were just enough clothes hanging to last me about a week. I knew I was still going to have to go out to buy me some more later on, but in the meantime, this was fine.

_I am DEFINENTLY going to thank Clockwork for all of this._ I thought with a smile. Clockwork was like a second father to me. Always looking after and taking care of me. To be honest, he was starting to rival against my human father, Jack.

Sighing softly I closed the closet door and walked back over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. I was going to have to hang up my cloak and my Timegear shirt, but I wanted to relax first.

I looked at the clock on the bedside table to see that it was 5:32 pm. I was already tired from flying around the town and talking to my long lost friend that I hadn't seen in almost 2 years.

Taking a deep breath, and slowly exhaling it out through my mouth, I kicked my boots off and placed them by the door. I walked over to the closet and hung up both my shirt and cloak before I started to get undressed. I kept the Medallion on around my neck, not going to risk taking it off due to Clockwork's warning about setting off Anti-Ghost alarms in a three mile radius. The last thing I wanted right now was being attack by a bunch of ghost hunters.

Once I was down to my boxers, I walked to the light switch on the wall and flipped it off, then used my ghostly enhanced vision to walked across my room and find the bed, climbing under the covers and closed my eyes, relaxing. It might be only five o'clock, but I was wanted to get a good night's rest so that I could wake up by midnight and take a flight through the town.

Over the past two years; I have needed less and less sleep. I now only needed to have five hours of sleep to wake up fully charged. I also no longer needed to eat food, but I still sometimes enjoy the pleasure of the flavors on my taste buds. Life was so much more different as a full ghost then a human or a Halfa.

I took a deep relaxing breath, and slowly released it, letting my muscles unknot and relax into the soft bed. Within minutes, I was sinking into a dreamless oblivion.


	11. Cup of Coco

**DPA Info:** In 8th grade I shattered my right elbow, and ended up having to go into reconstructive surgery for it. I now have two screws in my elbow with a 3 inch scar streatching across my elbow.

I was sitting on the railing to my classroom's trailer, waiting for the teacher to come over and unlock the door when someone took a step to far back and bumped me off, causing me to fall over the edge. I twisted in mid-air, hoping to catch my fall, but ended up shattering my elbow and bashing my head on the ground. When I went to the hospital to get an X-ray done, the doctor was a bitch! He kept trying to twist my arm a certain way to get and X-ray, but I couldn't bend my arm that way due to the break, but he kept trying to inforce it to move. I SCREAMED bloody murder it hurt so freaking badly. When I was informed about my broken elbow, the doctor that was going to do my surgery, told me that there was a very high chance I was going to lose mobility in my right arm, meaning that I wouldn't be a able to move it certain ways (bending my elbow or twisting my wrist). After the surgery and Physical Therapy, I ended up getting complete mobility back and the Doc said that I was his most successful surgery ever.

If you feel the underside of your elbow, you should feel a ball. That ball broke off, twisted and shifted in between the two bones in my forearm, popping one of the bones out of joint.

All I suffer from now is the occasional pain in my joint if I strain it too much or in any dramatic temperature change.

~_**I Do Not Own Danny Phantom**_~

**Chapter 11: Cup of Coco**

**Updated-** January 4th, 2012 at 4:17pm

**Danny's POV**

I opened my eyes at the stroke of midnight, waking up from my nap so that I could go around town and relearn the sights. My room was pitch black with only a sliver of moonlight filtering in through my window. Darkness didn't matter, I could see just fine with my ghostly enhanced vision. I pushed myself up to into a sitting position and glanced cautiously around the room, still not completely comfortable with my surroundings. When I was sure that everything was normal, I slid out from under the covers and placed my feet on the soft carpet. While I reached over to the night stand and clicked on the lamp. I had to squint my eyes shut at the offending bright lights that assaulted my eyes.

After a second of letting my eyes adjust, I got up and walked across the room, still clad in only my boxers, over to the closet where Clockwork put my new cloths and where my Timegear outfit was. I was not planning on flying around in my human realm cloths in case someone spotted me.

I grabbed my Timegear shirt, jeans and cloak, throwing them on in a hurry, wanting to go out into the fresh, night air that I have not flown through in years. Once I was completely dressed, I walked out of my room and down the hallways to the stairs. As soon as I hit the bottom stairs I looked into the room on my right and saw the kitchen. The kitchen cabinets were completely empty, seeing as how I had no need for food. I thought about getting some food while I was out just for show if I ever have any guest come over. It would be suspicious to go into an occupied house and not find any food.

Checking that as a part of his to-do list for in the morning, I walked straight through the living room, swiping the credit card off the counter as I went past, and walked to the front door, wanting out of the house and into the freedom of the wide open air. Instead of opening the door, I turned invisible and phased through the door, so that if any neighbors were snooping, which would be really creepy if any were, I would not be seen. Once I was standing on the front porch I looked around before taking off into the air, shooting off into the night time sky like a bat out of hell.

As I soared through the air, I spread my arms and allowed a peaceful smile to play cross my lips, feeling the cool breeze tickle at my skin and tug as my cloak letting it flutter behind me like bird wings as I glided over the town. I felt the Gear Charm thump rhythmically against my chest, a thankful reminder that I could not be picked up by any ghost scanners.

One I was over downtown Amity Park, I slowed to a stop and just floated there, turning around in a slow circle so that I could take in the new and old sights. There were a few new office buildings in the town that wasn't there before I died, along with a few smaller buildings all across the city. Amity Park has grown. It was no longer looking like a small town that it use to be, it was growing into more of a city with how big it has gotten. I couldn't help but smile at how the town seemed to bloom within a matter of two years.

I now felt very curious on how the town reacted to the disappearance of their town hero, Danny Phantom, so I dove down, still invisible, to the streets below. I landed on the sidewalk and looked around for something, anything that could give me information on how the town was fairing. I soon spotted a new paper stand and took one out turning it invisible as well. I flipped through the pages, hoping to find an article about me somewhere.

I sadly had no luck on finding anything about my Phantom self. Maybe they didn't care that I was gone. I felt a bit of sadness worm its way into my core at the thought. Before the emotion could fester, I smashed it and closed it out.

If the town was happy I was gone, then fine. That's their problem, not mine.

I placed the New Paperback neatly as if it had never been touched before turning and walking down the side walk, deciding to take a stroll instead of flying for right now. The town was beautiful in a bird's eye view, but it was also nice to see the stores and buildings up close.

Remaining unseen to the human eyes, I walked down the street, being careful not to bump into anyone as I waved through small crowds of people outside some random stores. It was nice to once again be back in my home town, ghost or not. There were a ton of fond memories here of me and my friends kicking ghost butt or just kicking back and relaxing.

I honestly missed those times with my friends and family. I missed fighting ghost with them and throwing my famous witty banter with my enemies. I missed arguing with my sister and telling her to get off my back with the ghost hunting business. I missed running from my parents when they were chasing after my ghost half through the town.

I missed everything about this town.

I continued to walk down the side walk my body safely tucked inside of my cloak as the hem billowed around my feet in the gentle breeze. I walked for about three more block before I came across a late night Café shop. I smiled, remembering the taste of sweet hot chocolate with marshmallows and the bitter yet addicting taste of coffee with vanilla creamer, sugar and honey.

After staring at the Café for a few seconds, I decided that I could always use something warm to drink, even if I no longer have those needs anymore. I took off my cloak and Timegear shirt, rolling them up into a ball and tucked them under my arm. I dropping my invisibility before I walked to the front door and pushed it open, flinching slightly when the bell rang at my entrance. I glanced at the bell attached to the door with a withering glare before looking around the empty Café, seeing the lone waitress cleaning glasses behind the counter.

When the bell rang, she looked up at the door with surprise, before smiling at me. "Welcome to Le Café." She told me with a calm voice. Her golden green eyes alight with happiness. She had her light brown, almost a caramel colored, hair tied back in a ponytail that looked as if it would just barrily brush past her shoulders if it were down.

I smiled at her and nodded my head in greetings. "Thank you." I walked in and took a seat at one of the bar stools lined along the counter.

The girl smiled and walked over and stood in front of me on the other side of the counter table. "My name is Rachel, what would you like for me to get you tonight?"

I glanced at the menu on the wall for a second, scanning the prices before looking back at Rachel. "Hot Chocolate please?"

She nodded her head. "I'll be right back with that." She then turned away and walked over the beverages to get started on making my order.

I looked up at the TV that was in the ceiling corner of the Café, to see the New on with Tiffany Snow giving her report of some Dog Fights that had be found out about earlier this week. I was only half listening to the New as I let the aromas of the shop flood my senses, making me close my eyes in bliss. I hadn't smelled any of these scents in what seemed like forever. I almost forgot the addicting scents and what they smelled like.

"Here's you Coco, sir." Rachel said, breaking me out of my scent filled heaven.

I blinked and looked at the mug that had been placed in front of me before looking back up at the her with a smile. "Thanks." I gingerly picked up the steaming hot mug and slowly brought it up to my lips and took a sip. The sweet, milk chocolate attacked my taste buds almost making me shiver in pleasure. As much as I would have liked to down the whole mug of Coco right then and there, I paced myself, wanting to savor the taste, and also not wishing to burn my mouth. I stared at the TV and tried to catch up as much as I could on what has happened in Amity Park from the New that was still broadcasting.

"You're a new face around here. I've never seen you before" Rachel said, breaking my consintration from the TV.

I looked at her curiously. "Yes. I just got here earlier today." I told her calmly.

Rachel smiled softly and placed a cup that she had finished cleaning up in the cabinets. "I thought so. But if you got here just today, why are you out so late? Most people were be at their house sleeping and trying to rest." She ask, looking at me with a small smile, her golden green eyes alight with her curiotisy. A dangerous thing.

I took a long sip of the coco then I smiled at her. "I'm more of a night owl than a day critter. It's calmer at night and a lot less noisy and crowded." I told her.

She smiled and nodded her head in understand. "Very true. Night is not a very busy time." She said, her eyes raking over the empty Cafe.

I nodded my head agreement. "And thats why I prefer night. I hate crowds and extreamly loud noises. Where I come from, it was very quite and I liked it that way."

Rachel smiled and chuckled softly. "Thats understandable."

When the conversation ended, I looked down at my mug about to take another sip when I realized that it was empty. I sighed softly and reached into my pocket, pulling out the credit card and placed it on the counter. I cleared my throat gently, grabbing Rachel's attention. She quickly came rushing over with a smile. I quietly handed her the card and smiled back. She left to go and take care of my bill before returning a moment later with my card and a receipt.

"Thank you for stopping by. Have a nice night." She told me with a kind smile.

I chuckled softly and grinned back. "No problem, Rachel. I haven't had Hot Chocolate in a long time. It was nice to be able to enjoy it again after so long."

She smiled brightly. "Well it's still nice that you stopped by here to get your hot coco. I do enjoy some company every now and then. It gets to be quite lonely around here at night." She told me glancing around the store again.

I shrugged my shoulders. "No problem. Thanks for your service." I said as I walked to the door.

"Bye. Hope to see you again sometime soon." She called out just before the door closed behind me. I turned and walk down the street before heading back home for the night.

I sighed softly but froze when I felt a cold stream of air exit my mouth in the buff of a breath. I haven't felt that sensation in years. Being in the Ghost Zone all that time blocked off most of my ability to sense ghost because of all the ectoplasm everywhere. Knowing that there was a ghost nearby, I automatically put on a calm but cold face and stood right where I was at, my eyes scanning the area with a critical eye.

After a moment of standing there and nothing popping out, I figured that whoever or whatever it was, went away. I took only one step forward when a loud and very familiar voice broke through the quite, night air.

"BEWARE!"

I just kept myself from face-palming or laughing like a madman. Honestly, must he really be the first ghost that I come across. Things were already starting to feel like before I joined the Ghost Zone.

Instead, I sighed softly and turned around to face the Box Ghost, who was floating 10 feet away. I just stared at him calmly with a small amused smile. The Box Ghost had his arms raised and a few boxes were floating around his person.

"You shall tremble before the might of the BOX GHOST!" He said very loudly, the overweight, blue ghost staring down at me.

I just raised an eyebrow, the small amused smile still on my face. "And why would I do that, Box Ghost?"

The Box Ghost looked surprised for a second, probably wondering why I wasn't fleeing at the sight of him. "Uhh…Because…I uhh…I shall burry you under the awesome powers of my cardboard containers!" He yelled, and then he thrust his hands forward, causing the boxes floating around him to fly at me.

I didn't bother to break eye contact with the fellow specter as I side stepped the oncoming boxes. As the boxes flew by and chuckled softly. "Box Ghost…It's not very wise to attack those whom are a higher power level then you. That and I also have no interest in fighting right now." I told him calmly. "I ask you to please go back into the Ghost Zone and leave me and Amity Park in peace." I said with a slight tilt of my head.

The Box Ghost looked at me confused for a second at my words and my tone. "You voice sounds very familiar…do I know you from somewhere?" He asked me, surprisingly, with a normal tone.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe." When the Box Ghost narrowed his eyes at me with a suspicious glare I smiled calmly at him. "Just know that I am here on a mission and I do not wish to be disturbed as I work. My master would not be very pleased."

The Box Ghost looked at me with confusion. "Who is your 'master?"

I didn't answer, only continued to smiling calmly at the blue ghost.

When he realized I wasn't going to answer him, he pouted. "Fine. But seeing as how you asked me nicely and said please, I will leave you and this town alone…for now…BEWARE!" Then he turned and flew out of sight quickly.

I blinked slowly and shook my head, with a soft chuckle. Well that was…interesting. I thought before turning and walking into a nearby alleyway. I quickly slipped my Timegear shirt back on followed by my cloak, and then I turned and took off into the sky quickly.

I see the golden rays of darn poking out from the horizon, telling me that it was already morning. I smiled peacefully as I headed home, turning myself invisible so I could not be spotted by prying eyes. I soared over the awakening city with a smile, as I looked down at the streets below. I honestly felt like my past self as I flew over town like I was, feeling as if I was on patrol again with Sam and Tucker.

I sighed sadly, knowing that will never happen again. I was no longer Danny Phantom, or even Danny Fenton. I was Timegear and I was on a mission for Clockwork to protect both worlds. So I quickly shut out all those thoughts and picked up the paced to my house.

I landed on the front porch, still invisible, and phased through the door, turning myself visible again. I walked up the stairs to my bedroom, and glanced around my room cautiously before entering and hanging my cloak up in the closet. I got undressed out of my Timegear outfit, and got changed into my human cloths. I slide on the black jeans and white T-shirt with black combat boots. After that I went down stairs and snatched up a piece of paper and a pen, then began to write down a list of things I needed to get for this house.

There was a lot of things I needed to get done this weekend.

**Yo! Some of you are probably noticing im using my OC from Bittersweet, Rachel (Vlad's house maid) I decided to put her in here too, and I already have her fate decided for her. What is her fate you ask? TO BAD! Your just gonna have to wait and see. You might not like it but oh well. I wanted Danny to make a run in with a ghost from the Zone, and I was having a hard time picking who. I settled on the Box Ghost, finding that he would be more expected and more easier to talk with. I probably made him a bit ooc in there, but I was at a loss of what to do to get him to go away, so...yeah *clears throat*. Dan Muse is not here right now because he is currently writing up his own story like I promised he could do...Although I'm probably gonna regreat it in the end, I'm curious to see what he comes up with myself soo...**

**See you all next week!**

**Ta Now!**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	12. First Day of School

**I do not know when I will be updating again, but I am still going to try to update.**

**DPA Info:** I played on the Mens Tennis Team for my school for year 2010-2011.

My school didn't have a Womens Tennis Team, so by law I was allowed to try out for the mens team. I had fun! I'm even in the yearbook with my team. I was the only girl out of 11 guys xD.

**~I Do Not Own Danny Phantom~**

**Chapter 12 - First Day of School**

**Uploaded- **January 15th, 1:07pm

**Danny's POV**

I was walking around the house very earlier on Monday morning, gathering all the school supplies that I needed for my first day back into Casper High. I was collecting all my notebooks, pens, pencils, and paper. I had gone shopping yesterday and just got a bunch more of the same cloths that Clockwork already had in my closet before going out and collecting some food and drink for the house. I didn't need the food, but if I ever had company come over, I don't want them to be getting suspsious with a teenager living in a house with no food or drinks. I highly doubt I will be eating or drinking anything.

Well, except maybe that hot chocolate I was drinking at Le Cafe. That was pretty damn good. Then again, I've always been a sucker for hot chocolate. I grinned with that thought in mind, chuckling softly. I finished packing things into my new book bag and looked at the clock hanging in the wall in the living room. It read 6:34am. Still have an hour an half before school started.

I sat down on the couch and felt something thump against my chest. I looked down and saw the mini Time Midillian resting over my core. I reached up and fingered it softly, feeling my fingers brush over the engravings on each side. I haven't taken it off since I entered the human realm two days ago. I don't plan on it either until I leave this world and go back to Clockwork's Tower.

I don't need Valerie aka the Red Huntress, hunting me down. I was watching the New last night and saw that Valerie was still hunting ghost, and was doing a very considerable job of it too. She once even managed to catch Skulker in her Thermos. I smiled, knowing that the town had been in good hands while I was gone. Sadly, there had been no news about my parents. Normally if a Ghost is there, my parents weren't too far behind, but the News said that the Fenton's had not been active in any ghost hunting for a long time.

I sighed, wondering if my disappernce had anything to do with they way they have been acting. Surely they would have thought a ghost had attacked and kidnaped me and would have been even more vicious in ghost hunting, but their behavior have been strange, according to what the News had been saying.

I looked back up at the clock and saw that I had been musing over my thoughts for almost thirty minutes. I decided to go ahead and leave for school, wanting to get their early enough before the crowds and get my new schedule. Clockwork had sent in my transfer sheet a week ago so that I would not have to retake any courses and would be in the same grade as Sam and Tucker. Clockwork had also been making me do school work along with my trainer, not wanting me to be falling behind in my knowledge. I asked him once, what was the point, and his reply was 'Do you want to remain as smart as a high school drop out?' so I kept my mouth shut after that.

I got up from the couch and walked over to my bag and jacket sitting on the counter where I left it, and picked them up. I slide the black jacket on before throwing the book bag on my back and walked to the door. I turned out all the lights and locked the door, slipping the keys into my pocket. I might not need the keys, but like I said before, I need to keep up the image of a normal human teenager. I looked around cautiously making sure that no one was watching, before turning invisible and took off into the air.

I flew up into the clouds high above Amity and looked down at the ground below. I flew forward for a mile before I saw Casper High down below. I felt a grin split across my face as I angled my body and plumited into a nose dive, free falling strait down to my target. I felt the wind whip against my body, tugging at my cloths as I rocketed to the ground. I was still invisible so I didn't have to worry about being seen as I enjoyed myself and the familiar feel of the wind on my face.

I watched with exileration as the school building got closer and closer with every passing second. Within seconds, I was 100 feet above the builds roof top. I pulled out of nose dive, flying over the roof, missing it by mere inches as I glided over it. I slowed to a stop and landed on the ground in front of the building. I ran behind a tree and turned visible again before walking back out.

I reached up with a hand and felt my hair that was now blow back from the force of the wind. I ran my fingers through my black and white locks of hair, trying to fix it back up before I head to the office. I walked up the front steps and opened of the doors and entered the empty, tile floored hallway. Memory kicked in and I walked quietly down the hall's heading in the direction the of the office. I arrived at the doors to the office a minute later and stepped inside. There was a new lady sitting at the front desk, scanning through papers, not even noticing or hearing my entrance. I walked to the desk and cleared my throat gentle.

The lady almost jumped clear out of her seat and turned to face me with a shocked expression. When she saw that it was nothing but a student, she let out a sigh of relief and placed and hand on her chest. "Oh my goodness," She said sounding a bit breathless. "You scare the socks right off me, dear boy." She said with a calm smile at me.

I chuckled softly and rubbed the back of my head nervously. "Uhh, oops. Sorry about that. I'm a little light on my feet." I told her sheepishly.

She waved it away with a motion of her hand. "It's alright, don't worry about it." She said softly, before looking at me curiously. "But is there something you wanted?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, ma'am. I'm here to get my schedule. I'm new here and this is my first day." I explained to her with a gentle tilt of my head, an amused smile on my face.

She smiled and turned to the file cabinet behind her. "Alright, What your name young man?" She asked, pulling out some keys.

"Daniel Time."

She hummed softly and the picked out a key and slide it into the lock, opening it up. She flickered through some of the files before pulling one out with an 'Ah Hah!' before turning back around to face me. She placed the file on the desk and opened it up. There was my new schedule sitting on top over some of my 'other school files' that Clockwork somehow managed to produce. "Here you go, Daniel." She said taken the Schedule and holding it out to me.

I smiled and took the paper. "Thank you."

She nodded. "No problem. Now, Do you need a map to go along with that or do you think you will manage?"

I looked up at her and gave her a small grin. "Oh, I think I'll be just fine. Thank you though."

She nodded and I turned, leaving the office as I scanned over my new schedule.

**Name: Time, Daniel **

**DOB: November 5, 1990. **

**Grade: 11th. **

**Locker Number: 245** **Lock Combination: 25, 7, 13**

**Period 1 - 8:00 - 9:30 ~ English III**

**Period 2- 9:35 - 11:05 ~ Chemistry**

**Period 3- 11:10 - 1:30 ~ Gym/Physical Fitness**

**Lunch Block**

**A) 11:10 - 11:40**

**B) 11: 50 - 12:20 **

**C) 12:30 - 1:00 **

**Period 4- 1:05 - 2: 35 ~ Study Hall **

**Period 5- 2:40 - 4: 10 ~ Tech Math 1**

I smiled slightly at the schedule. Most of these subject were easy-well, minus math. I still suck with math, but I'm better than I was before due to the help of Clockwork teaching me. I folded up the paper and stuffed it in my pocket as I walked through the hallways. I couldn't help but smile at the locker number. Same as my old one. That was certainly ironic. I walked to my locker and twisted in the combination till it popped open. I stuffed my book bag in there, having no need to be carrying it around till school started. I still have about fourty-five minutes till the warning bell.

I closed my locker back shut and began walking down the halls heading to the front of the school to wait for Sam and Tucker to arrive. I scanned everything as I walked by, taking in every little bit of detail. They had repainted the halls since I had left. Before the color was dull and faded, but now they were more brighter showing that it was a fresh coat of paint.

I sighed softly as I came up to the front doors and stepped out into the cool morning air. The sun had rising just over the horizon and was casting shadows across the courtyard. I walked over to one of the tree's and sat down in the shade to wait for my friends to show up.

As I waited, I plucked at some of the grass blades and watched the sky, smiling wistfully at the white fluffy clouds float peacefully over head.

"Dan!" I heard a voice call out, causing me to whip my head around at supernatural speeds with alarm. I relaxed as soon as I saw it was Sam, trotting over to where I was sitting.

I smiled softly at her. "Morning, Sam" I said politely, nodding my head in greetings.

Sam smiled as she stopped right next to me. She was wearing the same thing as before, only this time she had her spider book bag with her. "You're here early." She commented.

I smiled and reached into my pocket, pulling out my schedule. "I wanted to get my schedule before the crowds started showing up." I explained to her.

Sam sat down next to me, placing her bag beside her, and looked at the paper in my hands. "May I see what classes you got?" I nodded and allowed her to take the paper and look it over. "You have...English with me and Tucker...Chemistry with me...Gym with me and Tucker...and...Math with Tucker...your alone with Study Hall." She said handing the paper back to me with a smile on her face.

I smiled back at her and refolded the paper, placing it back in my pocket. "Cool, then. So, when does Tucker get here?" I asked looking around the courtyard for any sign of my African American friend.

Sam looked around as well. "He should be here within the next few minutes. School is going to start in about twenty minutes."

I looked down at my watch with surprise. Either time fly's, or Clockwork has something to do with it. And I highly doubt that it was the latter.

"Hey, Sam!" Called a familiar voice. I looked up to see Tucker walking over to us with a big grin. That was, until he saw me. Then his expression turned curious. "And who is this? You new here?" He asked me. Tucker was pretty much the same as what he was two years ago. Glasses, Red brete, green cargo pants with a ton of pockets to stuff his tech gear in, and a yellow long sleave shirt.

I smiled softly up at Tucker, nervous. "Uh, Hey. Yeah, I'm new here."

Tucker grin again. "Cool!" He held out a hand to be shook. "I'm Tucker. Tucker Foley, thats T.F. as in Too Fine." He said with a laugh. Sam rolled her eyes.

I chuckled and took his hand and shook it slightly. "Daniel Time."

Tucker paused, his grin slowly fading. "Oh..." he suddenly look at a lose for words.

I bit my lip slightly and forced a sad smile onto my face. "Sam, told me about you old friend, Danny. I'm sorry about what happened." I told him softly.

Tucker swallowed thickly and nodded slowly. "Yeah...it's no problem dude. Just...I really miss him."

Sam nodded her head slowly. "We all miss him. He was a fun kid with a heart of gold." Sam said softly, her eyes growing distance like she was lost in her memories. She probably was.

I felt a guilty pang in my heart because I was the cause of all this distress and sadness. I placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Jus remember what I told you before." I told her gently.

Sam looked at me and nodded slowly, giving me a kind smile. Tucker looked confused before looking at me with a small knowing grin. I raised a confused eyebrow at him, wondering what he was up to or thinking. With Tuck, it could be anything. "So, what should I call you?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders slightly. "Dan will work fine. Sam has already decided to call me that, so I guess it sticks."

Tucker chuckled. "Alrighty then, Dan, I have a question." Tucker said looking at me.

I nodded my head it him. "Fire away."

Tucker paused before looking more intently at me. "Are your hair and eyes fake or natural? Cause it's kinda weird. OW!" He yelped when Sam kicked his leg with the steel-toed combat boots she was wearing, even while sitting on the ground. I bit my lip trying not to laugh.

"TUCKER!" Sam hissed at him. "Be nice!"

I lost control, and laughed out loud. After a few seconds of having my laughing fit I took a deep breath and grinned at their confused faced. "It's fine guys, seriously. And yes, Tucker, they are natural." I told him with a grin. Sam smiled but shot a withering glare at Tucker when she thought I wasn't paying attention. I smirked inwardly at them._ Just like old times._ I thought.

I almost jumped out of my skin when a loud shrilling screech rang across the campus. I relaxed when I realized it was the warning bell for students to start heading to class. I smiled and pushed myself up to my feet, holding out my hand to help Sam up too.

She paused, and looked up into my eyes curiously. I just smiled calmly back, still holding out my hand. She smiled back and slipped her hand into mine. She gasped in alarm, making me flinch. "You're freezing." She said with shock. I grimced then gave a small tug, pulling her up off the ground and onto her feet. Now that we were both standing side by side, I could tell I was a good three inches taller then her. She held my hand in her and stared down at my hand with cuiosity."Why are you so cold?"

I pulled my hand quickly out of hers before stuffing them in my jacket pocket. "I don't know." I lied softly.

Sam blinked and looked up at me. "But with how cold you are, it feels like you're hypothermic." she pressed looking more closely at me.

I looked away from her gaze and rubbed the back of my neck nervously, feeling trapped. "I-it's nothing. I'm fine." I told her. I looked around, desperately looking for something to move her attention away from how cold I was. Beeing a full ghost dropped my body tempature to 30F, so I was extreamly cold. And my Ice Core didn't help that much. I spotted her book bag still laying on the ground by her feet, so I bent down and picked it up. I could feel Sam's gaze on me the whole time as I held it out to her.

"Thanks" she said softly as she took it from my hand, still looking at me with confusion, wariness, and concern all at once.

I sighed and looked up, meeting her lavander eyes. "I promise, I'm fine. I've always been cold. I honestly don't even feel it." I told her, trying to get her to drop the subject.

She slowly nodded and sighed. "Alright, if you say so." I smiled softly at her, trying to make her feel better in some way so she wouldn't worry. It's bad enough she is worried about my dead human half, I don't need or want her to be worrying about Daniel Time either.

Tucker, who was standing a good fifteen yards away, mumble, "Love birds."

I glared at Tucker. "I heard that." I told him.

Tucker looked at me with surprise. Sam looked confused. "What did he say?" She asked.

I looked at her with a small smirk, feeling my face gain it's own small blush. "Why don't you ask him that?"

Sam looked at Tucker with narrowed eyes. "Tucker..." She said warningly.

Tucker looked at the watch on his wrist with fake shock. "Oh, gosh! Look at the Time! Better be heading to class!." The he turned and made a beeline into the building, disappearing among the crowds.

I laughed out loud and wrapped my arms around my stomach, as if to hold myself together. Sam just sighed and shook head with with a small smile on her face. "We'll at least Tuck was right about one thing. We need to be heading to class." She said looking up at me.

I took a deep breath and quelled my laughing fit to small chuckles. "Alright, let go inside. I need to get my book bag from my locker anyways."

Sam looked around surprised to notice I didn't have my book bag with me. "How early did you get here?" She asked as we walked towards the building.

I shrugged my shoulders and held to door open for Sam as we came up to it. "About 45 minutes still school started." I told her.

She looked at me shocked. "Why so dang early?"

I chuckled. "I told you. I wanted to get here before the crowds."

Sam nodded remembering that I told her that. "Oh yeah." We walked through the hall, waving in, out, and around people trying to get to our lockers. We got to our lockers a few minutes later. Sam's was only about three lockers down from mine, so we weren't too far away from each other. "So how are you liking Amity Park so far?" She asked, pulling out her text book from her locker.

I smiled calmly as I pulled out my book bag. "Pretty good so far. I-" I cut off my sentence when I felt something pricking in the back of my head. It felt as if I had eyes watching me, burning into my back. I straitened up instantly and scanned around the crowd cautiously, look at every single face.

I finally spotted what at set off my internal alarm, and just held back a groan. Down the hall, marching right towards me, was non other then Dash Baxter. I sighed softly, knowing what was about to come.

"Hey, Who's the new freak here?" Dash sneered as he stopped three feet away from me. The blonde jock had his arms crossed over his chest, trying to look intimidating. Sadly for him, it wasn't working on me. I've lived in the Ghost Zone for the past two years, I've seen things more intimidating then him.

Mainly my mentor, Clockwork.

I put on a calm smile, trying to act and look as polite as possible. "Daniel Time. But you can call me Dan. And who, may I ask, are you referring to?" I said with a calm voice that also held a dangerous note in it. "Where you referring to me? Or to this lovely young lady right next to me?" I gestured to Sam, who started blushing furiously. "Because I can assure you, Dashiel Baxter, that we are no more freak than you are."

Dash, and everyone in the hallway for that matter, were deathly silent. Dash's eyes were wide with shock at my blunt display, or maybe it was the fact that I called him by his full name that surprised him. No matter, it still felt good to say that.

I had a moment to wait before Dash exploded on me. "What did you call me you little twirp!" He yelled, talking a step forward, once again making a failed attempt to try and make me scared.

I continued to smile calmly at him. "You heard me, Mr. Baxter. What makes us any different than you? So what if Miss Manson over here is a Goth, and Mr. Foley has a love for technology? What makes the difference between them and you being a Jock? Or Miss Sanchez being obsessed with her beauty? We are all different Mr. Baxter. Nobody got anywhere in life by blending in." I told him with an amused tilt of my head.

Everyone stared at me flabbergasted. Even Sam was staring at me with shocked and mild amusement. I smiled and shut my locker calmly, the sound of it clicking into place made just about everyone jump. But still nobody moved for their place.

"Now, if you don't mind, I would like to be heading to class. I don't wish to be late on my first day of school." I said, then turned and walked to my first period English III class, Sam following close behind me.

As soon as we got into class, Sam pounced. "That was awesome, Dan!" Sam said with a big grin on her face. "Nobody has ever stood up to Dash like that before."

Tucker, who was already sitting in the back of the room in his seat, looked up. "What happened? What did I miss?"

Sam turned and grinned at Tucker. "Dan just told Dash off! It was so cool! I bet you anything, that speech Dan gave him will make him think twice next time he does anything!"

I flushed in pride and emberessment.

Tucker looked a bit doubtful. "Sam, you do realize this is Dash we're talking about, right? That kid couldn't even spell the work 'think' if you placed the word right in front of him."

I chuckled softly, while Sam just shrugged. "It was still awesome to see someone stand up to him like that."

"Glad to bring some entertainment into this school." I said with a smile.

Tucker smiled back. "No problem, just watch your back from now on. Knowing Dash, he's going to try and get his revenge for making him look like a fool in front of the whole school."

I grinned and nodded. "Noted." I sat down in a seat in front of Tucker, and Sam sat in the one beside me. I pulled out a note book from my book bag and placed it on my desk before placing the bag under my seat.

It a matter of minutes, people started filing into the class now that all the commotion outside in the hall's had died down. Soon enough, everyone was in the classroom. I smiled softly at the familiar face of Mr. Lancer, holding a book opened in front of his face as he walked into the class, shutting the door behind him. As soon as the door was shut, Mr. Lancer snapped his book closed and smiled warmly at the class.

"Good morning, students. Guess what I have planned for all of you today?"

The students among the class started exchanging curious looks, none of them knowing what he was talking about.

"A pop quiz!" Mr. Lancer grinned. Everyone in the room, minus mine, dropped to their head to their desk. The multiple 'thumps' echoed around the room. Mr. Lancers eyes settled on me with confusion. "Ahh, I see our new student has finally shown up. Would you care to come to front of the class and introduce yourself?"

I smiled and shrugged. "First impression are always the best." I told him, Sam snickered softly at the inside joke. I had already giving my first impression in the hallway with Dash.

Mr. Lancer grinned. "Well come on up here and..." he pauses to open a book on his desk to look at it. I couldn't read the cover because his hands were in the way but I had a feeling on what it was. "...show us what you're made of." He said, sounding like he was quoting from the book, before looking up at me with a smile.

I held back a laugh at how rediculus he sounded, but nodded and got up out of my seat. I calmly walked to the front of the room and turned to face the class. Everyone was staring at me with curiosity.

I smiled to the class, and nodded my head in greetings. "I'm Daniel Time, but please call me Dan. Although most of you probably know that already." I said, and inwardly smirk when a few chuckles rose up from the class. "I like to spend most of my time, reading or going out for midnight strolls through the town. I must say that Amity Park is a beautiful town at night." I said, glancing at Mr. Lancer calmly. Mr. Lancer seemed to beam with pride for his town. "I'm 16 years old, and I use to be home schooled by my guardian that I lived with. But when I moved to Amity Park I decided to attend public school." I told them. "So far I am very pleased with the results." I said, hiding a smirk, and causing a for more chuckles to break out around the room.

Mr. Lancer nodded. "Well I'm happy that you are enjoying yourself here in Amity. It's not often we get new people because the ghosts normally scare them away." He he said, sounding almost sad.

I waved my hand dismisively. "I'm not scared of ghost, sir. I have bigger things I need to worry about." _Yeah, like finishing this mission._ I thought.

Mr. Lancer looked surprised at my calm attitude about ghost. "Really? And what might those 'things' be?"

I looked calmly at him. "That's my little secret sir." I said omunusly. He looked to be at a loss for words, so I looked back at the class who was staring at me with awe. "Any questions?"

Half a dozen hand went up. I almost chuckled. I nodded to Star who was sitting in the middle of the room. She looked at me curiously. "Do you play any sports?"

I looked thoughtful for a second. "Not really. I prefer to train and work out alone at home. It's a lot quieter that way. I hate loud noises." I told her. She nodded, seeming satisfied with my answer.

I nodded to Kwan who was sitting two seats behind Star. "What happened to you're parents? You said you lived with your guardian."

I paused, not sure of how to answer. I sighs softly and looked at him calmly. "I don't know what happened to my parents. I never see them anymore. My guardian has been taking care of me."

The class seemed to shuffle uncomfortably, unsure of what to do or say. Paulina's hand went up, so I nodded at her. "Are your eyes and hair natural or are they artifical?" she asked sounding a little vain. Everyone looked at her, not quite believing that she had asked me that.

But I smiled gentle at her. "They're natural, Miss Sanchez. And don't be scared about asking that question either. I'm neither insulted nor embressed by that fact." I reassured the class. "It's not the first time I've been asked that."

The tension seemed to melt away after that. Valerie's hand went up after that. I smiled at her. "What's that around your neck? It's weird to have for a necklace."

I looked down to see the Timegear charm sitting comfortably on my chest. I looked backup at her and smiled weakly. "A trinket my guardian gave me. Kind of like... a good luck charm." I told her while I stuck the charm under my shirt, not wanting Sam or Tucker to recognize it as a Clockwork Time Madillion.

After answering a few more question, Mr. Lancer decided that it was enough and that they had a quiz they needed to take. I smiled thankfully at Lancer as I headed back to my seat. While Mr. Lancer handed out the quiz's I waited quietly, but was surprised when he passed right by me. I shrugged and stared out nearby window to daydream.

Sadly I was snapped out of my thoughts when Mr. Lancer placed a different packet on my desk. When I looked up at him curiously he explained quietly. "I want you to do this packet for me. It's not a grade but it will help me to find out where you are at in your studies." I smiled and nodded in understanding. As he walked back to his desk I pulled out a pencil and got to work on the packet.

I finished the packet in about twenty minutes before I walked over to Mr. Lancers desk and handed it to him before walking back to my seat. I looked back out the window, back into my thoughts of the upcoming events and the mission. Clockwork said that the threat was one of the students at this school. He didn't say if it was male or female, so that means I have over 300 suspects.

I sighed softly and closed my eyes, allowing myself to block out the world and think. If someone were to look at me, they would probably think that I was asleep, but I was very much aware of everything going on in the room. Every etch of pencils and every rustle of clothes. One of these students in this school, will be responsible for the destruction of both worlds.

Now I just got to figure out who, and stop them.

As I mused over what I was going to do, the other students finished up their quiz's and turned them in. Soon enough everyone was finished, leaving Mr. Lancer to grade all the papers. He told the clase, the last fifteen minutes of class was free time to get whatever work done or talk to peers. I heard a rustling movement from my right moving behind me, causing me to tense up.

"Oh, Dan." Called a sickly sweet voice.

I slowly opened my eyes, and sighed quietly. I turned my head to see Paulina who was now sitting in the seat behind me. "Yes?"

Paulina smiled. "I was wondering how you knew my name back out in the hallway. We've never meet before."

I raised a bored eyebrow. "I'm good with names. Plus you are quite the talk of the campus so its extreme hard not to know who you are when everyone it pointing at you saying your name." I explained calmly. Honestly, that was the best excuse that I had. And it was very true. People, mostly guys, were always talking about her. "It's kind of annoying." I added, just to try and get her off my back and turned and faced the front again. Obviously she didn't get the hint because I felt a light tapping on my shoulder. I resisted the urge to snarl at her as I turned around to fix her with a hard stare.

She flinched slightly in surprise at my cold eyes, but quickly recovered. "I was wondering if you were going to be able to go to a party I'm having this coming weekend." She said, fluttering her eyelashes at me. "And I would be honored to show you around school too." she added saucily.

I shook my head, not falling into her trap. "I'm sorry, but I already have plans, and I can find my way perfectly fine thought the school. Thanks for your offer though." I told her, trying so hard to keep my cool.

Paulina's bottom lip stuck out in a pout. "Please, Dan? It couldn't be as bad as hanging out with those loser." She said, sending a sneer in the direction of Sam and Tucker. I could feel Sam bristling from beside me.

I quickly fixed the popular girl with the coldest stare I could muster. As Timegear, such a stare would have sent any ghost fleeing for cover and not come out for at least a week. Paulina flinched back into her seat, looking as if she had been struck. Her teal blue eyes wide with shock and fear. "I would advise you not to say anything about my friends like that." I told her with ice cold venom in my voice. "Unlike you, they wont judge me for who, or what I am." Gone was the gentleman and respectful Dan. Now out was the cold and protective hero that I use to be when my family, friends, or people I cared about were threatened.

Paulina nodded sharply and quickly scurried back to her seat on the other side of the classroom. I turned back to face the front, only to see Tucker and Sam staring at me, their mouth hanging open. Sam had a bit of shock and smug amusement in her eyes and looking as if she couldn't figure out if she wanted to laugh or back away slowly. Tucker was staring at me with shock and awe his PDA long forgotten on his desk.

"Dude..."Tucker said slowly.

Sam grinned widely. "...That was awesome. Again."

I just smiled at them sheepishly. Then I almost jumped out of my skin again when the bell rang to dismiss first period and head to second. I growled softly in annoyance at the loud shrill of the bell, but stuffed my notebook into my book bag and zipped it up. I walked to the door with Sam and Tucker by my side. Sam and I departed from Tucker and headed to our second period class. Chemistry.

I could feel and see the stares of the student body as I walk past them and into the Chemistry class. As soon as I stepped into the classroom, I saw one of the main reasons why.

Dash.

Dash was siting in the back of the room, looking completely livid. I felt Sam tense next to me, so I turned my head and flashed her a reassuring smile. Dash looked up to see that I had entered the classroom. I smiled calmly at him and followed Sam to our seats. As soon as I set my stuff down on the empty seat next to hers, I could hear Dash get up and begin stalked over to me. Sam looked extremely worried, so, with my back still to Dash, I gave her a wink. Sam looked confused before dawning appeared on her face and she slowly back off to the side.

I listened for Dash's foot steps as they got closer and closer, pretending to move things around in my book bag, before I make my move.

I side stepped to the right.

Dash came tumbling past me and fell out on the floor, his fist stuck out in front of him, showing that he _had_ tried to make a swing at me from behind. I couldn't help the scowl appear on my face for a split second. Coward.

I put on a calm smile at Dash. "Oops. Did I do that? You need to watch where you step." I said innocently. I could hear chuckles and giggles coming from the students around us in the room. I mentally smirked, putting up another tally for the Dan VS Dash PAWNGE board. Dan: 2 - Dash: 0.

I could hear Dash growl from the floor as he pushed himself back up. "You little freak! I'll get you for that!" He said turning around to face me, raising his fist up. I only calmly raised an eyebrow at him as I counted down in my head.

3...2...1...

RING! came the loud screech of the bell signaling that second period has begun. The teacher walked into the room, shutting the door behind her.

Dash quickly lowered his hand, sending me a glare and whispered harshly. "This isn't over, Timeboy." I simply smirked at him in answer. Dash walked to his seat, his shoulders still tense with anger and humiliation.

I couldn't help but sigh softly. This was going to be a long day.

Second period pass very quickly and very smoothly. Minus the death glare that Dash kept sending my way. It was pretty much the same as first period. Got up and introduced myself to the class, answered a few questions and sat back down and did some work. Every now and then though, a paper projectile would 'mysteriously' launch itself across the classroom from Dash's direction. But every single one would miss me. I would make small movements or pretend to drop something onto the floor and bent down to pick it up to dodge the paper while looking casual and bored, infuriating Dash even more.

Soon the bell rang for second period to end. Too soon in my mind because I was greatly amusing myself in making Dash mad. I gather up all my work again and made my way out the door, scanning the area for any signs of Dash, who disappeared out the door as soon as the bell rung. I cautiously walked to my locker to exchange books, I was about to pop my locker open when the hairs on the back of my neck prickled in warning. I glared at my locker, and slowly withdrew my hand from it.

Booby-trap.

My locker has been booby-trapped. I stared at my locker door curiously. How had he gotten it into my locker so quickly? Unless he had someone do it for him while we were in class.

I looked at Sam and Tucker. "I'll meet you guys in Gym, go on ahead." I told them with a small smile. They exchanged a look before shrugging and walking on their way to class. I glanced around the halls that were now empty except for three people. Me, Dash, and Paulina. The two popular's were standing on the other side of hallway, watching me with smug smirk's on their faces. I felt a small wicked grin split across my own face.

Well two could play at that game. I reached up and grabbed my locker handle and, trying to be as discrete as possible, I sent some ecto-energy into my locker, holding everything in place as I opened it. I reached in and grabbed the text book that I needed and placed my old one back in their. I saw what the trap was and raised a curious eyebrow at it. A home made water balloon sling shot. Although I highly doubt that it was water in the balloon resting innocently on the sling. I smirked and glanced down the hall at Dash and Paulina, whom were staring at me with surprise. I closed the door and walked away down the hall, holding back my laughter. As soon as I went around the bend, I paused and turned invisible before turning to go back down the hall to watch.

Dash and Paulina were now standing in front of locker, looked flustered and confused.

"Well, you said that it was going to work." Paulina whined.

Dash scratched to top of his head, just as baffled. "I could have swore it was. I tested it on Mikey during first period." He told the cheer leader.

"Well, open it then and see what is wrong." She said, placing her hand on her hips.

Dash grumbled and turned to my locker, twisting in the combination. "Alright, alright."

_I got to ask the office if I could get a new locker combination or something. _I mentally noted.

I smirked wider as he opened up the locker door. Dash and Paulina screamed when the balloon was launched out of my locker and smacked right into Dash's face, covering him and Paulina in glowing green goop.

Ectoplasmic foam to be exact. I was thankful that I notice the trap first, because that stuff would have burned like the dickens if it got on me. Then my whole mission would have been jepardized because only ghosts are effected by it. If that had gotten on me and started screaming in pain, that would have been like flashing a neon sign over my head with an arrow pointing down at me saying 'GHOST'.

Paulina screamed in horror, saying something about how all the stuff will ruin her 'flawless complexing and hair' or something like that. Dash was fuming mad and I sware if his face fot any hotter from his anger, he would cook the ecto-foam right off of him.

I smiled at my victory and began walking back down the hallway to class, adding another tally to the PAWNGE score board. Dan: 3 - Dash: 0.

I entered the Gym just as the tardy bell rang. I was about to put up another tally for making Dash and Paulina late for class, but I felt pity for them so I decided not to. I saw Sam and Tucker sitting on the ground in their line up, talking quietly. When they saw me they waved, I nodded my head in greetings. I approached the gym coach, Ms. Tetslaff who was currently taking roll call. When I paused a few feet from her, she paused and looked up at me in mild surprise.

"Ahh, so you're the new kid, eh? Mr..." She looked down at the name chart. "Time. Mr. Time, right?"

I nodded my head and smiled calmly. "That's me."

She grunted and nodded to the line up. "Go find yourself someplace to sit." She said, almost sounding bored.

I nodded dropped my stuff off on the bleachers before walking over to Sam and Tucker. I was not planning on leaving my stuff in the locker room till I got a new lock to keep Dash and his cronies out of it. I smiled at Sam and Tuck as I sank down on the floor beside them.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

"Hey, Dan." They chorused with a smile.

"What are we going in gym today, do you know?" I asked them, looking around at all the balls that were laying all over the gym.

Tucker looked around nervously. "Dodgeball, I think."

I grinned. "Sweet. I love dodgeball. I haven't played it in a few years, but I was very good at it before."

Tucker paled slightly. "I'm not good at it at all."

Sam grinned and playfully punched Tucker on the arm. "Aww, cheer up techno geek. Maybe you precious technology can protect you." She teased.

I chuckled softly. _God I missed them so much_. I thought. _I wish I could stay here forever with them._ I sighed softly, knowing I couldn't. I needed to find out who this threat is and stop them...Now might be a good time to start.

I looked at my two friends with a small smile. "Hey, guys. Can I asked a question?"

Tucker grinned at me. "You just did."

Sam punched his arm playfully again, making Tucker yelp at the now tender spot. She turned to look back at me with a smile. "Sure. Whats up?"

I hesitated, wanting to find the right wording without sound suspicious of anything. "Has there been any other new students at this school in the past two years?"

My two friends exchange a look before nodding. "Yeah, only two." Sam said. "Demitri Stray and Marissa Conway. Why?" She asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

I shrugged my shoulders. "No reason, just curious."

Tucker chuckled. "Be careful about that. Curiosity killed the cat."

I quoted back. "But satifaction brought it back."

Tucker looked confused. "Never heard that one before."

Both me and Sam chuckled softly at the techno geeks expression. Tucker quickly snapped out of it and smirked at us. "Oh, think thats funny do ya?" We both nodded, grinning back. "Well just wait till the dodgeball game starts. We'll see who's laughing then."

Me and Sam exchanged another look before she held out her hand to me. "Tag team?" she asked.

I grinned and shook her hand then looked back at Tucker. "Game on."

Tucker's face paled even more. "I think I'm going to greatly regret this..." he said with dismay.

I chuckled and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We'll make it as painless as possible." I said with mock sympathy.

Tucker smiled hopefully. "Really?"

"No." Sam and I said at the same time.

**End Chapter 12. **

**Me: **Holy Cow! This was a long chapter! *faints*

**Dan Muse:** *looks down atmy body bored, then sighs* Guess I'll be doing the ending credits for this chapter...just my luck...*scowls* This whole chapter here, took almost three days of work and plotting. But she was very pleased with this chapter**.** So we are all looking forward to you're thoughts and comments. please Reviews...maybe it will get her to wake up before I kick her...*glares down at my motionless body out cold on the ground*

**TATA!**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**

**You can now find me on Fictionpress where I mostly write poems and my own Autobiography story and my own story called Archers and Phoenix Feather. Name's (obviously) DanPhantomsApprentice!**


	13. The Boy, The Goose Chase, and the Staff

**DPA Info:** My name means 'Little Lamb' in Hebrew.

Let's see if you can figure out what my name means. If you get it right, I'll answer one question involving the story. And you have to spell my name correctly. There are several ways to spell it. See if you can guess the right way. And yes, you might even say that the name is a bit...familiar *grins evilly* If you can figure it out that is.

**To answer some Reviews**

**MickyNC** - Thank you xD

**DeliciousKrabKakes** - lol Creepy, but okay then xD

**Desiree Phantom **- Okay, okay! Here is that update xD lol

**PhantomGirl25** - Thank you. I love this plot too, I'm just surprised nobody came up with it before I did! But I'm not going to look a gifted horse in the mouth xD I'll take my luck where I can get it.

**Turkeyhead987** - lol I loved the ending too. And I might do other chapters like this, I'm not too sure yet.

**Phanfan925** - lol alright, here's that update xD. Geez, haven't you people heard that Patience is a Moral? lol so dang pushy lol.

**Watson Baker** – Thanks. I too hope I have longer chapters in the future. They can be fun to write/read.

**Rose O' Sharon** - I love long chapters to. Makes it more fun. And more time away from my family ;) lol

**Lady GyrphonInia** - Thank you. It's nice to know that people look forward to reading my stories. My friends keep complaining though, saying I don't need any more of an Ego boost xD. And so far, I have 30 some odd chapters planned. I even have each chapter planned out already.

**obsessivereader95** - Thanks a lot!

**Karyn Phantom** - Thank you :)

**GottaKnow** - Thanks. And I plan about 30 some odd Chapters for this story so far. Glad you like it.

**KagomeKritin -** lol thanks, and I love it too. Danny's witty banter is famous after all...if you wanna call it witty banter that is...lol thanks for the review.

**diimmortal -** thanks! As Dam Muse has said, I was very pleased with his chapter. Glad to see that you liked it took thanks for the review!

**cocoa85715 **- thanks! I think that the pranks will be pretty funny too...while it last *evil grins*

**Thunderrules -** lol yeah, Dash does kinda deserve it. He's the one who started it anyways...both times...=) thanks for the review

**Twins of the Earth -** Glad you like this chapter. As Dan Muse had said, I was extremely pleased with it. And glad to hear you are keeping up with me ;) thanks for the review!

**Cupcake Reaper **- lol glad you liked it. And there will be some Danny and Parent/Sister scenes in this story, and they shall be very intresting. Thank's for the review!

**DPfruitloop** - lol yeah, I found that a little something like that would have some humor to the story. Glad you liked it and thanks for the review!

**supaherolena02 **- thanks, this is one of my better Fanfic anyways. I'm very pleased without it is turning out. Thanks for the review!

**SonOfLucifer **- Thanks SOL! And I will not be telling you who the threat is. You are just going to have to keep reading to find out! Thanks for the review though!

**Cinnamy -** Thanks a lot!

**superhappyfuntime -** Thanks. Amusing thing is...I just updated ;) good timing.

**MintLat Fenton** - Yes xD I was on the Men's team and it was awesome (I still hate men though) but it was fun to go against them as an equal for once. I even won a few games against them in contest =D lol Dan Muse was proud of me xD

Dan Muse: It was very amusing to watch those human men squirm around like insects beneath her thumb.

Me: O.O...okay then...on with the story...

**I Do Not Own Danny Phantom**

**Chapter 13: **The Boy, The Goose Chase, and the Staff

**Uploaded**

**Danny's POV**

_The Next Day_

Math class on my second day off school was interesting. Still a few girl at the school swooned over me, but I pushed them away like fly's to a fly swatter. Amazing to know I get so much attention as Daniel Time, but not as Daniel Fenton. Reminds me how selfish and single-minded humans can be.

Oh great. Now I'm starting to THINK like a ghost. Uhgg, I think I've been in the Zone for too long.

I understand that I am a ghost now, and so I will be permitted to think like one. But I was trained, both by Clockwork and my morals, to accept everyone, no matter how different. So to start thinking of humans as...well, selfish and single-minded, is beyond even me.

I was currently sitting in Technical Mathematics' with Tucker whom was sitting to my right so I was by the window. Tucker was scribbling down notes with his PDA sitting in his lap, occasionally glancing down at it in between writing. He couldn't put that PDA away for longer than five minutes.

I was currently staring out the classroom window out into the courtyard below, already finished with my note taking. I was trying to ignore the glares I was earning from Dash who was sitting on the other side of the room (we shared 3 classes together! Joy! (...not...) and the creepy flirtatious looks I was getting from a majority of the girl in the class. Some of the guys in the room where even watching me with mild curiosity, as if trying to figure me, the new kid, out like a puzzle.

Not going to happen.

I'll admit that I have been very polite to everyone in the school, already earning myself a reputation in the school as 'The Gentleman'. Not a title I would have picked for myself, but as long as it keeps them off my spectral tail and figuring out that I am either Danny Fenton or Phantom, then let them think whatever they want.

I earned that 'title' because I will pause to help people if they either drop something or need me to hold the door open for them. I even say 'Yes ma'am/sir, No ma'am/sir' to everyone when answering questions, even to the freshman of the school that are used to being harassed by their upper class man. I also refrain from cursing in English too much, instead I'll curse in a ghostly language that Clockwork had started teaching me last year. I'm pretty good at it, and can keep up a conversation for a while, but I still need practice and teaching, I'm fluent in writing it, but not speaking just yet. So I create an even bigger mystery round me when fellow student catch me cursing in some strange language they don't understand or have never heard of before.

So far the only person that has anything against me is Dash. Paulina is still trying to get on my good side. Note that I said 'trying'. Then again, she never had a chance anyways.

I sighed softly and looked down at the watch on my wrist. I only had ten more minutes of class left before the day ended and I got to get started on my mission.

"Pst, Dan." called Tucker from beside me with a whisper. I glanced over at him curiously, wondering what was up. "Why do you keep turning down all these women going after you?" he asked, glancing at Star who was watching me along with Paulina.

I rolled my eyes at his question. Obvious Tucker for you. "Because I'm not interested." I told him softly with a smile.

Tucker raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "'Not interested'? Dude, are you crazy or something? These are some of the hottest chicks in the school that are drooling after you, and you keep turning them down." he shook his head slowly. "Mind if I catch a few out of you little ring of fa girls?" he asked with a grin.

I chuckled softly and shrugged my shoulders. 'Knock yourself out, Tuck." a pause. "Not literally." I added.

Tucker chuckled then turned around to waggle his eyebrows at Star. I covered my mouth to try and stifle my laughter when she glared at him, and then turned her nose up and away from him, showing her obvious disinterested in the tech-geek.

Tucker sighed and turned back to me. "How the heck do you do it?" he asked with dismay.

I grinned at him. "I have no clue. Must come with the newbie territory. Everyone is interested in this new 'play toy' in the school and have to try and get at it somehow." I said, not quite sure of how accurate it was, but it was my guess.

Tucker looked thoughtful for a few seconds before he replied. "Maybe..."

I tensed and twitched slightly when the bell gave its shrilling rig across the campus. I growled again softly before sighing with relief that the day was finally over. I stuffed all of my stuff into my book bag before walking to the door with Tucker at my side. Tucker headed to his locker to stick his school book in for the night, so I followed silently, watching the crowd.

I have been keeping my eyes open ever since Dash tried to, unintentionally burn my skin off with ecto-foam yesterday, and I didn't want to fall into another one of his traps. Surprisingly, he hasn't made any more moves against me yet. But I can still feel his glare burning into my back throughout the whole day. I can tell he is plotting something, so I have to keep my eyes open for him or his cronies.

But the good news is, I managed to get some information about Demitri and Marissa from Sam and Tucker.

Demitri Stray is a senior that apparently moved over here from Canada six months ago. He was a straight 'A' student but has a very hard time socializing. Tucker said that he could get the girls if he wanted to, but he seem want to be left alone a lot.

Marissa Conway was also a bit of a shy girl. She was bullied quite a bit because she much rather read a book in a dark corner of the library than go hang out at parties. She moved from Australia about a year ago, and helped her parents out at their local book store.

I decided to follow them around to try and gather more information to and see if I can locate the on-coming threat. I decided to try and follow Demitri first for a day, and then I would follow Marissa. There was a chance they weren't the Threat, but I wanted to start off at the most logical place.

But first thing is first, I had to locate them.

Sam joined up with us at Tucker's locker and told us about how her class went for her. She shares her 5th period class with Valarie and I can tell she still doesn't like her very much. With Tuck's book finally shut up in his locker, we all walked to the school exit to go home.

As we walked out of the school, into the front courtyard, I paused when I felt a strange chill run up my spine. I couldn't stop the shivers as the racked my body before disappearing. It felt like my ghost sense, but no blue icy vapor escaped my lips. I felt my eyebrows crease with puzzlement.

"Hey, Dan? You okay buddy?" A voice made me turn my head, and look over to see Tucker staring at me confused. He must have seen me shiver.

I forced a weak smile onto my face. "Yes, I'm fine."

Sam grinned. "You wanna know something good though?" She asked. So I looked at her curiously. "You survived your second day of Casper High. Congratulation." she joked.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. "Thanks. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to be heading off now. See you here tomorrow?"

They grinned widely at me. "Sure." they both chimed.

I felt a small, sad smile flicker on my face. "Alright...see you later." I said softly, then turned and walked down the steps and surrounded myself with students, hearing Sam and Tucker's farewells from behind me. I know I shouldn't be getting attached to them again like this. But for some reason, I couldn't help myself. I was drawn to my old friends like moth to a flame.

I paused in the middle of the crowd, causing people to curse at me for stopping so suddenly right in front of them, but I ignored them as I scouted the crowds again for my targets. Sam and Tuck gave me a description of what they looked like, unknowingly helping me out.

I stopped my eyes on a few people and studied them before moving on after deeming them safe. I finally stopped my gaze on one teenage standing alone on the sidewalk, watching people cautiously as they walked by. He had shoulder length brown hair tied back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He wore dark navy blue hoodie, black jeans, brown shoes, with a green and brown cameo book bag slung over his shoulder.

The boy turned his head sharply, his gray blue eyes instantly locked on mine. His eyes narrowed slightly, as if in challenge. I stared calmly back at him, but felt the small hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. That has never happened to me before, after I became Timegear.

I looked more closely at the boy. He seemed very familiar...

Someone walked in front of me, blocking the strange boy from my view, before moving out of the way a second later.

But the boy was gone.

I felt my eyes widen slightly in shock and disbelief as I scanned the crowd, looking for the boy. But he was nowhere to be found. I narrowed my eyes and cursed softly under my breath, before I turned thoughtful as I started to move forward again slowly. The crowd was now thinning as a majority got onto the buses and others got picked up by parents or family.

I finally spotted Demitri as he climbed onto one of the buses. I walked towards a tree, keeping an eye on the bus and the few people who were still in the school yard. Once I was behind the tree, I turned invisible then took off into the air and flew over the bus that Demitri was on. I hovered over the bus as the last of the students gathered onto the buses. Then the buses pulled off one right after the other.

I followed behind the bus, waiting for Demitri to get off. He was thankfully the 5th stop in front of an apartment complex. He, along with 2 other kids, stepped off the bus, and split into two different directions. Demitri went in one direction by himself, while the other two walked side by side in the other. I quietly followed behind him in the air, keeping no less than 10 feet between us, in case he was the person I was looking for.

I followed him to his house and watched him from the ceiling of his apartment, still coated with my invisibility, my spectral tail waving gentle back and forth underneath me. I watched him for almost two hours interact with his mother and father, before I deemed him 'safe'. There was no suspicious activity in his house so there was nothing to worry about with him. I sighed, phasing out of the building and headed home.

I guess this mean that I will be following Marissa Conway home tomorrow. Ghost, I feel like such a stalker right now. But I just need to suck it up so I can find this supposed threat to both worlds.

I few over the town for about fifteen minutes before landed a few blocks away from my house. I turned visible and walked the rest of the way. Need to make an appearance, don't I?

I walked up the steps to my house as I took out the house keys to unlock the door. I slide the key into the lock and opened the door before closing it behind me. I hung the keys up on a hook by the door before tossing my book bag on the couch. I sighed softly...

Just as my ghost sense trickled out from between my lips. I shivered slightly, still not use to the sensation again, before going on alert. I froze in the middle of the living room, trying to figure out what would have set it off and where they would be at.

The mist appeared against, causing me to shiver again. I watched with as it slightly trailing downwards.

The lab.

I quickly dropped through the ground into the lab by phasing through it. I looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary. I scanned everything till my blue and green eyes landed on something in the corner of the room that wasn't there before.

An oak wood staff was leaning against the corner of the lab, up against the wall. There was sphere of white energy floating about an inch off the top, casting a gentle glow to the room. I walked over to it and picked it up gently, not sure if it was a trap. A small piece of paper fluttered to the ground, apparently falling off the staff when I moved it. I bent down to pick it up, still holding the staff in on hand, and flipped it over. Written on the back side of the staff was a note in elegantly scrawled hand writing that I recognized all too well.

_Daniel,_

_I thought that this might come in handy later on in the future. You will know when to use it._

_CW._

I smiled, and then glanced at the staff in my grasp. I could feel the orb of energy humming with barely contained power. I bet you anything that if that it were to be shattered, all hell would break loose.

I placed the staff back up against the wall and tucked the note away safely in my pocket for later. If Clockwork gave it to me to use for later, it meant something important. Best to keep it safe and out of harm's way before it's time.

I looked down at my watch to see that it was quarter after five, so I decided to go ahead and get started on homework before I take a nap then head out to Le Cafe again tonight. I thought about paying Rachel another visit and getting some more of that hot chocolate. I turned and walked up the stairs from the lab and into the kitchen. I shut the door behind me, cutting off all light into the room.

But the orb of energy kept the room lightly lit.

**End chapter 13. Not as long as the last one****,**** and probably not as exciting, but oh well. It's still a chapter. I look forward to seeing you all in the next update. And don't forget to try and guess my name!**

**Me: ***flops on the couch tired out* Uhgg...so...tired...

**Dan Muse:** Well that's what you get for going surfing.

**Me:** What? The waves were perfect and I still wanted to try and catch a wave with my new surf board I got for Christmas from my daddy.

**Dan Muse:** I understand, but the waves still whomped you sorry ass.

**Me: ***sighs* sadly...out there for an hour, caught one wave then pearled another...But at least I still caught one! *grins*

**Dan Muse**: *rubs his temples* Why do I even put up with you? You're far to 'look on the bright side of things'.

**Me:** That comes from my other Muse, you're my evil and crazy side. Sparks is my bookworm and calm side.

**Dan Muse: **Whatever...

**Tata!**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	14. An Interesting Turn of Events

**Good luck to all of you who got my name correct. My name is Rachel. xD to those of you whom tired and failed, good attempt, but reverse psychology doesn't work on me if that's what you were trying ;)**

**DPA Info:** _(I'm running out of things to tell you xD) _I got to pet a LIVE Shark once!

I was out swimming with a friend at the beach, and this dude was fishing right by where we were swimming at. So I got out of the water to give him a piece of my mind when I noticed his line jerk. I paused and watched him to see what he was going to pull in. He reels in a foot long baby sand shark! I quickly went over and got to pet it before he released it back into the water. (I got to help get back into the water!) And YES! I did go back swimming in the water. No cute adorable shark is going to stop me from having a good time at the beach!

GAAAA! You people are soooo damn lucky I have no plans to quite this story. The original chapter got taken down along with my laptop when it fried and I didn't save it onto my flash drive! I was reading some Fanfiction and drinking some hot green tea *starts drooling* when my cat, Specklefur, jumped up on my lap and spilled the hot tea ALL OVER my laptop! D: *starts crying* I now have to use my grandmother turtle ass slow laptop to do any writing or reading T_T.

* * *

><p><strong>Introducing the second version of Chapter 14.<strong>

**I Do Not Own Danny Phantom**

**Chapter 14 (Second T_T) – And Interesting turn of events**

**Uploaded – Febuary 3, 2012 at 9:15pm**

**Danny's POV**

* * *

><p><em>Next Day<em>

I walked up the front steps to the school, heading toward my locker to get my school books that I needed. Good news is, Dash hadn't bothered me during my second day of school. He would keep sending me spiteful glared whenever I saw him, but that was to be expected. I was in a pretty good mood this morning because I had gone out on patrol again last night and I was rejuvenated after the relaxing flight. Sam must have noticed my calm and relax aura when she meet up with me at my locker.

"Well, it looks like someone is in a good mood today." she said with a smile.

I smiled back as I opened my locker door and placed a book in there, before taking one out. "Yeah. Last night was pretty relaxing for me."

Sam nodded. "Got a good night sleep last night?"

I paused for a second, unsure of how to answer before smiling again. "Yeah, you could say that." I shut my locker door with a soft click as I turned back to her. Smiling, I remembered the peaceful flight over the town. I had intended to stop by Le Café and see Rachel again, but I had gotten so caught up in the flight that I had lost track of time until it was sunrise. I was planning on going over there sometime tonight around dusk to see if she was in and get some hot chocolate again.

Sam grinned. " Cool. I-"

"AHH!"

I whipped around at supernatural speeds, quickly dropping into defensive mode; Sam twisted around as well, but a normal human speed. We both see Tucker running towards us with a look of fear on his face. I narrowed my eyes and looked past him to see what he was running from.

"Foley!" yelled a voice from down the hall that Tucker had come from. Dash.

Tucker darted behind me and hid from the enraged bully that was storming down the hall. I gave a silent sigh of exasperation. I put of a nonchalant expression on my face. "Good morning, Dash." I said with a smile. "May I asked what is wrong?"

Dash stopped three feet away from me glaring at Tuck who was still hiding behind me. He pointed at said friend. "Geek-boy here bumped into me in the hall and made me spill my drink!"

I raised a casual eyebrow at him. "Really? I'm sure it was an accident. And knowing Tucker, he probably apologized too before you decided to chase him."

"Yeah, I did." came the weak reply from behind me.

I nodded my head. "See? He even said he was sorry." I told Dash.

Dash sneered. "I don't care. I'm going to teach that little freak a lesson. Now get out of my way."

I did move and inch as I stared at the bigger teen. "Oh? And just how were you planning to teach my friend a 'lesson'? I'm highly interested."

"Dan." Sam whispered to me warningly. I ignored her.

Dash glared down at me, as if sizing me up, before grinning. "You wanna find out? I can exchange for you to take his place." He asked. I noticed that a crowd was starting to form around us, in anticipation of a fight.

I internally grinned. _Perfect._ Outside, I smiled calmly back at him. "Oh, please do. I'm very curious."

Dash faltered for a split second, not quite believe that I was offering up to being beaten, before his grin widened. "Very well then." He brought his fist back and lashed it out towards my face.

I reached behind me, and made sure I had hold of Tucker as I side stepped to the right, bringing him along with me. Dash's punch had a lot of power behind it, but it was very sloppy and unbalanced, so when I moved, his momentum threw him forward, stumbling.

Using Dash's momentary disorientation, I glanced behind me and looked at Tucker out of the corner of my eye. "Go!" I told him harshly.

Tucker didn't need to be told twice. He gave me one thankful look before bolting off into the crowds. I flicked my eyes quickly to Sam and jerked my head towards Tucker. Sam got the signal and quickly followed after Tucker. But they didn't leave, I could see them standing in the crowd, watching with nervous expressions.

I turned my gaze back to Dash, just as he was turning around to face me again, a murderous expression on his face. I raised a casual eyebrow at him, but didn't move. I didn't even shift my body into a defensive stance, because there was no need for it.

"Hold still!" He growled at me. Then he launched himself back at me again, a bit more force behind it this time. I sighed softly and stepped to the side again. Dash's body fell past me. I reached out with one hand and snagged the jock by the back of his letter jacket, his face merely inches from the ground when I stopped him. The whole hallway was silent as I gave a tug and jerked him back upright, his expression dazed.

I let go of him and took a few cautious steps back, not wanting to be too close if he lashed out again. I was surprised when Dash turned around to face me, his expression now curious. "Why…why did you do that?" He asked, referring as to why I didn't let him fall and bust his nose on the ground.

I relaxed my body, realizing that he wasn't going to be making anymore moves against me. "What? Why didn't I let you fall and break your nose?" I asked softly. He nodded. "Because Dash, I'm not cruel person. And I don't like violence very much either. I try to avoid it if I can." Dash looked confused and opened his mouth to comment on something, probably complain or deny it, but I quickly-but gently- cut him off. "Dash… name one time I have ever raised my fist against you, or even suggest it." I told him calmly.

Dash hesitated, his expression thoughtful. After a moment, his shoulders slumped, letting me know that he had realized that it was true.

I smiled calmly at him. "Like I said Dash, I'm not a violent person if I can help it." No reply. Only calculating expression as he studied my face, as if looking for something. "Now, if you will please Dash, I would like to be heading to class. I think you should too before a Teacher decides to come alone to see what all the ruckus is about, wouldn't you agree?" I asked with a slight tilt of my head, smile still on my lips.

Dash glanced around nervously at the crowd around us, as if just now realizing they were there, before looking back at me with a small nod. "Good. Have a good day, Dash." And with that, I turned and headed for my first period. Halfway down the hall, Tucker and Sam met up with me, giving me odd looks. I looked at them confused. "What?"

Sam shook her head slowly. "That must have been the most interesting fight Casper High has ever had…" She said slowly.

Tucker nodded in agreement before a huge grin split across his face. "But thanks dude. I totally own you one."

I smiled sheepishly at them. "It's what I do." then I looked over at Sam. "And not every fight has to be solved with fist. Ever heard of 'witty banter'?" I grinned.

Sam's eyes widened slightly before she narrowed her eyes and studied me closely. At first I was confused as to why she was giving me that strange look, before I felt panic swell up in me when I realized what I had said. 'Witty banter' was one of the ways that Danny Phantom's fought some of his enemies. I mentally cursed myself at my carelessness and looked back at Tucker away from Sam's suspicious eyes. I put of a forced smile. "So I guess we be heading to class." I asked him weakly.

Tucker, not noticing a thing that was going on between me and Sam, grinned excitedly. "Yeah, let hurry up." then he bolted off into the classroom and few feet down the hall, leaving me alone with a suspicious Sam. Never a good thing to happen to anyone.

I glanced at her, and realizing that if I showed my nervousness, it would make you more likely to figure out who I was. So I quickly schooled my features into a hard mask and glanced at her. "Lets go, Sam." I said, calmly before turning away from her, heading into class with Tucker. I caught a quick glance of her expression and saw the confusion in her eyes. Good.

I walked over to my seat beside Tucker and looked up at the board to see if there was any work that needed to be done before class started. I sighed when there was nothing writing on it. Darn, that gave Sam more of a chance to think things over, which I know she will.

I sighed, praying to Clockwork and whatever gods where looking down on my poor soul, would have some mercy and not let her figure out who I am-or was. Sam, unlike a lot of people in this town, was smart enough to figure things like this out. I scowled to myself and mentally kicked myself in the butt for being so stupid. From now on, I'm keeping my mouth shut about things like this.

I glanced at Sam out of the corner of my eye and watched as she pulled out a note book and started scribbling things down on it rapidly, glancing at me every few seconds. I narrowed my eyes at it suspicious, trying to make out what she was writing down.

…_things just aren't adding up. He talks so familiar, yet so different. It's as if he is-_

She must have noticed where my eyes were, because she shifted the book so that I couldn't see what it said. I looked at Sam to see her watching me carefully. I glared back at the notebook in her hands before looking towards the front of the class as people began to file into the room. I might have to confiscate that thing later and find out what it was about.

I sighed and then tensed when the bell rang, almost making me jump out of my seat (again! damn it!).

Mr. Lancer walked into the room, and began our day's lesson about the Shakespeare plays. I tensed when I felt a hand tap against my shoulder. I was about to turn around and snarl at whoever it was, thinking it was another girl, when I saw Tucker. I blinked at him when he handed me a folded piece of paper. A note.

I nodded my head and took the paper before turning back around and opened it up and read it.

_What are you planning on doing today? _

I smiled and scribbled down my answer.

_Not much, work out and go for another midnight stroll to my fav café shop in town. Why?_

I folded it, and then waited for Mr. Lancer to turn around to the board, before I reached behind me with the note in hand and held it out to Tucker. I felt the note being slip out of my fingers before I moved my hand back in my lap. A few moments later, another tap on my shoulder. I reached behind me again, feeling the paper being placed back in my grasp.

_Oh. Well we wanted to know if you wished to hang out after school._

I thought for a moment. My real plans were to find out if Marissa was ther person I was looking for, but I guess I could put that off for tonight. I looked back down at the paper and wrote my reply. _You guys want to come over to my house? After we can all go to the café and you can meet my other friend who works there._

I waited for Mr. Lancer to turn around again before reached the note behind me again. Another moment later, another tap. I took the note and looked it over with a smile.

_Cool._

I smiled and tucked the paper in my pocket with a nod of my head to Tucker. I turned back to Mr. Lancer and only half listened to the lecture for the rest of the class period.

* * *

><p>The end of the day crept up on me before I even noticed. The day had gone by pretty smoothly. The only people who seemed to show any interest in me, was Paulina, Star and Dash. Paulina and Star kept sending me flirtatious expression trying to get my attention away from my friends.<p>

Dash, on the other hand, would keep looking at me, giving me curious expression. But every time he noticed I was looking at him, he would turn away and walk off. It was kind of unnerving, not quite knowing what was running through the jocks mind. I ignored it for the time being and went to the front of the school with Sam and Tucker to head to my house.

I smiled at Sam and tucker as they walked beside me. Sam seemed to have calmed down a bit and was no longer staring at me with narrowed eyes that could make a powerful ghost want to cower and hide.

I would know, I am one.

As we got onto the side walk I turned and started walking in the direction of my house, my friends on either side of me.

"Woohoo! We going to Dan's house!" Tucker yelled, and then bolted off ahead of us in the direction we were heading. I raised an amused eyebrow as he vanished off around a corner of trees and shrubs.

Sam looked up at me. "I guess you didn't tell him you house is two miles away, did you?"

I smiled sheepishly at her. "Oops. Guess I forgot."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Oh well. The tech-geek need's he exercise anyways." She laughed.

I chuckled and shook my head with mirth. "How long do you think it will take him to realize that my house is father than he thought?"

Sam looked thoughtful before grinning. "Right about now." Just then ,we walk around another bend to see Tucker standing in the middle of the side walk, his hand braced on his knee's panting.

I raised both eyebrows with a grin. "Oh, you're good."

Sam waved her hand flippantly with a smile. "It's what I do."

I laughed and looked at tucker as we approached him. "Tired already?" I asked with mock disbelief.

Tucker shot me a glare, but it held no venom to it. That and I don't think he could be that serious in this type of situation. I simply smiled down at him as we walked past him, not even bothering to pause and wait for him.

"Guys! Wait for me!" he called from behind us. We just laughed at him and kept walking.

Sam and I walked side by side for about five minutes before the geek caught up with us. I smiled innocently at him; my blue and green eyes alight with laughter.

Sam smirked at the tired teen. "Maybe I need to run around with your PDA again or just give it to another bird to get you back into shape."

Tucker's face paled and his eyes widened as he placed a hand protectively over the pocket in which his gear was hidden in. "Over my dead body, Sam!" he cried out.

I covered my mouth to hide my snickers of amusement. Tucker turned his gaze to me. "And you're no better! You also left me behind. Some friend you are." He grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

I grinned at him, but on the inside I was pained. They were already calling me a friend, but I was going to be leaving again once this mission is completed. Really; some friend I was. I smiled and patted Tucker's shoulder. "Sorry, Tuck. But I have to agree with Sam."

Tucker sighed and looked at me curiously. "So how far is you house from here?"

I looked around, looking for any landmarks that I use from above. "About another mile. Not that far." I told him.

Tucker's jaw dropped. "A MILE! Geez! How far is your house from the school?" he yelled with shock.

Sam chuckled as I smiled sympathetically at the spazzing teen. "An estimated two miles."

Tucker stopped dead in his tracks and stared at me like I had grown an extra head. "Dude…you walk a freakin' TWO MILE'S to school EVERY DAY?"

_No, I fly two miles to school every day, minus right now._ I thought. Out loud I told him; "No, I walk four miles every day to and from school. It's good exercise."

Tucker was slowly shaking his head. "But didn't you also say that you work out at home too? That's freakin' suicide!"

I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders. "Say's the boy who hides behind said 'suicidal friend' when you had an enraged bully chasing after him." I smirked at him.

Tucker sighed in defeat as his shoulders sagged. Sam rolled her eyes. "Now that this little conversation is over and done with, can we please keep moving? The sooner we get to Dan's house, the soon we can sit back and relax before we go that café that he was taking about in that note."

I smiled and nodded as I continued walking. Then another thought struck me. How was I going to get Sam and Tucker to Le Café? I normally fly the seven miles to get there. I gnawed nervously on the inside of my lip as I tried to think this one through. Maybe I could ask if Sam wouldn't mind getting her parents or someone to give us a lift. I mentally shrugged my shoulders. I'll ask her when we get to my house.

"-and still live through this walk?" I heard Tucker's complaint halfway through. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts and focus back on the world around me.

I turned to my African American friend and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Tucker rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "I was asking what I should do to try and pass the time so that I could live through this walk."

I raised an eyebrow. "You're asking me?" I shook my head slowly. I normally pass the time by flying if I am bored. "How about listening to music then?" I offered.

Tucker's eyebrows went up in shock before he smacked his hand on his face. "Duh. Why didn't I think of that?" he then quickly started riffling through the pockets of his cargo pants, pulling out his PDA and a pair of headphones. I watched with mild amusement as he plugged it in and started pushing buttons on the PDA before he grinned and shoved the electronic device back into his pocket, headphones in his ears.

I rolled my eyes and glanced at Sam who was shaking her head slowly with mirth. Through the rest of the walk, we watched Tucker 'attempt' to dance to the music he was listening to. We arrived on my street about thirty minutes later, thankful that Tucker hadn't tried to sing any of the songs. Sam must have done something while I was gone to make him not want to sing in her presences.

I grinned at the thought. _That's my girl._ Then froze at the strange word choice my mind had used. Odd and very weird. I mentally shrugged and ignored it and continued on, trying to ignore the light pink hue my cheeks has gotten from the thought.

I came to a stop in front of 130 Ray Court and looked over to see Sam admiring the house from beside me, Tucker not even noticing we had stopped. I whistled loudly to catch his attention. Like a faithful dog, he stopped right where he was at and turned to look at me.

I smiled slyly at him. "We're here."

He slowly turned his gaze to the house in which we had stopped in front of. I felt sheepish smile tug at the corner of my lips as I watched his eyes grow wide with shock.

"Dude…" he breathed.

I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck nervously and shuffled my feet uncomfortably. "Yeah…my guardian bought the house for me to use."

Sam looked at me curiously. "Will we see your 'guardian' while we are here?' she asked.

I shook my head. "No, my guardian lives…elsewhere. I live here on my own." I told her, still flushing in embarrassment at having my two old friends ogle the house that I lived in with awe.

Sam sighed. "Lucky you."

Tucker finally decided to snap out of his gawking and look back at me. 'Dude! You're almost as rich as Sam!"

Sam's eyes quickly turned deadly as she glared at her friend, hands clenched into tight fists. I realized that she didn't want me to know about her rich status yet. I quickly calmed her with a smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Sam. I won't tell anyone. Remember, I too am hiding my wealth from the rest of the school." I told her gently.

Sam slowly relaxed under my hand and nodded. "Yeah, I guess that would help to keep your mouth shut, wouldn't it?" she grinned weakly at me.

I nodded. "Come on, let go inside." I then turned and walked up the drive way to the front door, hearing Sam and Tuckers footsteps following behind me.

I stopped at the front door and pulled out the house key and unlocked it before pushing the door open and held it open for Sam and Tucker to go in first. As Sam walked past me, she looked up into my eyes with a nod of thanks. I smiled back down at her and tilt my head in reply. I could have sworn I saw her cheeks get a little pinker before she turned away and walked deeper into the house. I closed the door behind me and dropped my book back by the door and kicked my shoes off and left them beside my bag.

I gestured for Sam and Tucker to do the same, before walking into the living room. I watched as they investigated the bottom level of the house, answer a few questions, mostly from Tucker. Finally Tucker asked the one question that made me happy I bought food over the weekend.

"Do you have any food, 'cause I'm hungry." He asked, walking into the kitchen.

Sam smacked his arm. "Tucker, that rude." She hissed at him.

I chuckled and brought my hands up in a calming gesture. "It's fine Sam, and yes, I do. Help yourself." _I won't eat it._

Tucker grinned and bolted to the fridge and opened the door, peering inside for its contents. Sam looked at me and shook her head slowly at me, a small smile on her face. "You do realize that was the wrong thing to say to him, right?"

I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to the couch and sat down, relaxing into the soft cushion. "I could care less." I told her.

She looked at me confused. "Why not?"

I paused and looked around the room, unsure of how to answer. "Well…I honestly don't eat the much." I told her.

Sam's eyes widened before shaking her head slowly. "Most athletes eat a lot of food to keep their energy up."

I grinned at her. "Do I honestly look like the athletic type, Sam?" I asked.

Sam hesitated before a small pink hue appeared on her cheeks. "Well, you did say you liked to work out...so I assumed that you were an athlete in some way."

I chuckled and smiled at her. "Yes, I do work out, but that's just to keep my body in shape."

Sam had turned her face away, shuffling her feet slightly with obvious nervousness. "But you would still need your energy to do so." She protested weakly.

I grinned. Yes, if you were human. I wanted to tell her, but kept my mouth shut. "Yes, you are right." She turned and looked at me surprised. "And that's why I eat a large breakfast." I lied. Sam rolled her eyes and smiled at me. I nodded my head to the spot on the couch next to me. "Why don't you sit down. I have a feeling Tucker is still currently raiding my fridge of all of the meat in it." I joked.

"Got that right!" yell a voice from the kitchen.

Sam laughed and nodded her head, and moved over to sit down on the couch next to me. I smiled at her, feeling a light blush on my face. Sam wore the same expression as she relaxed into the pillows.

I tore my eyes away from her and glanced over at the kitchen. "Geez Tucker, how big is your sandwich?"

Silence. "How did you know I was making a sandwich?" he asked a moment later.

Sam looked at me curiously.

I flinched slightly before putting on a smile. "I could hear the bread bag being messed with, so that's what I thought…was I right?" I told him, telling him the half truth.

Tucker walked out of the kitchen and into the living room with a three layered meat sandwich on a plate in his hands. "Yeah, you where." I said staring at me with awe, for grinning. "Dang you are good!"

I smiled sheepishly at him, my face flushing with embarrassment. 'Thanks."

Tucker grinned, before he noticed the scene in front of him, making me blush brighter. Sam was sitting next to me on the couch, hardly even a food away from each other. He smirked at us, before moving in to sit on the opposite side of Sam, sandwich plate still in hand.

Sam winkled her nose at the sandwich stacked with different kinds of meat, before scooting away from him. Only bad thing was, that made her scoot closer to me. Her arm gently brushed up against mine. I blushed, and sent a scowl at Tucker over Sam's head.

Tucker laughed before bringing the sandwich up and took a huge bite out of it. Sam, still not noticing that she was practically almost on top of me, shook her head slowly at the techno-geek.

Tucker grinned through a mouthful of food.

"Tucker, you're disgusting." Sam said bitterly.

Tucker swallowed and chuckled at her. "Say's the girl who is practically sitting right on Dan's lap." he joked.

Sam blushed and jumped in embarrassment, realizing where she was, and moved a little farther away from me. She sent me an apologetic look so I sent her reassuring one back, my cheeks also still heated. She turned her gaze back to Tucker and slapped his arm, hard, almost making him drop his sandwich.

"Ow!" he cried, and rubbed at the spot with his free hand. He pouted playfully and grinned at me. I narrowed my eyes at him warningly. He shrugged at the look and turned back to eating the sandwich.

I rolled my eyes and smiled softly and closed my eyes, relaxing. I took a deep breath, taking in every scent in the room. Tucker's sandwich, Sam's natural scent, ectoplasm, and the–

Wait a minute…ectoplasm?

My eyes flew wide open locking over in the corner of the living room by the ceiling, just in time to see something shimmering out of existence. I quickly jolted up off the couch, startling Sam and Tucker who had been in a small conversation about something. They looked up at me with surprise, but I ignored them as I scanned the area, eyes narrowed. I took another small sniff of the air and noticed that the scent was fading away rapidly. I walked over to the spot and looked it over carefully, hoping to find some form of evidence that could tell me what that was.

"Dan? What's wrong?" Sam asked, sounding slightly worried.

I sighed, exhaling my held breath and turned back to them. I forced a smile onto my face and nodded at them. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought I saw something." I told them.

Tucker looked relieved of something, but Sam was still watching me curiously. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

I paused for a split second before nodding my head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry if I startled you." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

Sam and Tucker exchanged a long glance before looking back at me. "It's okay dude." Tucker told me. Sam nodded, but didn't say anything.

I sighed before smiling at them. "Why don't I give you a quick tour of my house?"

Tucker look at me confused. "But we already explored you house."

I smirked. "Not the top floor."

Tucker's eyes widened at he finished the last bite of his sandwich and quickly stood up. "What are you waiting for then?" Sam followed Tucker to her feet and smiled slightly. I turned and walked to the stairs, taking them two at a time to hurry and get up there. I could hear my two friends following me, but taking them one at a time instead. Once I was at the top of the stairs, I lead them around the top floor and showed them around for a few minutes, they were excited to finally see into the room Dan Time. Sam want see my wardrobe, but knowing that my Time gear outfit was still hanging in the closet, I told her that it was private and I rather she didn't.

After letting them snoop around the top floor, I lead them back down stairs. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall and saw that is was 7:30pm. Remembering a question I wanted to ask Sam, I looked back at her. "Oh, Sam, I wanted to ask you something."

Sam look up at my face when I spoke, giving me her attention. "Yeah?"

I smiled sheepishly at her. "I was wondering if you could call for a ride to take us to Le Café?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I can. But why do you need someone else to drive you? How do you normally get down there?"

Flying, but you don't need to know that. "I walk."

Sam, deadpanned, shook her head slowly. "Is that all you ever do is walk?"

Tucker was staring at me shocked, his mouth hanging open. "Tucker, a fly is going to fly into your mouth if you don't close it, and to Sam, yeah; pretty much." I told them with a small smile.

Tucker snapped his mouth shut and looked at me like I was insane. "Dude…how are you even alive?"

I smirked at his wording and chuckled softly, causing them to look at me strangely. _Because I'm not alive; I dead._ I thought, out loud I told them, "Now that's the question of the day." I said ominously.

Sam sighed and shook her head again. "You're a mystery wrapped in an enigma, you realize that right Dan?"

I grinned at her. "That's the way I like it."

Sam sighed and held her hand out. 'Do have a phone I can barrow? My parents have mine."

I nodded and walked over to the kitchen counter and picked up a cordless phone and passed it to Sam.

I walked to the living room couch while Sam called for some transportation. Tucker joined me and flopped out on the couch. I smirked down at him.

"So Dan," Tucker started off slowly. "Where did you use to live before coming here to Amity Park?"

I paused and looked at him curiously. "Why?"

Tucker looked startled as my reply and shrugged his shoulders, seeming nervous. "I was just curious...you don't have to tell if you don't want to."

I studied my friend for a second before sighing softly, feeling stupid being so paranoid around him. "I lived in North Carolina before moving here." I told him, using the lie that Clockwork had put on my school files.

Tucker studied me carefully. "You don't have a Carolinian accent."

I flushed and looked away. "I said I use to live there before coming here, not that I was born and raised there.' I said.

Tucker nodded. "Makes sense."

Just then, Sam walked into the living room, phone in hand. "Someone will be here in ten minutes." She said.

I smiled. "Cool. I can give you directions to Le Café when the driver gets here."

Sam nodded and looked around the living room, almost bored. I leaned against the side of the couch and closed my eyes again, trying to relax some. I listened to the sounds in the house, and Sam and Tuckers breathing and small conversations. I paused when I heard Sam moving around the room. Her steps were moving farther and farther away from me and closer o the door of-

"Hey, Dan, where does this door go?" she asked.

My eyes flew open to see her standing by the door to my lab downstairs. CRAP! I watched as her hand moved to the knob. I shot off from my spot on the side of the couch, just as she was pulling the door opened. She only got the door six inches open before I smack my palm into the wood, slamming it shut with a loud bang that echo throughout the house, causing them both to jump.

I fixed Sam, whose back was now up against the door looking up at me almost fearfully because of the sudden anger in my eyes. I practically had her boxed into the wall, one of my hands still braced up on the door.

"Private. Stay out of there." I told her harshly.

Sam quickly nodded her head. "I'm sorry, Dan. I didn't realize that that door was off limits." She said softly.

I let my gaze soften, realizing my reaction had been a bit over reactive. I slowly back away from her and sighed. "It's fine. Sorry about snapping but…I'd rather not have people down there." I explained gently.

Tucker snapped out of his shock of my reaction, and looked curiously at the door. "What is down there?"

I stared at him with a blank mask on my face. "My training area." I said simply.

Sam and Tucker exchanged a long look before looking back at me. But I had already started moving towards the door. "Ride's here." I said with a monotone just seconds before a car horn honked outside.

Sam and Tucker grabbed their bag and put their shoes on, but I could feel their stares burning into my back. I walked out the front door and held it open, waiting for them to walk through it, before shutting it behind us and locking it. I could see Sam and Tucker a few yards ahead of me, whispering intently about something. I tilted my head to the side slightly as I listened into their conversation.

"I donno Tuck, he's cool yes, but there is something extremely off about him." Sam said.

Tucker shrugged his shoulders. "So what is he is strange. As you said before, normal is over rated." He said casually, trying to get to her to drop it. "He doesn't want us to know about something, than that's his secret, not ours. Leave the boy alone and maybe he'll open up."

I widened my eyes slightly. Not that I would ever tell them about who I really was, but that Tucker had gotten a bit wiser since I left.

The quickly dropped the subject when Sam was at a loss of words and also that they had finally reached the car. It was a sleek gray Toyota that looked new. The driver smiled at us as Sam opened up the back door, allowing Tucker to slide in to the far side before following him in. I paused outside the door before climbing in after Sam, leaving her in the middle.

I shut the door, trapping myself in a car with two suspicious friends. I glanced at them out of the corner of my eye before look at the driver. I gave him the direction to Le Café, before he took off down the road.

The road trip had been silent, until I couldn't stand the silence. I sighed softly, causing both Sam and Tucker to jump slightly. I looked over at them. "I'm sorry about snapping earlier, Sam. I just don't like people going downstairs." I told them softly.

Sam looked at me skeptically for a minute before replying. 'It's okay Dan. No harm done."

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Alright, I just wanted you to know that…I didn't mean to…overreact like I did. It' not like me." I explained softly.

Sam smiled slightly. "I said it was fine. Besides, it's only human."

I scoffed at that reply and shook my head slowly. _But I'm not human!_ My mind cried. I looked at Sam tiredly, suddenly feeling drained. "If you say so."

Tucker had been watching the exchange silently, a curious look in his eyes. The rest of the trip was silent till Tucker spoke up. "Soo…what does this friend of yours look like?"

I looked over at tucker and smiled at him. "She's real nice. Her name is Rachel and she normally works then night shifts of the café. She is kind of short and thin, maybe in her early twenties with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Why?"

Tucker sighed. "Dang, I was hoping she would be younger…" he said with dismay.

Sam and I chuckled at that.

I noticed that the car turned down the road that the café was one and leaned forward, giving him directions. He came to a stop out in front of the café, before climbing out of the car. He stretched and turned to see Sam and tucker standing outside of the car, Sam telling the driver to just go out and relax for a while and that they will call him when they want to go home. Once the car was gone, I grinned at them and walked towards the café entrance.

I opened the front door and walked inside, hearing the bell chime loudly, my friends following behind me. I looked over to the counter, spying a lock of familiar light brown hair sticking up from behind the counter.

"I'll be with you in just a second." Rachel called, riffling around with things under the counter. Something fells and clattered to the floor, making raise an eyebrow.

"Do you need any help, Rachel?" I asked calmly, my amusement noticeable in my tone.

Rachel poked her head over the counter and stared at me with wide eyes. "You! You came in here a few days ago!" she said, her eyes alight with happiness. "I was wondering if I was going to see you again." She stood up and brushed some dirt off her outfit.

I nodded my head and walked over to the counter. "The one and only." I sat down on one of the bar stools and motioned for Sam and Tucker, who were still standing my the door, to come over and sit as well. Once they were both seated on either side of me, I looked back at Rachel. "I'ts nice to see you again. But I don't think I properly introduced myself last time." I said calmly with a warm smile as I stuck my hand out to her. "Daniel time, but call me Dan please. Everyone else does."

Rachel smiled and took my hand hesitantly in hers, shaking it gently. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, but didn't comment. "Nice to finally know you name." She turned he gaze to my two friends beside me. "And these must be some new friends of yours." she said kindly and nodded her head in greetings to them. "It's nice to meet you."

Tucker was staring at her and stuck his hand to shake hers with a grin on his face. "Tucker, Tucker Foley. That's T.F. as in Too Fine." he said flirtatiously.

Sam and I rolled our eyes.

Rachel slowly took his hand and smiled at him. "Rachel Treaty. It's nice to meet you." she said, but her voice was a bit strained. She quickly let go of Tuckers hand and smiled a Sam politely.

Sam nodded her head but didn't offer her hand to shake. "Sam Manson."

Rachel seemed a bit relieved about Sam not offering to shake her hand. I might have to ask her about it later. Rachel smiled at us. "What would you like for me to get you all?"

I nodded my head. "Hot Chocolate again please."

Tucker grinned. "Do you have a Pepsi?" Rachel nodded and looked at Sam.

Sam was a bit hesitant before answering. "Do you have anything for Vegans?"

Rachel looked thoughtful. "I think we only have water for that…I'm sorry."

Sam shrugged. "Water's fine then."

Rachel quickly got started on our orders. I looked over at Sam and smiled calmly at her. 'So what has been going on in Amity park for the past few years?"

Sam looked at me curiously for a second before shrugging her shoulders and looked ahead. "not much really. Ever since…Danny Phantom has gone missing…ghost activity has been pretty slow. But every now and then a minor ghost will show up and Val- I mean the Red Huntress, will take care of them or chase them off."

I nodded slowly, taking in this information. My published book has probably got the ghost to leave Amity alone to more the 'disappearance' of their hero and the local Ghost hunters to morn for their son.

_That was rather very thoughtful and kind of them._ I thought with a faint smile. I looked back at Sam. "So does anybody know what happened to the town hero?"

Sam sighed sadly and shook her head. "No. Nobody knows where he is. I've even asked a few ghosts that might know his location or whereabouts, but they won't tell." She said softly, her head lowered to where her dark hair acted as a curtain and covered her face from view.

I placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "I'm sure they had good reason. Everything happens for a reason Sam. And sometimes, you can't stop it from happening, no matter how hard you try." I told her.

Tucker spoke up. "But everyone is still wondering what happened to him. There have even been search parties sent out to try and fine him."

I looked over at tucker, curious. "There has?"

Tucker nodded sullenly. "Yeah, but they have all come up empty handed."

Sam slammed her fist down on the table hand, causing all of us, even Rachel, to jump at the sudden loud noise. "It's not like him to just leave us like this!" she yelled. "Danny wouldn't do that! Either somebody has him or he is dead. GONE!"

I stared at Sam in surprise at her sudden heartfelt outburst with sadness. _She knows me too well…_ I thought sadly. _But I had to leave._

Tucker looked both nervous and sad at the same time, unsure of how to help his grieving friend. I mentally sigh and gently wrapped an arm around her back, trying to comfort her in a half hug. "Sam…I…I know it must be hard to understand but…I'm sure that he feels the same way. It must have been hard for him to leave his duties, or his friends but…something can't be stopped. The best thing you can do for him…is to stop worrying and beating yourself up over it. He wouldn't want that, he would want you to be happy and to live a normal life." I told her.

Sam looked up at me, her eyes red from her withheld tears. She studied my face and eyes intently for a minute before nodding. "Yeah, I know but… it's just so hard…he was out best friend…" she closed her eyes and looked away.

I unconsciously rubbed my hand on her back in soothing circles. "I know. And I'm sorry."

I could feel tucker watching us curiously, so I turned and looked at him. "For both of you; I'm sorry." I told them. Tucker nodded silently in thanks.

Rachel walked over to us hesitantly and placed out drinks down on the table in front of us. "Here are your drinks." I smiled thankfully at Rachel and took the mug of hot Chocolate in my hands, Sam and tucker doing the same with their drinks.

I decided a change in subject was needed. "I have a question." I asked my two odd-ball friends. "I saw a…strange looking boy after school yesterday…I wanted to know who he was."

Sam and Tucker looked at each other before looking back at me. "Sure," Sam said. "what does he look like?"

I thought back to when I saw the kid. "Well, he was thin, brown hair that he had tied back I a ponytail, gray blue eyes and he carries a cameo book bag with him."

Tucker nodded. "That sounds like Max." Sam nodded in agreement, her eyes dark.

I looked at them curious. "Max? Who is that?" that names sounds very familiar…

Sam sighed. "Maxwell Treaty is an… unusual kid. A little over a year ago, he went missing for two weeks and showed back up, completely different. And nobody knows what it is. He won't talk about what happened either."

I tapped my shin thoughtfully, trying to remember who this Maxwell character was. Sam said that he went missing a year ago, meaning he was still around when I was still a halfa.

Suddenly it clicked. "Maxwell is the student that almost got as high as a score as Jazz on the CAT!" I explained out loud before I could think. "He got second place."

Sam and tucker looked at me confused. "Yeah…but how did you know that?"

I winced and rubbed that back of my neck. "Uhh…rumors?" I said, making it sound pathetically like a question.

Tucker nodded, taking the lie. "Yeah, he is a pretty smart kid. But ever since he came back after his disappearance, he seems to be a bit more distant from everyone." Sam didn't say anything but nodded in agreement.

I took a long sip of my hot drink, thinking deeply. Maxwell was the boy who rivaled against Jazz in intelligence. He went missing but wouldn't talk about it. Maybe he doesn't remember? I sighed and placed my now empty mug on the table. I looked over to see that Tucker was halfway finished with his cup of Pepsi and Sam had already finished her water.

"You know something funny…" Tucker said slowly, causing me to look at him with rapt attention. "This is the first time I've ever seen you consume something.

I smiled at him amused and Sam chuckled. "Yes, Tucker. But that's because I don't like school food. I might make myself sick eating that mush." I said jokingly.

Sam laughed, finally starting to cheer up some.

Tucker looked put aback and insulted. "I find that the school food is fine. It's a lot better than the garbage that Sam eats." He said with a grin.

Sam stop laughing and glared at Tucker. "Well at least I don't kill poor animal for my food."

Tuck grinned at her. "No, but you are killing innocent plants."

Sam paused, finding herself trapped. I chuckled softly. "You kinda walked right into that one, Sam."

Sam huffed and crossed her arms. "At least plants can repopulate quickly."

Tucker quickly countered that. "And so can Rabbits."

I laughed and covered my mouth to try and stifle the giggles that were erupting from my chest.

Sam's held a disgusted look on her face. "Geez, thanks for the mental image, Tucker." She said bitterly.

I was still laughing when I looked up to see Rachel trying to cover her own laughter as well. I grinned at her and made circling motion around my ear with my finger, signaling that my friends were crazy. Rachel giggled harder, trying hard not to laugh out loud.

Tucker smiled innocently at Sam. "You're welcome. Glad to be of assistance."

Soon enough we were all laughing, even Rachel. I took a deep breath trying so hard to try and stop laughing, feeling the cold tears prickling at the corner of my eyes. I looked up at the watch on my wrist to see that it was a little past nine o'clock at night. I sighed with a deep breath and grinned at my two giggling friends. "Guys, it's nice o'clock if you want to be heading home."

Sam looked at the watch on her wrist as well with wide eyes, her laughing slowly dying. "Dang, time flies." She nodded and looked around the store. "Hey Rachel, do you have a phone that I can borrow right quick?"

Rachel looked over at her, her brown eyes bright with laughter. "Of course, Sam. It's in the back, let me go and get it for you." Then she turned and walked through a door, into the back room. She came back a moment later with a cordless phone in hand and gave it to Sam. "Here you go."

Sam smile gratefully at Rachel before turning to the phone and dialing in a number. It could hear it ring a few times before someone picked up on the other end. "Yeah, we are ready for you to pick us up." Sam said into the phone. The voice said a few muffled words before hanging up. Sam handed the phone back to Rachel with a smile. "Thanks." Rachel nodded and took the phone back into the room. Sam looked to us. "He will be here in a minute."

I nodded and smiled at her. "If you don't mind, I think I'll walk home." When Rachel walked back out I gave her the cash to pay for the drinks, telling her to keep the rest as a tip.

Sam stared at me with shock. "Dan, that's a seven mile walk. Are you sure?"

I nodded at her with a smile. "I do it just about every night, what difference is it today?"

Sam sighed and shrugged. "Alright, if that's what you want."

Tucker expression was hysterical, his eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. "Dude, you are going to kill yourself if you keep going like this!"

I chuckled and snatched up his red hat off his head. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind." I teased.

"Hey!" Tucker jumped up and tried to get his hat back. I quickly help it above my head. Dan! Give me my hat back!"

I grinned down at my friend and spied Sam standing behind Tucker with a smile on her face and her hands open. I laughed at tossed that hat to Sam. From there on we played keep-away with Tuckers hat until we heard the car horn outside. Sam and I were laughing so hard we had tears in our eyes as we gave Tucker his hat back.

Tucker huffed at us, but a smile was tugging at his lip, as he put his hat back on his head. Sam and Tucker walked out of the store first. I paused and turned to smile at Rachel. "Thanks Rachel, hope to see you again soon."

Rachel smiled and nodded as she washed our cups in the sink. "No problem, Dan. See you later."

With that, I walked out of the café and onto the street with Sam and Tucker. I smiled at them. "I guess I'll be seeing you all at school tomorrow."

Tucker grinned. "Yup."

Sam smiled and nodded. "Yeah, see you at school. Bye Dan." She said, climbing into the car.

"Bye."

I stood on the sidewalk and walked as they got into the car and drove off down the dark road. Once why were out of sight, I glanced around to make sure that I was alone before taking off into the sky, feeling the cool nights breeze kiss at my skin.

I glided through the night air almost lazily, heading towards my house as a relaxing fifteen miles an hour.

I knew that this week was going to turn out very interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 14!<strong>

**Ohh looks like Sam is getting suspicious, doesn't it. *grins evilly* and I personally hate this chapter. It's not quite how I wanted it to go, but it didn't seem to want to work with me. Ever had one of those chapters? One that didn't seem to want to play nice with you? Yeah, well… this was mine -_-. Uhgg. I need some hot tea…**

**And don't mind the spelling errors, you should know that I suck with that by now xD.**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	15. Expect the Unexpected

**DPA Info: **Just because it is in season and V-day was yesterday…**I HATE Valentines Day**!

Because of my past, I have never like Valentines Day very much. When I was in Elementary School, every kid in my class would be handing out candies and gifts to each other, but I would only end up with at the MOST six gifts (not including my teachers) out of twenty some odd kids. I use to be one of those kids that were always bullied back in the day, so everyone would do whatever they could to make me miserable. Not to mention my Mother and Step-father never paid any attention to me, and if I did get any attention; it would always be negative. The only people to ever give me positive attention, was my Grandparents and my Aunt and Uncle.

So, I have grown to hate this holiday more than anything else in the world. I much rather be stuck in a room filled with balloons (which I am terrified to death of) then deal with V-day.

**I Do Not Own Danny Phantom**

**Chapter 15 - Expect the Unexpected**

**Uploaded – February 15****th****, 2012 at 4:30pm **

_Next Day_

School was going fairly well. Dash still wasn't bothering me, but he _was_ still watching me whenever he thought I wasn't paying attention. The popular girls were starting to leave me alone after learning (finally) that I was not interested in them. Valarie even came up to introduce herself to me in the hallway and we talk for a minute before going our separate ways to class. I was quickly falling back into a familiar rhythm in the school, almost making me forget my mission and that I was a full ghost.

But I forced myself to remember and not get myself dug into a deep hole that I might not be able to get out of.

I was currently sitting at the lunch table, chuckling at my friend's antics. But through mid-chuckle, I felt a familiar cold sensation in my chest. My blue and green eyes widened a fraction before I clamped my mouth shut to try and keep the wispy blue mist from coming out of my mouth and my friends, whom were three feet away from me, from seeing it. I felt the cold air in my mouth and throat, searching to a way out. To my utter horror and embarrassment, it did find an escape.

Through my nose.

I watched with despair as the mist leaked out of my nose and out into the air before me, causing me to shiver at the strange and sensation of the cold air coming out through my nostrils.

I glanced over at Sam and Tucker, fearing that they might have seen my Ghost Sense. To my relief, they were too busy arguing to have seen it.

I let out a quite sigh, before quickly going back on alert, remembering that there was a ghost nearby. I cleared my throat to get Sam and Tucker's attention. When they paused in their arguing, I smiled calmly at them.

"I'll be right back. I'm heading to the bathroom." I told them as I stood up from the seats. They both nodded and turned back to their argument. I walked quietly and quickly out of the cafeteria, but once I was in the hallway, I broke into a sprint to try and locate the specter.

My Ghost Sense led me to the back of the school by the football field. I slowed down to a cautious trot, using my other senses to help me find my way around without running into humans.

I came to a stop by a wooden fence and pressed my back against it. I pears around the corner to see a very old friend of mine, floating a few feet off the ground, typing something into his mechanical arm.

I chuckled softly and relaxed some, before stepping out from round the corner and faced Skulker, who still hasn't noticed my presences.

"And what, may I ask, are you doing in Amity Park, Skulker?" I asked calmly, a relaxed smile on my face. I might not want the human to know who I was, but ghost were fine. They mostly keep to each other anyways.

Skulker whipped around quickly at my voice and locked his eyes on me with surprise. "And who the hell are you?" he bite out.

I smiled. "Now that is a good question. But I asked you a question first and it is only polite to answer me before yourself." I told him.

Skulker glared at me before breaking out into an evil grin. "Well, we will see about that. Wont we punk?" with that said, he raised up his arm and fried a missile at me with a train of green smoke behind it.

I snapped up a hand and raised up a think green shield in front of me, the missile slammed into the shield exploded against the hard green glass-like substance. The explosion caused a ball of smoke to plum out on the other side of the shield. I then lowered the shield and looked for Skulker through the smoke cloud, never once removing my relaxed smile.

"That wasn't very nice, Skulker. I don't think my master would be pleased if you destroyed his apprentice." I told him as he appeared through the dissipating smoke.

Skulker's expression was that of commercial shock as he stared at me. "H-how did you…?"

Knowing that I could risk this small action for only a few minutes, I reached up and phased off the time Charm around my neck. To my great amusement, his arm beeped twice causing him to look at it with curiosity. He read some of the data that appeared on the PDA attached to his arm before looking at me with surprise.

I nodded my head kindly at him, knowing that he had picked up my ecto-signature, before sliding the necklace back around my neck. "I will ask you again, Skulker. May I know what you are doing here in Amity Park?"

Skulker stuttered with shock before bowing his head respectfully. "T-Timegear! I had no idea that it was you."

I shook my head with mirth. "That is perfectly fine Skulker. I did not tell you, so how are you to know if I do not tell?"

Skulker looked thoughtful before nodding in understanding. "Yes, I guess that is true. But I am sorry about intruding on your territory. I had no idea that you had made a claim on Amity Park."

I wave my hand dismissively. "Like I said before Skulker; it is fine. I am simply on a mission and do not wish to be bothered."

Skulker nodded his head quickly, his green flaming hair bouncing slightly with the movement upon his metal head. "I understand. And I will be taking my leave now Timegear, so I hope to see you again on the other side." And with that, Skulker quickly gave a bow to me before turning around and took off into the sky like a bat out of hell.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck as I watched the little speck disappear off in the distance. "I wish people would stop bowing to me." I muttered softy to myself before heading back to lunch before Sam and Tucker missed me.

* * *

><p><em>Third Person<em>

Sam and Tucker ad watched Dan leave the cafeteria looking rather flustered about something. But what really threw Sam off was that Dan had gone in the wrong direction to the bathroom after leaving the lunch room. He paused in mid argument again before looking at Tucker with a serious expression.

"Let follow him." She said before standing up quickly from her seat. Tucker looked up at her in surprise, so Sam growled a bit at him. "I'm sorry, Tucker, I know you like Dan, but he just seems a bit off. I'm going to follow him and see where he is really off to and see if I can figure him out a little more." And with that, Sam turned and ran out of the lunch room.

Tucker yelped then quickly jumped up; dumping his tray in the trash can, before running after Sam. "Hey! Wait for me!"

Tucker quickly caught up with Sam who was now walking slowly, trying to figure out where Dan had gone. They wondered the campus for a few minutes till they made their way over to the football field. They heard a loud bang, like explosion coming from behind a fence on the other side of the field. They could see a large ball of smoke poking up form over the wooden fence, so they quickly made their way to it.

Tucker stumbled slightly as he climbed up the slightly sloping hill and yelped softly in surprise. Sam quickly turned to him and shushed him, putting her finger up to her lips. Tucker smiled sheepishly at her and fixed his glasses before they made their way to the bend in the fence. About halfway up to the fence, the ghost tracking device beeped softly on her hip where she always kept it. She stared at it with surprise for a second before it stopped beeping. They were starting to be able to hear bits and pieces of a conversation the closer they got.

"I will…Skulker…are…Amity Park?"

Sam looked confused at Tucker and mouthed silently. "That sounds like Dan." Tucker nodded in confirmation before they inches closer, picking up more of the conversation.

"Timegear! I had no idea it was you!" came Skulker's startled reply. Sam looked confused. The name Timegear sounded very familiar. She knows she had heard it somewhere, but couldn't quite place it.

"That is perfectly fine, Skulker. I did not tell you, so how where you to know if I did not tell?" Dan said calmly, sounding amused.

Sam, no completely interested in this conversation, inched even closer to the edge of the fence and peaked around to watch. Dan was standing mere feet away from the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter with a completely relaxed and confident posture as he stared up at the predator. Even though Dan had his back to them, she could tell he had a calm smile on his face.

Skulker stared down at Dan with a contemplative expression on his metallic face before nodding in agreement. "Yes, I guess that is true. But I am sorry about intruding on your territory. I had no idea that you had made a claim on Amity Park."

That statement completely stumped Sam. _Claim on Amity Park? What in the world is Skulker talking about? They are talking as if they know each other. But that is impossible. _She thought.

Dan then waved his hand, as if waving away Skulker's apology. "Like I said before Skulker; it is fine. I am simply on a mission and do not wish to be bothered." He told the specter calmly.

_Mission? What mission? _Sam mind desperately thought, trying to figure out what was going on.

Skulker nodded his head quickly before bowing to Dan. "I understand. And I will be taking my leave now Timegear, so I hope to see you again on the other side." Before taking off into the sky, leaving Dan alone, unharmed.

Sam turned and glanced at Tucker bewildered by the events that had just happened before them. Tucker shrugged he shoulders, just as confused. When they heard Dan walking towards them, mumbling something, they ran and hid behind a near by shrub and watched him from a safe distance. As Dan passed them, heading back to the school, the glanced at each other once more, before quietly following after Dan, back to the lunch room.

**End of Chapter 15.**

**It might look like another filler chapter, but it isn't. Guess where Skulker if heading off to now? But I look forward to any of you reviews to the chapter. And I know that you are probably thinking 'How could Sam NOT remeber the name Timegear?' well, tell me, after you have heard a name only once, and two years later you hear someone say the very same name, are you honestly going to remember that name and who the person was if you have no connection to said person at all? I most certainly woudn't. **

**And yes, Sam will figure out who Dan is xD but not for several more chapters.**

**P.S. please ignore any spelling problems. And I'm sorry for any miss spells in the last chapter some of them where... (Shivers) not expected nor planned. So just try and roll with me please.**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	16. Startling News

**I greatly ask for you forgiveness on my terribly late update. I have been rather very busy at home, and with my graduation quickly approaching, and trying to keep my grades the best that I can. I currently as a 93% average in Physical Science and a 98% in ECE II (Early Childhood Education II) and I do not know my score on Civics and Economics seeing as how it is a computerized class. And I trying to keep those scores up in that area (or higher) so that I may graduate without and trouble.**

**I have also been busy plotting something and doing my other favorite hobbies, Surfing. Alas, I and currently typeing to you while I am in my Wetsuit, about to head out to surf! **

**Now, onto the story.**

**I Do Not Own Danny Phantom**

**Chapter 16 – Startling News**

**Uploaded: March 16, 2012. 1:25pm**

* * *

><p>Skulker's POV<p>

I was currently flying myself through the Ghost Zone, heading for Plasmius's portal so I could inform him of Timegear's appearance in Amity Park. I knew for a fact that he would be interested in talking to Timegear, seeing as how he helped to publish the young ghost child's autobiography story. I also knew that Vlad cared about the young half ghost, and was devastated to hear that he had died, so he would more than likely thank me for the news of the Time Apprentice's arrival in the human realm.

What was even more startling from me; was that that had been the first time I had ever seen the Time Apprentice's hood off to where I could see his face. A young, boyish look to it around his mid-teens, with black and white streaked hair and multi-colored eyes that gave off a faint glow. Now that I thought about it, he did seem a bit bigger than when he first showed up in the Ghost Zone. Almost as if he as aged.

Most ghost will continued to age until they reach their maximum point of maturity and power. For the Apprentice to still be growing in power sent shivers down my spine. He was going to be a very powerful ghost one day.

I slowed down as I came up to the older half ghost's portal and floated through the opening doors and into the lab. I looked down at the scanner on my arm to see if I could locate where Plasmius would be. I sighed when it showed me that he was in his study.

I shook my head, the green flames of my hair swaying slightly with the movement. That man was very attached to his books now days. If he wasn't at work, he was reading in his study. _Humans. _I thought with a huff.

I floated up and phased through the ceiling, making a beeline for the study to give my report. As soon as I appeared in the room with Plasmius, I landed with feet on the ground and scanned the room, finding the half ghost sitting in a green and gold chair in the corner of the room, reading.

However, as soon as I appeared in the room, he lowered the book down at looked at me with a blank expression. "What can I do for you, Skulker?" he asked with a monotone.

I hesitated before clearing my throat. "I uh…came to inform you of a new ghost that has appeared in Amity Park."

He sighed and waved his hand flippantly before looking back at his book. "No offense, Skulker, but I honestly do not care about rouge ghosts in Amity. The Fenton's, and even Mrs. Manson and Mr. Foley, can handle it." He said.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry sir, but it seems that they do not realize that he is a ghost. And I highly doubt he is there to cause trouble."

Vlad gave an irritated sigh, looking back up at me with a hard expression. "Then why bother to even report to me about this 'harmless ghost' then? How is it any concern of mine?"

"Because it's Timegear." I told him softly.

I watched as his hold body tensed and he stared at me with the most emotion I have ever seen in almost two years, following the young hybrids death. "Timegear?" he asked, shock and disbelief in his voice, followed faintly by a glimmer of hope and curiosity.

I nodded my head. "Yes, sir. It seems that he had apparently found me while I was hunting in Amity, around Casper High. I suspect that he is posing as a student there."

Vlad stared at me with confusion, his dark navy blue eyes filled with curiosity. "If he is Timegear, then how did he manage to sneak up on you? Wouldn't your scanners have picked up on his ecto-signature if he got too close to you?"

I nodded once. "Yes, but it seems he is using a devices to hide his signature, a necklace with a gear charm on it." Another thing quickly came into my mind that I needed to tell him. "And I was finally able to see his face too. He was dressed in normal human clothes without a hood on. He has black and white streaked hair and blue and green eyes."

Vlad blinked at me. "You mean hazel eyes?"

I school my head. "No. One eyes was blue, the other was green. Rather strange, but I'm not going to complain." I told him, not wanted to criticize perhaps one of the most famous ghost in the Zone.

Vlad's expression quickly turned calculating as he leaned back in his chair, finger on his chin. "Interesting." He muttered softly, his eyes looking up at the ceiling in thought. After a moment of silence, Vlad turned back to me with a pleased smile. "Thank you for that news, Skulker. I'll be sure to add a few upgrades to your suit for this." He told me before standing, brushing off any dirt or wrinkles on his suit. "Now, if you will excuse me, I would like to see about getting something done."

I nodded slowly, confused by how excited and hopeful Plasmius is being. I was expecting some sort of reaction along these lines, but not to this extent. "As you wish, Plasmius. You know how to get in contact with me if you need anything." I then turned and phased into a nose dive through the floor and back to the lab. I paused, glancing once more up at the ceiling. "Don't do anything stupid, Plasmius." I muttered before flying though the portal and back into the Ghost Zone.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah…short chapter, but I'm not good with Skulker, so I just left it at this. I'll be sure to try and get the next chapter up soon. <strong>

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	17. Consulting

**DPA Info: **I understand that I didn't post anything about myself last chapter because I couldn't think of anything to tell you at that time, but I have finally found something else intresting.

I'm Wiccan.

I first started getting interesting about the Wiccan/Pagan religion when I started reading my mother's wiccan/pagan books back when I was about 14 years old.

You see, I follow the Law of Conservation of Mass (Matter can neither be destroyed nor created) And if a person's soul is 'matter' then it cannot be destroyed nor created. So what is to happen to that soul when its vessel dies? It is transferred into a new vessel, also called 'reincarnation' I am an earth based witch and will protect the right of just about everyone and everything (except for killers, rapist and abusers). I even protect the rights of insects (Even spiders, as long as they are not in my room or on me). I tend to be very down to earth (pun not intended) and I love nature and could spend all day outside. You can even ask my friends, if I see a spider or some insect trapped inside I will try to get it outside safely.

And no you nimrods. -_- Wiccans do NOT worship the devil. we dont even believe in the devil. So how does that work, eh? Call me a satanist and I will kick your fucking ass down to you freakin' death bed, got it? -_-

* * *

><p><strong>I Do Not Own Danny Phantom (Can I seriously just do one disclaimer at the beginning of the story and leave it at that? This is rather very annoying.)<strong>

**Chapter 17 - Consulting**

**Uploaded: March 23, 2012 at 5:05pm**

* * *

><p>Danny's POV<p>

_The Next Day _

I walked through the halls of Casper High, Sam and Tucker walking beside me seeming to be in a rather very heated conversation about something, glancing at me every few seconds. Because of the noise in the hallway, I couldn't pick up everything that they were saying, and that was what concerned me the most. I could tell they were talking about me from their glances, and I didn't know if it was good or bad.

I looked around the halls, looking for a way to try and lead their conversation away from me. But I could find nothing but a bunch of other students standing in the halls, talking adamantly with each other. I sighed softly to myself and looked for something to do to distract myself from my two human friends beside me that were sparking my nerves.

Just as I was about to give up and interrupt them myself and ask what was so interesting about me, when I spotted a mass of close-cropped blonde hair in the crowd walking away from us. I glanced as Sam and Tucker and without breaking a beat, I told them, "I'll see you guys in class." And then I turned and followed after the teenager. I had been meaning to do this for a while, but haven't got the chance.

"Dash!" I called out as I got closer to the boy.

Some people froze in their conversations when I called for the bully and walked up to him with a calm but determined expression. Dash paused and turned around with a confused expression at his name being called, but tensed when he saw me approaching. He looked like he was about to flee for his life when I gave him a calm smile.

"Relax, Dash. I only wish to talk." I told him, causing the students to glance at each other with surprise. I quickly sent a cold glare around the hall, meeting everyone's eyes. The meaning was clear. Get lost. Suddenly, everyone else seemed to have found something more interesting to do, and the crowd got thinner.

"What do you want, Time?" he asked, trying to forces a weak scowl onto his face. Funny thing was; it wasn't working too well.

I brought my hand up in a calming gesture. "I just want to talk. We seemed to have gotten on the wrong foot with each other, so I was wondering if we could sit together at lunch today and talk so we can get this settled and out of the way. I'm normally a calm person, and tension only makes me nervous and very twitchy. I don't like it very much." I told him with a gentle smile.

Dash hesitated, glancing once around the nearly empty halls, before looking back at me. "What's the catch?"

I raised an amused eyebrow at him. "I just told you; to get rid of the tension and start over again. I was trai-raised to try and make the best of everything and everyone. I want to see if I can help to figure out what it is that is making you so hostile towards me." I said, flinching at my near slip up, almost telling him I was 'trained'.

Dash looked around the halls again, as if looking for any witnesses, before heaving a loud sigh and shrugging his shoulders. "Fine. We can talk at lunch." He said weakly, seeming skittish about being too close to me for long periods of time.

I nodded my head once and smiled. "Thank you. I guess that I shall see you then." I then turned and walked back to Sam and tucker who were standing at the end of the hall, watching the exchange curiously. I smiled softly at them. "What?"

Tucker was staring wide eyed at me. "Dude…you do realize you invited the biggest school bully to sit and talk to you at lunch, right?" he asked faintly, his face looking pale.

I gave him a pointed look. "Yes, I am well aware. Now come on, let's hurry up and get to class before the bell rings." And without waiting for them, I turning and walked to our class.

_Lunch_

I walked through the halls for the lunch room, taking amusement in the way people seemed to try and avoid bumping into me as they went by. _Smart humans_. I thought with a chuckle as I came into the cafeteria. I looked around for an empty table around the edges of the room and found one near a window with a wide open view of the front of the school. I walked to it, taking note of the way people were watching me as I went and sat down, away from my friends who were on the other side of the room.

I sat and waited for Dash to come in to join me. I didn't have to wait long, because he walked in soon after I sat down, his purple hazel eyes scanning the room, spotting me by the window. I watched with fascination as he gave me a curt nod before heading to the lunch line to get his food. I waited for about two minutes before he left the line with his paid food and walked over to join me.

He sat in the seat across from me, and looked cautiously at me, looking as if he was expecting me to bite his head off or something. I smiled softly at him and inclined my head slightly in greetings.

"Thank you for joining me, Dash. I've wanted to talk to you for a while about our…issues." I said slowly.

Dash looked at me curiously and surprised. "Why? Don't you hate me because I was attempting to…bully you?" he asked softly as he picked up a french-fry and plopped it into his mouth.

I smiled and shook my head. "My Guardian is a very tolerant person and he has taught me never to judge people on the outside, but to figure out what is going on inside of their head, and see if it is possible to help and to understand them." I told him, tapping my foot slightly underneath the table in a steady rhythm, watching Dash's face for his reaction.

Dash was staring at me, his light purple eyes wide. "Why?"

I thought of how to properly answer this question before shrugging my shoulders. "Ilet go of all my hate for those who have hurt me a long time ago. I have learned to get along with them and even help them on occasion. I find that childish rivalry and stupid pranks are just that…childish and stupid." I looked Dash dead in the eye. "I might not know WHY you opt to bully those who are smaller than you, but maybe you can do the same. Try to think of things from everyone else's point of view before you judge them as 'losers'."

Dash opened his mouth with a defiant expression on his face, no doubt to argue, so I quickly held up my hand to silence him. I came up with a split second decision that was probably a little below the belt, but I needed to get my point across.

"Do you know what happened to that boy that went missing two years ago?" I asked. At Dash's surprised expression, I internally smirked. "How do you know that your constant bulling didn't push him over the edge? How do you know that he didn't commit suicide?" As Dash's horrified expression, I nodded my head once. "Dash, you have to think about the consequences of your actions. You don't know how their home life is, or what they possibly go through every day." I explained gently to him. When Dash's eyes moved down and looked at the table, a thoughtful yet scared look on his face. "I'm not saying that is how he died, but have you ever thought that maybe that could have happened?" I asked him. "It could happen to just about any student here that you constantly push around."

Dash opened his mouth before closing it again, and then shook his head slowly before talking slowly to me. "No…I never thought of it that way." He said, looking at his tray of food in front of him, looking like he lost his appetite.

I nodded my head slowly. "That fine Dash, but I would suggest you start thinking about other as well, because I highly doubt you want to have another person's death on your conscious, do you?"

Dash shook his head vigorously and looked at me with a panicked expression. "N-no, I wouldn't want that."

I nodded slowly with a gentle smile. "Nobody does. I know for a fact that I wouldn't." I paused before leaning back some. "Dash…can I ask you something?"

Dash looked at me with a quizzical expression before nodded his head once. "Sure."

I took a slow and deep breath before talking again, my face and tone completely serious. "Why do you bully your peers?"

Dash hesitated before looking away from me and off to the side. "I…I guess I do it because…because my friends do it. I'm always trying to impress them, and show them just how tough I am."

I listened carefully and thought the situation over. "So…if your friends wanted you to break into a store and steal something…would you do it to make yourself look good? Even if it meant, spending time in jail?"

Dash paused before shaking his head slowly. "I…don't know."

I sighed softly. "Would you help them to kill someone?"

Dash sent me a horrified look and shook his head quickly. "No."

I tapped my finger against my chin. "What about jumping off a bridge?" Again, Dash shook his head, his eyes wide. "What about…beating up a puppy?" Another vigorous shake. "So why do you follow your friends in beating up another human?"

Dash looked at a loss of at to say or do, so his shoulders sagged and he looked guiltily down as the table.

I internally high-fived myself for a job well done, but on the outside I kept a calm expression on my face as I watched Dash have his internal struggle before he pulled himself together and looked back up at me.

"I…I see what you're saying…I'd rather not be the cause of someone's death…even if they are a…another student." He said slowly. He glanced up and met my eyes. "Do you really think that is what happened to Fenton?" he asked hesitantly, as if afraid of what the answer might be.

I gave him a calm smile and shook my head. "No, from what I hear from his two friends over there," I pointed my thumb over my shoulder towards Sam and Tucker who were on the other side of lunch room, who were watching us curiously. "But I would not want to you take that possibility out of your head, because anything could possibly happen." I told him.

Dash's eyes were currently locked in Sam and Tucker direction, his eyes sad and almost guilty. "I bet they miss him." Dash whispered softly. "They were nearly inseparable when it was just the three of them." He tore his gaze away from the duo, and looked back down at the table in front of him. "I wish I had friends like that." he said softly. "If I even mentioned telling them that I wanted to stop bulling, I would be kicked off the A-List." he told me, sounding miserable.

I watched the boy in front of me carefully as I gave him my thoughts. "Would you much rather have fake friends that would turn their back on you without hesitation and retain some form of a hierarchy, or do you prefer to have true friends that would have your back through thick and thin?" I asked him softly.

Dash's eyes moved up to mine, a contemplative expression of his face as he thought things through. I didn't take my multi-color orbs off him as I watched his expression with a trained eye, waiting for Dash's reply- if he was going to give me one.

After a moment of thick silence, Dash's expression softened as he looked at me with a bright expression. "I think I see where you are coming from Ti- I mean Dan." He said, quickly cutting off from calling me by my last name. He then gave me a wide grin. "I see now why Danny Fenton had it so good back then." He said, shooting a longing glance at my two friends. "I've always wondered why they always stuck together through everything. They were true friends." He mused with a distant expression, his gaze still locked over in Sam and Tucks area.

I fought back a wicked smirk when I realized what Dash wanted to do. "You know…I could bring you over there to talk to them, maybe get a fresh start." I suggested almost casually.

Dash's light purple eyes turned fearful and nervous. "I-I don't think that would be a good idea. They don't like me very much for… everything I have put them through."

I sighed and nodded my head, seeing the small problem. But I wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. "Then, mayhaps tomorrow morning we could give it a shot? I'll be with you so they won't be able to do anything and maybe they would be a little more willing to listen to you with me there."

Dash stared at me with a questioning look before giving me a small smile and nodded. "A-alright. I'll see what I can do."

I grinned and leaned back in the seat with a completely relax composure.

That was…until my ghost sense went off.

When I felt the cold climbing up my chest, I placed a hand over my mouth and covered the gasp and fog with a cough, turning my face away from the jock in front of me.

"You okay, Dan?" Dash asked softly, sounding a bit concerned.

I mentally growled at the inconvenience, but turned to Dash with a sheepish smile. "Uh, yeah I'm fine. I'm just going to go to the bathroom right quick, okay? I'll be back as soon as I can." I told him as I stood up, making no sound with the movement.

Dash stared at me curiously before giving me a small nod. "O-okay."

I shot him a small smile before quickly walking out of the cafeteria, and then broke into a run once I was in the hallway. I followed my ghost sense, trying to figure out who it could possibly be interrupting me this time. I swear, if it's Skulker asking me for a favor, I'm going to blast him into the middle of next week. Passive Time Apprentice my ass.

I followed the cold sensation out into the court yard looking around as I slowed to a stop by the flag pole. I could tell what whatever specter it is, was in this area. More than likely invisible. I quickly placed a calm, stony mask on my face as my eyes darted from side to side.

"You can stop with the hiding. You're not very good at it." I calmly said into the seemingly empty air.

A deep chuckle sounded to my right as a figure slowly materialized a few feet off the ground. "Ahh, so you must be the legendary Time Apprentice I've heard so much about."

My eyes widened a fraction before quickly I composed myself from shock. Vlad Plasmius.

I inclined my head politely, biting my tongue to keep from saying anything un-Timegear like. "Depends on who is asking." I said softly, turning my body to face the blue skinned ghost.

Vlad was watching me with an amused yet curious expression. "Vlad Plasmius, at your service." He said, crossing his arms over his chest, looking a bit smug about something.

I nodded once. "A pleasure to meet you, Vlad Plasmius. And yes, in the Zone, I am known as Timegear." I raised a curious eyebrow at the man. "But may I ask why you are here, trespassing on Casper High's campus during school hours?" I asked.

Vlad gave me a fangy grin. "I could ask you the very same question, my boy." he said.

I felt my eyes widen a fraction. That was one of the first things Vlad had said to me when we had first meet at my parents 20th collage reunion. I quickly replaced my mask again before debating how to continue this conversation. "Private matters, Mr. Plasmius." I told him, trying to stay formal to the ghost, yet firm at the same time.

Vlad waved his hand flippantly. "Please, call me Vlad."

I nodded once. "Very well. Now will you answer my question, Vlad?"

Vlad just grinned at me as he floated down and landed on the ground mere feet away from me. "Oh, nothing villainous, if that's what you're wondering. I was just simply curious about a few things." He said casually.

I narrowed my eyes at the man that looked like he was trying to insinuate something. Vlad was acting weird, even for him. My eyes widened again a fraction. He couldn't possible know about who I am, could he? My mind panicked and raced at the thought.

If Vlad noticed the crack in my façade, he chose ignored or just pretended not to. "I simply have a few questions I wish to ask you about a certain, young, half ghost hybrid whose autobiography you assisted in publishing not too long ago."

I blinked at the man, my panic diminishing some. "He _is_ dead, if that is what you are wondering."

Vlad's expression sobered some, but didn't take his blood red eyes off me. "Yes, so I have concluded. But I was more interested in knowing if you have figured out who killed the boy?"

I sighed and shook my head, my death and my unknown killers were a touchy subject "No, I do not know. I am fairly sure my Master does, but he has not confined that much into me, much to my disappointment." I told the man.

Vlad nodded slowly, still watching me carefully. "I see." A small smile then broke across his face. "Very well, then. I thank you for your time, my boy. And I hope that, maybe, we could talk again sometime." The older ghost said as he floated back up off the ground and into the air, his usual pompous smirk on his face, looking as if he have just found some extremely valuable information or won the lottery. I blinked once at the man and nodded once more.

"Maybe. Depends on the circumstances." Still attempting to keep up the Time Apprentice façade, I gave the half ghost a relaxed smile. "Farwell, Vlad Plasmius."

Vlad tipped his head in a form of respect. "And to you too, dear boy." He said, just before teleporting away in a hot pink whirl.

I watched as pink mist faded away, leaving me alone in the courtyard with nothing but my thoughts, before I gave a soft sigh and turned around to head back inside the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 17.<strong>

***smiles* Dan muse is starting to like this story a bit more and if becoming a bit more eager to help me write it, but he still tries to get me to kill a few more people than I have planned, so we are still a bit at odds. But I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter, now it will start getting just a little bit more interesting.**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	18. Evil Ancients

**DPA Info: **My eyes are a mix of three different colors, although they look green from a distance

I have a burst of gold around my pupil, and then the inside of the iris is a light blue while the out rim is a dark pine green. The blue in my eyes is weird because if you put a flash light to it, it will look wavy or look like several layers of hair.

* * *

><p><strong>I Do Not Own Danny Phantom<strong>

**Chapter 18 – Evil Ancients**

**Uploaded: March 30th 2012 at 3:45pm**

* * *

><p>Danny's POV<p>

_Later that night_

I was currently walking down Amity Parks roads; my cloak surrounded my body as my hood hid my face in darker shadows. I simply felt like going out in my Timegear clothes tonight, because I hadn't warn them in a good long while. And also, this way if I happen to run into another ghost, they will immediately know who I am and go away and, hopefully, leave me alone.

The Box Ghost, Skulker and Vlad were one too many ghost I wanted to see within this short amount of time that I had been here. It needed to stop _now_. You can call me territorial all you want, but I do not want to know that my old haunt is still being attack by my fellow ghost in the Zone. If they learn that I have made a 'claim' on Amity, than hopefully they will leave it alone. Not very many ghosts wish to cross the legendary Timegear, and hope to get out of it unscathed.

I quickly froze when a couple of humans appeared around a corner, talking with each other in a seemingly very heated conversation. I turned myself invisible so I would not be spotted by them as they walked past me.

"Didn't you hear? They are finally opening up Amity Park Lake with paddle-boats and canoes for the public. I'm thinking of taking my girlfriend out there this weekend. Maybe we will even get to see some of the alligators that live in there." One of the boys said, causing me to pause and listen with newly found interest.

Amity Park Lake was a very big lake on the north side of town and there were a few local alligators that lived in the murky, algae filled water. The Lake was a natural habitat for many types of wild life animals and you could be arrested and fined if you attempt to harm any of its wild life.

As soon as they were gone and out of sight, I looked thoughtfully up at the star filled sky; a small smile graced my lips when a sudden idea came into mind.

But before I could think too much more on it, I noticed something move in the shadows across the street. I held myself perfectly still and watched as a figure covered in a long dark cloak, run across the street and into an alley only a few paces away from me.

Making sure that I was still invisible, I followed after the shady person, finding his or hers actions were very suspicious. Not very many people walk around in cloaks now days.

Even though I knew couldn't be seen, I stuck to the shadows as I followed the person deeper into the alley, until he came to a stop. I copied him and watched with rapt attention as he looked around, scanned the area, before he bent down and grabbed something. I curiously noticed that it was a manhole cover as he lifted it off the ground and pushed it to the side. Giving one last scan around, he jumped down the hole and out of sighted. I quietly followed him down the hole, opting to float down instead of jumping, not sure of how deep it went. I floated down for about ten feet before my feet touched the damp ground of the sewer's tunnel system.

I tensed when a bright red light appeared to my left. I turned my head to see the guy with his hand raised up in front of him, the red glow admitting from his hands.

_Ghost powers_. My mind quickly grasped that small bit of knowledge and stored it away for safe keeping as I tried to find out more about this person or ghost in front of me.

The man turned around and started to walk away from me, deeper into the tunnels, his footsteps hardly making any sound at all. I floated silently after him, making sure I didn't make any noise to alert him to my presences.

At one point, I accidently bashed my head on a pipe that was hanging a little low from the ceiling, causing a loud bang and ring to echo around the tunnel. The man turned around quickly, the red glow glowing bright with the signs of an attack. Still invisible, I flew up to the ceiling to try and make any chances of him noticing me diminish some as his hooded eyes scanning around.

When he deemed that it was only a false alarm, I faintly her him mutter something, with a cold voice, about 'sewer rats', before turning around and continuing on his way through the tunnels. After giving the painful ringing in my head a second to go away, I trailed after him, feeling a bump and a bruise form on my forehead where it had made impact with the metal pipe.

The silent stalking went on for about thirty minutes, the man pausing every few minutes to turn around and scan his surrounds before moving on. I was growing extremely bored of this when he suddenly stopped in his tracks, causing my head to perk up as he raised his non-glowing hand up.

As the material of his cloak slid back, uncovering his arm, I noticed a strange tattoo on his upper arm. I floated closer to get a better look at it, and saw that is was a tribal black bird holding a skull in one claw and a dagger in the other.

I looked back up at his face when I heard him chant something softly in another language before lowering his arm back to his side, the strange tattoo now hidden and out of sight once more.

As soon as he arm was back at his side, the air in front of him shimmered and seemed to solidify in front of him, forming into a stone wall with large double doors with the very same symbol on the face of the door that was on his arm.

Sudden I got a very bad feeling in my guts as the doors slowly swung open without a sound and a torch was lit on the inside. The man walked through the doors, his red ecto-energy fading away in his hands, now that he hand another form of light to see by, and dropped the arm back inside of his cloak as well.

I paused at the entrance of the strange door, all my instincts telling me to flee for my life- or after life, and never come back. I gave another hesitated glance at the door with the strange symbol carved on it and back at the figure walking farther away from me with every second, made me quickly make up my mind.

I floated through the door and after him.

As soon as I crossed the barrier, I held back a gasp and closed my eyes as the sudden onslaught of negative emotion that slammed into my body, mixed with a burning desire to shed blood. I stumbled and faltered in my movement as swayed, trying to recollect myself.

Never have I ever felt something like that before. I felt as if all the worlds hate and rage was collected here, in this strange place under Amity Park. It made sense that this was why Clockwork sent me here to do something about this. If this was released, the worlds would be sent into chaos and more than likely would be consumed by all these horrible emotions that made my skin crawl.

The sudden fading of light footsteps brought me back into my mind and snapped me out of my thoughts. I opened my eyes to see that the man was a good 3/4th a football field length away from me by now. I pushed my body forward, locking away all my emotion so I wouldn't be affected by this negative energy as it swirled about my body like black, sticky, murky fingers trying to drag me down.

I quickly caught up with the figure, just in time for him to walk into what looked like a large throne room. And when I say large, I mean _large_. It was about the size of five football stadiums in one. I scanned the whole room as I cautiously floated into it. Flaming torches were mounted on the wall every several dozen yards, creating an eerie light source. The walls for black stone with strange symbols and pictures carved into them on either side of the room. The floor was solid stone as well, but was smooth and unmarked with any ancient ruins that decorated the walls. The symbols though, gave me a really bad feeling. The carvings all looked like strange creatures and they looked like it would be right out of someone's nightmares. There were a total of five creatures drawn on the walls, each one of them had a small words carved in some ancient language underneath them.

I remembered Sam talking to me once a long time ago about some carvings in the deserts somewhere in Peru that you have be in an airplane to see them. She called them the 'Nazca Lines'. She showed me a few pictures of them on Google Earth, and that is what these carvings reminded me of. Some sick twisted version of the Nazca Lines.

"Masters," Came a loud voice, the emptiness of room caused the voice to echo across the cavern. "I have arrived, just as you asked." the man spoke again. I looked over to see him standing in the middle of the room, by what looked like some strange stone table that reminded me of an Alter.

The strange person had knelt by the Alter, his head bowed with an obvious sign of respect and the hem of his cloak was splayed out behind him on the ground.

I narrowed my eyes and watched from a distance, not wishing to get any closer than I was. A football field length was plenty fine for me.

"_Good_." a voice hissed, causing a shiver to travel down my spine from all the malice that was in that voice. I looked around trying to locate the source, but could find nothing. The only people, who were in the room, were me and that shady person.

Another voice quickly continued from where the first one left off. "_We are pleased with you_." it growled, not at all seeming pleased like it said, but there seemed to be some underlying message in its words, so I kept listening.

I could feel goose bumps rising up on my skin as the things spoke to the man. "_When do you think you can finish_?" called another voice, different form the other two.

Just how many were there? My mind thought.

The man quickly spoke up, answering my question for me. "I hope by the end of next week I will have what is necessary all five of you." he said, his voice filled with absolute certainty.

"_Excellent."_ a mixture of what sounded like all five of the voices hissed with a sick sounding version of glee. "_The Five Ancients will be free again_!" the chorus of malevolent voices yelled.

The man spoke again with a nodded head. "And I shall do whatever I can to make sure that happens. I promise." he declared, rising his head up slightly to look just over the Alter.

I followed his line of sight to see what he was staring at to see that on the back wall, a large black diamond shaped crystal was mounted in the center of the wall. The crystal itself looked like it was buried into the wall and only half of his was sticking out into the open.

I held back as gasp of alarm when a pair of narrowed red eyes appeared from within the shadows inside of the crystal and spoke. "_Yes, you have done a very good job in aiding us in our resurrection_." it said, sounding like it was thinking over something before it spoke again. "_What about the meddling Time Apprentice? I have heard that he has arrived in Amity._"

I blinked, not knowing whether to be insulted or pleased with being called 'meddling'. I know Dan called Clockwork meddling once, but _I've_ never been called that before.

The man lowered his head again and nodded. "Yes, sir. You are corrected. I am still trying to locate his whereabouts. I suspect that he is that new student as Casper High, but I want to be sure before I do anything first." he explained to the glowing red eyes.

I blinked again. How did he know there was a new student as Casper High? I wonder is a student told him.

"_Hmm_." he mused softly. "_Very well. Just do not fail me or there _will_ be consequences, understand._" it growled as it gave off a dark pulse of energy in a sign of warning.

The man visibly shuddered and he replied. "Understood."

While I had been listening to the conversation, I had been unconsciously sinking towards the ground, and didn't notice until I felt and heard my feet scuff again the stone. My breath caught in my throat when the man tensed and five pairs of red eyes appeared in the stone, looking in my direction.

There was a moment of utter and complete silence before it was shatter violently.

"IT'S THE TIME APPRENTICE!" one of the voices screeched as a pair of red eyes moved, showing that it had been the one that spoke.

Crap! My mind screamed as I turned around and shot off the ground and bolted for the door with high speeds, having no interest in being caught. I could only imagine what they would do to me, and honestly, it didn't want to think about it too much.

Much to add to my horror, I had accidentally dropped my invisibility and was now visible for all to see, because of my shock. My multi colored eyes were wide as I fled across the chamber. Making a beeline for to the still open doorway. I sensed another presence behind me as I flew, and I turned my head slightly to see what it was. I saw the person was flying after me, slowly gaining. From the amount of his face that I could see that wasn't covered by his hood, his teeth bared and his lips drawn back in a snarl making it extremely obvious he was pissed.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" another voice screamed in rage.

I gasped in alarm and looked forward again to see that the doors were now slowly closing, intending to seal me in the room with those monstrous creatures and an extremely tick off and evil ghost.

No! No, no, no, no, no! I thought with fear, as the exit grew smaller and smaller as I got closer. And I highly doubt I can phase through these walls too, so this was my only way of escape.

The opening was only five feet wide now, getting ever smaller, and I was still a good twenty yards away. If I make it, it's going to be close. I closed my eyes and forced all my strength and energy out to give myself more speed.

"NO!" Another voice screeched and fury as I managed to twist my body so I was now flying sideways and slip though the foot long opening.

I heard the door bang shut behind me as I twisted my body again so I was sailing backwards, knowing that I had too much momentum behind my flight to stop properly. My back collided with the wall of the sewers tunnels system, my breath leaving my lung in a rush of air as fell to the ground, bruised and winded.

I forced myself up to my hands and knees, panting heavily as I looked up at the now fading doorway. I pulled myself up to my feet and swayed slightly before bracing myself up against the wall with a hand, using my other hand to run though my hair under my hood.

Knowing that I was safe for the time being, I leaned back against the wall, using it to support my tired body as I caught my breath. I gave another fearful glace at where the door use to reside, my body shaking.

I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life. How the HELL does Clockwork expect me to beat them all by myself? I thought. Then another though came to mind as I stared at the door.

"Ghost, I'd hate to be him right now." I said with a monotone, referring to the guy that was no doubt being punished for letting me get away. Oh well, that's his problem, not mine.

I turned my head towards the ceiling and flew upwards phased through several dozen yards of solid cement and dirt, out into the fresh open air. I floated there for a second and looked around only notice that I was standing in the middle of an abandoned amusement park that had closed down some time ago. I remembered that there had been some sort of seismic activity around here and they thought that it was too dangerous to continue operating, so they closed down and went elsewhere.

At least I know what was probably causing the earthquakes. And at least I also know what Clockwork was talking about. There is no way in hell am I letting those...those _things..._be let loose into the worlds. But how the Hades' name am I going to stop them by myself?

The Five Ancients, eh? I might need to do some research on them. I thought as I launched myself back into the air to get as far away from this area as I can. I flew myself strait to my house and decided to relax for a while and figure out what to do from here on.

Life is never easy, is it?

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 18<strong>

**Well….now you know what Clockwork had sent Danny down there for, eh? Question is; will he be able to stop them? And just who is that person under the cloak?**

**Keep reading to find out *winks* ;)**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	19. Amity Lake

**DPA Info: **I hate men.

Call me sexsist, I don't care. I hate how every guy I meet is nothing by a fucking dick head. Just thinking about them pisses me off. Yes, I do have guy friends, but they know not to do anything that might piss me off...like say...'oh, I'm going to see if I can lay this chick!' seriously, I'm going to bust out laughing when you think you found the right girl and she turns around and finds another guy to sleep with that very same night. TAKE THAT BITCH!

And because of the way boys at my school treat the girls, I like to make guys think I'm going ot be an easy lay (flirting with them and making them think I'll say yes to a date) but after a little while I will squash them under my thumb like a freaken ant just to watch them squirm after I let them back up. *sneers evily* And no, I am not a player either, I just like my own sick twisted sence of justice.

And no, I'm not gay either -_- Not that I have a problem with gays, HELL I support gay rights and marriage

* * *

><p><strong>I Do Not Own Danny Phantom<strong>

**Uploaded: **May 4th, 2012 at 2:40pm

**Chapter 19 – Amity Lake**

* * *

><p><em>Danny's POV<em>

The following morning, it was growing extremely hard to push the thoughts of the Ancients out of my mind and focus for a while on school and Sam and Tucker. I was both relieved and nervous at the same time that I have found out just what Clockwork had sent me back into Amity Park for.

Relieved, because I am no longer hanging in the dark and I now know what I am up against in terms of what I am looking for.

Nervous, because of how powerful those creatures were. They were almost as powerful as several Dan's mashed into one for each Ancient.

"Dan? Dan, are you in there? He-llo?" I snapped out of my thoughts and blinked once, only to see a dark hand being waved in front of my face.

I reflexively gasped and jumped back in shock, quickly switching into a protective stance, bringing my hands into fist and pulling them up to chest level, prepared to lash out at anything that made a threatening movement towards me.

"Whoa, calm down, Dan. It's just us."

I looked over and let my eyes focus on my two very baffled and confused faces of my long time friends. I let out a long and tired sigh, and forced a small smile onto my face. "Sorry guys. I was just spacing a little." I apologized.

Tucker raised an amused eyebrow at me. "A 'little'? Dude, your eyes were glazed over you were so lost in your thoughts."

I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment and I chuckled. "Uhh, yeah, there was just a lot on my mind."

Sam narrowed her eyes at me, a calculation expressing in her purple eyes. "Oh? What about?"

I felt a spike of irritation at her suspicious glares she kept sending me, but I kept my face neutral as I stared calmly back at her. "Family business." I told her with a tone of finality in it.

Sam's expression gave out some as she stared at me with more open curiosity than anything. "Anything we could help you with?"

I held back a sigh, unable to stay mad at her unless she was giving me a good reason to. I instead just gave her a small smile and shook my head at her. "No. Thanks for the offer though." I told her.

"Hey, Dan!" I heard a familiar voice call from behind me, and when both Sam and Tucker tensed up, I smiled and turned around the face the approaching jock.

"Good morning, Dash." I said, inclining my head politely towards him.

Dash came to stop a few feet away from us, noticing Sam and Tucker's baleful glares of hate and distrust, hesitant to come any closer to us. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and looked at my two friends. "Guys, relax. He only wants to talk." I told them, trying to get to them relax their tail feathers.

When they slowly relaxed their posture, I turned back to Dash and nodded him over. "How were you this morning?" I asked.

Dash shrugged and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I'm fine I guess. My…friends are starting to give me strange looks, as if they know what's going on, yea know man?"

I raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Oh? What kind of looks are they giving you?"

Dash glanced over his shoulder almost fearfully before looking back at me. "they just looked…mad or something. And I haven't even done anything!"

I smiled and shrugged. "They probably know that you are trying to get along with us and don't like it. But I highly doubt they will try to do anything to physically harm you in any way though, so I wouldn't worry too much. If anything, be careful of pranks or something."

Dash's face flushed with either shame or embarrassment. "Uh…sorry about what we did with your locker…I uhh…" he trailed of slowly.

I blinked in confusion before remembering the incident with the ecto-foam balloon sling shot they had placed in my locker. I chuckled. "Oh please. You're apologizing for that lame excuse for a prank? It didn't even work." I told him, smirking when I remembered that it had worked, just not on me.

Dash stared at me. "But…it worked when we opened it."

Trying to look innocent of any crime, I gave him a startled look. "What do you mean? You went into my locker?"

Dash blushed again. "Yeah…we had to put it in there and then dismantle it somehow…or find out what was wrong. How did you get it to not work for you anyways? It worked on Mikey earlier that day." he asked with confusion and curiosity.

I grinned. "A good magician never reveals their secrets." I told him with a secretive tone.

Dash continued to stare at me for a long moment before giving me a smile. "You know what, Time. You're not that bad of a kid. You're honestly kinda…cool." he said with a smile.

I grinned. "All in a day's work." I said, before turning to look at Sam and Tucker who had been quite throughout the whole conversation. I noticed that they were giving Dash a curious look, almost as if they were debating whether he was good or not just by our conversation.

Dash must have noticed when my attention at moved to because his eyes looked at the two other teens behind me. " And uhh…Ma…Manson and…Foley, right? I'm…sorry about the way I had been treating you guys in the past. I only did it to keep up with my popularity status in the school. I meant nothing personal about it." he told them in a rush, seeming to want to get that altercation out of the way as fast as he could.

Sam and tucker exchanged long look with each other before looking back at Dash. Tucker gave a wide smile. "It's cool, man. Just don't be stuffing us into anymore lockers if you please."

Sam still had an air of distrust about her but nodded her head anyways. "What Tucker said…not that you ever stuffed me into any lockers anyways, but you did you it a lot to Danny and Tuck" she told him bitterly.

Dash had the decency to look ashamed and turned his head away. "Yeah…sorry about that too."

I sighed, also wanting to find another subject to move onto. "Cool. Now what we have had the chance to talk this all out, why don't we go inside before the tardy bell rings."

Just at that moment, a loud shrilling ring echoed across the campus signaling the beginning of class. I gave them all a deadpanned looked. "Too late."

Needless to say, we scattered to class like a swarm of bees.

* * *

><p>After that little event, they day had passed by pretty smoothly. Dash would say 'hi' to us if we passed each other in the hall, causing people to look at us strangely as we went about our business. I got all of my homework turned in and managed to finish my class work by some miracle of faith, because my mind wouldn't stop wandering off to last night's events.<p>

Just what the hell am I going to do about those five evil Ancients?

I know for a fact that something that strong and powerful could not be contained in a simple Fenton Thermos- let alone five of them, and I highly doubt I can fight them off all on my own.

I needed to make a plan.

"Dan, your spacing again." called a soft voice from beside me.

I looked over to see Sam watching me curiously from her spot beside me at the desk. I sighed and rubbed my forehead, feeling the oncoming pain a head-ache forming. "I know, I know…I'm sorry. It's just…there are a lot of things going on in my…life… right now that I just can't seem to focus." I told her honestly.

Sam placed a hand on my shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

I glanced at her with a hint of suspicion, thinking that she is just trying to get me to open up so that she could have a few more pieced of the puzzle to put together about me. And as much as I would like to talk to her, I knew I couldn't. I slowly shook my head. "Thanks, Sam, but…this is something I need to figure out on my own." I told her.

Sam nodded, seeming to understand as she dropped her hand back to her lap. "That's fine. I hope you can figure it out okay."

I smiled gratefully at her and looked back to the front of the class, my mind not even registering all the stuff that was written down on the board as I stared blankly at I riffled through my thoughts, trying to form a plan in my head, when a sudden conversation that I had heard, popped into my head from last night.

'_Did you know that Amity Lake is being opened up for paddle boats and canoes?'_

I glanced at Sam, a sudden idea blooming into mind. It was about as dangerous of a plan as it was brilliant. I felt my lips curling up into a smile at I looked back at Sam. I reached over and tapped her on her arm. When she looked up at me with confusion I gave her a calm smile.

"Sam, I realize that you don't…trust me that much…so I thought that maybe if we spent some time together, we might be able to come to an understanding." I told her quietly so the rest of the class wouldn't hear.

Sam stared at me, baffled half out of her mind. "Uh...okay. What did you have in mind?"

I could see the wheels turning in her head, probably trying to form a plan to try and get me to rat myself out. I knew it wasn't going to happen, so I grinned. "Last night I heard that Amity Lake was opening up for canoes and paddleboats. Maybe we could go there today and go out onto the lake. I heard the wildlife there is amazing." I told her.

Sam studied me for a few seconds before a smile slowly spread across her lips. "I would like that. I have been wanting to go for a while now, but my parents don't want to go, so I would be on my own." She told me with what sounded like complete honesty.

I smiled wider and nodded. "Cool. We can head out after school if you want. We will just need a ride to get down there."

Sam nodded, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "I can handle that."

I grinned, feeling a sense of accomplishment as I turned to look back up at the front of the room, our conversation not once being over heard by another person. This would be a good opportunity to try and get Sam to drop her suspicion about me. If I gave her a simple, harmless and innocent human façade, she might just fall for it.

But for some reason, my heart and mind had two completely different point of views of what was going on. And I couldn't figure out if I liked it, or if it irritated me.

* * *

><p><em>End of School<em>

I looked up from the crowded sidewalk to see Sam running up to join me. I gave her an almost shy smile, hoping that might help her drop her guard some around me. "Thanks for joining me Sam. It means a lot." I told her, feeling my own cheeks heat up slightly as she turned her purple eyes to look up into my blue and green ones.

She smiled. "It's no problem, Dan. Our ride should be here soon."

I nodded and looked around, scanning the thinning crowd out of habit. My eyes passed over a mass of brown hair that caused me to freeze as I focused in on it.

Maxwell Treaty.

Greyish blue eyes turned and meet mine, with a cold look in them. I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at the teen, which was quickly returned by a dark curling of the lips by the said teen. I held back a growl in my throat and tore my gaze away from his, not wanting to risk doing something rash or blowing my cover to anyone or anything.

But when I saw him moving his arm up, I quickly flicked my gaze back to him with alarm, watching as he pulled the sleeves of his jacket up almost casually, seeming to want to scratch an itch on his upper arm. Once he had the sleeve up as much as he wanted it to go, my breath caught in my throat when I saw what was on his arm.

A tattoo.

And not just any simple tattoo, but the very same one I saw on the guys arm in the underground tunnel. A tribal black bird, with a skull in one talon, and a dagger in the other.

"Dan? Dan, what's wrong?" I heard Sam ask, waving her hand in front of my face.

I blinked but kept my eyes focused on Max at he let the sleeve dropped back down to his wrist, his eyes never once leaving my face. My whole body was ridged, my muscles coiled like a snake about to strike out at any given moment.

It's Max! He was the danger Clockwork had been talking about!

A sharp sting on my arm caused me to jump and looked down to see Sam scowling at me, her lowing her hand from where she had pinched me. "Dan, don't be ignoring me! What is wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost or something." She said, looking up at me with a mixture of irritation and worry.

I glanced back up to see that Max was now nowhere in sight. He had probably fled once my attention had been diverted. I sighed and looked back down as Sam, giving her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I just thought I saw something…and I don't think it was a ghost." _Well, at least I hope not._

Sam looked in the direction in which I had been staring, before looking back at me. "I didn't see anything." She said.

I forced out a chuckled. "I know, and I'm sorry, but like I said; I _thought_ I saw something, not that I had." I lied.

Sam nodded slowly in understanding before her eyes looked behind me and a smile broke out across her face. "Our ride is here!" she said and ran past me to the sleek black car pulling up to the side walk.

I followed behind her, casting one last cautious glance around the school yard, looking for any sign of Max, before climbing into the car behind Sam. I reached out and closed the car door behind me, turning to look out the window with a scowl.

"Dan, seriously, what's wrong!" Sam asked staring at me with pleading eyes that simply begged me to spill my heart out to her, and perhaps more.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my head slightly. "Really stressed and tired." I told her softly before forcing a weak smile on my face. "But I will be fine once we get to the lake, I promise." I assured her, not wanting her to worry too much about me.

Sam gave me a sad smile. "You almost sound like our old friend…Danny. The one I told you about. He would always try to get us to stop worrying by following up with a promise. You two seem very much a like in more than just name." she said, studying my face.

I looked away from her probing gaze and looked at the floorboard beneath my feet. "Really? You never told me very much about him. What he was like…or what you thought of him…" I said, hoping to try and start up a small conversation away from me but…yet staying on me all at the same time. Ironic, wasn't it?

Sam watched my face for a moment before signing and looking away and out the window. "Danny Fenton was…an extraordinary boy. He was funny, clever and determined. And add that to his inability to let someone get hurt, which we called his Hero-Complex, he was one of a kind." She said with an almost wistful tone. "He was one of the only kids I meet that accepted me for who I was and for my beliefs. Yea sure, me and Tucker get along but…he just didn't understand me like Danny did. Danny always likes to look at things form different perspectives so he knew what he was up against and if there was a possible way to solve it without bloodshed."

I looked up at her face and watched her with rapt attention as she described my past self to me. I was honestly amazed that she thought so strongly about me, and always saw the best out of my many qualities. I never thought she had seen me in such a way. I had always thought that I was just some simple minded teenage boy with strange powers that his parents hated.

I nodded slowly and smiled, placing my hand on her shoulder gently, drawing her out of her memories and snapping her back into the present. "He sounded like a true friend if I have ever heard one." I told her softly.

Sam meets my eyes and they held for a while before she turned away with a smile. "Yes, he was a very good friend. I miss him very much."

We both jolted when he felt the car coming to a stop. I looked up at the driver and noticed that he hadn't said a single word throughout the whole ride. Be he could tell he had been listening and he has a peaceful look in his eyes as he looked up at us in the rearview mirror.

"We're here kiddo's. I'll be around when you are finished, so just call for me or look for my car." He told us with a grin.

I smiled politely at the man and nodded my head. "Thank you sir," I said before pushing to door open and climbing out into the fully blazing sunlight. I turned around once I was out of the door and held out my hand to help Sam out of the car.

When Sam saw my offered hand, she paused and looked up into my eyes once more, before slowly taking my hand. I frowned when felt her shiver under my cold touch with bare skin to bare skin. I gently grasped her hand and pulled her out of the car, steadying her so she wouldn't fall over when she stumbled.

I let go of her hand and watched as she rubbed it into her other hand, trying to warm it back up. I couldn't help but scowl at myself for something I knew I couldn't prevent but couldn't help but hate it.

I put a smile on my face for her as I half turned towards the lake. "Come on, let see if we can rent some canoes. I heard that the water is beautiful this time of year." I told her with an amused tilt of my lips.

Sam snorted and shook her head. "Only if your wishing to get hypothermia within minutes of getting into the water." She said coming up to walk along side of me.

I grinned down at her as we approached the boats rental store by the water. I walked over to the door and pushed it open, stepping aside to let Sam in first. I gave her one of my famous lop-sided grins when she smiled almost shyly back up at me as she glided past me and into the building. I closed the door behind me and walked over to the counter while Sam checked out the canoes and kayaks.

The guy sitting behind the counter was busy playing some game on the computer, so he didn't even notice up come inside, and practically ignored us as he clicked and typed on certain buttons on the keyboard with a determined expression on his scrunched up face.

I stood there and waited for him to glance up and notice us, but after a minute passed, and no such luck, my irritation finally showed. I narrowed my eyes and cleared my throat loudly, causing the man to jump clear out of his seat, thus making him hit a wrong key on the computer. When a big 'YOU LOSE' is bold red letters appeared on the screen, the man turned and practically snarled at me.

"Dude! I was almost to level 8! Why did you have to go and do that, man!" they guy said with a thick accent that made him sound like he belong out at the beach, surfing waves.

I scowled right back. "Seeing as how you are supposed to be on the clock, I don't think you are even allowed to be playing video games to begin with. Now, if you will please allow me to rent two canoes? That way we can leave you back to your pitiful business." I growled out, my irritation, fear, anger, and nervousness all reared its head at full fury at the young man.

The man must have somehow sensed that he was greatly out powered in some strange, unknown way, because his face quickly paled at my anger, and his eyes widened. "S-sure thing. H-how long do you t-think you will be renting them for?" he asked with a stutter in his voice.

I sighed with a slight bit of resentment, realizing I had accidentally scared the guy because of my nerves that were quickly and easily flared from my nerves previous to the occurrence outside of school mere minutes ago. I had no right to take out my frustration and anger on him. "Sorry about snapping, but my nerves have been acting a bit haywire…" I quietly apologized before giving the relaxing cashier a small smile. "But I would like to rent them for the rest of the day.

The guy let out a sighed and closed the game out of the screen and quickly added the rental fee into the computer. He hit enter and gave me a weak smile. "That will be $47.68 please." He said.

I raised an eyebrow slightly but pulled the card Clockwork gave me out of my pocket and handed it to the guy. I watched him carefully as he swiped and punched in a few more keys. A receipt printed out of it slowly before coming to a stop.

He ripped it off and handed it back to me with my card. "Here you go, sir. You may pick out which canoes you want to rent, so long as they are single seaters."

I nodded and took the items and stuffed them into my pocket. "Thank you." I told him before turning to look for my gothic friend. I spotted her on the other side of the small building, looking through the small long boats that were stacked up in rows. I walked up behind her silently, knowing that I was going to frighten her, but found it amusing.

Unable to resist the temptation, I silently walked up behind her and leaned my head forward, over her shoulder and whispered into her ear. "Pick whichever one you want to use." I told her softly.

Sam let out an undignified squeak and turned around, a balled up fist flying through the air, aiming right at my face. Expecting that kind of reaction, I ducked down just in time for the intended punch to sail over my head, making contact with thin air instead.

I chuckled and raised both of my eyebrows at her as I straightened back up. "That was a good one, if it had managed to hit me." I said with a relaxed grin.

Sam gasped in alarm, realizing that she had almost punched me out if reflex. "My gods, Dan! Don't do that! What if I'd hurt you!" she yelled in obvious distress and worry at the possible thought that she could have unintentionally hurt one of her friends.

I smiled and chuckled, trying to show her that there was no harm done and that I wasn't mad or scared about almost having my head knocked loose from my shoulders. "But you didn't hit me. And so it didn't hurt. So I assume I am safe. Now, pick your boat." I told her casually.

Sam watched by face before she started to chuckle as well. "If I didn't know you were teasing me, I would have labeled you as a complete and utter jerk." She told me before she turned around and pointed at the boat on the top shelf, about a good nine feet up. It was black with a purplish hue in the sunlight that glittered slightly with a brighter purple streak across the side. "I like that one, but I can't reach it." She said, sounding slightly disappointed. "I'll go and look for another one. Maybe they will have another one like it, closer to the ground." She said turning to walk away from the boat.

I reached out on reflex and gently grabbed her hand, pulling her to a stop. "Wait," I said. "I'll get it."

Sam paused and looked up at my face with utter confusion. "How? That thing is about as high up as the two of us stacked on top of each other." She told me, eyeing the boat skeptically

I grinned, knowing that I could in fact get it for her, but she needed to be out viewing range for me to obtain it. "Just leave that to me. Go wait out at the docks. I'll be out in a minute with it."

Sam looked between me and the out of reach boat before giving a loud sigh. "Alright, let see if you can really get it for me. But if you can't that's fine, we will just find another one." She said before turning to walk outside to the piers. "I'll give you one full minute, nothing more!" she called as she rounded the bend and through the doorway

I let a smirk curl my lips as I looked back up at the offending target. "I won't need a minute." I whispered. I glanced around to make sure that the store clerk wasn't paying any attention before looking back up and forming my spectral tail. I glided up to the canoe and grabbed it with both hands and pulling it out of the shelf silently. Once it was free, I floated both myself and the plastic contraption back to the ground, reforming my legs. I was surprised at just how heave they boat was, never having picked one up on my own before now. I placed the boat back on the ground, knowing I couldn't be seeing carrying a one hundred plus pound boat with practical ease.

I reached down to grab the bow of the boat, before pulling it up some and dragged it out the door to the waiting Sam. I chuckled when she turned around to see me with the boat in tow behind me, her mouth hanging open in surprise.

I grinned smugly. "Told you I'd get it. Now come over here and help me get it into the water." I told her as I dragged the boat up alongside of us, by the edge of the pier. Sam rolled her eyes with a smile as she walked to the back of the boat and picked it up. We both moved it off the pier and over the waters surface before lowering it down, hearing the water slosh up against the sides as it came into contact with it.

Once the boat was in the water, I took one of the ropes on the pier and tied it to the end of the boat, anchoring it to the dock so it wouldn't float away. Once that was done, I straightened up and smiled at Sam who was standing beside me.

"Now, let's go find me a boat to use." I said and turned to go back inside. I wasn't too picky about what canoe to use, so I grabbed the nearest one and heaved it off the shelf and onto the floor. When I glanced down at it, it was a pale black, almost a dark grey, and it had a green streak down its side as well, much like Sam's.

Once it was down and it seemed to be to my liking- meaning there were no holes in it- I pulled it out of the building and onto the docks to join with Sam's. We both got it into the water with ease, tying it to the docks as well. I ran inside and grabbed two oars, one for me and one for Sam, before joining back up with her, placing both oars on the dock.

I turned to look at her with a smile. "Let's get you into your boat first." I told her, walking up to her black and purple boat, holding my hand out to her. She nodded and took my hand, allowing me to help lower herself into her boat. She almost slipped into the water once, but I quickly caught her, only the tip of her foot touching the algae filled water before it was pulled back out.

I grinned at her as she finally got her self seated in the boat and handed her one of the oars. I untied her boat from the dock, letting her push away from the dock and out a few feet into the lake.

I laughed as she tried to paddle closer but was having a bit of trouble in controlling it. I could tell she has never been canoeing before, while I still remember how to from the time my parents used to take us out camping every summer. They had been teaching me and Jazz simple things like that since we were about eight years old, so it was practically engraved into my memories.

I walked over to my boat and lowered myself into it before grabbing the last oar off the dock and untied my boat before pushing out to meet up with Sam. I chuckled when I saw her struggling on how to paddle and steer properly. I glided across the water gracefully and pulled my canoe to a stop right along side of hers.

"You're doing it wrong." I told her, reaching out to her and took her oar readjusting it in her grip. I shifted it to where one of the curves on the paddles was facing behind her, and the other was facing upwards slightly on the oar. "There. Now when you paddle, watch how they go under the water, so you can be sure that they are pushing through it properly, or else you aren't going anywhere anytime soon." I told her. When she tried again, she managed to get a little farther, but she was still having some trouble.

I chuckled at her pitiful attempts, earning a scornful glare from her."What are you laughing at?"

I placed my own oar in front of me across my lap before bring my hands up in a submissive gesture. "Alright, alright! Don't bite my head off, please." I chuckled before picking my ore back up. "Here, let me demonstrate." I told and started making slowly but smooth strokes with my oar through the water, gliding right past her boat. After a few seconds of doing that, I stuck one paddle straight into the water and left it there, letting it drag me to a stop and turn me at the same time.

When I turned to see how Sam was fairing, I saw that she was once again trying to paddle, her eyes dead set on watching how I handled and moved my own oar before looking at her's attempting to copy my movements.

Soon enough, she was gliding up along side of me with a triumphed grin on her face. "Ha! Take that Mr. I-Know-Everything." She said, sticking her tongue out at me teasingly.

I returned the playful gesture and chuckled. "Very good. Now…see if you can keep up with me!" I told her, before give a power stroke with my oar, sailing off again.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Sam yelled, trying to paddle and keep up behind me. I laughed and turned my head to look over my should so see that she was doing a very good job in keeping up with my pace- not that would have left her behind. She was a fast learner.

Once we were out into the middle of the lake, we passed a few tree's that were growing out of the green colored water, their roots were several time bigger than the rest of there trunks. I coasted to a slow stop, allowing Sam to come up beside me as we looked around the exotic lake, with all the tree's and flowers that were growing around the wild life. I could see some turtles poking their head out of the surface of the water, before ducking back down as we got too close to them.

I glanced as Sam to see her looking around with an awed expression of her face, her eyes wide with pleasure and wonder as she look in all the sights.

"We just might have to do this again sometime soon." She muttered out, probably not meaning for me to here her.

I gave her a grin and leaned back against the back board of my canoe. "Anytime you want, just let me know. I would be more than happy to bring you out here." I told her calmly with a pleased smile of my own, feeling pride at how happy I made her just by brining her out here. A sudden though hit my in the face right after I had said that. I wasn't going to hanging around much longer. Once I stopped Max from releasing those Ancients, I had to go back to Time Tower with Clockwork.

Sam blushed as she looked at me and nodded. "I'll probably have to take you up on that. I never realized just how beautiful this lake could be." she said, not knowing about my little dilemma to my poorly thought-out plan.

I put of a smile, even though I was feeling a bit sad and depressed now. "Anytime." I whispered back to her, kind of half heartedly. _Maybe before I left, I could give her one more trip out to this lake?_ I thought.

Sam looked at me and smiled brightly before using her paddle to splash green colored water at me. I gasped and felt some algae that was now on my black and white hair, sliding down to land with a splat on the boat right in front of me. I stared at her with shock, not expecting that kind of reaction from her.

She splashed me! She freakin' splashed me with nasty looking green water!

I could hear her laughing at me, and it was that sound that snapped me out of my surprise.

I felt a smirk curl against my lips as my multi colored eyes narrowed playfully on the girl only a few feet away from me. _Oh, it was ON!_

With a powerful swipe of my oar, I scrapped the top of the water, scooping some of it up and sent it sailing through the air, watching with smug satisfaction as it cover Sam from head to toe with green water as well.

Sam sputtered and gasped before shooting me a half hearted glare. "Oh! Why you little-!" she seethed playfully.

I grinned and rubbed my knuckles against my slightly damp chest before looking at my nails. "Oops. Did I do that? Oh, how I am dreadfully sorry, Sam. Here, let my help you with that." I said with mock sympathy before splashing her again, causing her squeal with laughter.

"Ahh! Dan!... Stop!...That's cold!" she yelled out between her fits of laughter.

I gave her an innocent look. "What? You started it." I stated.

Sam sent me a glare before sending another veil of water at me, soaking me and my boat. I shook my head, sending water flying on all direction with a laugh. I was tempted to reach out and tip her boat over, but I knew that would be over doing it, so I just settled for splashing her back.

After a while of splashing each other with the cold lake water, we settled for going back to our cruise around the lake, still giving small fits of chuckles whenever we would look at each other and at our soaked forms.

"Hey, Dan?" Sam called, grabbing my attention. When I looked over to see what she wanted, she pointed over to the shore where we could see a small flock of bird up in the low branches, watching them sing to each other.

I smiled and listened to their melody for a few minutes, watching Sam's eyes starting to get a bit droopy. I looked at my watched to find that it was already a little past 7 o'clock. The rental shop closed at 7:30pm so we needed to start heading back.

"Hey Sam, let go ahead and leave. It's getting late and our time is almost up."

'_Yesss. Your time is almost up, little Time Apprentice.'_

I gasped and whirled around in my seat, eyes wide, wondering who had just spoke. But when I couldn't see anything, and I could no longer hear the voice, I gave a shuddered sigh and turned back to Sam who had been right in the middle of speaking.

-"and the driver is probably bored and is wondering where we are." she finished.

Not knowing all of what she had said, and not feeling like making her repeat, I just nodded and forced on a smile. "Yeah, good point. Let's head back before they charge us overtime." I told her, turning my canoe with ease to head back to the shop to return the canoe.

Sam came up along side of me, paddling with almost sluggish movements with how tired she was getting.

I let out a soft sigh, only for my whole body to tense as a cold chill traveled up my spine and a blue mist exited out of my mouth.

Oh, crap.

"Dan, what was that?" Sam asked from beside me, obviously having seen the mist.

I let out a low growl in my throat be fore looking at her. "Nothing, just got cold for me, that's all." I told her, giving her my best excuse.

Sam's eyes narrowed suspiciously and opened her mouth to say something, no doubt about to call my bluff. But she never got that far.

Something very big slammed into the underside of her boat, knocking it over, throwing her into the lake with a loud splash and a scream.

"SAM!" I yelled and made to move to jump into the water after her, but there was no need for that, because the next thing I knew, was that something smacked into my boat as well, toppling it over. Cold water rushed up to meet me, before I was completely submerged under the lake. I opened my eyes under the water, letting my ghostly energy leak into them to give off a bright glow as I looked around for whatever it was that had knocked us over.

My ghostly ability allowed it to where I could see almost perfectly in the murky waters of the lake, so I quickly was able to spot Sam, who had returned to the surface and was struggling to get on her over turned boat and out of the water. I saw a shadow moving out of the corner of my eyes. I quickly focused on it and saw who- or what- the attacker was.

A massive, alligator - a ghost alligator with black scales and green claws and spikes on its back - was charging towards Sam's struggling figure, its jaw opened wide with its razor sharp teeth looking positively deadly in the low lights of the water. Its deadly green claws were flat on its side as it swam through the water, its body moving like a snake.

Something in me snapped when I saw that the creature was going to attempt to take Sam's life, and no doubt in a painful way. I let out a feral snarl from my deep in my throat as I charged at the ghostly reptile, slamming into its side in a full blown tackle that would have made some of the best football players in the world proud.

The creature let out a roar of fury, its red eyes narrowing in anger as it turned its head to try and take a bite out of my arm with a loud and powerful snap of its jaws. I reflexively pulled out of reach and flew back a few feet in the water, knowing that I know had the ghost attention away from Sam and now on myself.

The alligator bared it teeth at me in a snarl, lips drawn back in an attempt of intimidation. I lit my hand up with green energy, baring my own teeth back with a rumbling growl of my own.

'_Tiiimegearrr.'_ the creature seemed to growl out in anger as its red eyes narrowed deeper.

I paused for a split second, surprised that the creature knew who I was and that it was using telepathy to communicate with me. After my initial shock, I hissed back in my mind. _"That is me. And by the power of the Time Apprentice, I command you to go back from whence you came before I sentence you to an eternity in oblivion!" _I snarled, feeling my eyes glow ever brighter in warning.

The creature seemed to smirk as it regarded me. "_Massster will be pleasssed onccce I destory you." _It hissed. _"But he'll be mad if I do not bring the human."_

I narrowed my eyes threateningly. _"You will NOT touch her."_ I growled, shifting my body in between the boats from above and the alligator. _"And I do not think you will be reporting back, unless you leave NOW, before I change my mind!"_

The ghostly alligator sneered at me before it opened its mouth and let out a massive roar that vibrated through the water. I only had a split second to prepare myself when it suddenly charged at me, its maw open wide. I raised my fist, using the second that I had to aim at the mouth and fired a hot green blast of green energy down its throat.

That had the reaction that I was hoping for.

The spectral alligator reared back in the water with a loud unholy screech, smoke trickled out of its mouth as the blast burned its insides. I narrowed my eyes, my protective nature still in full fury not letting my guard down for a second. This creature almost took my Sam away from me or badly hurt her. I was NOT going to allow that to happen without a fight for my afterlife and if that happens, I'll be sure to bring it down with me.

I watched at the creature squirmed and withered in pain, his roars starting to crack and dissipate away, turning into nothing but near silent screams. I could see its body starting to smoke and beginning to disappear into mist, being destroyed from the inside out.

I saw it shifts its body, turning to the side suddenly as I saw big black blur flew towards me from the corner of my eye. I had not time to get of the way or block the attack.

_Whap!_

The thick muscular tail of the creature smacked into the side of my head, snapping my head back and sending me floating backwards a few feet in a painful daze. I groaned and reached up and gripped my head, feeling like it had been split open or had a boulder dropped down on top of it. Keeping a hand on the now painfully tender spot, I glare venomously at the spectral alligator, hoping it had an agonizing destruction.

The creature's dulling red eyes moved to me, the snarl still bared on its scaly face as it rasped out one final word.

'_Phantom'_

I recoiled slightly at that name, green and blue eyes widening. _The hell? How did it know my old name? I haven't gone by that name for almost two years now! _My mind screamed as the smoking ghost finally vanished, no longer in existence

I just floated there under the water in shock for a long moment before jerking out of my thoughts and swam up to the surface as fast as I could. Once my head broke through the surface of the water, I acted like any human would and let out a loud gasp for air sputtering slightly as I spat whatever water that was in my mouth out.

"DAN!"

I twisted around the water to see that a security boat had pulled up while I was fighting, and Sam was sitting in it with two lifeguards onboard, trying to keep a towel around her shoulders so she wouldn't get sick.

I quickly made my way over to the boat, feeling a sharp sting above my left eye where the ghost's tail had made contact with me. Once I reached the side of the boat, the two life guards on board helped to pull my over the side. I landed on the dry floor with a thump and made to sit up, but one of the guys pushed me back down, shining a flash light into my eyes.

I hissed and squinted my eyes shut against the bright light and turned my head away from it. "I'm fine, nothing's wrong with me. It's just a scratch." I tried to tell the officers as they poked and prodded at the sore spot on my temple. I hissed every single time they touched it and jerked away, highly tempted to snap their hands in half if they kept it up.

"Kid, you're more than likely going to need stitches. And you probably have a mild concussion, so just stay down while we stanch the bleeding." One the men said sternly as he started up the boat.

I growled in frustration, pushing the offending hands away from me. "I'm fine! Now, let me get up before I throw you guys over board!" I hissed at them pushing myself up into a sitting position.

The two policemen exchanged a glance before one of them finally realized something, his eyes widening with shock and disbelief.

"Hey, Jim…take a look at that." He muttered, voice carrying a slight tremble to it.

The other officer, Jim, Looked at his partner confused before looking at me, or more correctly, my temple.

Knowing without a doubt what they were seeing, I felt panic grip my core as I reached up to cover the bleeding wound, turning my head away from them before pulling my hand away to look at the cold liquid on it.

Green.

Seeing as how I was full ghost, not human anymore, my blood had turned to ectoplasm. So that was what I was now bleeding. Green ectoplasm instead of the red hemoglobin of the human body.

Thinking fast, I glanced fearfully up at the two officers, and Sam's awed face. "I-I think that it came from the other ghost…the one that attacked us…"

The two men shared another look before shrugging, willing to take whatever reasonable explanation that was handed to them. Sam on the other hand, was eye me warily from her spot behind the officers.

I sighed, knowing that my gig was up with her, she more than likely knew I was a ghost now because of the green blood. I knew she was smart and she would figure it out anyways.

I used my hand to wipe the blood away, allowing the cut to heal properly before giving Sam a hesitant look. She was still watching me with unblinking eyes, her face now emotionless., except for the almost hurt look in her amethyst eyes.

I had to tell her.

"Sam…I -" I began, but she quickly cut me off.

"We'll talk once we get to shore." She bit out, turning her back to me as the men started the boat up, showing her displeasure and distrust in me.

I was tempted to turn invisible and fly away, but that would only cause more problems, more than I already had, and I that was the last thing I needed on my tray right now. So, instead, I nodded and leaned back against the side of the boat, feeling the way is skimmed over the water as they brought us to the docks.

_I wonder what happened to the canoes_. I thought to myself as I looked around, hoping to spot the smaller boats somewhere on board. _Nothing. Maybe the alligator sank them? Naw, those things are nearly unsinkable. Then where were they?_

I poked my head over the side to wee the still over turned boats out in the water, another security boat trying to pull them onto their own vessel.

"Alright kids," One of the officers called for our attention. I turned to look at them quizzically. "If you are sure there is nothing wrong, then I guess we have no reason to keep you here. But if you start feeling strange, dizzy, nauseous, ill, or anything of the sort; go straight to the hospital and get checked out." The smaller one of the two said, while Jim just focused on steering to the docks.

Sam turned her baleful eyes one me before nodding her head at the man. "Yes, sir."

I watched until they docked the boat before I stood up and leap off the side, landing with a silent _thump_ on the wooden planks of the pier. I could hear Sam's feet step down behind me as the was helped off the boat. Once I felt her prescience a few feet behind me, I let out a small sigh and turned around to face her.

"Sam, we need to talk…where no one can hear us. Before you call to get us picked up." I told her with complete seriousness, knowing that if she went out and ratted me out me as a ghost, then I would NEVER be able to stop the Ancients and Max.

Sam turned her own hard gaze to look up at my blue and green ones before giving a sharp nod. "Yes, I suppose that would be best. I need answers." She told me.

I inclined my head. "And I need to clear out a few things." I replied back. I turned around to find someplace private and away from people before nodding over to a large oak tree at the back of a field. "Go wait by that tree. Let me take care of the officers first and I'll join you."

Sam's eyes hardened, misreading my words completely. "Don't you dare hurt them, or I'll throw you to the Fenton's."

I smirked. "From what I've been hearing, they don't deal with ghost as much as they used to. Not after their son's death." I told her harshly.

Sam gapped at me in horror and shock, giving me a slight pause. What did I say wrong? I thought before my face paled. Oh crap.

"Danny's…dead?" she whispered, tears brimming in the corner of her eyes.

I mental cursed myself before rubbing the back of my head and nodded slowly. "Yes. Daniel Fenton is dead. Everyone in the Ghost Zone knows about his death." I told her sadly.

Sam looked at me curiously, but before she could speak up, Jim the Officer walked over to us. "are you sure you kids are okay? Do we need to call your parents?" he asked.

I shook my head at him and indicated to Sam. "No sir, she has a ride ready for us whenever it is needed. Thank you though." I told the man politely.

He nodded and dug into his pocket before pulling out a small rectangular card and handed it to me. "You kid's ever need anything, here is my card and number with my E-mail address." He said. "I hope you two will be careful in the future." He said before turning and walking away.

I glanced at the card in my hand before stuffing it into my soaked pants pockets. I looked back at Sam. "Let's go talk by that tree. I'll explain everything that I can or that I am allowed." I told her, turning and stalking silently across the field, hearing her footsteps following behind me.

_This was going to be a horrible conversation._ I thought with a scowl.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 19. It was going t be longer, but I didn't like just how long it was getting ,so I split it into two different chapters to make it easier for me. The other chapter is already half way finished, so it should hopefully be up on time.<strong>

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	20. Explanations

**DPA Info: **My favorite sports/hobbies are Surfing, Tennis, Paintball and Diving

* * *

><p><strong>I Do Not Own Danny Phantom<strong>

**Uploaded: **May 11th, 2012 at 9:00pm

**Chapter 20 - Explanations**

* * *

><p><em>Danny's POV<em>

Once we were stopped by the tree, I turned back around to face her, a blank expression on my face. "Alright. Now, where would you like for me to begin?"

Sam's hard glare met mine. "Let's start on what you are doing here." She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest in a show of pure defiance.

I gave a slow sigh and looked up at the sky, trying to think of how to tell her without telling her anything at all. I guess I could stretch the truth a little bit. I looked back down at her with an even stare, unblinking. "I used to live here when I was alive. I was told of impending danger not too long ago so I came here to see what was up and to see if there was any way I could stop it." I told her. "I never meant to betray your trust or anything, but it would have been better if no one knew who or what I was." I explained, hoping that she wouldn't push for more information that I couldn't provide without ruining the mission.

Sam studied me for a long silent moment before something seemed to pop into her head. "You lived here before you died?" she asked curiously.

I paused before nodded slowly. "Yes. It was a few years ago though." I told her.

She watched my face, trying to see past my well placed mask and figure me out. "How did you die?" she asked softly, almost concerned.

I blinked at her in mild confusion before reaching under my shirt and pulled out my second necklace, the one with the bullet that had killed me. "This is how." I told her as I held the bullet out for her to see.

Sam's face paled as she stared opened mouthed the small metal bullet. "You…you were shot?" She asked, voice trembling.

I inclined my head in a sharp nod before putting the thing back under my shirt and out of sight, letting it rest over my core, right where the scar stilled remained. "Yes."

She looked back up into my eyes. "Do you know who killed you? Did they ever find the person?"

I sighed and shook my head. "No, I have no idea. I wish that I did though, because then I would make their life a living hell for them. Because of that person, everything I ever loved was taken away from me. And those who loved me are probably missing me very much." I told her, my eyes hardening at what I was planning to do to my killer if I ever found them. I quickly sobered up and looked at the ground, afraid to meet Sam's eyes as I spoke the last words to her. "And I might never be able to be with the girl that I love because of this." I whispered, knowing that who I loved was the girl standing in front of me. I just never had the chance to tell her. I guess it took this stupid incident with the alligator to cause that to surface and make it known.

Sam placed a hand on my shoulder, causing me to look up at her curiously. "I'm sorry." She said. When I nodded and took a deep breath to calm myself while Sam moved onto other matters very quickly. "But about what you had said earlier…about Danny…" she said slowly.

I cursed, remembering my careless words that I had said to her. "Oh… yeah... the _Ghost-Boy's_ death." I said, stressing out on the word 'Ghost-Boy', hating that word.

Sam nodded slowly. "How…how did he…?"

I reached up with a hand and rubbed at my sore temple from where the alligator had smacked me earlier. "I…I can get you a book to read about his death…I'm not very comfortable with talking about it yet." I told her "But you need to come to my house for that so I can go into the Ghost Zone and grab one."

Confusion and awe passed across her depressed face. "Okay, two questions. One; there's a book on Danny's death? and Two; you have a ghost portal?"

I chuckled weakly. "Um, yes and no…in that order. Danny had his life written by…Clockwork and Timegear and got published my Ghostwriter a little over a year ago." I told her.

Sam expression turned confused before pure rage over took her features. I took a startled step back when she pointed a finger at me and snarled. "YOU! You're Timegear!" She screeched.

I took another step back in surprise. "Wha? How did you…?" I asked, confused on how she knew who I was.

She growled and stalked towards me, probably intending to rip me to shreds. "I saw you talking to Skulker a few days ago! I heard him call you Timegear! YOU LIED TO ME AGAIN!"

A fist came flying at me, not allowing me a single second to defend myself before it made contact with my jaw, snapping my head to the side and sending me stumbling back at few steps. I brought my hand up to my face to touch the abused area with shock at what had just happened.

Sam punched me!

I turned to look at her with pure shock before another thought hit me. "You followed me?" I asked her in a deadly low voice, eyes narrowed.

She growled. "Yes, you were acting strange so I followed you to see if I could figure out what was going on with you! Low and behold my surprise when I find you with the Ghost Zones self proclaimed 'greatest hunter'!"

I closed my eyes and took several deep calming breaths, knowing that getting worked up wasn't going to solve anything. "Sam, just calm down." I told her through clenched teeth as I tried to calm my nerves.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Timegear!" she growled, eyes flaring. "And I thought I was starting to trust you again! And let me guess, it was Clockwork that told you about the danger and sent you here? Making you do his dirty work, is he?"

I snapped at that. "SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT CLOCKWORK HAS DONE FORE ME!" I yelled, taking a threatening step towards her. There was no way in hell was I letting her talk about my mentor like that. After all the things he has taught me and after he looked out for me. He was practically a second father to me and I was not going to allow her to something about him like that. "He took me in after I had nowhere to go! He took me in and treated me like his very own son! He taught me how to be a good person and to be a good role model for all those who look up to me, both in life and afterlife!" I snapped, eyes glowing brightly. "I won't let someone like you say that about him! Not after all he has done for me!"

Sam quieted down as she listened to me rant with wide, almost fearful eyes before she glared back at me. "Then you had better start talking." She growled. "Before I find a Fenton Thermos to shove you into and keep you in there."

I glared right back. "Not if you value your world's safety." I told her. "Now. Are you going to keep taking out all your anger on me and my Mentor, or are we going to talk like civilized human beings?" I asked.

"You're not human." she proclaimed bitterly.

I visibly flinched at that before my face coldened. "Thank you for reminding me of what had happened to me, _Samantha_. But as you may know, I might not be human, but I do still have feelings." I told her with an icy voice. "And yes, I am Timegear, but you are in no danger from me. Much like how I was alive, I protect those that I care about and that happens to be this city and the people in it." after a second of silence between us, I added softly, "If you still want that biography story, than fine. I'll get it for you."

Sam glared at me before sighing and looking at the ground. "Whatever." She said softly, looking torn.

I reached up with a hand to rub at my temples, trying to sooth away my head ache before looking back at her and studied her for a minute. I could see how much my lies had hurt her and betrayed her trust, but she honestly couldn't understand just how badly all that lying hurt me as well.

But seeing where her righteous anger was coming from, I cautiously walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Another thing Clockwork taught me; was how to forgive." I told her softly. "And I apologize about snapping and lying to you but…I get extremely protective. I'm sorry." I told her. Sam looked up at me with wary eyes causing me to sigh out loud. "Alright some of the things you said hurt greatly…there is the phrase 'forgive and forget'? I have forgiven you, but I don't think I can forget what you said, but I will push it aside for now until this is over with." I told her.

Sam's shoulders sagged as she looked down at the ground with a silent nod. I dropped my hand and took a step away from her, turning towards the parking lot. "Come then. Let go. We can stop by my house so that I can get the book from the Ghost Zone." I told her.

Sam looked up at me with a curious expression. "You never said how you got into the Zone." She said as she walked along side of me as we went across the field back to the parking lot.

I smiled softly. "I can create my own portals to and from the Zone." I told her casually, reaching up to rub at my abused face with my hand. Just how many times can a guy get hit in the face in one day? I may never know.

I noticed that Sam was no longer by my side, so I paused in mid step and turned to look at her curiously. She was staring at me with wide eyes, mouth hanging open slightly. "You can create your own portals?" she asked breathlessly, pure wonderment in her eyes.

I flushed and nodded. "Yes, it was a skill that Clockwork taught me not too long ago."

Sam sighed and gave off a weak chuckle. "It makes me wonder if Danny could have ever learned that power too. We don't think Plasmius has managed that ability yet, so we don't know if half ghost hybrids are able to."

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eyes, pondering how to answer her before looking forwards gain. "No. hybrids cannot mange that ability. It has something to do with the flow of ecto-energy through their body that enables them from mastering to that skill. Due to the human blood in their veins, the correct flow of ectoplasm gets disrupted and the human blood acts as a catalyst that prevents the pure ectoplasm from being created." I explained, using the excuse that Clockwork had given me a long time ago while I was still learning that ability. "If you think about it, the human hemoglobin gets mutated due to the amount of ecto-electricity during the creation of a hybrid. Because of that mutation, the blood is neither human nor ghost, but is a mix of both, thus giving off both qualities of ghost and human."

Sam stared at me with pure awe as my scientific explanation as we walked, causing me to flush with embarrassment. "Oh. I guess that would make sense. So what you're saying is; only full ghost can master that ability?" she asked.

As we came up to the parking lot, I lowered my voice so we wouldn't be over heard. "Yes and no. To create portals requires a lot of energy, so only specters with immense power- like Clockwork, the Observent's and I- are able to create them. I can only create about two of them at a time before I have to take a rest to regain my energy. But I am sure that if they were able to build up their strength, they probably could."

Sam looked thoughtful before looking back up at me again. "So how are you going to get into the Ghost Zone? You said you could create one in, but what about coming back out? Wont creating that second portal drain you like you said?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am going to have to sleep for about a day to recharge, but I will be fine."

Sam nodded slowly before looking around the parking lot, looking for our ride home. She spotted the black car and led me over to it before climbing into the car. We rode in silence, not wanting to speak about ghost in the presence of the drive, till we finally got to my house. Once we pulled into the driveway, I climb out and helped her out of the car once more, telling the driver to wait here, that we wouldn't be too long.

I walked up the steps and pulled out my house key before unlocking the door, holding it open for her, letting her in first.

"Well, another good think Clockwork taught you, were manners." She joked.

I chuckled and somehow felt a bit relieved that Sam new that I was a ghost, and that I was Timegear. But she still hadn't figured out just _who_ I am- or who I was. "Yeah, he is a very strict mentor." I replied, walking up the steps to the second floor, Sam following behind me. Once I reached my room I walked in and went straight over to my closet and opened it.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

I pulled out my black and white cloak along with my Timegear shirt and threw them onto the bed. "Getting dressed. No one in the Ghost Zone knows what I look like under my hood, so I'm keeping that up." I told her before making a shooing motion with my hands. "Now out. I don't think you want me to be getting undressed right in front of you."

Sam blushed brightly before bolting out of my room, slamming the door shut behind her in her hurry. I chuckled before proceeding to get changed into my Timegear outfit. I changed the shirt first before taking the cloak and throwing it on over my shoulder, connecting the gear clasp on my right shoulder. Once I was sure I had everything, I walked out of the room and into the hallway to see Sam standing there waiting for me.

Sam's eyebrows rose above her hairline as her eyes roamed over my Time Apprentice clothes. "Wow. This definitely brings back memories." She said softly, probably not meaning for me to hear

I nodded once with a weak smile. "Yes, I suppose our first meeting was not on the best of circumstances. But need I remind you that you attacked my teacher when he was just doing his job." I told her, I saw her open her mouth to argue, so I quickly interrupted her before she could. "Let's go downstairs so that I can find somewhere to create the portal." I told her.

Sam's mouth clicked shut as she quickly followed me down the stairs to the living room. "I don't understand." She said, grabbing my attention. "If you're a ghost, then why don't you just phase through the floor?"

I blinked for a second before chuckling and grinning at her. "Even though I am a ghost, we still like to act human every now and then." I told her. I came to a stop in the middle of the living room before pointing to a chair. "Wait here. I'm going down to my lab to make the portal. Less chance of something getting sucked into the vortex as I create it."

Sam's eyes quickly moved over to the door that I had kept her from opening last time she was here. "That's your lab? I thought it was your… never mind." She said, crossing her arms over her chest as she sat down on the couch with a muffled '_thwump'. _

I chuckled and pulled up my hood before going to the door and opened it, entering the room quickly and shutting the door behind me. I locked it to make sure Sam wouldn't follow me as I went down the steps. Once I was in the room, the only light came from the strange staff that Clockwork had given me a few days ago, with nothing but a small message telling me that it will come in handy with it.

I walked into the middle of the room before rising up my hand and forcing out my ecto-energy out into the air before me. The atmosphere in front of me started to shift and turn green as ectoplasmic energy turned into a small green vortex that led right into the Ghost Zone.

Looking into the green mass, I let out a soft sigh. Might as well get this over with. I though, just before leaping into the green circle. I appeared on the other side, into what appeared to be a library.

Ghostwriter's library to exact.

"Glad to see you could make it, Daniel."

I gasped and turned out quickly while my portal shrunk until it was nonexistent, to see a middle aged purple robed specter floating before me, arms crossed over his chest with an amused smile. "Clockwork!" I exclaimed, placing a hand over my chest. "Don't do that, you almost gave me a core attack!"

Clockworks mouth twitched up in a half smile as he watched me. "My apologizes. But I knew you were going to run into a slight problem, so I came to see what you were planning to do about it." He told me, crossing his arms over his chest.

I looked at him skeptically before rolling my eyes. "You already know what I'm going to do." I told him.

Clockwork chuckled and nodded. "Point." He then reached behind him, under his cloak and pulled out a black book. "I believe you are in need of this?" he asked, holding up my biography story as he age morphed to a toddler.

I smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah. And... sorry about having my secret blown. I should have been more careful." I told him, looking down at the ground.

Clockwork clucked his tongue and shook his head while he held to book out for me to take. "Nonsense, Daniel. You must remember that things are going as they are supposed to be. If something were to have gone wrong or going off course, I would have stepped in and corrected it."

I looked up and took the book with a small smile. "Alright, if you say so. I do trust you, so I know you won't lead me astray." I told him as relief flooding through me. If Clockwork said everything was fine, than it was. No question about it. "And thanks."

Clockwork waves his gloved hand dismissively as he shifted his age once more. "It is no problem of mine, Daniel. I'm just making sure you don't get yourself too far in over your head just yet."

I flushed and looked down, shuffling my feet slightly. "Yeah, well…I try not to get too far over my head."

Clockwork nodded before summoning up his time scepter. "I understand, but sometime it can't be helped." Clockwork twirled his staff, creating a blue portal of his own, floating towards his.

I raised my hand, summoning up my own green portal.

"Oh, and Daniel?" Clockwork called for me calmly, grabbing my attention away from the portal back to my house in the Human Realm. "Just know that everything happens for a reason. Some things might not seem right or wrong, but just know that they will need to happen." He said before vanishing through his own portal, leaving me alone in Ghostwriters library.

I blinked at his message before shrugging and leapt through my portal, landing with a quite thump on the ground of my lab. The portal vanished, leaving only the white glow from the staff in the corner of the room. I glanced curiously at the staff, before turning and heading back up the stairs to the living room where Sam was waiting.

Once I opened the door, I poked my head out to see that Sam was still waiting for me on the couch, her arms crossed as she stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought. I pulled the hood of my cloak back so that my hair and eyes were now fully visible as I stepped out of the doorway.

"Sam." I called, breaking her out of her daydream and back into the present. I had shut the door behind me and walked over to her, holding the biography story in my hand.

Sam stood up quickly, her eyes locked on the book as I approached. "You got it?" she asked weakly.

I nodded and stopped about two feet away from her and held out the book, feeling my heart clench. "Yeah…here."

Sam' shaky hands reached out for the book, slowly taking it out of my pale hands, handling it as if she were afraid it was going to burn her. She flipped it over so she could see the cover to read the title, her fingers gently tracing the words.

When I saw a tear slide down her cheek, I reached out before I could think about what I was doing, and pulled her into a softly hug, startling her as my cloak wrapped around her slightly, almost as if protecting her. Which was something I longed to do. "Oh, Sam. I'm so sorry." I told her. "You must miss him very much." I whispered.

Sam sniffled softly and pulled back to wiped at her face, erasing her tears. "Y-yeah…he was a good friend. But I guess…deep down I really wanted for him to be alive…that maybe there was a chance we could have found him."

I dropped my arms to my side and nodded slowly. "I understand. I wish there was something I could have done to stop what had happened." I told her.

Sam looked up at me, her bright amethyst eyes glittering with her tears. "So do I."

We stood there in silence as she looked back at the book in her hands, not one of us daring to break the silence just yet. I could tell she was still battling with her emotions and it was best for me to be quite while she muddled through them, and got her thoughts into order.

_Honk!_

We both jumped at the sound, wiping around to face the door before relaxing when we realized that Sam's ride was getting impatient, so I turned and gave her a weak smile. "Come on. You need to go home so you can get some rest." I told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder so I could guide her to the front door. I opened the door and stepped to the side, out of the view of anyone who might be long into the house, seeing as how I was still in my Time Apprentice uniform.

Sam nodded and held the book close to her chest, turning her head to look at me from under her lashes. "Thank you…umm…what should I call you now?

I smiled. "Dan is fine. Remember, I am still under cover so I don't need you to be calling me Timegear. Maybe if we are alone, but not in public please." I told her.

Sam nodded and smiled softly up at me. "Alright. Thanks, Dan. See you tomorrow at school?" she asked.

I inclined my head with a grin. "I'll be there. Oh, and don't say anything to Tucker about this please. The less people who know, the safer we are." I told her seriously.

Sam sighed and nodded. "Very well. Bye." She said, walking away towards the car.

I waited until she was in the car and it pulled away, taking her home before I closed the door and leaned against it with a soft sigh, closing my eyes.

"Bye." I whispered, before heading upstairs, intending to take a nice long shower before going to bed. As I walked up the stairs, I looked at the calendar on the wall as I passed, looking at today's date, and freezing on the spot as I stared at the date.

October 10th.

The day I was killed was in two more days. My death day.

I gave a shuddered sigh and reached up to rub at my temple, continuing on my way of the stairs to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 20!<strong>

**Yeah, told you this one would be on time! So HAHA! Once again, I hope it was not too mushy. I'm trying to get rid of that muse. I prefer action.**

**Dan Muse: Don't we all? I know I like a good amount if bloodshed in a story, But I do believe their needs to be a balance. Like…a calm before a storm you could say. Rae-Rae here is starting to get really pleased with the way this story is turning out. JUST how she planned it (with a few minor difficulties), but non-the-less, I am also looking forward to finishing this story…well more around Chapter…oh…28 I think *grins evilly and rubs hands together* but then again, that is just me.**

**DPA here again, ignore my Muse, he is –of course- crazy. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will leave plenty reviews.**

**Dan Muse: Yes, before I hunt you down and disembowel you all in twenty different ways.**

**DPA:…interesting, but any who! TATA!**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	21. Puzzle Pieces

**DPA info: I have been cliff diving.**

For those of you who do not know what 'Cliff Diving' is: it is when you jump off a cliif (30ft high in my case) into a body of water (like a lake or a river). And it's FUN too!

* * *

><p><strong>I Do Not Own Danny Phantom!<strong>

**Chapter 21 – Puzzle Pieces**

**Uploaded: May 31, 2012 at 9:55pm**

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day.<em>

_Sam's POV_

I walked up to the front doors of Casper High school, by purple spider book bag slung over my shoulders, feeling a bit more heaver than usual. The man reason why, was because I had put the 'Danny Phantom: Biography' story in my book bag, intending to read it today.

I looked up to see Dan, or 'Timegear', sitting in his usual spot under the tree out in the front of the school, a math book open on his knee's as he was scribbling furiously on a piece of paper that he had resting on the book. Probably trying to get his math homework done before school started.

"Hey, Dan." I called, catching his attention from his work.

Dan looked up at me, blinking for a second, before grinning. "Morning, Sam." He said, his multi colored eyes bright as he looked at me.

I nodded and walked over to sit down next to him. "What are you doing?" I asked looking down at the paper he had been writing on. When I saw the many math equations decorating the sheet, I smirked.

Dan sighed. "Trying to finish my math work that I didn't get to work on last night. As soon as you left, I quickly hit the hay for the night being as worn out as I was." He explained to me with a sheepish expression.

I rolled my eyes before chuckling. "Again, thanks for saving me from that...what was that thing that knocked me off of the boat anyways? I never saw it." I asked, looking at him with confusion.

Dan's eyes narrowed as he looked up at the sky thoughtfully, as if debating on how to tell me. After a few seconds, he finally spoke "It was a ghost. A ghost alligator to more accurate. It attacked you, hoping to kill you I guess. Let's just say he was not expecting to see me there." He said, giving me a weak looking grin on his face.

I could tell he was withholding information from me, but there was no way to get the rest of the information out of him just yet. I had to bide my time.

Dan turned his green and blue eyes back at me, his black and white streaked hair falling in front of his face some from the movement. "So did you start reading the... _book_ yet?" he asked, his face turning a bit pinched.

I shook my head. "No, not yet. As soon as I got home last night, my parents started yelling at me, wanting to know where I was and why I was soaking wet. I told them that I had been out with a friend at the lake and fell into the water." I sighed and leaned back against the tree. "They thought that it was Tucker was talking about. Ever since Danny...died...they have been turning there resentment onto a newer target...sadly Tucker was the next in line."

Dan groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Man, that's gotta suck. I feel bad for you two."

I smirked slightly and shrugged. "Yeah, but when I told them that it wasn't Tucker, they were a bit...curious." I said with remorse. "I think that they want to meet you..."

Dan's face paled even more than it already was, his eyes growing wide. "Crud."

I laughed at his panicked expression. Finding that he looked cute like that. My cheeks heated up slightly from that thought, but couldn't seem to be able to deny that it was true. "Yeah. I think I feel bad for _you_ now." I told him with a grin. "Paybacks a bitch, isn't it?" I teased.

Dan looked at me with a blank expression before grinning slightly. "Yeah...sucks for me now."

I chuckled before thinking of what I should do next, blushing slightly as I looked up at him from under my black bangs. "So...do you want to come meet my parents tonight at my house? Or do you just want to hide from them and pretend that this conversation never happened?"

Dan tilted he head as he studied me, contemplating on what he should do before smiling secretively. "Pass. The last thing I need are parents inspecting me like some insect or something."

I nodded, feeling somewhat relieved about not having to bring Dan, a _ghost_ none the less, into my house to meet my over preppy and over protective parents. "Good." I looked around for a while as we lapped into an uncomfortable silence, just before another subject popped into my head.

I glanced nervously at Dan, who had gotten back to working on his math homework, wondering if he would even be willing to talk about this subject.

Well, I could at least try. "Hey, Dan?" I called softly, grabbing it attention once more.

Dan looked up, probably noticing my unsure expression with a confused look of his own. "What's up, Sam? Is something wrong?"

I looked up him before taking the small leap. "What is this 'danger' you are supposed to be facing? Do you know who or what it is yet?"

Dan's whole body tensed, the muscles under his skin bunching up as his face hardened slightly. At first I thought he was going to snap at me and tell me that it was none of my business. But once again, he shocks me.

He looked round, eyes scanning anything and everything before looking back at me with a serious expression. "Yes, I know who and what the danger is. Now I just have to find a way to stop it in the safest way possible."

I tilted my head, confused at how little information he gave me. "Who is it?"

Dan shook his head and looked back at his work. "Don't worry about it. I've got it under control." He said with an almost doubtful undertone , sounding like he didn't quite believe himself.

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "Could you at least give me something to work with? I might be able to help you know."

Dan shot me a glare out of the corner of his eyes. "No. You wont. It's far too dangerous for someone like you." He told me seriously.

I bristled slightly. "Someone like me? You mean a _human_?" I challenged.

Dan nodded sharply. "Correct." He said simply, once more writing on his math work.

I growled. "Care to elaborate, _Timegear_." I hissed, not liking the way he was treating me. I flinched when he slammed his math book shut loudly.

"Fine, I shall." he told me quietly, his eyes cold. "What I am going up against has enough power to destroy both worlds with ease. I will NOT put someone's life at risk, especially you, Sam. I wouldn't be able to move on in my afterlife if something like that happened." He told me without emotion before getting up and shoving the textbook into his book bag, intending to leave.

"Dan, wait! "I said, getting up just as quickly. I felt kind of bad now, knowing the reason why he wouldn't- or didn't want to get me involved in his mission.

When Dan paused, his back still to me. I let out a shuddered sigh and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to give me a curious look.

"I...I'm sorry about snapping. About jumping to conclusions." I said softly. "I guess I'm just not used to being left in the side lines in these types of fights. Danny would normally let us help him in his fights. The only fight he wouldn't let us join, was against Pariah Dark." I told him.

Dan's body shuddered slightly. "Ahh, yes. I remember him. He did the right thing, not letting you guys go against that tyrant." He said, shaking his head slowly. "But what I am having to fight against is worse, lots worse, than Pariah Dark. What they have done, or will do if they get loose, will make Pariah look like a saint. I won't let it happen." He said, dead serious...no pun intended.

I sighed and dropped my hands from his shoulders and nodded. "Alright. I understand. Just know that I will be rooting for you the whole time." I told him with a small smile.

Dan returned my smile and reached over to give me a small, one armed hug. "Thanks. That means a lot to me."

I felt my cheeks turn pink as I nodded. "Anytime."

_Brrriiingg_

I saw Dan flinch slightly at the sound of the bell, signaling for the students that school is starting. Dan grinned and chuckled. "Let's head to class." He said, turning and walking towards to the double doors that lead into the school.

I grinned and followed after him, almost completely forgetting that this new friend of mine was a ghost.

* * *

><p>The end of the day couldn't come soon enough for me. By the time the final bell for school to let out had rung, I was anxious to begin reading that biography that Dan gave me. Every time I opened the book to start reading it, someone would but in and distract me, or give me something else to do.<p>

I growled when I remember stupid Paulina butting her peppy little nose into my space when she saw the book. She mostly became interested when she saw Danny Phantom's name on the cover. I also couldn't help but smirk at what had happened.

...

_I reached into my book bag after sitting down in my desk in Science class, pulling out the black and white biography book, opening it up to the first page so I could start reading. But before I could even focus on the first word, a tan, perfectly manicured hand shot out and grabbed the book, snatching it form my grasp._

"_Hey!" I gasped, looking up to see Paulina sneering down at me._

"_What are you going to do about it, freaky little Goth girl?" she mocked before flipping the book over to look at the cover. "Danny Phantom: Biography?" she read out loud, confused. "Why would you have something like this?" she smirked back down at me. "Everyone knows he was never interested in you. He was destined to be with me." she said before trailing of with a sigh. "That was…until he disappeared."_

_I quickly stood up, my chair scrapping against the floor as I rounded on the cheerleader. "It doesn't matter! Now. Give. Me. The. Book. Back!" I snarled, taking a threatening step towards her._

_Paulina's face falter, taking a step back before she grinned again, regaining her ground. "Why should I?" she asked, holding the book up over her shoulder almost casually as he continued to grate on my nerves._

_Suddenly, a pale white hand appeared behind the Latina, snatching the book out of her hand. "Because I gave it to her." replied a cold voice._

_We both looked to see that Dan was now in possession of the biography, giving Paulina a withering glare that simply sent shivers down _my_ spine. And the glare wasn't even directed at me! _

_Paulina snorted and placed her hands on her hips. "Oh? Is that so?" she huffed._

_Dan's expression never changed as he stared down at the girl. I could tell he was resisting the temptation to drill an ectoplasmic blast through her skull. "Yes. And if I find you with this book again, no one will ever be able to find your remains." he threatened, taking a single step towards her._

_Pauline shrunk back in fear, her eyes wide before his tried to keep up her 'better then you' act. "Like you would touch me. If Danny Phantom shows back up to find you messing with me, you're remains will never be found either." she countered._

_Dan's eyes narrowed. "Danny Phantom is gone. He won't be coming back." he said simply, as if stating a fact that couldn't be denied. Which he was._

_Paulina snorted. "Oh yeah? What makes you think that? Why do you say he won't be coming back ? He has to, he's the hero. Hero's always win! And they always get the pretty girl too!" she tried to complain and deny the hard truth._

_Dan shook his head. "No. He's _gone_, gone, Paulina. Permanently. He was 'killed' two years ago." he explained._

_Everyone who heard that statement in the room, besides Dan and I, froze and stared at the boy with shock and horror at his bold proclamation._

_I could see Paulina's lips trembling. "No…he can't…he was the superhero."_

_Dan shook his head again. "Don't be dense, girl." he said coldly. "Danny Phantom might have protected the town, but he did it simply because the people he loved and cared about were here- Which does not include you. His friends and family were the ones he cared about." he said quickly, because of the hopeful glimmer that appeared in her eyes, quickly smashing it out like a shoe to a flame._

_Dan turned to me and held the book out. I reached out and took it with a smile. "Thanks, Dan. But I would have gotten it from her."_

_Dan smiled back at me, all the anger in his eyes vanishing as he looked at me. "I know. But I don't want you to be getting into trouble for mauling the head cheerleader. That could do in some serious points on your academic record." he said._

_I chuckled and nodded, holding the book to my chest, almost as if to protect it._

_Paulina had to ruin the moment. "And just how did you get that book? I've never seen it in stores or on the internet." she asked, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder._

_Dan scowled. "That is none of your business. The reason why you haven't been able to find it, is because you haven't been looking in the right places. You will never find it nor get it." he told her before narrowing his eyes into slits at her. "Now. Leave. I have no desire to listen or look at you any longer than necessary if you are going to insult my friend." he said, causing the popular girl to scurry away towards her group of friends on the other side of the room._

_He then took a seat beside me. "Soooo…" he drawled slowly with a lazy grin in my direction. "how was you day?" he asked casually, sending us into a peels laughter, just as the bell for class to start, rang. _

_..._

I chuckled at the memory, feeling the weight of book in my book bag. I just loved the way he stood up to the most popular people in the school, and seeing as how we were now on good terms with Dash, which was still creepy, that is one less problem and most of the jocks were leaving us alone now, seeing Dan and Dash as protective bodyguards.

I practically ran the whole way home, wanting to get started on reading on the biography that Dan had given me, wanting- no, _needing_ to know what happened to Danny two years ago. I needed to know how he 'died'.

I saw my house coming up, so I picked up the pace till I got to the front steps before I started to slow down. I twisted the doorknob and pushed it open, stepping side, shutting the door firmly behind me.

"I'm home!" I called before turning to the stairs and ran up them, ignoring my parent's calls from the kitchen, asking how my day was. I could always tell them later, and break the news to them the Dan was still uncomfortable with meeting them just yet.

I went straight into my bedroom and shut the door behind me, locking it for good measure to make sure no one would disturb me while I was reading. I've had too many of those throughout the day.

I walked slowly over to my bed before sitting on it and taking my book bag off my shoulders so I could dig into it for the book. Once I pulled it out, I tossed the bag onto the floor before curling up with the pillows at the head, turning on the lamp beside my bed so I could read the words.

I flipped the book open and began reading.

* * *

><p>By the time I finished reading, it was almost midnight, having ignored my parents when they came to tell me good night, far too absorbed into the book and its story about Danny's life. I was amazed at how accurate it was, even telling about the fight against Pariah Dark.<p>

But what really stumped me, was how he died.

I felt the book slip from my hands, landing with a soft thump on the bed sheets, eyes wide. "Shot…" I muttered softly, looking up at the ceiling, yet wasn't seeing it. My mind was running, taking in all this information.

Danny was shot…and in ghost form at that. Which meant it must have been ghost hunters or something. Everyone else adored him or looked up to him. The only people who hated Phantom, was his parents, Valarie and the Guys in White.

I looked back at the book, my fingers running gently over the words, tears collecting in the corner of my eyes before spilling down my cheeks as everything finally sank in.

Danny was dead. Truly dead. He was shot and killed by some heartless human that couldn't see past the end of their very own nose.

He was shot…

_Just like Timegear._

My head quickly snapped up at the random thought, eyes wide as the tears slowed down to almost a complete stop.

"_How did you die?" I asked, looking up at him curiously._

_He reached under his shirt and pulled something out from under it. "This is how." Dan said as he held out the bullet tied to a string around his neck for me to see._

I creased my eyebrows in confusion as I replayed a majority of my conversation with Timegear in my head. Thing suddenly didn't make sense any more.

"_I used to live here when I was alive…"_

I slowly shook my head, as pieces of the puzzle started falling, piece by piece, into place, not quite believing the image it was creating.

"_S-Sam?" he trembled out with surprise and fear in his voice, the very first time we met at Skulk and Lurk where I worked._

He knew my name, but claimed that he read it off of my name tag. But the _fear_ in his voice…it was as if he didn't want to be found.

"_What's your name?" I asked._

It was just a simple question to know who he was.

"_D-Daniel Time." _

Same first name.

"_Ever heard of 'witty banter'?" he asked jokingly after standing up to Dash in the hallway._

Danny's old habits while fighting ghosts. Always using 'witty banter' to irritate his enemies and have fun at the same time.

Small facts, but yet big pieces of the puzzle clicked one by one into place.

He knew who Maxwell Treaty was and how he got second highest on the CAT behind Jasmine Fenton. Jazz graduated last year, he couldn't have known her...

Blue fog leaked out of his mouth while on the lake, looking very familiar to Danny's ghost sense. Not long after that, a ghost attacked us.

Black and white hair …blue and green eyes…

My body began to shake as the final puzzle pieces were snapped into place. All the similar things between Danny and Timegear were making themselves known right at that moment.

"Impossible…" I muttered weakly as at stared down at the book. But there was no denying the truth. The answers had all been laid out for me.

Looks like I needed to have a chat with _Danny_, tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 21.<strong>

**Well...that went well, didn't it? *smirks***

**Dan Muse: Yes, I must say Sam is not very happy...**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**

**Alos, I was thinking of changing my username (again) and was considering the name RaeSoul, like on my deviantart account. It goes with my real name if you think about it. Rachel, RaeSoul, eh eh? *chuckles***


	22. Death Day  Part I

**I Do Not Own Danny Phantom**

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I am planning on prolonging your torture for the dreaded chapter where Sam confronts Danny. But that is what I am good at! Torturing my readers. ;D<strong>

**Oh and **Dreams2Paper11** if your reading this (which I bet you are!), I got a surprise for you…I did fanart for your story Haunted Memories! XD I drew a picture of Danny for you. I was bored and reading your story (again) and decided to draw a picutre of Danny. I got it finished…now I just have to hijack my grandma's printer/scanner so I can post it on Deviantart…which I have no idea when that will happen ^_^**

**And to those who have NOT read Haunted Memories…go read it…after you finish reading this first though^^. I promise, you wont be disappointed.**

**And now here comes the bad news…I wont be updating any of my stories for a while, because next week, starting on satuday…I'm going on a cruise to the Western Caribbean as a graduation present. I'll be out at sea for 7 days, but I wont be able to post anything for another 11 days…so…yeah..*hangs head in shame* I hope you will all forgive me for that…but at least I got this chapter up before I left, nay?**

**Onto the story!**

**P.S.: I don't have spell check for this chapter, so just PLEASE bare with me...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22 – Death Day Part 1<strong>

**Uploaded: June 13th, 2012 at 5:25pm**

* * *

><p><em>Midnight<em>

_Danny's POV_

My eyes quickly flashed open from my small cat nap on my bed, my body instantly tightening. I stayed there for a few seconds to gather my bearings before rolling over to looked at the illuminated clock on the bedside table. When I saw it was perfectly 12 o'clock midnight on October 12th.

My death day.

I sighed and was tempted to curl back up under the pillow, even though I wasn't tired. I just didn't want to face the world today. I didn't want to face what was to come later tonight, not wanting to deal with it again like last year.

I knew I had to get up, I had to do something occupy my mind, just to get it off of the events later today.

I groaned and pushed myself up into a sitting position, once again glancing nervous at the clock beside my bed, reading off 12:02am.

_Twenty one hours and thirty four minutes..._

Oh, how I really didn't want to have to face this day. Why couldn't Clockwork just speed up time and let it skip right over me?

I grumbled and stood up and ran a hand through my hair, looking at the clock again, seeing only one minute had passed. I shook my head slowly, wishing for time to slow down. I wanted to go back into the Ghost Zone, back to Time Tower to be around someone who knew what to do, not be left stranded alone in the Human Realm where no one knew about a ghost yearly cycle.

I looked out the bedroom window, seeing the crescent moon sending small slivers of light into the room, allowing me to see much better, even with my ghostly night vision. I smiled softly, if a bit weakly, as something came into mind.

I walked over to my closet and grabbed my Timegear shirt, throwing it on over my head before grabbing my cloak. But instead of putting it on, I just wrapped it up and tucked it under my arm before walking out of the room. I knew just who i was going to go and visit. Besides, I haven't seen her in a few days.

I phased through the floor of the hallway, right down into the living room below, reaching out to snatch up the wallet with the credit card that Clockwork gave me, along with the house keys off the coffee table. I then turned invisible and intangible before flying back up again, and through the roof of the house, right into the night sky.

I kept a good grip on my cloak in my arms as I flew off into the direction of Le Cafe, wanting to say 'hi' to Rachel and to get a nice hot cup of hot chocolate. I just hoped that she was working tonight. I didn't want to have to go all the way out there only to find that someone else was working. I was used to seeing Rachel more than anyone else.

I looked down at the ground way below me, seeing all the bright city lights and people walking on the sidewalks. I quickly spotted Le Cafe, and allowed myself to float down slowly till my feet were firmly planted on the ground outside of her store. I looked inside of the window to see a familiar mop of brown hair working behind to counter.

I shifted my cloak in my grip again before pushing the door open, listening to the loud bell as the door swung open. I managed not to jump at the sudden sound of it, remembering that it was there.

"Hi, welcome to- oh, hi Dan!" Rachel said as she turned around to face me with a smile. "Nice to finally see you again. I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about this place."

I smiled softly at her and chuckled. "Naw, I've just been...really busy lately. I figured I could stop by tonight for another hot chocolate." I told her as I walked over to the counter and sat in one of the bar stools, placing my cloak in the seat beside me.

Rachel nodded and quickly went to the other side of the counter. "No problem. So, how has school been for you?" she asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

I sighed and rubbed hand over the side of my face. "It's been going good. Just the usual high school life." I told her with a weak chuckle.

Rachel peak at me out of the corner of her eye before getting back to making the hot beverage. "If you say so. But to me it looks like you have had a pretty stressful few days, just by the gloomy and tired atmosphere hanging around you." She told her, finishing up the during before putting some whipped cream on the top with a single cherry.

I stared at her quietly for a second before looked down at the table. "Yeah...I guess you're right. Those two friends that were in here with me last time...well, the girl..."

Rachel smirked. "You like her." She stated boldly without hesitation.

I felt my cheeks turn pink. "What? No! It's just..." I stopped when I saw her deadpanned expression, her eyes alight with amusement. I groaned and thumped my forehead on the table, closing my eyes. "Uhgg...yeah, I guess I do like her." I admitted softly.

Rachel brought the hot chocolate over and placed it on the table in front of me. "So? What's the problem? If you like her, then just tell her." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

I gave a loud suffering sigh. "I wish it was that easy."

Rachel raised a confused eyebrow." Why is it not that easy?"

I glanced up at her before looking away again. "I would love to tell her how I feel but..."

Rachel scowled and placed her hands on her hips. "'But' what?" she demanded.

I flinched slightly at her harsh tone before fidgeted in my seat. How could I tell that it won't work without giving away who I am? I'm a ghost, Sam's a human. It's practically against the law, in both worlds, for a ghost and a human to be together.

Trying to stall for time as I think of how to tell her, I took a small sip of the hot chocolate, enjoying the warm taste of it. "It's...complicated." I told her slowly, filtering every word carefully. "Where I am from, people like her and I, are not allowed to be together. It's against the law or something. But no matter, it's...seen as a disgrace or lowly." I told her softly, looking into the brown drink, the cream having already completely melted, only the cherry floated inside of it.

I could see her blinking slowly at me as she processed this information. "So...you're scared of what your people will think if you start dating a...Goth?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion. "But...your Goth too, aren't you?" she asked taking in my clothes.

I chuckled and shook my head. "No, that's not it. And I'm not Goth. This is just what I...normally wear where I live...mostly." I said with a sheepish grin, glancing at my cloak out of the corner of my eyes with a longing smile.

Rachel apparently saw where my eyes went, before she peered over the counter to see the bundled up black and white garment. She raised an eyebrow. "What is that?" she asked curiously, not quite making out what it was.

I shifted slight in my seat before clearing my now dry throat. "It's ..uhh...my..cloak." I said hesitantly.

Rachel gave me another one of her confused looks. "A cloak?" when I nodded she grinned and came around the counter. "Cool. Let's see you put it on!" she said reaching out to grab the cloak and threw it at me. "Come on. I wanna see what you look like with it on. Maybe then I can get an idea about this stupid little place you come from."

I felt slightly insulted at her calling the Ghost Zone 'stupid', but sighed and stood up slowly, holding the cloak in my hands, letting it uncurl and fall splayed out. I glanced at her nervously. "You sure?" I asked, not really used to putting my whole Apprentice outfit on in front of a…human. She might figure out what I am. No scratch that, she will figure out what I am. It's not that hard to notice.

Rachel nodded and gesture to the cloak with her hands. "Yes, now, put it on. i'm growing impatiant over here."

I held back a groan as I tossed the cloak around my shoulders, snapping it into place on my collar bone. I felt both relieved and nervous about having the familiar weight of it on my body. I pulled the hood up over my head and let the cloak close up, hiding my body from view as I turned to look at Rachel for her reaction. Fearing she might start screaming. My body was already tense, waiting to flee through the roof if nesissary.

Rachel's eyes were wide as she stared at me. "Wow...you look like a..." she said, seeming unable to finish her sentence her face paling greatly.

I sighed and sat back down at the table, letting that unfinished sentice hang for a second, just in case she didn't put the pieces together. I took another long sip of the hot chocolate, drumming my fingers on the mug as I watched the girl out of the corner of my eyes.

Rachel placed a hand on her forehead, turning away from me, her eyes turning glassy. "Wow…I wasn't expecting…wow…" she repeated walking behind the counter again, looking like she was in a daze.

I watched her carefully, clenching the mug in my hands. "Rachel," I called softly. "Are you okay?"

Rachel paused and looked at me fearfully before looking away again. "I…I don't know."

I groaned and closed my eyes tightly. "Worst day of my life, and after-life." I muttered.

She looked at me curiously this time, her brown eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "What do you mean by that?"

I growled softly so she wouldn't hear it as I reached up with one hands to rub at my forehead under the hood. "Many things."

She looked hesitant before she walked over to stand in front of me, placing her hands down on the counter. "Care to explain?"

I watched her carefully before taking the last slow sip of the hot drink, before placing the now empty mug on the counter top. "If I do, you have to swear that everything I say here, stays here and you tell no one else." I told her seriously.

The brunette blinked before nodding slowly. "So long as you swear not to hurt my or anyone in this town, then yes."

I grinned at her. "You have no problem with me there. I'm a protector by nature." I told her. "But very well." I quickly turned serious once more, looking back down at the cup on the table, feeling depressed once more. "You see…ghost have this yearly cycle that they go through…every year…on their death day." I said softly. "Most ghost fear it, some enjoy it. It all depends on how they were created." I squeezed my eyes shut tight. "I fear mine." I admitted.

Rachel blinked slowly before connecting the dots. "It's your Death Day, isn't it?" I nodded slowly. "Why do you fear yours?" she asked.

I sighed and pulled the hood of my cloak off. "Like I said. It all has to do with how they were created. How they came to become a ghost."

Rachel nodded slowly. "So…for instance…if someone died a violent death…then in the afterlife, they would grow to be scared of their Death Day?" she asked.

I smiled weakly and nodded "Yup. Right in one." I told her, but I refuse to tell her the whole story just yet about Death Days.

Rachel's face was soon filled with sympathy. "So…you died badly, didn't you? That's why you're scared of your Death Day." she pointed out.

I sighed. "Right again."

Rachel placed a warm hand on mine, but I noticed the slight hesitation in it again before she touched me. "How did you die?"

I smirked in my head, but frowned on the outside. She was the second person in all of my afterlife to ask me that. "Shot. I was shot."

Rachel's hand recoiled quickly, only to go straight to her mouth. "Oh my gosh."

I waved my hand slightly. "Don't fret over it. Just be happy it wasn't you. Besides, he could be worse…"I said, mostly to myself. I glanced at the clock handing on the wall behind the counter. It was currently 12:51am. "Twenty hours and fifteen minutes…"I muttered to myself, looking away from the offending time teller.

She stared at me in confusion, having over heard me. "What was that about?"

My lips thinned as I took in a deep breath before answering in. "Twenty hours and fifteen minutes till I died…two years ago…" I told her.

Rachel glanced at the clock then back at me after doing the math? "9:36 pm?" I nodded. "Two years ago?" I nodded again. She tilted her head. "Who were you before you died?"

My breath catches in my throat, my body jerking violently. "I…" I glanced at her fearfully, wonder what I should tell her. I could tell her I was Danny Fenton, but then she would probably try to create some kind of family reunion withme and my parents, not realizing that my parents were ghost hunters and that they would probably hate me, or I could tell her I was Danny Phantom. I felt like there was a little flaw in the plan, but I couldn't point it out just yet. Oh well…just give it a shot. "I…was Danny Phantom." I told her.

She scowled. "But Danny Phantom was already a ghost?" she said.

I mentally face palmed. That was the flaw I forgot about. Oh well, can't go back now. "Danny Phantom wasn't full ghost…he was also half human." I told her, knowing Clockwork was going to beat the nonliving hell out of me when I got back.

Rachel stared at me with awe. "Half human? Who was his human half?"

I smirked weakly at her. "Danny Fenton." I todl her softly, fearing everything was about to come crumbling down around me.

Rachel soon became confused as she tried to think. "I've heard that name before…" she thought. "I think my brother mention him once or twice back in school."

I stared at her in surprise at this little bit of information. "Brother? You have a brother?"

Rachel flinched all of a sudden. "Um...yeah, I do. He…he goes to Casper High…"

I smiled. "Cool. What's his name? I might now him."

She looked away and shook her head. "I'd rather not talk about him please. We are not on very good terms at the moment." she said bitterly, taking my empty mug off the counter and walked to the sink to wash it.

I pouted but didn't push the subject. "Fine, I wont. But could I at least know what grade he is in?"

Rachel paused in her washing before sighing. "He's a senior." she told me softly, and with a tone that said the subject is dropped.

I nodded, happy with that little bit of information. "Alright." I glanced at the clock once more, wincing when it's hands were now on 1am. We lapped into silence for the next few minutes, as I closed my eyes for a moment.

"So why did you come back to Amity Park?" Rachel suddenly asked, causing my eyes to snap open to look at her.

It took me a moment to process her question and another few seconds to figure out how to answer her. "My mentor sent me down her on a mission." I told her.

She looked over at me curiously. "Mentor? Who is he?"

I chuckled and pointed at the gear that was holding my cloak together on my shoulder. "His name is Clockwork. The Master of Time."

Rachel's brown eyes widened to the point where they looked like they were about to pop out of her head. "The Master of Time? Father Time? Chronos? The Grim Reaper? _That_ Master of Time?" she asked with awe.

I smiled. "Well, I've never heard him being referred to by with those names before, but yeah, that Master of Time. He watched and controls the Timelines." I told her with a shrug. "I'm his Apprentice. Timegear." I said, feeling a bit strange to be sharing al of this information with just a random human girl. But I felt that I could tell her. That I _should _tell her.

Rachel's mouth was hanging open, shaking her head slowly. "I only thought he was a myth…"

I snorted. "Not even close. He is as real as you and I. And he is probably watching us right now, planning on how to beat the nonliving daylights out of me when I get back." I said with a smirk before looking at the ceiling. "Right, Clockwork?" I yelled seemingly to nothing by air.

Suddenly the back of my head began to hurt really badly, like somethingsolid had smack into it really hard. "OWW!" I cried, gripping the back of my head, curling up into a ball slightly. "Okay, okay, I give!" I yelled, knowing for a fact Clockwork had paused time and smacked me with his Time Scepter.

Jerk.

Rachel's lips twitched in a smirk as she watched me rubbed the back of my sore head, feeling a goose egg forming. "I'm going to take that as a 'yes'?" she asked teasingly.

I snorted again and scowled at the ceiling playfully. "Yeah, he's watching." I said. "And I will get him back for it…"

Rachel broke off into peels of laughter when my chair was suddenly a few feet over to my right, no longer underneath me, thus causing me to fall to the floor, sending me sprawing across the tiles. "Gah! No fair!" I cried with a pout as I sat up. "Time Out is cheating!" I yelled, pushing myself back up into a standing position as I scanned the room pointlessly.

Again. Jerk.

What some people didn't know, was Clockwork had a very mischievous side that came out whenever he was bored or if he just wanted to have some fun. Being the Master of Time, you take your fun where ever you can get it.

Mainly, picking on your apprentice.

Rachel finally managed to catch her breath, be she still had a big grin on her face. "Well ,that was certainly entertaining." she said.

I rolls my eyes. "Geez. Thanks. Glad I could be of some amusement for you."

She grinned widely at me before looking at the clock, her eyes growing wide. "It's almost the end of my shift." she said, seeming a bit depressed about it,

I glanced at clock as well before looking down as the counter top.. "Then I guess I should be leaving as well."

Rachel look at me curiously. "You going to school today?"

I shook my head slowly. "No. I want to be left alone for today. I don't want to be surrounded by a bunch of…teens…"I said bitterly. I was originally going to say 'human' but I was afraid that I might insult Rachel if I did.

Rachel shrugged and turned around before walking into the office. "Yeah, Teens do tend to get into trouble, one way or another.

I grinned at her with a wicked smile. "Aww, but you gotta love us anyways." I teased, standing up off the bar stool.

Rachel smirk back playfully. "True. Teen do seem to have their very own little charm to them. Or maybe that's just ghost teens."

I snorted with laughter and shook my head. "Who knows." I went to pull out my walet for the card to pay for my drink, but Rahcel held up her hands with a smile.

"On the house, don't worry about it." she said.

I grinned back and put my wallet away. "Thanks. I'm going to go ahead and head home for the day." I told her, walking towards the door, cloak billowing around my ankles.

"Wait!." She called, stopping me just as my hand rested on the door lever. I turned to look at her curiously. "What do you want for me to call you? Dan, Danny, Timegear?" she asked with honest curiousity with a slight tilt of her head to one side.

I grinned and winked playfully. "That's all up to you." before I walked out of the store and out onto the streets.

"Bye, Danny!" Rachel called from inside the store with laughter in her voice before the door shut behind me, blocking her out. I chuckled and shook my head ruefully before taking off into the sky on the spot, heading over the city. My eyes now filled with dread at the pain I knew was soon to come by the end of the day.

What I had told Rachel before was true. I wasn't planning on going to school today, I was just going to go home…

…and hide in my lab for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 22<strong>

**Yeah, I put a little bit of Clockwork in there, but you don't see him. Feel bad for Danny though...meh, thats his problem. heh heh heh. *chuckles*.**

**Again, remember that I didn't have spell check for this chapter...so if something was spelled wrong, or my grammer was incorrect, then that is the reason why.**

**And got some really sad news for all of you...this will be the last time you 'see' Rachel in the story...**

**...alive...**

***clears throat* thats all i'm giving away, consider it to be a little treat for being so late on this chapter.**

**Rae**

(Thanks to the random person who notice a few errors I missed while wrting. I WAS typing this rather quickly...)


	23. Configuring

Yeah yeah, I know, and shut it. Three long weeks…but I can fully blame that on my computer! Yeah…it didn't have Microsoft Word. Sooo…I got a new laptop! And Word!

More good News. What I forgot to tell you all last update…this has a fan group on Deviantart…be sure to check it out. If you want to join, just tell me and I will send you and invite (after you give me you username so I can send it to you…or if you can figure out how to join by yourself, then go ahead….I'm still learning the things with groups…)

dp –tma -fanclub. deviantart

remove spaces!

And the new story tital cover was done by djanubis on DA! Be sure to thank him/her for their awesome work!

* * *

><p><strong>I Do Not Own Danny Phantom!<strong>

**Chapter 23 – Configuring**

**Uploaded: **July 6, 2012 at 9:40pm

* * *

><p><em>Sam's POV<em>

I showed up to school the next morning, intending to give _Danny_ a piece of my furious mind. I still couldn't believe he had the galls the lie to me right to my face. Why did he lie in the first place? Did he no longer trust us? Did we offend him in any way? I didn't know, but I was going to find out and beat the nonliving daylight at of the ever so thick skull of his.

I saw Tucker in the distance, tapping away on his PDA. I headed stright to him and came to a stop beside him, trying to muffle out my anger until Danny showed up so I could throw it all into his lying little face.

When Tucker look up to greet me, he saw my expression. At first he was confused and wary, making sure to give me my space, probably fearing I might lash out at him. I'll admit, I was pissed but not enough that I would hurt Tucker because of it. After all, it wasn't him I was mad at.

"Sam?" Tucker called from my side, his eyes were more focused on me, than the PDA that was in his hands. "You okay? You're mad about something, I can tell."

I quickly rounded on him. "Mad?" I snapped glaring at the tech geek. "Ooh, I'm beyond mad! I swear when I see Danny today, I'm gonna kill him…again!" I bit out.

Tucker looked at me like I had grown two heads, quickly pocketing his PDA. "Sam? Have you gone crazy? Because, not to be rash or anything, but… Danny's dead, in case you don't remember. He has been for two years now…today." He muttered looking down slightly.

I snorted. "Oh, no he isn't" I told Tucker. I looked around at the crowd of students in the hallway, and not wanting to be heard, I grabbed the African teen and pulled him aside and over to a nearly empty part of the hallway.

Tucker gave me a confused look. "Sam, what the heck are you talking about?"

I looked at Tucker and pulled out the Biography story that Danny gave me. "This, Tucker. This is what I am talking about." I growled and pointed at the object.

Tucker blinked at the book before he looked at me with a miserable expression. "So what? Danny Phantom's Biography? Danny died, Sam. That book only proves it." He told me sadly no longer wanting to even look at the book in my hands.

I growled and shoved the book into Tucker's arms. "Read the last few pages!" I told him. "A few days ago, Dan took me out to the lake-" I began, but Tucker cut me off with an amused expression.

"You went out on a date with Dan?"

"Aahg! Tucker listen to me!" I yelled, grabbing a few people's attention. I quickly snapped at them. "What the hell are you looking at? Go jump of a building you buzzards!" causing them to jump and scamper away. I turned back to Tucker. "Dan took me to the lake and I found a few things out. I didn't tell you yesterday, because he asked me not to. But the promise is done. Tucker, Dan's a ghost." I told him firmly.

Tucker's eyes grew wide behind his glasses. "A ghost? But that can't be right. He didn't set off the alarms on our gear."

I groaned and waved my hands in the air. "That's beyond the point Tuck! Look, while we were out on the lake, a ghost attacked us. 'Dan'-" air quotes. "saved me from it, but not without getting hurt. He had a cut on his forehead that bleed _green_, Tucker. Green! No normal human does that! So I confronted him about it, confirming that he is in fact a ghost! And not just any ghost Tucker." I said, my expression darkening even more. "Timegear."

Tucker looked confused. "That's what Skulker called him…"

I nodded sharply. "Correct. But he was also that ghost we met at Clockworks tower, remember."

Tucker's face was confused before dawning realization appeared. "Oh yeah! I remember him!" a pause. "Wait, Dan's Timegear? Clockwork's apprentice?" at my nod, his eyes lit up and he smile grew on his face. "Cool! I'm friends with the Master of Time's apprentice!"

I stomped my foot on the ground. "No Tucker! I found a few other things out about 'Dan' while I was out. I asked him how he died-"

Tucker's face paled. "Dude, you know ghost hate it when people ask that."

"Stop interrupting me! As I was saying – I asked him how he died and he told me- well showed me to be honest, but Tucker…"A sad expression managed to creep it's way onto my face. "…he was shot, Tucker. Danny was shot…"

Tucker blinked at me a few times. "Who was shot? Da-Timegear or Danny?"

I threw my hands in the air. "Tucker! You're still not getting it!"

Tucker crossed his arms and gave me an annoyed look. "Get what Sam?"

"Danny and Timegear are not two different people!" I yelled. "Their the same person!"

Everything was quite. You could almost cut the silence with a dull butter knife as Tucker took all of that in. At first he was confused and shocked by my outburst, but slowly, ever so slowly, that expression turning into realization, his mouth hung open and is body grew slack, arms hanging loosely by his side, the book falling to the floor with a _thump_ that echoed in the nearly empty hallway.

"No…" he muttered softly. "it…it's not possible…Danny-

"Died." I cut off. "Danny died, Tucker- or his human half did anyways…"

Tucker, still trying to process all of this, shook his head slowly, eyes pleading. "But…he…"

I placed a hand on his slumped shoulder and nodded once slowly. "Tucker…We have been hanging out with Danny the entire time…and he kept lying to us." I told him, my scowl quickly returning. "That's why I'm going to kill him when I see him."

Tucker, took in a deep shuddering breath as he quickly tried to regain his composure. "A-alright. So…how are we going to approach him about this?" he asked, looking at me with a completely lost expression.

I dropped my arm and crossed it over my chest. "We'll catch him when there are no people around. If we find him, drag him to the football field or something."

Tucker nodded slowly. "Alright. Sounds like a plan."

_Brriiiing!_

I winced at the shrilling of the bell that told everyone that they all needed to get to class, so we quickly turned and started heading that way. "Let's go."

Tucker fell into step beside me, looking around the student body, trying to locate the teen. "Where is…Danny anyways. He is normally here by now. No, scratch that, he's normally here before us."

Suddenly getting an uneasy feeling in my gut, I too looked for the mutli-colored hair and eyed teen. "I…I don't know. Maybe he's just late?" I offered as we stepped into class, heading straight for our seats.

Tucker shrugged and pulled out his PDA. "Maybe. But he sure is late today."

I took a seat and looked at Danny's empty seat beside us. "Yeah…he is." As mad as I might b at him for lying to us, I still didn't want anything bad happen to him. After all, he was still our friend.

I think.

* * *

><p>It was finally the end of the day, and Danny still hadn't shown up, causing me to panic slightly. The only time Danny ever used ot be lat e to class, was if we was sick or hurt in some way. So this was a bit strange. Ghost don't get sick, so that left only one other opption.<p>

"Do you think something happened to him?" Tucker asked softly, looking concerned as well.

I ran a hand through my back hair and looked at him. "I don't know…maybe?" I said.

Tucker looked around the courtyard in which we stood, the crowd of people going around us in different directions, getting onto bused or cars. "Maybe we should try to find him?"

I scowled. "And where would we start looking?"

Tucker gave me a deadpanned expression. "His house?"

I blinked and thought about if for a second. "It's either his house, or the Ghost Zone."

Tucker looked at me confused. "How would he get into the Ghost Zone? The only functioning portal around belongs to the Fenton's."

"Danny can create his own portals to and from the Ghost Zone."

"Cool!"

"Not cool Tucker. If he's in the Ghost Zone, then how are we going to find him, much less get into the Zone?" I asked with a scowl on my face.

Tucker shrugged.

I chose to ignore that as I tried to think of what we should do. "Should we check out his house, at least to see if he is there?" I asked him, looking down at my watch. It was 4:21pm, not too late.

Tucker nodded. "Sure. We should still have time to go to the midnight vigilance at the Fenton's too. They invited us again- well, Jazz did." a pause. "Man that going to be weird. Going to Danny's midnight vigilance thing while he's with us as a ghost."

I snorted at the thought and shrugged. "Maybe we could...I donno…tell them about him? Or convince Danny to tell them. They really haven't been the same since he went missing." I said.

Tucker grinned. "Cool plan. Now let's get going! Do you think you could call someone to drive us to Danny's?" he asked walking over to sidewalk to sit on the curb.

I nodded and followed him "Can I borrow your phone, my parents took mine, remember?"

Tucker dug into his pocket, feeling around for it before his face paled. "Damn it!" He bit out before he looked up at me sheepishly. "I uhh…think I left it at home…" A nervous chuckle. "Uh…whoops?"

I groaned and rubbed at my temples. "The one day Tucker…the one day we need some of your gear and you leave it at home." I sighed and let my shoulders sag. "Guess it's walking."

A groan from Tucker.

_Looks like we were going for a long walk_. I thought, turning and heading down the sidewalk in the direction we had once taken with Danny to get to his house, Tucker following close behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 23<strong>

**Short…yeah…*sighs* and to make it even worse, it was a long break…but the next chapter should be up a lot sooner. **

**Dan Muse: Can we get going? I want to work on the next chapter damn it!**

**Me: Fine fine! Geez…**

**Rae**


	24. Death Day: Part II

**Enjoy!**

**I Do Not Own Danny Phantom**

**Chapter 24 – Death Day Part II**

**Uploaded: July 15, 2012 at 11:15pm**

* * *

><p><em>Danny's POV<em>

Pacing the length of a room does tend to get very boring after a while, no matter how nervous and scared you might be. That is what I had been doing for the past 2 hours. I had spent the whole day down here in my lab since I came home from Le Café, that was little over twelve hours ago. I refused to leave, not wanting to get caught up in something or be found by anyone. Mainly a ghost that might have managed to catch wind of me being here in the Human Realm. Not very many ghosts knew that today was my 'Death Day' minus Clockwork and the Ghostwriter- who had been present during my first attack.

I glanced at the watch on my wrist for the millionth time today, watching the minute hand moved closer and closer to its destination. After seeing that only two minutes had passed since the last time I had looked at it, I sat down right where I was standing, which happened to be in the middle of the room. The only light that illuminated the room was admitting from the strange staff that Clockwork gave to me last week. The glowing white orb that floated on the top, giving off a gentle light that allowed me to see where I was going and so I wouldn't be smacking into walls during my pacing.

I sighed and dropped my eyes to my lap as I sat cross-legged on the floor, my shadow flickering slightly from the staff's luminescence. I had run out of things to do to occupy my mind, having already counted how many steps it was from one end of the room to the other, both ways.

I glanced at the staff once more, tilting my head slightly as I studied it with curiosity. Not once the whole time the object had been in my house, have I had the opportunity to look at it closely. And seeing as how I no longer had anything to do to entertain myself, my mind had set its sight on a new item of mystery.

I raised my hands up towards the staff, even though it was clear on the other side of the room, and focused slightly on it. Soon, after balancing out my flow of energy and sending out towards the staff, it gained a slightly brighter hue as it shuddered slightly before lifting off the ground and away from the wall.

I felt a triumphed smirk split across my face as I levitated it across the room and into my outstretched hand, curling my fingers around the wooden part of the staff. I brought the ball of energy closer to my face so I could observe it better, and figure out what it was made off.

I narrowed my eyes to try and look deeper into the sphere and to see how it acted.

I gasped and nearly dropped the thing right onto the floor- that or threw it across the room, at what I had noticed. That little ball of energy that was sitting so innocently on the top of the long stick, was not just energy.

I stared at the thing in horror, knowing just how much energy was tightly packed inside of that little itty-bitty sphere of pure white energy. If that little ball were to pop, or break, it would cause Nuclear Fission. (1)

It was basically a freaking atomic bomb.

What the HELL was Clockwork thinking when he handed me something like this! If this thing popped, then all of Amity Park would be wiped of the face of the planet! I remembered learning about Hiroshima and Nagasaki in Japan when we dropped our atomic bombs on them, and how everyone was simply incinerated in the blast. No bodies, bones or even ashes remained. One persons shadow was even burnt into the concrete. A freaking shadow for petes sake!

Starting to freak out even more than before, I jumped to my feet and carefully carried the staff back over to its corner by the wall, not even thinking of attempting to try telekinesis on it again.

I carefully placed it against the wall before backing away from it a few steps, giving the thing a few wary glances before making my way back to my spot on the floor. I knew for a fact that I wasn't going to be messing with that thing for a long time.

Again: why the hell did Clockwork give me something like that? Was he trying to destroy me and Amity Park?

I shot the sphere a distrustful look before I looked once more at my watch, feeling both impatient and fearful.

7:15pm. Only two hour and twenty one minutes left. Damn it.

I stifled a groan and pulled my knees up to my chest, my blue and green dull eyes looked fixedly at a spot on the ground in front of me.

_Crash!_

I jumped at the loud sound that came from upstairs, sounding like something had fallen. I narrowed my eyes at the ceiling, slowly standing up. Had someone broken into my house? I was about to phase up through the ceiling and scare the living hell out of my house, make them go away and leave me in peace, but I quickly thought better of it. If it was a thief, let them take whatever they wanted. I don't really own anything that important anyways.

I simply sat there for the longest of time, listen to whoever was upstairs, sounding like they were trashing the house. I just hoped they would leave soon. Take whatever the hell they wanted and leave, I didn't care. If they didn't leave soon, I only prayed that they would wouldn't hear me or think of trying to come down here, or else I would have to attack them.

I sat there for little over two hours till the house finally went quite, allowing me to breathe a sigh of relief. Sometime during the wait, I shifted so I had now been sitting on the other side of the room as far away from the orb as I could, leaning up against the wall as a back support. I sank back against the wall, allowing my eyes to close and letting my muscles to relax some.

They were finally gone, whoever it was.

I glanced at my watch one more, before feeling my heart sink to the floor as I read off the time.

9:33pm.

_Three minutes…_

My body let out a violent shudder as I curled up slightly, bring my knees to my chest. I wanted the time to slow down! I didn't want this! I took in deep calming breath, trying to keep from panicking. I tried to bring something more pleasant into my mind, desperate for any distraction.

_Two minutes… _

_Focus on breathing Danny, just focus. Don't think about it._ I continued to chant in my mind, honestly wishing I had someone here to help me, anybody. Preferably Clockwork, who would know just what to do or say in this type of situation. That was honestly all I needed right now, was someone to comfort me, to give me soothing words and helpful advice.

_One minutes…_

Oh ghosts…I couldn't do it, not alone. I was scared last time when both Clockwork and Ghostwrite were present. "C-Clockwork!" I rasped out, burying my head in my sleeves, trembling. "P-please…h-help." I called, hoping that he would hear my plea and come.

_Thirty seconds…_

"S-somebody…anybody…h-help…" I whimpered as the final seconds ticked away, curling myself into a tighter ball, wishing to be anywhere but here and now.

_Three…_

No…please…

_Two…_

No! No no nonono!

_One…_

My eyes flew wide open as sudden pain erupted from my chest. A blood curling scream tearing form my throat as I curled into a trembling ball on the ground.

**Line Break! (I could have been mean and left it here, but I've done that enough to you as it is. Hee hee)**

_Third Person_

As Sam and Tucker approached Danny's house, Tucker looked down at it watch with shock. "It took us almost three hours to walk two miles…man we're slow." He said, reading off 7: 18pm.

Sam scoffed and rolled her eyes as she ran up to the door before turning to look at the techno geek. "Well, if you hadn't stopped every fifteen minutes to take a break, we would have been here a lot sooner. Now quit you whining and get up here." She said bitterly before facing the door once more. She raised up her hand and knocked rather roughly on the white wood. "Danny! Open up right now!" she yelled.

They stood there and waited for little over a minute with no answer, not even a sound coming from inside. Tucker walked over to a window and tried to peek inside with no luck due to the blinds. "Do you think he's here?" he asked curiously. "You know Danny, he could always hide whenever and however he wanted to."

Sam hissed and pounded on the door again a little rougher. "Danny! Get you ghostly butt out here now before I drag it out here!" she called again before turning to Tucker with a scowl. "No Tucker, I'm afraid I don't know Danny anymore. I haven't for two years."

Tucker sighed, honestly pitying his old friend at this point. Sam started jiggling the door knob that was obviously locked, growling in her frustration. He was about to log back onto his PDA when he saw her take a few steps back, bracing herself firmly on the ground in a battle stance. "Sam? What are you doing?" he asked worriedly, looking around at the other houses on the street.

"Getting inside." She said firmly before charging at the door and launching herself into the air, he steel toed combat boot out in front of her, slamming full forced into the door. The door shuddered violently on its hinges.

"Sam!" Tucker cried, not wanting to be going to jail at the age of sixteen for breaking and entering.

The Goth didn't listen to her friends pleads as she slammed herself into the door again, the only difference was that the door finally came crashing down onto the ground inside the house. Sam straightened up and took a few cautious steps past the door frame, her purple eyes narrowed as she scanned the living room and kitchen. Seeing that they were empty, she turned and waved Tucker in before moving deeper inside.

Tucker wasn't too keen on following in case they got caught, but he was also wondering just where Danny could be at, and wanted to help find him. He cautiously followed Sam into the living room, looking around for their ghostly friend.

Sam turned to Tucker and pointed upstairs. "I'll scout upstairs while you take down here, alright?" she asked, not even waiting for him to answer as she darted up the stair case, two at a time.

Tucker sighed and let his shoulders sag, giving the fallen door one last look before moving around through the first floor of the house, looking just about anywhere that he thought possible for Danny to hide. He even checked in some of cabinets in the kitchen, remembering how he used to be able to hide in them when they were kids and playing hide-in-seek. If Danny could still have been able to fit inside of a locker at school then who knows where he could manage to hide himself if he didn't want to be found.

After searching the living room, the dining room and the kitchen and still finding no sign of the spectral teen, Tucker sighed and soon gave up. He quickly walked up the stairs to locate Sam and give her his report.

"Sam? I couldn't find Danny? Is here up here?" Tucker called, peeking into every room before he came across Sam in a bedroom, sitting on the side of a bed as she held something in her hand. "Sam?" he called, trying to grab her attention.

The goth blinked before looking up at her friend with a confused expression. "Huh?" when she realized the Tucker was already finished searching and had come looking for her, she sighed and curled her fingers around the object in her hand. "Sorry Tuck, just…got lost in my thoughts." She said, not moving to get up off the bed.

"It fine, Sam." Tucker replied and looked around the room in confusion before realizing that was Danny's bedroom, according to the black and white cloak that was hung up on the wall by the door. "So this is Danny's bedroom." He stated, noticing just how bland it was, not really showing any sign of the type of person that slept in it. It showed that he wasn't planning on staying long. And for some reason, that really hurt Tucker's feelings, as a bite of depression sank into his heart.

"Yeah." She said, snapping her African American friend out of his sadness induced depression, causing him to look up at her. "This is his room." She mimicked almost halfheartedly, fiddling with the object in her hands again, feeling the small and cool piece of metal under her fingertips.

Tucker looked closely at the thing in her hand before realizing what she was holding. "Is that a bullet?" he asked, moving closer to look at it. It was attached to a sting and strung up as if to be worn as a necklace. From the size of it, it was either a 9mm or a 10mm bullet.

Sam laid her palm flat so Tucker could see it better. "Yeah, but this is not just any bullet Tucker…" she said, looking up at her friend sadly. "This is the one that killed Danny." She whispered softly before looking back down at it again.

Tucker recoiled away from the item, a bit shocked and horrified that the small, seemingly innocent, piece of metal took his best friends life two years ago. "Why does he still have that thing then? I would have chucked it a long time ago, not kept it strung around my neck like a piece of jewelry." He asked.

Sam shrugged. "It probably has something to do with ghost being attached to how they died. But who knows." She said wrapping her fingers around it once more, trapping it in her grasp. "But for right now, lets focus on looking for its owner." she stood up off the bed.

Tucker nodded once before heading towards to door with Sam following behind him. "How much up here did you search?" he asked, glancing at her over his shoulder.

Sam ducked her head with a blush. "Um…just Danny's room…"

Tucker stopped and looked at her with disbelief. "Dude….so your telling me you sat there for an hours staring at the stupid bullet." He asked with wide eyes.

Sam shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry, like I said; I was lost in my thoughts. I didn't realize how long I was like that until you came up here."

Tucker sighed, he shoulders sagging. "Guess that means I'll be helping you search the top floor too then." He said with dismay.

Sam nodded slowly. "Thanks Tuck. Let go ahead and start looking. It's getting late." She said, looking at Tucker's PDA screen to see that is was already 8:37pm "Remember, were still invited to go to Danny's…uhh…'death day party'…as strange as that now sounds." She reminded him.

Tucker nodded before pocketing the device and headed off down the hall into one of the spare bedrooms to begin their search. Sam went into a different room on the other side of the hall, both of them coming out not even twenty minutes later with a shake of theirs heads in negative. The quickly moved on, finding that the house held four total bedrooms. The both went into the last one, looking around everything in hopes to locate Danny before they had to leave.

"Darn it!" Sam hissed after coming up empty again. "Where the heck is he?"

Tucker looked up from his place on there where he had been looking under the bed. He sighed and pushed himself up off the ground, brushing off any dirt on his jeans before turning to face Sam. "I don't know. There's still that chance he could be in the Ghost Zone. He could have already decided to leave." He told her quietly, eyes loosing any glimmer he used to have in them.

Sam huffed once and crossed her arms. "I don't think so. He left his cloak here remember? And his bullet. I don't think he is too keen on leave those items behind. That means he is still in this world." She explained, walking out into the hall. "How long do we have till we have to leave?" she asked.

Tucker once again pulled out his PDA and tapped on it. "It is currently 9:23. So we should get going here in a few minutes if we don't want to be late." He replied, looking back up at his goth friend.

Sam scowled and tapped her foot on the ground, trapped with indecision of what to do next. They could always leave and go to the ceremony and confront Danny tomorrow, or keep looking and run the risk of showing up late. She thought it over for a minute before sighing and nodded once. "We'll check the house one last time before we leave. I can also use Danny's landline to call for a ride to take us to Fenton Works where we can meet up with Jazz."

Tucker nodded slowly. "Alright. But I don't think Danny is in the house. We have searched it from top to bottom and we still haven't- Sam? What's with that look?" Tucker asked skeptically as the dark teen's eyes widened and stared at Tucker unblinking.

"Tucker…" she began slowly. "Did…did you ever check the lab? Danny's basement?" at his confused look she scowled. "The one Danny kept me out of when he invited us over that one time!"

Tucker's eyes lit up with realization. "Oh yeah, that place!" He then shook his head slowly. "No, I didn't. He didn't seem to want us to go down there last time so…" he shrugged helplessly with a sheepish smile.

Sam grinned. "Then Danny has got to be-"

"AHHHH!"

Both Sam and Tucker jump clear off the ground in fright as the sound of a loud, agonizing scream that came from down stairs. They quickly exchanged scared and startled look when they quickly recognized the voice. Remembering the as the sound that their friend made after going into the portal for the first time.

"DANNY!" they yelled in sync, quickly charging down the hall and the stairs, making a quick beeline to the door that lead down to Danny's basement. Sam grabbed the door and jiggled the handle, but finding it locked from the inside. "Danny!" She yelled, still hearing he cries of agony that came from beyond the door. She pounded her fist onto the door, hoping to try and get her friends attention. She then resorted to slamming her body into the hard surface, attempting to try and break it down like she did with the front her, her heart racing in panic that her friend was hurt and in pain- possibly even dying.

When she could feel the door shuddering under her impacts, but not falling down, she rounded on Tucker who was just standing there looking lost. "Tucker, help me!" she yelled.

Tucker snapped out of his shock before narrowing his eyes in determination and shoving his Hand Held computer back into his pocket and bracing himself firmly on the ground. He looked at Sam meeting her eyes. "On three?" he asked.

Sam nodded and turned to the door, copying Tucker's stance a fierce look in her purple eyes. "Ready?" Tucker nodded.

"Three!" they both cried and charged at the door, slamming into it full forced. The felt the hinges give way under their bodies, but they did not come comply undone.

"Again." Sam said, backing up a few paces with her determined friend.

"Three!" they hollered, once more ramming themselves into the door.

Finally, the wood and metal door gave out, and fell to the ground, taking them with it from the momentum, sending them sliding down the stairs with shouts of surprise. When the door finally came to the bottom of the stairs, where the screaming was the loudest, it jerked to a halt and launched the pair into the air and a few feet across the room. They slid to a stop, before jerking up right as another piercing wail reached their ears.

They turning in unison at where the cries were coming from, so see their old friend curled in the corner of the room, his body trembling violently as he continued to scream as if he were being tortured.

"Danny!" Sam yelled, getting up and running over to her friend's side, dropping to her knee's beside him, trying to pull his hands away from his chest, which he was clawing at with his nails, scratching the skin raw. Sam looked at where he was scratching at, trying to find the source of his obvious pain and discomfort, but could find nothing. "Danny! It us! You're friends! What wrong!"

Danny's bleary eyes cracked open, the blue and green irises staring straight ahead. They could tell that he was trying to stop his cries, but it looked like he was having a hard time just trying to calm down.

Tucker knelt down on Danny's other side, looking at him with concern. "Danny, come on dude, what wrong?" he asked, trying to get a response from his friend. He placed his hand on Danny's forehead, feeling the clammy skin underneath before pulling his hand away.

Not knowing what to do, and not wanting to risk calling the hospital on their ghostly friend, they simply stayed by his side, waiting and hoping for it to pass or try to get him to tell them what was wrong in between screams.

Finally, after a solid two minutes, Danny stopped screaming but still curled up into a ball, trembling from the aftermath as tears streamed down his face. Sam and Tucker exchange a long and worried glance before crawling closer to their downed companion.

Sam reached out with a shaky hand and placed it on Danny's pale arm, shaking him gently. "Danny? Are you okay?" she asked with concern.

Slowly but surly, Danny opened his eyes and blinked away the remaining tears before looking up towards the sound of the familiar voice. "S-Sam?" he croaked out, his voice scratchy and raw.

She let out a small sigh of relief, finding that the ghost teen would be okay. "Yeah. You alright there?"

Danny sighed and slowly tried to push himself up on shaky arms. "Y-yeah…just s-sore." He said, looking around, his eyes landing on Tucker. "Tuck? What are you doing here?" slowly things started becoming more clearer to him as the painful fog started to clear from his mind. "No, wait…how did you even get down here? Why are you here?" he asked, looking between hid two friends with confusion.

Sam tried to scowl and get mad at him, but couldn't find the heart to do so after that, so she just threw her arms around Danny's neck pulling him into a startled hug. "You big idiot! Don't scare us like that again!" she half hearted scolded, just happy that nothing was seriously wrong with him.

Danny looked at Tucker from over Sam's shoulder with a confused look. Tucker simply raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "We know Danny." He said simply.

Danny's face paled as he tried to backtrack, eyes wide, placing his hands on Sam's shoulder and pushing her away slightly. "W-wait, what? W-what are y-you talking about?" he asked nervously as his eyes darted in between his friends, taking in their nonplussed stance and expressions.

Sam scowl deepened. "Don't even try to give us that, Danny. We're tired of your lies. From now one, you will be telling us the truth, got it?" she hissed.

Danny, with the aftermath from his original pain slowly fading away, swallowed loudly and uttered a weak. "Got it." He said, finally realizing the jig was up.

Tucker quickly spoke up, voicing his curiosity. "Dude, what was that all about? The screaming in pain thing?" he asked, sitting cross-legged on the ground just a foot or so away from the downed ghost teen

Danny's face paled as he pushed himself up so he was back was up against the all once more. "That…" he took a deep breath before continuing, knowing he couldn't runt he risk of lying to his only friends here in the Human Realm. "That was something ghosts go through every year…." He told them softly, his eyes filled the lingering pain in his chest even though the attack was long over. "It's…a yearly cycle…"

Sam and Tucker looked at each other with confusion before looking back at Danny. "What do you mean?" Sam asked, still peeved at Danny, but also curious as to know why he was in so much pain.

Danny looked up at them with an almost guilty expression. "On every ghosts 'Death Day'…they relive how they died or was created…" he told them.

Sam's was the first to realize what had just happened. "You relived getting shot?" she asked with numb disbelief eyes wide. Tucker's face paled after Sam finally clued him in.

"Oh man, does that suck." He muttered.

Danny snorted with a scowl. "Tell me about it." He said before giving off a tired sigh and relaxed against the wall, his eyes drooping slightly.

Sam reached out and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

Danny gave her a skeptical look. "No, Sam. I'm not. I sore, tired and I'm probably going to be in a world of trouble when Clockwork gets a hold of me for letting you all find out about me. My mission is probably greatly compromised now." He told her with a low tone.

Sam glared. "Well excuse me." She said sarcastically, pulling back some. "It's not our fault. Besides, what part of us knowing who you are could ruin you 'mission'?" she asked him, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

Danny bit his lip to keep from snapping at her as he tried to back track a little bit. "It's not that you guys ruined it, if just that you are now at a bigger risk of getting caught up in all of this. I don't want you all to get hurt." He told them.

Tucker sighed and rubbed he back of his head. "We'll I think we automatically became caught up in 'this 'mission' you two keep talking about – which I have no idea what it is in case you wanted to inform me – when you first started talking to us and befriending us that first day."

Danny sighed, getting what Tucker was saying, but still not quite too clear on his part. "I know, and I'm sorry but, guys, I'm serious. Maxwell already knows just who and what I am-"

"What!" they both shouted, causing Danny to flinch and rub at his now ringing ears.

Danny heaved a sigh and placed his hands on his lap before he turned to Sam. "Maxwell is a part of this who little 'threat to the worlds' thing going on Sam. I think he figured it out sometime after the first few days of my arrival." He told her, wanting to fill her in first before explaining everything to Tucker so that he could have a little back up in the story.

Sam's expression darkened. "Great. What is it with you and attracting some of the most dangerous things around?"

Danny gave her sheepish smile. "It's what I'm best at."

Tucker sighed. "And I still have no clue what you are both talking about. A little help?"

The ghost teen turned to his African American friend and smiled. "Sorry Tuck. But Maxwell if part of the whole reason I even came back to the Human Realm. He plans on releasing this 'Evil Ancients' to destroy both worlds. Clockwork sent me here to stop it from happening." He quickly explained.

Tucker blinked. "What is a guy like him hanging around a bunch of evil ghost?"

I scowled. "Maxwell is a ghost."

Sam jolted and stared at him with shock. "You're kidding, right?"

"Huh?" Tucker blinked, eyes wide.

Danny shook his head slowly. "No. I followed someone one night underground, and I later found out that it was Max when I saw that they bore the same Tattoo on their arms."

Tucker's eyebrows creased. "Max has a tattoo? I didn't know that."

The ghost nodded. "Sam one that was on the guy who I was following's arm. I followed his to some kind of underground lair that housed the Ancient in a strange stone in the wall."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I could try and do some research about his for you? Dark and creepy thing are my criteria, so…I could see what type of information I could find for you." She offered.

Danny worriedly chewed on his bottom lip, not wanting to drag is friends down into the looming and dangers task ahead of him, but also wouldn't mind wanting to know what she could find. "I…guess so." He slowly agreed.

Suddenly a loud vibration admitted from Tucker's pants. Everyone turned to look at him curiously as he dug into the pocket where the noise was coming from, before pulling out his PDA. He looked at the screen.

"It's a text from Jazz. She wants to know where we are." He said, looking up at Sam and Danny with a weak smile.

Danny's eyes widened." Jazz is here?"

Tucker nodded before tapping away on the electronic device. "Yeah. She's here for your…" he look up at his friend nervously. "…midnight vigilance party thing that you parents are having."

Danny's eyes slowly grew downcast at the thoughts of his parents and sister, wondering how they are doing after his 'death'. He hadn't seen any of them in two years today. He wished that he could see them again, is only for a short while.

Sam saw the depressed expression on his face, causing a sudden idea to hit her. "Danny." She called softly, pulling him out of his thoughts and to look up at her. "Would…would you possibly…I donno…like to come to the vigilance? You could see you family before you…you know…" she said, not wanting to talk about him leaving just yet, finding it to be a very touchy subject.

Both Danny and Tucker looked at her with a mix between shock, amusement and skepticism. Tucker looked the most amused though. Danny blinked at her. "Tell me that was a joke." He replied.

Sam shrugged. "If you don't want to go, than that fine, but Jazz invited us so we thought you would like to see them again."

Danny stared at her for the longest moment before small smile finally slipped across his lips. "I would like that. It's been so long…since I last saw them." He said, looking up at the ceiling.

Tucker grinned. "Alright, I'll tell her we're coming…" he looked back at Danny. "You want to fly us there? We haven't flown with you in…two years." He said with a tiny grin.

Danny slowly pushed himself into a more upright position ad smiled back. "Sure. Just give me a moment to recollect myself before I do anything too rash with my powers. That attack took a lot out of me." He told them.

Tucker nodded and tapping something in on his PDA, replying to Jazz. He told her that they were on their way and were bring a friend, before he pocketed the device once more. He stood up and held a hand out to his friend.

Danny smiled and took the offered hand, allowing Tucker to pull him up to his feet. Danny dusted himself off, trying to loosen his stiff and aching muscles in preparation for the flight. Sam watched with mild amusement before she gave Danny a hard slap on the back, nearly knocking him over with a yelp.

"Toughen up, big-boy. Consider that payback for lying to me…again." She smirked.

Danny rubbed his now sore back and rolled his eyes. "Oh, ha ha." He fake laughed with sarcasm before he smiled. "I think you just enjoy hitting me."

Sam rolled her eyes before remembering something. "Oh, here, I got this out of your bedroom. I think you might want it?" she said, holding out the necklace with the bullet on the string.

Danny's eyebrows creased as he took the necklace from her and put it on over his head. "You went into my bedroom?" he asked as he looked up at them. "So it was you two going through my house. I thought it was a bunch of robbers or something."

Sam blushed and nodded. "Yeah…we were looking for you so I could give you a piece of my mind but…I guess it was a bad time to do so." She said sheepishly.

A raised eyebrow quickly followed in response. "Yeah think?" He quickly turned to Tucker. "You ready?" he asked.

Tucker grinned and nodded. "Just like old times."

Danny smiled and grabbed Sam's arm and Tucker's before forming his spectral tail. "Just like old times." He confirmed before shooting off through the ceiling, friends screaming at the sudden take off, and out of the house, into the night time air.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 24.<strong>

**Pretty long chapter eh? Over five thousand words! I think this should help make up for lost time, don't ya thing? Next chapter is Danny meeting back up with his family! I wonder what will happen. *Grins evilly***

1) Nuclear Fission (for those who are NOT science geeks like me) is basically the splitting of an atoms unstable nucleus (meaning that the nucleus is too big); causing an explosion and will more often than not, cause a chain reaction for other atoms around them to split as well. That is also how Atomic or Atom Bombs are made.

Just a little bit of science for yeah *winks*

**Oh and to those who read the story 'Haunted Memories' by Dreams2Paper11, I posted my fanart for it on DA, here is the link:**

raesoul. deviantart . com# /d5 7h7ig

**remove da spacez!**

**Rae.**


	25. Death Day- Part III

**Rae: Yeeeah…so sorry about the long wait, trying to get this done is harder than you think with Army BCT and AIT all in a row. The only reason I got this up, was because I'm on Christmas break, back home with my family for two weeks. But, good new, I'm back xD**

**I apologize for the short chapter, and if it seems rushed. I just wanted to get it posted for you. Not my best chapter neither. I feel like I rushed it WAY too much. But I still hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Time Master's Apprentice<strong>

**Chapter 25- Death Day- Part III**

**Uploaded: Dec 25 2012 at 9:40pm**

* * *

><p><em>Third person<em>

Flying over the skies of Amity Park, Danny held onto both his friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. Both of his best friends were clinging on to him, having not flown for two years. Danny was highly amusing at his friend fear, even though he knew for a fact that he would not drop them. But slowly but surely, his friend started to relax after getting reused flying with their best friend again.

Sam was the first one to look down after relaxing taking in the sights of the Birdseye view of Amity Park. "Whoa, the city is awesome this high up, I almost forgot what it looked like." She said.

Danny couldn't help but grin down at her. "I know right? That is one of the best perks of flying. You get to see all the amazing views that nobody else can, accept by airplane. But even then, they still never get that feeling of freedom that comes with flying."

Tucker, who had not quite relaxed into the flight as much as Sam had, still clung on to Danny but still allowed himself to look around. "Yeah, that much I can agree with. Now, would you mind picking up the pace and hurrying up so we can get back on the solid ground?"

Danny and Sam smiled at each other while Danny teasingly flew them a few dozen feet higher just to tease his friend. They cracked up laughing when their friend started squealing, demanding they be brought down and that it was not funny. Danny, finding pity for his friend, goes down where they were just above the rooftops but it can still enjoy the site.

While Danny and his friends enjoyed their friendly banter, they quickly notice that Fenton works was coming up in the distance, so Danny slowly start lowering them down to the ground. Danny could fill the nervousness coming over him, having not met his parents in two years ever since he was killed. He was starting to debate on whether he should go back home are not, or just find a portal so he could go back into the ghost zone and hide there.

Sam looked up to notice Danny's fearful expression as he brought them down to the ground at the steps to Fenton works. "Danny, you know you don't have to go through with this if you don't want to, it was merely a suggestion." She told him placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Danny looked over at Sam as their feet touched down, before quickly looking away. "I know," Danny said. "But if I don't do this now I may forever and always wonder. Besides they're my parents, even if they do not recognize me." He told her sadly, as he released his hold from both his friends now that they were set firmly on the ground. Danny stopped and looked up nervously at the front door of the house, starting to debate this is a good idea or not, but he refused to back down, knowing that if he didn't do this then there's a chance he would never get the chance to see them ever again.

Sam and Tucker exchange too long glance before giving their friend a smile. "Will support whatever you do Danny." Tucker replied giving his friend a playful slap on the back.

Sam was the first to move towards the door followed by Tucker and then Danny. She stopped at the door and turned to give Danny one last look, seeing him give a nod of approval, before she knocked on the door. They stood in silence for a moment before the door handle finally jiggled and creaked open a teenage girl with long orange hair poked her head out of the door, only to see Sam and Tucker standing there with a strange new person standing behind him. She gave the stranger a curious look, before smiling at Sam and Tucker and held the door open wider for them.

"Hey Sam, hey Tucker, glad too see that you could make it. Mom and dad are downstairs in the lab, they'll be up shortly." She said.

Sam gave the girl at small smile. "Hey Jazz, we wouldn't miss it no matter what."

"_Jazz_?" They heard Danny whisper from behind him.

Jazz gave the boy one more curious look, hearing him say something, but not sure what it was. "Who's your friend?" She asked Sam and Tucker.

At first the duo was silent casting Danny a nervous look, before looking at Jazz. Sam was the first to speak up. "Jazz, this is..." She looked once more back at Danny, unsure of how to proceed.

Danny cleared his throat gently, before giving Jazz a small sheepish smile. "Dan. Call me Dan." He said.

Jazz simply stared at him with a suspicious look, before opening the door a little wider for them. "Alright," she said "I'm guessing Tucker in Sam invited you to come over for Danny's midnight vigilance." She stated after realizing this was who Tucker had told her through the text message.

Danny simply nodded in response and followed behind them as they walked into the house. At first he paused in the first step through the doorway, his eyes glancing around his former home, trying to spot out any noticeable changes. So far nothing big had changed, except for the fact that there were no anti-ghost weapons lying about.

Danny turned to three humans that were standing by the couch, noticing that Sam and Tucker were watching him curiously. "Where are all the ghost weapons?" He asked curiously and with mild shock.

Jazz stared at him with mild surprise before she answered. "Ever since Danny went missing, Mom and Dad through them all into the weapons vault." She said slowly, eyes narrowing slightly. "Why?"

Danny jolted slightly at the harsh question before giving a helpless shrug of his shoulders. "Curiosity?" He offered causing Sam and Tucker, who are standing behind Jazz where she couldn't see them, to face-palm.

Jazz, seeming to buy it, nodded slowly before gesturing to the couch as she turned her body so she could also address Sam and Tucker. "Well, you are welcome to sit down and wait. I brought the food so we don't have to worry about Mom and Dad cooking." She said.

Danny couldn't help but crack a sad smile as that comment. Maddie and Jack, his parents, could never cook food without bringing something back to life. The ghostly turkey and hotdog incident during his early childhood was a big reminder of that. Danny felt the homesickness churning in his guts at the long lost memories of all the times he spent with his family.

Jazz turned and walked out of the living room, leaving the trio alone once more. Danny pivoted on his heels to see that Sam and Tucker were already taking their seats on the couch, both seating at each end of the furniture, forcing Danny to sit in the middle between them.

Danny rolled he eyes as he walked over and planted himself between the two, bracing himself up on his knees, but his elbows as he looked down at the floor at his feet. He took a long and slow breath so he could calm his racing nerves. If he had a beating heart, it would be pounding like a speeding race horse.

Sam saw Danny's tense form beside her, so she placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at her with duo colored eyes. She sent him a calm smile, hoping to try and get him to relax. The corner of his mouth twisted up in a half smile at her, as if to say _I'm fine._

_Crash!_

All three teenagers' heads whipped around to face to basement stairwell in the kitchen in which the sound had come from. Danny shifted slightly in his seat, his eyes darting around as if looking for any possible escape route. Sam simply gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, forcing him to stay on the couch.

Footsteps could be heard from the stairs as shadows started emerging from the wall to show the approaching figures. What felt like an eternity to Danny, which was really only a few seconds, a large bright orange figure and a smaller teal blue figure exited the stairwell and into the kitchen. They were both talking quietly to each other, as if not wanting anyone to hear their conversation.

Danny almost jumped to his feet as soon as he saw them, whether to run to them, or to run away, was unknown, but Sam's firm hand kept him seated, letting him know that it was too late to run, if that was what he had planned.

Danny's eyes had gone incredibly wide, his pupils had dilated as he watched his parents from the distance that was between them. His emotions were twisting in turning in his gut, causing him to shift uncomfortably, not knowing what to do.

He parents must have heard the movement, because they both turned to look over at them with mild surprise and curiosity on their faces. They broke out into weak smiles as they spotted Sam and Tucker on their couch.

"Hey kids." Maddie, Danny's mother, greeted as she turned to face them completely. "So happy you could make it again this year." She told them.

Sam forced a smile on her face and nodded at the adults. "It was no problem, Mrs. Fenton." She responded kindly.

Jack placed a large hand on his wife's shoulder, giving the teens a small, sad smile on his once happy and goofy face. Danny had never remembered a single time in his life that he father looked so depressed, so sad, so…lonely. He realized with regret that his death had taken a bigger toll on his family than he had expected. Forcing his duo colored gaze to look away, focusing on the floor instead.

Maddie noticed the new teen, one she had never seen before, sitting on her couch, his bangs covering his eyes from view. She noticed his stiff posture and the way his body made him seem like he was uncomfortable. Believing him to be nervous about being in a new house hold without proper introductions done, she cleared her throat. Seeing the boy's head raise up slightly at the sound she knew she had his attention.

"Hello, who is this? A new friend of yours Sam, Tucker?" she asked glancing at the two said teens before looking at the boy again. "I'm Maddie Fenton, and this man behind me is Jack, my husband. Who are you?"

Danny lifted his gaze up so he could look up at his mother. "I'm…" he glanced at his friends, seeing their encouraging nod, before looking back at his parents. "Daniel Time. I'm a friend of Sam and Tucker. I heard about their…old friend and felt that I should come, after hearing so much about him…" he said, the lie flowing smoothly, but bitterly, off his tongue.

Maddie's eyes widened at Danny bright, blue and green eyes as they looked up at her. They almost seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite place from where. "It's nice to meet you Daniel." She said, smiling softly. "It was nice of you to come. Danny would have loved to meet someone with his same first name. He never really had a lot of friends or people he could interact with." She said sadly.

Danny swallowed and nodded slowly, but didn't respond.

Jack, who was still staring at Danny, broke the silence. "So, how old are you, Daniel?" he asked curiously, his head tilting to the side slightly at the question.

Danny looked up, surprised at the question before putting on a small smile. "Eighteen. I'm in the same grade at Sam and Tucker." He told his living father.

"Same as Danny's." He commented sadly, looking away from the teens' as if suddenly stuck by guilt. "You know…you look a lot like him." The large man commented, almost absent mindedly.

Danny blinked at his father words in confusion. "I do? How?"

Jack turned his dark blue eyes onto the teen, his eyes scanning over him before speaking. "A lot of ways. If a bit older than when we last saw him…" he commented slowly. "I could almost say you were him, but that's not possible because we…" he suddenly broke off, his eyes snapping away from the baffled teen, not finishing his sentence.

Danny, curiosity spiked, straightened up in his seat. "'You' what?" He asked, as he stared intently at his human father.

Jack's gaze flicked over to Danny's, meeting his eyes before looking away just as quickly. "I…I'd rather not talk about it…please."

Maddie, who had been listening to the whole conversation with interest, placed her hand over Jacks, who's still rested on her petite shoulder. "Jack…" she whispered, as if to comfort him, her eyes tearing up. She too had noticed the similarities between their Danny and this Daniel sitting before them. They knew all about Daniel's ghost half, ever since that night. As they looked upon this new teen, they could literally say, that he looked like Danny's two personas mixed together. Blue and green eyes, black and white hair, even his body frame was similar.

Danny's eyes flickered between his two parents, trying to understand the silent messaged passed between them, with no luck. He knew something significant was just transferred, but he didn't know what.

Jack sighed his bleary eyes loving over to look at Maddies. "Oh, Mad's…I…I don't know what to do. If it wasn't for us, our son would still be here. We wouldn't be in this mess." He said, his voice cracking at the end.

Danny slowly stood up, looking at his father suspiciously, his gaze never faltering as he stared into his father's eyes, even though they weren't looking his way. "What do you mean by that? 'If it wasn't for you'?" Danny asked curiously, eyes narrowing as a knot started forming in his gut.

Maddie choked up on was sounded like a sob and a hiccup mixed in one, as Jack gritted his teeth as if he were in pain. "Just that. It's our fault out son is gone…no one else's." he said, his eyes closing as tears started forming up in the corner of his eyes.

Danny, who's core was thrumming wildly like a false human heartbeat, took a single step forward, trying to console his grieving parents, not thinking as he spoke. "No…no, no. It's not your fault. From what I've heard, Danny was shot-"

"BY US!" Jack yelled, tears now running freely down his face at his confession. Maddie turned and sobbed into her husband's shoulder, unable to face Danny's own sister and friends.

Everyone was completely silent, having not expected the Elder Fenton to burst out with a comment like that, their eyes wide, mouth hanging open in shock. They were all too shocked to move as they stared at the Fenton parents, trying to fit the puzzle pieces together. But their brains had practically shut down trying to absorb what knowledge they had just been giving. Diffidently not what they were expecting.

Danny, however, was petrified, just like the rest of them, but he felt his core freezing up as he took a single step back, he hand flew up to grasp at the necklace that hung around his neck, the bullet dangling as if taunting everyone. "It…it was you…" he whispered, eyes wide with fear and disbelief. "You…you killed me…" Jack and Maddie froze at the words, both cautiously looking at Danny through their tears. "M-my own parents killed me…no…it can't be…" Danny suddenly felt as if he was having trouble breathing, even though had no need for air, it felt like his core was constricting to the point that he energy flow was being cut off. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion.

Maddie's gaze fixed on the bit of ammunition hanging around Danny's neck, clutched in his hand. She stared at it before she realized what it was and her eyes snapped up to Danny's blue and green, terror filled gaze. "D-Danny?" she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

Danny's eyes locked on her, taking another step back, his body trembling.

_It was them. _

Danny slowly shook his head. Another step back.

_They killed me._

Flashes of that night returning. The gun shot. Pain. Fear. Darkness.

_Their own son._

He saw a black glove reaching out towards him. His mother. Perhaps to finish the job? He didn't know. Another step back.

_Unforgiveable…_

The hand came closer, no matter how many steps back he took.

_Their fault…_

The hand grasped for his arm that was unconsciously shielding his throbbing chest, his core feeling like it was about to burst.

Without thinking, Danny turned and shot up and phased through the ceiling, hearing voices calling his name, but his mind not fully registering. His mind not caring that he just showed his ghostly ability in front of ghost hunters. Not caring that he didn't have his clock to hide himself in as he flew over the town of Amity Park at break-neck speeds.

All he cared about; was getting far away from there. As fast as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

**Again, sorry if it seems rushed. Dan Muse if being an Ass in trying to help me. Or lack of therefor. But, Happy Holidays!**

**Rae**


	26. Alliance

**RaeSoul:** Hey everyone, if you noticed that my spelling and grammar has gotten better, than please thank my new Beta. Daruku Janubu!

* * *

><p><strong>Time Masters Apprentice<strong>

**Chapter Twenty Six: Alliance **

**Uploaded: Jan 13 2013**

* * *

><p><em>Danny's POV<em>

I didn't sleep that night.

I couldn't, not after what I had just learned. All this time, I had created the false fantasy in my mind, making myself believe that it had been someone else who hated me, like the GIW, Valerie, some random Phantom haters, or perhaps even another ghost that had killed me.

But no. It was my very own freaking parents.

The very same people who raised me from a baby that couldn't even crawl, who nurtured me into the teen that I had grown up to become, taught me the basics about ghosts and gave me stuff to build off of on my own from experience and research.

The same people who told me they would love me no matter what. 'Ghost, Boy, or something in between.' They had told me.

I didn't know what to believe anymore. All that I knew was that I wanted to get away from here, and fast. Get out of the Human Realm and back into the nice familiar Time Tower back in the Ghost Zone, with someone I knew would never hurt me, no matter what. I had long since started viewing Clockwork as a father rather than just a simple mentor. He helped me improve with both my powers and on becoming a better person both in mind and body. He help to teach me what was true and what was false in my world, so that I could always be prepared for whatever was shot my way.

But nothing could have prepared me for this.

As soon as I found out the truth, I had flown straight back to my Human Realm home, and I have been in my basement lab ever since, quickly trying to form up a plan on how to stop the Five Evil Ancients so that I could go back home.

My true home in the Ghost Zone. Where I belong.

I currently stood in front of my lab table by the back wall, palms laid flat on the cool surface, plans and maps all placed out in front of me. I had managed to find a map of the tunnel system under Amity Park, and had started plotting infiltration routes and escape routes if something went wrong. I also had a few backup routes if the original ones turned to be inaccessible.

My original plan was to try and get back inside of that tomb that the Ancients were currently sealed without being noticed and apprehend Maxwell before he released the creatures trapped within. I knew the only way for the Ancients to break free, was if Max helped. If I stopped Max, then there would be no way for them to get loose, then I could go straight back into the Zone and continue living my afterlife in peace as the Time Apprentice. That's all I currently wanted.

Peace.

I let out a tired and frustrated sigh, taking a pale hand and running it across my face as I stared at the plans before me, making sure I memorized them, thinking of a few more back up plans and any small holes or possible faults in the main one. So far, the only thing I could picture going wrong, was if the Ancients saw or sensed me, and since I know that they know that I know where their tomb is located, they would be on high alert at all times, expecting me to try and break back in. Which I was. Unless I run into Maxwell someplace above ground, but I knew that he would be on edge now that he knew just who and what I was, and would be on the lookout for me. I need a sneak attack plan.

I captured my chin in my hand that had just been rubbing my face as I looked down calculatingly at the papers in front of me, thinking about the best way to give a surprise attack against Max. This was going to be the trickiest part of the plan.

And then, there was that staff Clockwork gave me…

My eyes roamed across the room to look at the glowing staff in the corner of the room, eyeing the high energy ball that floated on top. Clockwork did say that I would need it. But, for what? I can't think of any way to use that artifact in my plan. I have no idea of how to use it or what it does.

I let out a frustrated groan as I lowered my head, closing my eyes and took a few deep calming breaths so I could think better.

"Well, this is interesting."

My head shot up, eyes flashing wide open at the voice, whipping around quickly to face the intruder. My eyebrows shot up high in surprise at who was standing before me.

"Vlad?"

The hybrid smiled and nodded slowly, his sad blue eyes roamed over to where my plans were laid out, raising an eyebrow before looking back at me.

"Seems like you are very busy right now." He commented.

I blinked at him slowly and warily, unsure of what the man was going to do. Seeing as how he was in human form, I took this as a sign that he didn't want to fight, so I didn't make any threatening move towards him. "Yes. I'm trying to complete my mission before I go back home, back to Clockwork." I told him, crossing my arms over my chest, a form of defiance as I gave him a curious look. "May I ask why you are here?"

Vlad studied me before he cracked a grin, his eyes never changing. "Yes, I suppose that I came to ask if there was any way I could help, Little Badger."

I shrugged. "I don't know how you could-" I froze as his words finally sank into my brain. "Wait…what did you just call me?" I asked my eyes wide as I stared at him.

Vlad grinned wider and chuckled, thought it seemed half hearted, taking a few steps closer so he could stand beside me, looking down at my papers on the desk. "Oh please, Daniel. I've known all along who you were, or are." He confessed, picking up my attack plan sheet so that he could read it. "I'm just surprise you managed to fool everyone else."

I took a single step away from him, making sure to keep distance between us just in case he decided to attack. "W-what are you talking about?" I asked, my eyes darting around trying to come up with a plan.

Vlad closed his tired looking eyes and gave a dry laugh before reaching behind him, looking like he was grasping for something. Expecting a weapon to be drawn, I quickly jumped back a few steps, dropping down into a defensive stance, my fist drawn up and feet planted wide to create a solid base. But to my surprise, Vlad didn't pull out a weapon, instead, he pulled out a black book and held it out for me to see. As soon as I saw the front cover, I dropped my form and stared at it in surprise. The plain white DP insignia seemed to blaze brightly on the front cover, a big contrast against the black background.

I looked up at him questioningly.

Vlad, apparently having seen my baffled expression, explained. "Daniel…I simply put some pieces together from the book. It was a bit odd, how the book said that Danny Phantom died and then around the same time, a new ghost appears in the Ghost Zone. Same size and same age. It surprised me more when it said Danny Phantom was shot and killed, but in theory, if your ghost half dies, your human half should remain…" he trailed off, allowing me to absorb what he was saying before continuing."However… Danny Fenton went missing too. But that would only mean that the human half died instead of the ghost half. So what happens to the ghost half?" Vlad asked.

I was silent for a moment, waiting for Vlad to finish, but when he didn't I knew he wanted me to respond. "The ghost half reformed in the Ghost Zone…" I answered softly.

Vlad nodded and placed the book down on the table, his finger lightly tapping the cover, gazing at it almost longingly. "Correct…plus your book also said that it was a 9mm bullet that struck you…not an anti-ghost bullet or weapon. The human bullet would have no effect on your ghost half…but it would kill your human one." He looked up from the book and looked over at me, his blue eyes sad as he forced a smile on his face. "And thus…the hybrid Danny Phantom became a full resident of the Zone…" he trailed off, sounding almost defeated, before looking back at the book.

I stood there in silence, my mouth hanging open slightly in shock at Vlad's conclusion, not knowing how to respond. After a moment I let out a sigh and nodded my head, knowing that the gig was up with him too. "Yeah…I'm a full fledge ghost now." I replied, looking off to the side, running a hand through my hair. After a second, since Vlad didn't leave or started boasting about how he was right, I looked back over at him. "Vlad…why are you here? It can't just simply be because you wanted to tell me you knew who I was." I said, looking at him with confusion.

Vlad sighed and looked back over at me. "I…I guess I want to apologize, Daniel."

I stared at him in shock. "What?" was all my fried brain could think to say.

Vlad crack a weak grin at the unintelligent answer that just sprouted out of my mouth. "I'm sorry Daniel…I'm so sorry that you had to…die at such a young age. It just doesn't seem fair, to you more than anyone else." He said. "You had your whole life ahead of you…but now…those chances are gone..." he trailed off sadly.

I blinked at him slowly, before quickly giving him an answer. "Vlad…it's fine. I might be a full ghost now, but I'm still here." I tried to help pull that depressed look off of my old rival's face. It just didn't seem right. I was so used to seeing the pompous smirk and the over confident attitude that always hung around him.

But now he seemed utterly defeated. It just didn't seem to sit right with me.

Vlad chuckled weakly and shook his head. "No…Daniel…everything was taken from you. Your friends, your family, your life, your dreams…no…it just doesn't seem fair." After a moment of silence, of having nothing to say, Vlad spoke up again. "I never hated you Daniel." He said.

I looked up at him in shock. What?

Vlad simply continued. "I couldn't ever hate you…I was jealous of you, Daniel. You had everything…while me…a bitter lonely old man…had nothing. I longed for everything you had…I longed for someone to care for. I longed for friends, and not just employees in the ghost zone…I wanted a Family, Daniel. That's all I ever wanted. I admit, some of my actions were immoral and unethical, but…I guess I was really looking for your attention. I wanted you to notice me, somehow. But I went about it the wrong way…I made an enemy out of you, out of pity jealousy." He whispered, looking up at me, meeting my eyes. "And then…after you went missing, everything just went downhill. I felt lost, even more alone than ever before, because the only other person in the world who could every possibly hope to understand me…was gone. I was sinking into a deep depression…I sent out search parties throught the Ghost Zone and the Human Realm, I lost sleep worrying about you, wondering if you were hurt somewhere or if you were just lost…but then Skulker gave me the 'bad news'…I was devastated…But then, I started reading your book…and slowly the dots connected, and I started to feel hope again." His eyes seemed to shine as he looked up at the ceiling before giving a small laugh.

"You were alive! In other sense of the word…you weren't gone! Deep down I was so happy…" a pause before he looked back down again. "But, then again, you were still dead…I was once again alone."

I stared at Vlad before walking over to him and placed a hand on his arm, causing him to look up at me. I gave him a small smile. "It's not your fault, Vlad… besides, my death was for the better of the worlds…I have been able to help so many lives now. I admit, I was scared when I first realized I was dead, I freaked out and I went to the only person I could think of-."

"Clockwork." Vlad answered, cutting me off.

I nodded and smiled. "Yes. Clockwork helped me. He's been teaching me so many things, from training me to get stronger, to training to help people in need." I told him. "I'm sorry you are alone Vlad…"Another thought came into mind before small smile spread onto my face. "Well, to be honest, you are not completely alone…" I trailed off.

Vlad's cobalt eyes narrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

I was wondering if this was a good idea, but I decided to give it a shot. "There is still one more hybrid in the world…I'm sure you remember her…"

Vlad stared at me in confusion before his eyes widened in dawning realization. "Danielle!" he gasped.

I nodded. "There will always be someone out there Vlad; someone who understands you. You just have to know where to look." I told him, dropping my hand from his arm and back to my side.

Vlad stared at me for a second before chuckling that soon broke out into full out laughter, the sadness in his eyes slowly seeping away. "Ahhh, you really are starting to sound like a Time Apprentice." He commented, his eyes alight with happiness.

I smirked. "Well, I have been living with the Master of Time for two years, what do you expect?"

Vlad chuckled and nodded, his eyes roaming back over to my notes and plans. "So what are you doing here? It looks like you're planning a battle. A very well thought out one." He commented, picking the paper he had in his hand before backing up, looking it over again.

I nodded slowly. "That's because I am."

Vlad looked up at me in shock, eyes wide. "Why in the world are you planning for a fight?"

I took the paper out of his hand and placed it back down on the table.

"Because our worlds are in grave danger." I answered simply, my eyes hardening.

Vlad balked and his eyebrows shot up, almost past his hairline. "What do you mean?"

I glanced at him cautiously before looking back at my notes. "Tell me Vlad. What do you know about the beginning of the Ghost Zone?"

Vlad shrugged. "Not much. Why?"

As I stared at the map of the tunnel system, right where the tomb was located; I began to tell the story. "In the beginning of time, before even Clockwork was around, thirteen very powerful beings created the Ghost Zone. They were called the Ancients. They all took on different forms and each had a certain roll to uphold. Over time, five of them decided that they didn't like their brothers and sisters choices, and they all pitted against them. It was an all out war. It went on for decades, nearly destroying the Ghost Zone and its inhabitants. Finally, the remaining Ancients that were left fighting the Five formed up a plan to seal them away. It worked. They sealed the Ancients inside a tomb, their own bodies forming the prison in the shape of a gem, effectively trapping them." My eyes narrowed as my fist clenched. "But now, after over several millennia, the Five Evil Ancients have finally found a way for them to escape."

Vlad took all of this in, before slowly nodding his head. "So where is this 'tomb' located?" he asked.

I looked up at him. "Amity Park."

Vlad's breath halted in his throat, blue eyes shocked wide open. "Holy…" he trailed off.

I nodded my head slowly. "Clockwork sent me here, saying that I can stop them. So I'm planning on just how I can take them out and stop this before it happens." I told him.

Vlad gawked at me in silence, mouth hanging open. I turned my back on him so I could look back at my plans, glaring at everything laid out before me. I could still feel Vlad's eyes on me as I went over everything once more.

"I'm joining you."

I gasped and whipped back around to stare at the man before me in shock. "What?"

Vlad crossed his arms over his chest, looking sharply down at me. "I'm joining you. I'm going to help you stop this 'Evil Ancients'. I will not let you go against something like them alone." He told me, as if I didn't have a choice.

"What! No, Vlad! I will not risk you like that!" I yelled, trying to convince him and to change him mind. This was bogus! He has officially lost his mind!

Vlad raised his chin in defiance. "I will help you Daniel. It is also my world that is in danger too. Plus it would be better if you had another strong entity by your side. It will increase your chances of winning." He said making it sound final.

I stood there, my mouth opening and closing trying to form words that just weren't coming.

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "There is no chance of convincing me to do otherwise." He stated simply.

I stared for another minute before my shoulders sagged in defeat. "Alright…if you really want to help." I conceded, feeling a little put off at losing an argument to Vlad.

Vlad grinned and nodded. "Good. Now, what's the plan?" he asked, looking over my shoulder back at the papers scattered on the table.

I couldn't help the small grin forming on my own face. "Well…"

**End of Chapter 26**


	27. Deception

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! READ! READ! READ!**

**Rae: Okay got some bad news…and possibly some good news…Well…let's start with the bad news…**

**You all remember how I joined the Army right?**

**Well…I got my deployment date… I shall be going over sea to Afghanistan to join the rest of my brothers and sisters fighting on April 20th. This does mean that there is a chance that I might not be coming back, alive. I understand these risks, but it doesn't scare me. If I die, then at least I will bring some of them bastards down with me. That's a promise. The possibly Good news; I am allowed to bring my laptop with me…but I have no idea how good the internet will be down there…I should be overseas for 9 months…pretty damn long, isn't it?**

**So, if within that time I have suddenly seemed to disappear of the face of the earth…you could probably guess what had happened. ='( I will try to finish this story before I go over there, but no promises…this story has been hanging off the edge of a cliff, threatening to jump, but I am stubbornly hanging on for dear life.**

**So now that my news has been given out, let's get on with it, shall we.**

* * *

><p><strong>Time Master's Apprentice<strong>

**Chapter 27: Deception**

**Uploaded: March 4****th**** 2013**

* * *

><p>Danny's POV<p>

I sat in a chair back at the Desk, scribbling furiously on the paper that was spread out in front of me, etching out more battle plans. I stopped; look at it intently for a minute, before scribbling it out with irritation, before rewriting something else. I felt really bad for Generals in the military whom had to make battle plans nearly every single day. I don't understand how they could possibly do it, it's frustrating as all living hell.

After I had let Vlad look at my battle plans, he had offered some advice, and pointed out small flaws that even I hadn't noticed or even thought of. He gave me small scenarios for each plot he pointed out on how they could go wrong. Needless to say, I quickly got to work on correcting them.

Right now, Vlad was in the Ghost Zone, gathering some friends that he promised would be of some help to us. I refused, not wanting the other residents to get caught up in this, but he insisted. So I inclined and decided to give him a list of people I wanted him to pick up for me as well, knowing that they would probably want to help too. Then again, once they find out that it was me, Timegear, whom was asking for their assistance, there would be very slim chance of anyone declining. I had no more than less, gained the respect of the whole Zone.

This kind of worked to my advantage.

I tapped the pencil on my chin in thought, before spinning around when my ghost sense went off. I look around the room, before getting up and walking into the middle of it, picking my cloak up from the back of the chair as I went, slinging it over my back, clasping it together at my shoulder. I pulled the hood up in order to hide my face from the coming specters.

So far, the ghosts who knew what I looked like under the hood were Skulker, Vlad and Clockwork. I preferred it that way. I it made me feel more secure.

Safer.

I stood and waited, looking up at the ceiling, knowing Vlad, he would make an entrance through the roof. He was honestly getting to be very predictable.

I was not disappointed when he, followed by an impressive swarm of ghosts, entered my lab through the ceiling, right above me. My lips curled up in a smirk as I looked at everyone. It appeared Vlad had managed to find everyone that we knew in the Zone and convinced them to come.

Vlad landed and morphed back into his human self, swiping at his sleeves as if to brush off invisible dirt as he smiled down at me. "Well, I managed to find everyone… Timegear." He said, seeming to struggle over my name. He probably wanted to call me by my birth name.

I nodded my head. "Thank you, Vlad." I turned my gaze back to the ghosts that now occupied my basement. I must say, I was very impressed. There was Skulker, Ember, Technus, Ghostwriter, Wulf, Pandora, Dora and her two knights, Box Ghost, and everyone else I had met during my time as Danny Phantom and Timegear. I couldn't help but smile.

I suddenly caught a black and white blur in the mass of ghosts, before the figure stepped into view and stopped, allowing me to see who it was. My mismatched eyes widened beneath the hood, my mouth parting slightly in shock. I quickly turned my surprise to Vlad, who was standing just a few feet to my right, lifting my head some so that my blue and green eyes shone from the shadows of my hood, reflecting my surprise and confusion.

He managed to find Danielle…and convinced her to come.

Vlad saw my expression and turned his head away, refusing to look at me, choosing instead to look off into the corner of the room, as if there was something really interesting over there that I could not see.

I smirked.

Well…things are starting to turn very interesting.

I turned back to the other specters, and gave them a warm smile. "Welcome, all of you. I cannot tell you just how happy I am that you decided to come." I said, my voice strong as it echoed across the room.

Skulker stepped forward. "Why wouldn't we? Vlad told us what was going on. How you needed help here in the Human Realm in order to stop…these Ancient ghosts whom are threatening to attack us." He said, face stern and serious. "Plus, when it's you who asks for our help," a grin appeared on his face. "Well…who are we to refuse, Timegear?"

I smiled and bowed my head. "But it is still an honor that you would come…knowing that your afterlives are in danger…yet, you are still willing to put them on the line, just for someone like me."

Ghostwrite then took the stands. "Well, you have helped us on so many occasions that it only feels right to return the favor." He said, crossing his arms over his chest with a smug expression on his face.

I smiled and looked around at all of the faces. "Thank you…to all of you. But for now…I think I should share with all of you the plan." I turned around to the desk and picked up the paper before passing it to Skulker. "Skulker, you are going to be Captain of Charlie Squad. I'm going to be Captain of Alpha Squad, and Vlad will be Captain of Bravo Squad." I told them. Skulker took the paper I handed him and read it over intently.

"A Squad, will be joining me in the infiltration and the capture of Maxwell Treaty." I explained. "B Squad will be coming in right behind us, as the Cavalry. I'll give you a certain time for you to join in, because I know Max is not going to go down without a fight. And I know he will be strong." I then turned my hard gaze on Skulker. "And C Squad will be in charge of patrolling the perimeter. If something…were to go wrong, that's where you will step in. I trust you to watch our backs. Your job is to make sure nothing gets in, or out. If a human gets too close, chase them away. If you see something or someone trying to escape, it's your job to capture and restrain them till we get back. Gather information if you have to."

Skulker grinned and saluted. Everyone else seemed to nod and smile at these plans. To my surprise, Danielle stepped forward. "But who is going to be on which team?" she asked, her green eyes wandering distrustfully over to Vlad before back to me.

I blinked for a second before smiling. "Alright…let's see if we can split you up, according to what abilities will be useful in each squad. Danielle, you will be with me, along with Dora and her knights, Wulf and Ghostwriter. B Squad will consist of Vlad, Frostbite and his troops, Ember and Youngblood. Everyone else will be part of C group." I told them.

"And where will we be placed?"

I gasped and quickly whipped around to see Sam and Tucker standing in the stairwell's doorframe. They both carried their own ghost weapons, Sam held of the Fenton Bazooka and a wrist ray, while Tucker held a Fenton Blaster strapped on his back and a handheld pistol in one hand, faithful PDA in the other.

Panic gripped my heart. Oh no…no no no. Those idiots!

Everyone turned to face the two humans in shock. Ghostwriter spoke up. "Weren't those the Ghost Boy's friends?" he asked.

Skulker stared at them confused. "What are you doing here?" he asked harshly.

Sam glared and crossed her arms. "We're here to help our friend."

My eyes were blazing bright in my panic, I looked helplessly to Vlad, hoping for help. He only looked at me with dread.

Ghostwriter raised an eyebrow. "Your friend? Who's that? I see no human in this room besides you…no offence Plasmius." Ghostwrite said, glancing at the half human.

Vlad waved a hand dismissively, not able to do much else.

Sam and Tucker looked over at Vlad in shock.

"Vlad? You're here! And you and Danny aren't fighting? What has the world come to?" Tucker asked his glass's falling to the edge of his nose as it looked on in surprise.

Ember snorted from her position beside her boyfriend. "Oh please. Phantom is long gone, guys. I would have hoped you would have moved on from his death by now…like we have."

I felt myself tensing up and tried to subtlety make a slicing motion across my neck for Sam and Tucker to shut up. It wasn't working. Only Sam noticed and placed a hand on Tucker's shoulder, trying to get him to stop talking before he said something stupid.

Tucker's eyes narrowed in anger at Ember's comment, ignoring Sam's action to make him stop. "What?" he snapped. "How could you say that about him? He's right there beside you!" He looked over at me and smiled. "Hey Danny!"

Every single ghost in the room turned to look at me with surprise. I just managed to keep myself from shrinking or hiding.

Skulker spoke first. "Ghost Child?" he asked with disbelief.

I peeked out from under my hood, my glowing green and blue eyes glaring over at the two humans. Sam flinched while Tucker looked confused. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked. Sam turned and smacked the geek hard on the back of the head, almost causing him to topple face first to the ground, but she snatched the scruff of his shirt before he fell, hauling him back up, harshly whispering at his ear.

His face quickly paled.

Vlad took a step in front of me, as if to shield me. He looked like he was ready to throw out the biggest lie he may have ever had to come up with. I felt guilt grip my core as I grasped his arm, stopping him. Vlad looked at me surprised. I shook my head and stepped out from behind him, hating my life or, in this case, afterlife. Honestly, it's like the freaking domino effect. One thing goes wrong, causing everything to go down with it.

I turned to face everyone and let out a big sigh as I reached to pull the hood down. I lifted my head so everyone could see my eyes and so that I could see their reactions. Most of them stared, having never seen my face without the hood on, while other looked shocked or…scared?

I squared my shoulders back and put on the bravest face that I could muster, and meet everyone's eyes. "Yes." I said. "I was Danny Phantom two years ago." I said to them, feeling my core tear at the betrayed looks that they were casting on me. I quickly raised my voice so that everyone could hear.

"Two years ago, I was the half ghost hybrid you all once knew. But on October 12…my human life was taken from me." I told them, never had to talk about my death before. I had given Sam some hints, but she mostly figured it out on her own. It was harder than I thought. It felt like my throat just wanted to clog up. But I forced myself on. "I was shot…" I glanced at Sam, Tucker and Vlad, before looking away. "By my own parents…"

Vlad tensed beside me. I could feel his eyes boring into me. "I didn't know who had killed me…until just a few hours ago…But when I woke up in the Ghost Zone…I didn't know what to do, so I went in search of the next best person, in hopes that he could tell me-"

"Clockwork." Someone interrupted me, accusation laced thickly in his voice.

I flinched but continued my story. "Yes, Clockwork was the only person I could trust…So when I found him, I asked for help. He offered me the position of Time Apprentice…I took it, knowing that I would be safe and could have a new start. Plus Clockwork had never led me wrong before, so I trusted his judgment."

I shrugged. "So I got a new start, and erased my old identity in order to become the Time Apprentice. I didn't want to have to deal with all the ghosts that hated my guts to come after me, not with everything that had been going on. So, I restarted, and became someone else, someone better than who I was before. Someone that all the other Ghosts in the Zone would look up to, and not hate. I became Timegear." I told them.

None of them seemed to believe me, or if they did, they hadn't accepted that I would do something like that. I could feel their betrayed expressions boring down on me and felt heat rise to my cheeks in shame as I tried to think of what to say to them next. I've already told them everything!

Frostbite stepped forward for the first time. "Great one…why would you lie to us? I understand lying to your enemies, but why the Far Frozen or the Kingdom of Aragon? We have been loyal to you from the very beginning."

I looked at him sadly for I knew what he had said was true. "For a proper new start, no one could know Frostbite. I'm sorry that I had to lie to you," I looked at all of the ghosts. "To all of you; I'm sorry. But it was the best possible choice."

Frostbite's fangy face still look depressed, ears flat down against his skull.

I hated this. I hated everything. I hated how everyone who ever trusted in me, were now looking upon me with hurt and betrayal, tearing me up on the inside.

I suddenly felt my emotions swirl around inside of my chest, before quickly settling to anger. I snapped. A sudden pulse of energy was suddenly release from me, making everyone look at the source. My eyes glowed, frost suddenly building up on the walls and the floor in the whole room.

"Why?" I asked bitterly. Everyone stood speechless as my display of anger and power, and not sure of my question. "Why do you do this to me?" When they still didn't answer, I yelled. "Why, after everything I have done for you, do you decide to treat me like this! So I lied to you all about my identity? So freaking what? I'm still that same ghost you all went to for help. That same ghost to stay patient for you all and never once attacked you even when you had attacked me!" I looked pointedly at Fright Knight who was off in the back corner, thinking of last year's Halloween*. Everyone in the Ghost Zone knew of that incident. Fright Knight shrugged before looking away. I turned back to everyone else. "I put aside my hatred for all of my enemies a long time ago when I became Timegear. Why can't you?"

They still just stood there, not even reacting to my words. There were the rare few that shuffled guiltily, but that was is.

"No answer?" I narrowed my eyes at them, straitening up. "That's all the answer I needed." I whipped around, yanking my hood up in one fluid movement, cloak snapping at the motion. I saw Sam and Tucker flinch at my words, remembering very clearly where they had come from, as I turned to the side and held out one hand, forcing energy out through my palm, a portal being created in midair. "Go home and get out of this house. I apologize for Vlad coming out to get you and wasting your time." I turned away from the portal, my back to everyone else. "I'm going alone."

Before anything else could happen, or my watery eyes leaked, I jumped up and launched myself through the ceiling, tears streaming down my face as I flew in the direction of the old Amity Park fair grounds.

Towards the Ancients.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 27<strong>

**Gods, I feel like I'm rushing this way too much! I want slow it down, but I can't figure out how to make it longer and extend it.**

**Oh and I finished this Chapter while I was a JRTC for over sea's training. Dead tired when I finished it too. Woke up at 4:30am to get ready to be at the Motor Pool at 5am to start PMCS'ing the trucks (Preventive Maintenance Check and Services). Then had to roll out by freaking 5:45am to start our convoy mission.**

**Found out they had an 'Incoming' (the Fob was attacked) while we were on our mission at 7am.**

**And as soon as we got back and unloaded/unpacked, the Sergeant said to me, nope, you get your stuff back together, you're going on another mission(by myself). Me? I was thinking"shit…"I had to go out with another group of soldiers that had found a possible V Bied – Vehicle Born IED - (A truck that armed with explosives- generally suicide bombers) So I had to go out and search the females that were in the truck…that's it still awkward…**

**Then I had to go out on another mission at 23:00 (11pm) and didn't get back from that mission till 2pm the next day. I was the ONLY female out there out of thirty some guys…but I felt safe around my male team members, they're very protective of me…seeing as how I am the smallest and the youngest out of all of them. They even call me Minnie Mouse xD haha at least Sergeant Bacon does o.o.**

***I'm going to try and get that little story posted. I had originally meant for it to be a chapter, but lost the chapter, so I'll make it into like a little side story.**


	28. Released

**I LIIIIVE!**

**Yes, I am alive and it turns out I CAN write and post stories while over here in the Sandbox. =) doesn't that just make EVERYONE happy…except…maybe the few stray Terrorist. *looks around cautiously* **

**Anyways! Let's get on with it! Tiem to kick myself into Hyperdrive and get this final few chapters out.**

**(Also, don't mind the spelling errors and what not. I didn't have a beta for this chapter. I was a little too impatient to post it. ^^)**

**P.S. – I got a pole on my profile for you all to vote on which story you want me to start on next after TMA is done. VOTE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Time Masters Apprentice<strong>

**Chapter 28: Released**

**Uploaded: **June 5th 2013

* * *

><p><em>Third Person POV<em>

Danny flew high across the skies of Amity, black and white hair blown back from his speed as his cloak snapped wildly in the winds. He has just left his home, leaving behind his friends (whom he was pissed at for blowing nearly two whole years of his hard kept secret identity out the window), Vlad who he no doubt was worried, and all those ghost who he thought trusted him- not as Daniel Phantom, but as Timegear.

Apparently he was wrong.

So, feeling like he had a moral obligation to do things himself this time- seeing as how no one was willing to help him. He set out on his mission alone.

Green and blue eyes scanned the ground below as he came up to the former Amity Park Fair Grounds, slowing his speed to a gentle and quiet glide before coming a stop to hover 100 yards above ground. He scanned once more, making sure no one was in sight before, tilting himself forward and broke down into a nose dive, turning intangible so he phased through the ground and down into the tunnel system below. He stopped and turned invisible and twisted around so he could check up and down the dark tunnels around him, making sure nothing was sneaking up behind him.

Once he was sure he was alone, he turn visible, regained tangibility and touched down on the cement floor of the tunnel. He pulled his hood up before silently making his way down through the underground structure, following his photographic memory of when he followed Maxwell through this very same path.

As he grew closer to his destination, he felt a sudden chill slide up and down his spine, blue mist blooming from his lips, causing a shudder to rip violently through his body. It reminded him of the time when he was just acquiring his ice powers and he had a trouble controlling it, constantly getting spine racking chills to the point he didn't want to move at all or simply take a long trip to the Sahara Desert.

Danny stopped in his walking as the feeling of being dumped in a below freezing meat locker grew worse. He could curl in on himself slightly, wrapping his arms around his chest trying to gain control once again.

He reached out a hand and touched the wall closest to him, freezing the wall in a thick coat of ice to try and help release the pressure that had built up in his core. The chill went away, allowing Danny the chance to fully process what had just happened.

NEVER has his ice powers acted up like that, much less his _Ghost Sense._ Mystified and worried, he shook his head and simply brushed it aside and continued on his journey to the Lair of the Ancients.

The ghost teen walked for just a few moments longer before coming to a stop at the door that was blocking the way. It stood there, looking intimidating in the enclosed area of the tunnel system. He knew that he had reached the end of his journey, and that the Ancients- and possibly, Max- were on the other side.

He swallowed, remembering the last time he had run into them in that very same room. Looking to the ceiling, Danny thought, _'Clockwork, I hope you know what you're doing.' _before he took a deep breath and reached out to silently try and push the door open enough to where he could stick his head in and peer around- turning invisible just for extra measure.

He nearly shrieked when a hand clamped down on his shoulder, pulling him out of the doorway, another hand clamping itself over his mouth to keep him from screaming in shock and surprise. The teen looked up into the solid red eyes of Vlad, whom was glaring down at him.

Danny sagged with noticeable relief, before shooting a baleful glare at the man, pulling his hand away. "You almost gave me a core attack Plasmius!" Danny whispered harshly.

Vlad simply raised an eyebrow before completely letting the boy go, taking a step back before responding just as quietly. "My apologies Daniel, but I could not think of another way to catch you before you went in there." He said, eyes roaming over to the door that was still slightly ajar just a few inches. "It was never my intention to frighten you." He said, completely honest.

The teen simply grumbled before sighing and looking at the older man curiously. "What are you doing here?"

Vlad smirked. "Why, helping you of course. You didn't really think we would let you take on these big bad guys alone, did you?" he whispered smugly.

"_We?" _Danny asked, looking around. He spotted Danielle for the first time floating behind him. "Danielle?" he called out softly with surprise, green and blue eyes piecing through the shadows of his hood as she stared at her.

Dani smiled and floated up and threw her arms around the boy in a tight hug. Too shocked to do anything else for a second, he let her hug him before returning the gesture. "I missed you so much Cuz." She told him before pulling away with a big grin on her face.

Danny blinked and looked are her, confused. "You're not mad too?" he asked, skeptical.

Dani shrugged. "Yeah, I'm still irritated, but, unlike the rest of the batch or dunderheads we left behind, I can see reason."

"That's a shocker…" Vlad commented silently to himself.

Dani rounded on him quickly a hissed quietly. "And I certainly haven't forgiven you either, _father_."

Vlad's cheeks gained an interesting hue as he looked away, crossing his arms, looking so close to someone sulking. "Yes well, I think we should go ahead and move on with this task at hand, don't you, Daniel?"

Danny sighed, somehow pleased that Vlad and Dani wanted to help. "Alright, right now, the basic plan is; get in invisibly and silently, see if we can locate Max. I wouldn't be surprised if there were a few mindless ghost in there that might fight us under the Ancients command, but for now, let's try to be subtle and get in-grab Max, and go."

Vlad raised a shocked eyebrow. "That's it? What happened to that fool-proof plan you had all set up?"

Danny sighed. "Vlad, that was originally made for a one manned team, me, not three of us. And that plan with all the ghosts is shot, as you already know. So for now- I'm just winging it, and hope that it works. I don't have any more time to spare to re-plan and plot new strategies and escape routes. This needs to happen, _now._" He said firmly, eyes narrowed as he looked at the door.

Vlad nodded in understanding. "I don't fully approve of going into a potential battle without a plan, but if our hourglass is running out, we need to move fast."

Dani looked determined before floating up to her cousin, holding her fist out as a grin appeared. "Let's save the world." She said.

Danny rolled his eyes at the youngest teen's antics under his hood before bumping fist with her, a smile of his own forming.

Vlad did roll his eyes before turning towards the door, silently walking towards it. The two teens turned and followed, as the boy moved in front of Vlad, putting a finger to his lips for silence. Danny then turned invisible, hoping that the two of them would catch on.

Danny smiled when Vlad vanished, followed by Dani. He turned back to the door before slowly and quietly pushing it open and floating inside, moving up against the wall, feeling the two halfa's follow him inside. He felt a grim satisfaction as he managed to get into the room without being noticed.

He looked around the room, searching for Max, glancing for a second at the Black Prism that was mounted on the wall at the back of the room, before resuming his scan. When his eyes landed on the Alter that he had seen before that was in front of the Prism, he whole body seized and his eyes widened in horror.

There was a body lying on the stone slab, unmoving. But wasn't just the body itself that scared him, it was the familiarity of the long brown curls that fanned out over the side. He felt like he had seen it before.

Swallowing, he floated up off the ground and moved towards the blood chilling scene. Five feet way, the teen halted, no longer needing to get any closer, now that he could see the face perfectly fine now. Danny's body trembled as he gazed down at the mutilated and –obviously- dead body of Rachel Treaty.

"No…" Danny whispered, landing on the ground, before reaching out as if to touch her. But he quickly pulled his hand away, looking at the blood that was still slowly pooling off the slab onto the ground behind the alter.

He noticed small crevices gouged into the floor, allowing the crimson liquid to river off into them, heading slowly towards the Black Prism.

Danny yelled when a sudden blast sailed into him, sending him flying into the ground several feet away where he returned to the visible plain. When he finally came to a stop he sat up, looking around- eyes blazing in fury.

Max stood at the far corner of the room, a smug smirk on his face. "I knew you would come, Daniel. Or should I call you Timegear?" he crackled, arms crossed over his chest.

Danny hissed at him, forming his spectral tail and rose up off the ground. "Bet you weren't expecting this."

Max raised an eyebrow, before screaming in pain when he was suddenly shot from behind with a pinkish red plasma blast, sending him tumbling to the ground. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and turned around to see Vlad turning visible, his hands still glowing from the released energy.

Danny snarled and fired a green blast of his own at Max seeing as how he had turned to look at Vlad, thinking he had dropped his guard. But a purple shield formed up around the other teen. Max smirked back at Danny- eyes wild. "You really thought you could get me with that old trick?" he chuckled before standing up, positioning his body so he could watch both Danny and Vlad at the same time. "But I must say I am surprised you managed to find the other halfa." He commented, nodding in his approval. "Not that it would make much of a difference with two of you. How pitiful. The only halfa left in the world. You must think the universe hates you." He directed at Vlad.

Vlad smirked. "I'm not the _only_ halfa, foolish boy." He sneered. "But, how nice of you to feel so concerned about me. I'm touched."

Max looked baffled. "There's another? My my, now that is astounding. I bet there must be a whole city teeming with you lot. You just keep popping up like daisies." He grinned.

Danny scowled, he tail flicking under him wildly with anger, wanting to avenge his friend whom laid dead just mere feet away. Growing colder and colder with every passing minute. He didn't understand why he picked Rachel of all people to- to kill. He didn't think there was any connection between them at all-.

_Wait… Treaty. That was Rachel's last name…But… it is also Max's._ Danny thought, eyes widening in realization as what she had told him one time at the Café. She had a brother as Casper, in senior year…Max was a senior…

Fury snapped in the teen core as his roared and charged at him. "_SHE WAS YOU BIG SISTER!"_ he cried out, slamming into the startled Max, who was not expecting such a sudden attack so soon.

But he still grinned. "Ah, so you finally figure it out!" he laughed, as the two teens tumbled onto the ground, now grappling with each other, trying to gain the upper hand in order to finish the other off. "Took you long enough Time Apprentice!"

Danny screeched and used his energy around his hands to form sharp claws and slashed at him, missing the older teens face by centimeters. "_WHY DID YOU KILL YOUR OLDER SISTER?!"_

"Daniel!" Vlad called out in mute horror at Daniels savagery and rage. It took a few seconds for it hit him as to why the teen was so upset, when his words finally sank in. "Oh no…" he whispered, looking at the girl on the table in horror, trying to picture Jasmine lying there instead. He shuddered and quickly banished the thought, now understanding Danny's sudden rage.

Max had grabbed at Danny's wrist, holding them away from his body, showing signs of exertion against the boys rage induced strength. Vlad made a move forward to help Danny, but when blue and green eyes shot in his direction he faltered.

"Get Rachel out of here!" he hissed at the man "This fight is mine!"

Vlad swallowed and looked between the tussling pair and the girl, before sighing and flying over to her, gently picking her up. As he looked up at the Prism, he nearly fell back with horror at the five pairs of huge red eyes glaring out and down at him.

"_It's too late anyways."_ One growled with a chuckle.

"_The deed is already done."_ Another followed.

"_Enough,"_ a darker voice from within hissed. _"No need to give out too much information my brothers and sister."_

They all cackled before the eyes vanished inside of the darkness, leaving Vlad to stare in shock and fear. He shook he head, adjusted the dead woman in his arms for a better hold, before turning invisible and flying out of the room. And back into the tunnel, and up through the ceiling where he found Danielle waiting, having order the young girl to wait outside as soon as he spotted the corpse when they entered the room, not wanting her to see something so gruesome. But it seemed like all that effort was for not, seeing as he held said corpse in his arms now for her to see.

Dani was horrified to see Vlad carrying a dead woman, but managed to ask as she followed him into the sky, glancing behind her worriedly. "Vlad, what happened? Where's Danny? What happened to_ her_?"

Vlad's expression darkened. "I'll tell you when we get to Daniel's house." He said simply, leaving them to fly in silence.

Now that Vlad and Rachel and Dani too, seeing as how he couldn't pick up on her ectosignature, was gone, Danny didn't hold back anymore and blasted the boy's face, causing him to cry out in pain as it burned him. Max's wedged a foot in between them and shoved the Time Apprentice off of him.

"Why do you care so much that she was my sister?" Max growled as Danny launched himself at the murderer once more.

"_Because I too have an older sister!_" Danny yelled, throwing a well-placed punch that sent Max stumbling back.

A bruise now forming on his right eyes, Max looked at the Time Apprentice with shock. "Y-you did? I- I didn't know ghost could be related by DNA." He ground out, throwing out a punch of his own, connecting with Danny's shoulder, almost popping it out of joint.

Danny hissed in pain and anger, throwing a round house kick. "What makes you think she's a ghost! I was human once too! I had a family! But that was all taken from me when I was killed!" Danny cried, eyes swimming with unshed tears. He threw another punch that was blocked. "But Jazz was the only one that knew about what I was and supported me! She encouraged me to keep doing good for everyone- even if no one appreciated it!" Danny yelled, dodging a punch aimed at his face.

Max raised an eyebrow. "Jazz?" he tried to kick Danny's ankles out from under him- but the boy jumped over the attack, countering with one of his own ecto-charged punch. "Jazz Fenton from Casper high? She was your sister? But her only sibling was-" he broke off for a seconded before throwing his head back and laughed. "Danny Fenton? Is that really you under that cloak?!"

Danny snarled blasted him right in the chest without enough time to protect himself, sending him flying back into a wall, making it crumble. He slowly floated towards the dust cloud, cautious of a surprise attack.

Unknown to Danny, the blood of female human had finally reached its destination and connected with the wall in which the Prism was imbedded, causing lights around the room to flare. The lines carved into the wall, similar to that of the Nazca Lines, glowed brightly.

Danny stopped when he noticed the wall trembling. Looking up with shock, he noticed that the images were now blazing brightly in different colors, and for the first time, he managed to make out what they were shapes of.

Dragon, Bird, Snake, Cat and Spider.

Gasping, he whipped around- completely forgetting about Max as he faced the Prism with fear as cracks formed around it and on it. He could clearly hear the Ancients laughing wickedly from their crumbling prison, their eyes appearing in the black mass.

"No…" Danny whispered; dread filling him as the Black Prism fell apart right before his eyes. He braced himself when a sudden explosion of energy was unleashed, covering his head with his arms and turning intangible to protect himself from shrapnel of rocks. Without thinking, Danny turned and flew straight for the entrance way, wanting nothing more than to escape the energy that was putting far too much pressure in that once large room.

Knowing he failed to stop the unleashing of the Five Ancients, he flew right of the tunnel and out into the open air, gasping for breath as he gazed fearfully down at the fairgrounds below him that was caving in like a massive sink hole. He floated there, desperately trying to think of something to salvage this catastrophe.

But when he suddenly saw a pair of red eyes looking out at him, slowly rising from the ground, four other masses following right behind it, he took to the sky as quickly as possible. Knowing he was out numbered- and out powered.

Glancing behind him, he saw the largest mass of the five, watching him with pure red eyes and could make out a feral grin as it let out a roar that followed the teen, and departing words that haunted him all the way back to his house. Dread filling him.

"_You're MINE Time Apprentice!"_

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 28.<strong>

**Yes. The Ancients are FREE! Bwahahaha! *clears throat* But, anywho…I wonder what Danny's gonna do now *smiles innocently and looks at my nails* oh well. Find out next chapter!**

**Dan Muse: And don't forget to Vote!**

**Ta!**

**RaeSoul.**


	29. Back Up

**Rae:** _Long time no see everyone! Yes, I'm officially back in action-yet not! *Chuckles* But yes, I am back home in the US, my tour is over. I can now properly work on my stories again! So as a celebration for my return, I present to you- CHAPTER 29! YAAAAYY!_

_P.S. I forget to tell everyone at the beginning, so I figured better late than never- This story IS after PP. BUT (and a big BUT here) Vlad wasn't stupid enough to try and take over the work and reveal himself to the world (that's just too stupid for him) - and Danny never revealed himself at the end either._

_P.S.S. I do plan on starting a new story, a DP and Bleach crossover. I already have eight chapters typed up, working on number nine! I just need to see if I can get a little farther into it before I post it._

__Alright, enough of this. You probably want to go ahead and start reading. So here ya go!__

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29-Back Up<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Third Person POV<em>

Danny flew across the sky at speeds that nearly broke the sound barrier, racing to get back to his house. Tears of anger blurred his vision as the cold wind hit his face, disappointed in himself for failing in the most simple of tasks: to keep the Ancients from getting free.

Just minutes ago, the Five Evil Ancients that had been sealed beneath Amity Park for over a millennia, had broken free from their prison. That was the one task he had been given to handle: to prevent this from happening… And he failed at it. Now he had to find out how to fight these impossibly strong —nearly invincible— creatures that helped to create the Ghost Zone millennia ago.

The teen spotted his house from above and, surprisingly, he also noticed that Vlad was standing there, in the front yard, with a serious expression on his blue face. His red eyes narrowed at the teen that was now descending towards him.

"Vlad! I-" Danny went to start, but was stopped by Vlad's raised hand as he touched down. His apology was left unfinished by the silent command.

"There is no need to apologize, Daniel. This situation was nearly unpreventable without the proper equipment or help. We lacked in both. But now we have a new task at hand." He told the teen with a pointed look.

Danny's eyes hardened beneath his hood.

"Stopping them. Before they destroy the world. Both the Human's Realm and the Ghost Zone."

Vlad nodded, his eyes roaming towards the distance where the rising smoke was visible.

"Yes, but before we do that, I think the next best thing would be to evacuate the town, bring them to a safe location."

Danny blinked slowly and nodded. "Good idea. To help prevent any innocent by standers from getting caught up in anything we might cook up. But where are we going to hide them?"

Vlad glanced over at Danny's house. "Perhaps …in your house?"

Danny scowled. "Dude…my house is nowhere big enough for everyone in Amity Park. There's nearly 500 plus people in this town."

Vlad shrugged. "Then put a shield over your house, that way some of them can be outside."

Danny shook his head. "Still not enough room. Come on, Vlad. You're the smart guy here, being a multi-billion dollar businessman and all. Maybe your mansion here in Amity? Surely that's large enough."

Vlad hesitated before he sighed and nodded his head. "I suppose you're right. My mansion is plenty big enough and your house can serve as shelter for whatever leftovers we happen to find. It could even be our base of operations."

Danny nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Now let's see if we can get to work on it. How are we going to round everyone up?"

Vlad smirk in that evil way of his. "Why, Daniel. Surely you must know that a villain always has a way to gather hostages. I think you're putting me down."

Danny stared at the older ghost in confusion until he saw hundreds of shadow clones appear behind the man. Danny felt an unwilling smile curl his lips. "I guess you're right. Just try not to scare them too badly. I'll go down stairs and start working on the plan. Let me know when you have everyone gathered at your place. That way I can debrief them on what's happening."

Vlad chuckled and knocked Danny's hood off his head to ruffle the boy's black and white hair. Danny gave an indignant shout and swatted the man's hand away before trying to gain some sort of order in his locks once more.

Danny scowled at the man. "Vlad, I'm not a little kid anymore. There's no reason to treat me like one. Just get moving."

Vlad stared at the ghost teen for a long second before sighing. "You've been forced to grow up too soon, Daniel. You're only 16 years old, and that is still a child, no matter what you may think."

Danny huffed and turned away.

"Whatever. Let's just hurry up and get moving. I should have something planned before you get me." Vlad nodded and vanished in a hot pink whirl as his clones took off in all directions across town. Danny turned and ran inside-

-where he was tackled by Danielle, Sam, and Tucker; the force of the three combined managed to knock him down to the floor, almost as soon as he had walked through the doorway.

Groaning he lifted his head and stared at them in shock, before glaring at the two humans. "You're still not gone yet?"

They both winced and quickly released the ghost teen and looked at him sadly. Tucker opened his mouth to explain.

"Dude, Danny, we're sorry- we had- OW! I…I mean, 'I had' no idea that your whole identity was a secret from the ghosts." The techno geek said, looking sadly at the floor beneath his feet.

Danny scowled at them for a long moment before pushing himself up to his feet, bringing Danielle up with him. When she finally let go, she gave him a small smile. "They really are sorry, Danny. I had been talking to them before you showed up."

Danny looked down at her before sighing and turning away. "Whatever. I don't have time for this right now. I need to plan my next assault on the Ancients." He said, walking away with a snap of his cloak, heading towards his basement. He could faintly hear the small group following him, but paid them no heed as he moved back to his desk that was still covered with papers; he looked through them for anything that might be useful.

He kept glancing up every few minutes though, to look at the staff that was propped up against the wall a few feet away. Clockwork had given it to him to use, but he didn't explain how. Was he supposed to use it to fight the ancients?

Oh great, Danny deadpanned, charge into battle with an atomic bomb on a stick.

The boy paused for an instance before looking back at the staff fully, giving it his complete attention as he lowered the papers back into the desk.

"Danny, look, maybe we could help you with this?" Sam asked softly

The ghost's head whipped around to face her, his expression now blank. "As a matter a fact, you can help me." They both looked hopeful. "Go to my parents and see if they can make a shield big enough to cover all of Amity Park, and tell them to make it a strong one too, the strongest they can manage."

Sam and Tucker stared at him for a second. "Danny, if those Ancients really are loose, I don't think a simple ghost shield —no matter how strong it is— will be able to keep them out." Tucker said with an uneasy expression.

Danny sighed. "I understand that, but just do as I asked, please. I know what I'm doing."

Sam and Tucker nodded slowly and turned to leave, leaving Dani behind. As Tucker headed up the stairs, Sam paused and turned back and run towards Danny, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. The other teen was frozen momentarily before giving in and wrapping his arms back around her. Sam never just gave out hugs, so there had to be a good reason for this one.

"I'm so sorry, Danny." She whispered in his ear.

Danny shook his head. "There's nothing to be sorry about. Everything happens for a reason. Sometimes, just not the way we like it." He told her, pulling away. "Now go get me that ghost shield before Tucker gets suspicious." He could already feel Dani's smug smile on his back. He knew she was going to be bad enough as it was with this bit of ammunition.

Sam gave him a grin and slugged him playfully in the shoulder. "Alright, Ghost Boy. We'll be back." Then she turned and ran back up the stairs to join their other friend.

Danny was still pissed off at them, but because of the plan he had just come up with, there was no point in holding a grudge at the moment. Not towards them.

The ghost boy sighed tiredly as he turned once more to look at the staff. He walked over to it and reached out to touch the smooth wood with his fingertips, running them softly over its surface. He was forced to stop when his ghost sense went off, mere seconds before Vlad showed up in his basement.

"Alright, I gathered everyone; except for your parents…they had placed a ghost shield around their house which kept my clone from going in."

Danny nodded. "That's fine. I sent Sam and Tucker to them to get me something anyways."

Vlad nodded. "Alright. Well, everyone is waiting." He said, and then turned to Danielle. "Stay here." He ordered before grabbing the teen by his upper arm and teleporting away.

Danny stumbled as soon as he hit solid ground when the pink in his vision cleared. He shot the man a glower before straightening. "I could have teleported on my own, you know."

Vlad smirked. "Yes, but this way we got right were you needed to be." He then waved his hand towards a tall curtain where he could now hear lots of people talking on the other side. "I informed them that someone wanted to speak with them about the crisis at hand. I think they're expecting the Mayor, not the Time Apprentice." He said smugly, causing Danny to roll his eyes.

"Okay." He then pulled his hood up over his head to cover his face in shadows. He then took a deep breath as nerves started acting up. He walked past the curtain and onto the little makeshift stage that was Vlad's front steps. He looked around and saw that his huge front yard was pack filled with the civilians of Amity Park. He couldn't even see the lawn anywhere.

Once he had walked on stage, and everyone started noticing him, the whole crowd went silent. Danny stood at the top of the marble steps and moved to the microphone on a stand that Vlad must had had set up for him before everyone showed up along with the curtain. The fruitloop loved his dramatics. He tapped the mic to make sure that it was on. When he heard the loud thumping from the speakers around the field, he spoke clearly.

"Hello, citizens of Amity Park. I'm sorry for the inconveniences of having you all brought here, but it was of upmost importance."

"Who the hell are you?! And where is our Mayor!?" a nameless face in the mass yelled.

Danny shook his head. "I'm sure if you look around, you'll find that your Mayor is one of you in the crowd." He then went silent as every face shifted and turned, looking for the man he spoke of, to see if it was true. They finally spotted the overweight Mayor towards the middle of the crowd, who had been trying the whole time to make his way to the front.

Danny cleared his throat to grab everyone's attentions once more. "Now as I was saying, I apologize for having you all brought here, but your town is about to become a war zone that I do not wish you all to be caught up in." the teen told them.

"Why? What's going on!?" another voice, feminine this time, called.

"Just about an hour ago, Five Evil Ancients of the Ghost Zone broke free from their prison and will no doubt be making Amity Park their first stop in destroying the world. I had you all brought here with the help of a…friend of mine, so no one will be in the way when I go to try and stop them."

"Who are you?"

Danny smiled softly. "I am Timegear. I am a high ranking ghost in the Ghost Zone, tasked with the responsibility of stopping the Ancients." He told them.

A man in the front row asked the next question. "What is your rank then? Is it like a military ranking structure?"

Danny looked down at him. "No, we are not ranked like the military. Merely based on power and position. I am ranked with the position of Time Apprentice. I am the Apprentice of the Master of Time."

Everyone was silent. Danny quickly used the break in questions to continue. "Like I said, I am sorry about this, but I must ask of all of you to please stay here until you are given the all clear to return to your homes. I'll try to keep them away from the main town and everyone's homes, but I can't make any promises! So please bear with me!" he called. He then heard a high whistling sound and turned, ducking on reflex, just in time to see a metal boomerang sail over his head.

Everyone in the crowd gasped and cried in surprise at the assault towards this 'Time Apprentice'. They watched as the object turned and made its trek back towards the hooded teen, but breathed a sigh of relief when he caught it before it connected with his head.

Danny looked down at the object in his hands before he looked up, and smiled when he saw that it was the Specter Speeder descending towards them. When it got closer, he frowned when he noticed not only Sam and Tucker in the seats, but his parents and sister as well. He straightened up and glanced around nervously.

When the Specter Speeder finally landed, Sam and Tucker darted out first with a happy shout towards the ghost teen. "Hey, we got them! And we told them what you needed!"

Danny smiled at his friends, and family that was now getting out of the vehicle as well, all watching Danny cautiously. The teen stared at them for a second before nodding at Sam and Tucker. "Thanks guys. I can discuss everything with them inside when I'm finished." He said, nodding towards the crowd.

The duo glanced at the crowd before turning to get the Fenton's to go inside.

Someone up front spoke right then. "Wait, you know them?" Danny looked down to see that is was Dash Baxter.

Danny let his lips curl and pulled his hood back just enough so he could see his face. "Of course I do." Making the football jocks eyes widen as he pulled the hood back up fully. "But there is no point to that right now. I need to focus on trying to fight these Ancients," he then spoke into the microphone once more. "So please, everyone, stay here inside of the ghost shield that Mr. Masters has around his mansion. I need to go and talk with the Fenton's about the battle plan." Without another word he turned and walked behind the curtain once again, avoiding anyone from asking another question.

He bypassed Vlad, who was now in human form, and nodded at him once before heading inside where his family was waiting, Vlad following close behind.

Inside, his parents and sisters were sitting on a couch in complete silence. He cleared his throat to get their attention, causing them to snapped their heads up at him, eyes wide and faces pale. Danny hesitated a second before moving closer and reached up to pull his hood down. When they saw his face, his mom let out a choking sob and covered her mouth with a hand.

Danny sighed softly and rubbed the back of his head. "I…I guess Sam and Tucker told you, didn't the— Umph!" Danny gasped out when he was tackled by his parents in a crushing hug, feeling salty wet tears drop onto his uniform. He felt a small hand, his mothers, combing through his hair as his father wrapped his larger arms around them.

"Oh, Danny! My baby boy!" his mother sobbed into his hair, holding him tightly to her, thank goodness he didn't need to breathe. "I'm so sorry!"

Danny peeked over her head to see Vlad looking anywhere but at them, his eyes distant. Danny sighed and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her back. "It's fine…mom. It's not your fault."

She snuffled and pulled back, her light violet eyes blood shot. "Oh, but it is! Even after the Disasteroid and Phantom – you –proved you were a good guy, we still hunted after your ghost half! We had no idea it was you either! After all the signs, we still let our hatred against ghosts to blind us!" she yanked Danny back into her, holding him tighter than before. "And we…we shot you. I can never forgive myself!"

Danny groaned. "Mooom!" he said giving a childish whine. "It's fine! It not like you were supposed to know! I hid it from you! From everyone! It's not your fault!" he told her with a serious tone.

"Danny, it doesn't matter." His father, Jack, said, squeezing the both of them. "We never listened to you when you tried telling us that not all ghost were evil. If we had then…maybe this wouldn't be the situation right now." He told them, his own eyes blood shot.

Danny sighed and shook his head. "That happened for a reason. Clockwork said that even if it hadn't been you guys that did it —I would have been killed no matter what. So please, stop with the guilty trips. I'm not mad at you…at least…not anymore." Danny admitted softly.

Slowly but surely, his parents let him go to stare at him. Danny shook his head.

"Not now, please. We have a major battle to plan out." He moved to turn, but was soon enveloped in his sisters arms, having not even notice her sneaking up from behind. Danny grinned and hugged her back, feeling her body tremble with silent tears.

"Little brother…" she whispered.

"I missed you too, Jazz, but right now I have work to do first." He told her, pulling away. She gave him a watery smile but nodded.

His parents sighed reluctantly but nodded as well. Danny then smiled at them gratefully. "Alright, what I need you to do, is to make a ghost shield —the strongest possible— large enough to cover all of Amity Park."

They gave him a small smile and nodded, "We might not have worked with ghost equipment for about two years, but we do still know how to make them. We might need a few hands though to help set it up." His dad said thoughtfully.

Danny hesitated for a second before answering. "If you want, see if you can grab a few dozen volunteers from the crowd. Some that may be good with mechanical stuff or engineers." They nodded in understanding. Danny pulled out a map from his cloak and spread it out in front of him, creating an ectoplasmic glass table to lay it on, much to his parent's awe. "Alright. This is what you need to have it cover." he said, circling Amity with his finger as his parents looked down on the map. "I'm going to draw out the Ancients over here-" he then pointed to a large crop of nothing but tree's that spread out for ten miles in diameter. "- where I can finish them off- hopefully." He told them.

He paused when there was a loud knock on the front door. Danny glanced up to look at Vlad who was heading cautiously towards the entrance. He cracked it open before listening to the person on the other side. The man's eyes widened slightly before opening the door fully to let them in. Danny lowered the paper in concern.

Only for his jaw to drop, when Dash and the whole football team and many other people from Casper High walked inside. Dash spotted Danny, and quickly moved over to him. "We want to help you." He said, speaking for everyone.

Danny gapped as he looked at all the faces behind him, at least thirty people stood behind him, geeks and A-listers alike. "W-what do you mean?"

Dash crossed his arms. "We want to help you to defeat these 'Ancients'…Dan." The jock repeated.

Danny sat back on his heels, giving the group in front of him a long look. "I…I don't think that's a good idea. It's very dangerous and-"

"And this is our town. If we want to defend it, we should have the right."

Danny stared at their faces for a moment, trying to spot anyone whose resolve may seem to be wavering at least a little. When he found none, he groaned and rubbed his temple before nodding. "Alright, get over here so you can all hear the plan."

They did so. Danny looked at everyone and counted them, finding there was 36 people in total, some people he didn't even know. He nodded to himself. This could work.

"Alright, how many of you are good with building, construction or technology?" just under half the group raised their hands, mostly the geeks and nerds. Better than he expected. "Good, and how many of you are good at firing weapons?" about ten this time, most looked like the type that went out hunting, jocks were the majority. Still good. "The ones that can build, you all will be assisting the Fentons in helping to build and lay out a Ghost Shield around Amity. The hunters, you will be their protection." They nodded. "The rest of you…"He hesitated for a second before he strengthened his resolve. "The rest of you will be coming to my house as backup and to monitor the progress. If someone goes down, you will be there to replace them, which could lead to another fight to the death. Understand?" more nods.

"Danny, what about us?" Sam asked from his side. Danny glanced at her. "I'll need your help the most. Yours, Tucker's, and Jazz's." He then looked up and around, trying to spot someone. He located her in the back, and nodded, pleased that she was in the group. He would need her help too.

He then turned to his parents. "Go ahead. Take your group and get to work. The sooner we have this set up, the better. The longer they're out —the stronger they get."

They nodded and made to move into action, but Maddie stopped and pulled Danny into a tight hug again, holding him for a few seconds before letting him go with a proud watery smile, leaving to join her husband, who was leading people into the Specter Speeder outside. "Take care of them! They're your responsibility!" Danny called after them, before turning to the rest of the group. "Tucker, take the rest of them to my place and get them set up. I'll be stopping by shortly to grab something."

Tucker gave a mock salute before leaving, with everyone else following. He noticed that Valerie was still standing there. "Good, you stayed behind. I was going to pull you out."

Valerie look angered at his words. "What do you mean by that?" she demanded.

Danny chuckled and threw his hands up calmingly. "Relax, I merely meant that I need your help with something bigger than what everyone else got stuck with." He could see her visibly relax at the words and stare at him calmly.

"Who are you? You claim your name is Timegear, 'Apprentice to the Master of Time' while you are still Dan Time from school." She asked, almost bitterly.

"I'm Danny Fenton." He told her outright. Valerie's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Danny sighed. "I'm sorry about lying to you Valerie. But I had no choice. When I was killed two years ago, I became a ghost and I was taken under the wing of Clockwork- the Master of Time. I came back to stop this threat. And only that. I will be leaving once this is done." He told her softly.

Valerie watched him sadly before she ran a hand through her hair. "This is a lot to take in. I never would have thought…"she trailed off.

Danny nodded in understanding. "I know. But right now, I need your help, Val. Will you?"

Valarie looked back up and into Danny's blue and green eyes before nodding slowly. "I would have done anything to help Danny Fenton two years ago. I don't see any reason why that would change now. Even if you are a…ghost." She grimaced.

Danny smiled. "We're not all bad. But thank you." he then turned to Sam and Jazz. "Alright, the four of us are heading to my place. That will be our base of operations." He then floated up off the ground and turned to Vlad. "Will you send us help, too? Danielle should still be at my place, so we will still need more hands on deck for this."

Vlad gave him his sly smirk and nodded. "Of course, Daniel. I'll make sure someone is on the route." He said cryptically, but Danny understood. He'll be coming as Plasmius, but will leave a human clone behind to help the people here.

"Thanks. See ya soon." He then grabbed Sam and picked her up as he turned Valerie. "Oh, and there's no need for secrets from us, Red Huntress. We all knew from the very beginning." He told her, using her secret identity so she got the idea.

The girl sighed and clicked her shoes to activate her armor. "Why does that not surprise me." She muttered behind her helmet. "Alright, Jasmine. Hop on, I'll give you a ride." She said, looking at the ginger haired girl. Jazz hesitated, looking wearily at the hover board under the darker teen's feet for a second before climbing on, holding onto Valerie's suit for dear life.

With that, the group flew out one of Vlad's large windows, heading directly for Danny's house. It took ten minutes to fly with their passengers before they finally touched down in his yard. He placed a blushing Sam down on her feet turning as Valerie retracted her board, Jazz standing beside her with a windblown look.

Danny headed inside, and was pleased to find that Tucker had beaten them there with his parents help. It amazed him how they could fit that many people in the Specter Speeder. People must have been sitting on laps or something.

"Everyone, stay up here please, we will be back in a moment." He then turned and ran down the steps to his basement, hearing Valarie, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker following. Once he was down there, he had found Vlad waiting for him with Danielle by his side. He smiled and nodded. "Glad you could make it." The teen joked.

Vlad snorted. "As if I would miss this. So, what's the plan?" Danny opened his mouth to explain, but Vlad cut him off once more. "Oh, and you might want to speak loud enough so everyone can hear."

Danny looked at him confused, before ghosts started appearing around the whole basement. Causing him to yelp in surprise and look around in awe.

Everyone had returned!

Every ghost that had turned their backs and left before, was now standing in his basement once more looking as determined as ever as they all waited for instructions.

"But…but…I don't understand!" Danny stammered, looking around. Even his friends were shocked.

"We understand that you only lied to us because you had to. We are still angered that you did so, but we can put that aside for the sake of our worlds once more." Skulker said, metallic arms crossed with his smug grin on his face. "So, share this plan with us."

Danny stared around once more before giving a huge grin. "You guys just made things _so_ much easier. Alright! Here's what we all need to do…"

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 29<strong>

**Extra-long chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Review and give me your thoughts!**

**Tata!**

**Rae~**


	30. Heartbreaking News

Hey to all my readers who is taking the time to read this, even after realizing this is not an update. There's a reason for this. No, the story is not canceled, only on a temporary pause till I can recollect myself and find my missing muse. Dan Muse seemed to had flew the coop after some heartbreaking news I just got a few hours ago. A battle buddy was shot and killed today. Sad part is; I had just seen him this morning. I worked with him. I worked with him when we were in Afghanistan and even here in the states on a few occasions. So, until I get though this, and locate Daniel somewhere, All my stories are on pause. It could be a few days, weeks, even months. But just know that they will be coming back to life soon. unlike my Buddy. Keep him in your thoughts. Rae 


	31. The Battle part 1

**Rae**: Hey everyone, I'm back- for now. I'm here to deliver Chapter 30 of the TMA story! Hope you like!

* * *

><p>Time Masters Apprentice: Chapter 30 – The Battle part 1<p>

* * *

><p>(Third Person POV)<p>

"'Gear' to 'Geek'. Is everything in position?" Danny asked. His finger releasing the button on the side of his Fenton Phones as his transmission finished, waiting eagerly for an answer.

There was a moment of silence till static sparked through the ear phone and Tucker's voice replied back. "_Roger that, Gear. Everyone just finished getting into position. Plan is now a Go."_

Danny nodded sharply, pressing the button again. "Alright." He then pressed a second button, sending his words out to everyone on the line to hear. "Alright everyone, this is Gear. Remember the plan. At each given coordinate there is a small portable Portal set and active. Your jobs are to lead your assigned Target to that given area and then jump through the portal. Remember: you've only got one shot at the portal. Once you go through, it will close. We have thirty minutes for everyone to complete that mission. Everyone understood?"

Danny paused and released both buttons, waiting for the response. Slowly, but surely, his teams responded and he counts them all off. Once everyone was accounted for, he pressed both buttons once more.

"Alright. Geek, give us a one minute countdown to launch. Gear, out." Danny said dropping his hand again, his other fist tightening on the large wooden staff he currently held in his hands.

He stopped and crawled up the tree he was currently hiding under, making his way to the tallest branch as he listened to Tucker give a countdown from 60. Once he reached the top, Tucker was already at thirty seconds, he scanned and spotted his target at a small distance, causing his core to tighten with anxiety.

There were four teams in total, not counting himself. He was a one man team for this mission. Each team had at the least five members to them, and each assigned to their own Ancient to distract and lure. Each team leader was a person —or a ghost— he knew he could trust to make sure that nothing went wrong on their end.

Vlad, Sam, Skulker, and Dora.

Vlad was paired with Dani and Valarie, knowing that the two hybrids and human ghost hunter should be able to handle distracting and guiding their targets with little to no problems. Sam had Frostbite with a hand full of his yetis as the sky assault while the ground forces consisted of his parents and sister.

Skulker's team's sky assault group consisted of Technus, The Lunch Lady, Ember and —believe it or not— the Box Ghost and the ground forces consisted of Dash, Kwan, and a few members from the football team.

Dora had her Archer and Knight, along with Fright Knight and his Nightmare horse for the sky while the ground soldiers were Paulina, Star, and few people from the Casper High Baseball and Basketball team that agreed to tag along.

Danny had to admit, it was an extreme ragtag team of people, but it was the best he had to work with. The left over ghosts and humans remained at the HQ —his house— to be prepared to jump in if anyone needed assistance. Tucker had the majority of the geeks from school helping him run and monitor all the equipment and electronics involved in their mission, mostly the headsets and to make sure that all the portable portals were functioning properly and would drop them all in his basement when everyone jumped through them.

"_Ten…Nine…Eight…"_

Danny focused back on the countdown, locking back on his target that hadn't even move much farther off, leaving a burning trail where it had previously been at.

"_Six…Five…Four…"_

Danny crouched down lower on the branch, tensing his muscles ready to launch, knowing that dozens of his friends and teammates were doing the very same thing miles all around.

"_Three… two… ONE! GO_!" Tucker's voice cried over the ear phones.

Danny shot off into the air, his cloak snapping in the wind as he swallowed his nerves and fear —charging straight for his Target.

The Lead Ancient.

He held on tight to the Staff that Clockwork had given him in one hand and charged his other hand with a powerful ecto-blast, ready to be fired. Soon, the Lead Ancient was in sight and, as Danny made out the figure's features, he had to prevent his eyes from popping out of his skull and roll away… or in this situation, drop a long way onto the ground below.

It was massive. Solid black scales covered its entire body and huge leathery black wings like those of a bat were tucked securely to its side. A long muscular neck that led up to an angular head, filled with razor sharp teeth he could already make out.

A dragon.

A dragon that was easily five times the size of Dora or Aragon in their dragon forms. A sharp pair of horns —at least the size of its skull—curled up out of its head and pointed back.

The beast either hadn't noticed Danny approaching it, or didn't find the Time Apprentice enough of a threat to worry about his presence.

Danny narrowed his eyes and slowed down, pulling his charged fist and punching forward, sending the blast rocketing the last bit of distance —at least a dozen football fields, preferring to stay out of its potential range of bodily attacks— before slamming into the back of its head, right between the wicked horns.

It hardly even flinched, but it did let out a growl that practically vibrated the air. His head turned slightly allowing one slid blood red eye to zero in on Danny. Its reptilian slit of a pupil narrowing upon seeing him.

"**I wondered when you were going to come out of hiding, Time Apprentice**." The Ancient spoke calmly with a deep voice, his lips curling up into a monstrous smirk revealing rows of teeth that were as long as Danny was tall.

Danny smirked back. "What makes you think I was hiding?" he called out with weak bravado.

The dragon gave out a chuckle and fully turned to face him, the ground shaking with each step as it moved into position. "**If you weren't hiding, then what were you doing?**" he asked with mock curiosity. "**My Brothers and Sisters have spread out over the lands, no doubt turning every place they step into rubble**."

Danny scowled and allowed his eyes to scan the horizon, spotting a few black dots spread out way off in the distance, several —perhaps dozens— of miles away. _Man, I hope this plan works._ Danny though, before looking once more at the Ancient in front of him. "Be that as it may…I will still put a stop to you…all of you." The teen swore with complete seriousness, dual colored eyes glowing with determination.

The dragon pulled its lips back farther in a wide smile as it opened its jaw to let out a roaring laugh, eyes squinting closed in mirth. "**You certainly do have a pair on you, don't you boy?**" He rasped out before recomposing himself. "**But, for all that bravado you are displaying, it is useless. You might have had a chance to stop us while we were still inside of our prison, but all that hope vanished once we broke free.**" He informed the teen, the long tail sweeping the ground behind him, knocking over trees as it moved without problem. "**But…"** it trailed off, grin still in place.

Danny raised eyebrow as the creature continued on.

"**If you truly think you have the chance to beat me…then by all means…. try**." Its eyes squinted in humor. "**This may make for an interesting show**."

Danny sneered and charged up another green blast, stronger than the last one, before firing it at the Ancient. He followed quickly behind the glowing blast, hoping to hide behind it till the last second.

It seemed the strategy worked —at least for a few seconds— because when the blast connected with its cheek, the dragon raised an eyebrow in confusion at Danny before lowering its head a little and rearing it back up quickly, it's nose connecting with Danny's stomach and thrusting him into the sky above with a surprised cry of pain. As he fought to right himself once more, Danny saw the Ancient looking up at him with amusement.

The boy scowled and lifted the staff in his hand to place it in his mouth, biting down on the wood to hold it still so he could use his other hand. He aimed both of his hands, palms down, at the dragon below and charged another ball of energy, letting it grow to the size of a large beach ball before firing a long beam instead of a simple blast. He cut it off after a few seconds and grabbed the staff once more, and using his hands and feet to fire off rapid disks of energy. He stopped to watch the result. _I need to get him to chase me…_ he thought desperately._ If I can piss him off enough…_

The attacks didn't even make it to him before a leathery appendage shot out and blocked them, letting them bounce off harmlessly.

Danny's eyes widened. It used its wing as a shield! He then narrowed his eyes at the smirking dragon below. Time to kick things up a notch. The apprentice steadied himself in the air before inhaling deeply, gathering ecto energy in his vocal cords before unleashing his most devastating attack: his Ghostly Wail.

He let the attack drag on for as long as he could handle, noticing with a hint of pride that the Ancient had been taken by surprise, his own legs buckling under the force, unable to defend himself properly as a dust cloud was kicked up, shielding the enemy from view.

Danny then cut the attack, feeling the slight draining from his core. He grimaced, and watched as the dust and debris slowly cleared, just for a scorching stream of purple fire to rip through the cloud, clearing it instantly, and heading straight for him. Danny gasped and dove quickly out of the way, just in time to be spared from turning to a burnt crisp. Yet, much to his irritation, a corner of his cloak took part of the hit, burning slightly. He clenched his teeth at the sight, he had grown fond of that cloak over the years.

The Ancient leader was now snarling from the ground, showing that Danny had finally managed to get under the creature's scales.

Danny placed his free hand casually on his hips and leaned forward slightly, smiling tauntingly down at the larger reptile. "You know something? I haven't even learned your name yet. You already know mine, Timegear —or formally known as Danny Fenton— AKA Danny Phantom." A small pause before he tilted his head. "So…you gonna share?"

"**For finally managing to land a good hit on me, weak as it was, I'll share my name with you**." It said through bared fangs. "**I am called Draco**."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Like the constellation?" he couldn't help but ask curiously, having kept his interest in space intact even after death.

The dragon chuckled, even though he was still clearly irritated. "**Yes. Many millennia ago, when all of the Ancients created the worlds, the human's named many of their constellations after us. The Constellation 'Draco', was named in my Honor, like the rest of my comrades.** "

Danny blinked slowly. "Wow…dude, you're older than dirt. Mind if I call you old man instead?" the teen jabbed, smirking.

The dragon, Draco, snarled before stretching out his wings slowly. "**You are a very insubordinate creature. One I am starting to grow very tired of**." The huge wings were now fully spread, and Danny had to admit, they were impressive. The wing span was perhaps the length of two- maybe three- football fields. "**And a fly must be swat before it turns more infuriating. As much fun as it was exchanging pleasantries with you, Time Apprentice, it is time we parted ways**." He then gave a mighty flap, and leap into the air, maw opened wide as he charged at the teen. "**I'll end this quickly!"**

Danny waved as he turned away. "Catch me if you can, OLD MAN!" then the apprentice took off as high and fast as he could, hearing the roar of Draco from below as he gave chase. _The plan is now in motion._ He thought. _I hope the others are doing okay._

* * *

><p>(Vlad)<p>

Once the countdown had finished, Vlad and his other two team mates were off like a rocket towards their own target. And if someone had told Vlad a week ago that he would be working alongside of the two people he knew hated his guts almost as much as he hated theirs, he would have shipped them off to the nearest loony bin he could locate with the tightest security available.

But yet, here he was, with both, Valerie Grey, the young girl he had deceived two years ago into doing his dirty work till she had figured out just who he was and what he had been doing, along with Danielle, the clone that he had attempted to destroy-twice!

"Hey, Vlad? That's our target right there, right?" Dani asked, flying right up alongside of him, easily within arm's reach, as if their past had never happened.

Vlad looked at where the teen was pointing, and noticed that they were indeed upon their chosen Ancient. "Yes, it is." He then turned to Valarie, who was keeping her distance from the man, flying on her hover board a good dozen yards away. "Alright Valerie! Circle to its other side and we'll surround it! Then attack. Grab its attention!" he called over the rushing wind.

Valerie's covered head turned slightly towards him, giving the slightest nod before using a foot to tap another gear on her board, moving into high gear and making a wide circle around their Ancient.

Vlad studied the creature before them and noticed that it had the form of a black bird —from the way it's beak was shaped— a Raven or a Crow was its primary form. Vlad studied it in more detail noticing that the feathers were slightly formed out of shadowy energy, but that glossy feathers appeared every now and then when the wisp of the shadows moved.

They must still be trying to fully recover their true forms. Vlad thought. In that prison they were mostly composed of their own energy, unable to take a true form being in such a confining space. Any creature that large would have had no other choice.

The elder halfa took in the size of the bird, and it must have stood at least a football field length high. The talons on its feet were easily longer than him. He made a mental note to stay away from those.

Beady red eyes locked on him instantly and he could see the makeshift feathers ruffle and the eyes squint in amusement.

**"Ah, the Halfa had decided to pay me a visit, eh?"** Its raspy voice cawed. **"Foolish. But I shall give you points for bravery."**

So it hadn't noticed my other companions. Vlad thought as he slowed to a stop, still a good distance away. Either that or he doesn't care about them. The man thought warily. "True, but I am more than confident that this will bring about your demise, not mine."

The creature chuckled, and fully turned to face the man. Even though the bird was grounded, it still towered over Vlad like an ominous cloud. **"A little overconfident, eh? What was your name again, Halfa? My leader told it to me once, but I tend to forget things that are insignificant."**

Vlad gave the Ancient a false polite smile. "Vlad Plasmius. And yours?"

The bird hummed shortly before answering. **"Corvus – The Raven Ancient."**

Vlad smirked. "Pleasure. Now that the pleasantries have been completed, let's get down to business. My allies and I are on a very tight schedule."

The raven, Corvus, gave a small pause and tilted its head away slightly, scanning around. But it gave a loud squawk when a bright green and red blast slammed into its back simultaneously. It opened its wings slightly to keep its balance as it wheeled around and glared at the human and ghost girl that had appeared behind him.

**"I thought I had sensed another presence or two arrive with you, but when I didn't spot them by your side, I had thought my skills had gotten a bit rusty over the years. Seems like I was wrong."** He seemed to smile. **"Now things will be interesting. I do need to stretch my wings properly."** he turned back to Vlad, opening its wings wider, nearly blocking out the sun. **"What'da say, Vlad Plasmius? Wanna be my warm up exercise?"** it cackled. **"You and your friends might be just what I need."**

Vlad smirked. "Do you even need to ask?" he then put both of his gloved hands together and fire a high powered pink plasma blast at the Ancient before shooting higher into the sky, luring it in.

Valarie fired another red blast at the bird's head after he shook off Vlad's blast, a Green blast from Dani following right behind that one, before they shot after Vlad in a 'V' formation.

Vlad smirked when he heard the woosh of wings being pumped behind him as the Ancient gave chase.

Our part of the mission is now in motion. He then frowned with worry. _I hope you know what you're doing, Daniel._

* * *

><p>(Sam)<p>

Sam was crouched on Frostbites shoulder when they launched towards their target. Sam had caught a good peek at it from the cliff side and could tell her Ancient was in the form of a HUGE black feline that towered over the forest as it pounced through the tree's a mile away from their location, destroying them and kicking up a lot of dust and dirt. She was slightly amused by the playful behavior that the creature was showing, but figured that after being trapped in a small prison that he —or she— had been in, it was probably trying to enjoy its newfound freedom.

But not for much longer. She thought smugly. She glanced at the other ghosts around them. Amorpho was flying a few yards away in the shape of a Golden Eagle with glowing red eyes. Youngblood was lagging behind slightly for not being as fast as the other ghost in the group. But Frostbite's soldiers —five of them— were spanned out around them on their ice sleds, three of them carrying the rest of the Fenton's, much like what Frostbite was using.

"Alright!" She called out over the wind, loud enough for everyone to hear her. "When I give the command, I want you to fire your strongest blast at it! You know the plan. Get its attention and then lead it to the given location!"

Everyone nodded and focused back on the feline, bounding through the forest ahead, it's back to them.

Once they were close enough to land a good hit without being spotted, she threw her hand forward, a wrist ray pointed at its exposed back. Everyone mimicked her as she waited just a few more seconds before giving a shout. "NOW!"

All at once, different colored energy beams shot off, knocking into the cat like creature, making it stumble from shock. It whipped around fast as lightning, fangs bared and a rumbling growl. **"You dare interrupt my freedom!"** it called, the voice sounding feminine, so Sam decided to dub it as a 'her'.

Sam tapped Frostbite shoulder to signal him to slow down by a tree. She jumped off him and onto one of the thick branches, the humans of her group doing the same, even though Mr. Fenton had to cling to the tree as it bowed under his weight. "That's Right!" Sam yelled, wrist Ray still aimed at its face. "We're here to stop you!" She announced with a scowl, trying to taunt it into wanting to give chase. Maddie and Jazz each raised a Fenton bazooka onto their shoulders, while Jack still struggled to keep the tree from breaking under him.

The creature scowled with narrowed eyes at the human girl on the tree branch, tail lashing with agitation. **"A human? Not even a snack."** She then glanced at the other ghosts that were now spread out around her. **"But there are a good handful of you."** She raised an eyebrow in mild shock. **"Humans AND ghosts…working together. That is a surprise."** She then gave a purr. **"But still not enough to stop me. Tell me, how do you plan on interrupting my fun?"**

Frostbite spoke up this time. "The Great One trusted us to do our part to get rid of you! We shall do so, Foul Ancient!" the snow yeti leader said.

The cat purred louder with amusement. **"I don't think so. I wanna play. So I guess I'll break you, new toys first, then move on to find more!"** she gave off a small chuckle before crouching and giving a mighty leap. Sam jumped her way down the tree as the ghosts of her group open fired upon them. She hit the ground and looked around her to see Jazz sliding down the trunk like she was scared to let go while Maddie landed gracefully on her feet.

"You all good?" Sam asked quickly.

Mrs. Fenton nodded seriously. "Were fine, dear….Where's Jack?"

That question was then punctuated with a loud crack above and a girlish scream as the large man came crashing through the branch's landing with a 'thump' on the ground. "I'm good!" he wheezed, pushing himself up.

Jazz sighed and rolled her eyes as he pulled out a Fenton hover scooter from her back, and kick started it. "Come on. Frostbite and the others can't hold it off forever."

Sam nodded in agreement and pulled hers off her back, detaching the sling that had been hung there, watching Maddie take hers and helping Jack with his quickly. It took a few extra seconds, but once everyone was set, Sam revved her up and shot off through the maze of trees, hearing her friend's family following behind her.

When they broke through a clearing, Sam let out a loud piercing whistle that got the rest of the teams attention, signaling they were clear and could now start the luring process.

Like a kitten to a lazer pointer, the feline faithfully chased after them, it's furry, shadowy face was filled with glee at the new 'game' it was playing.

Sam thought that everything was going to go according to plan, but when she heard shout of "SAM! LOOK OUT!" from a panicked Jazz, Sam gasped and looked up to see that a large shadow had passed overhead and saw that the Ancient had leap over them and slammed into the ground, causing what felt like a massive earthquake to rattle the surrounding area.

Sam let out a gasp as the feline bared her fangs as the humans. **"Now, even if running away like this might be fun for me, it would be more fun if you were to fight me like you said you would. Who is the leader of this group?"** she asked curiously.

Sam glared up at her. "I am!"

The Ancient zeroed in on her. **"And what's your name, little human? I would at least like to know who was leading this pitiful assault against me."**

Sam paused, debating whether she should offer her name before responding. "I'll share mine if you share yours. It's only polite." The teen scowled, trying to bide some time to come up with a new plan.

The creature pulled her lips back in a wicked smile as she looked down at the humans, well aware of the ghosts that were now surrounding her in a battle formation. **"Very well, I'll play by your game…for now. I am Felis. The Feline Ancient."**

"And I am Sam Manson, the one that's going to lead you to your destruction!" the gothic teen yelled, before firing off another blast from her wrist ray.

Felis smirked with a purr and reached with a front forepaw and batted the blast away like a ball of yarn. **"Cocky for a little human. Enough talk, let's play!"** She then whipped around in a circle, using her tail to smack all the ghosts that were in the air away like flies. Then the feline turned back and leaped straight for Sam and her companions on the ground.

Sam quickly revved her engine and shot off, Jazz, Maddie, and Jack all doing the same to escape. They quickly proceeded into trying to lead Felis to Ground Zero, while trying to avoid taking too much damage.

* * *

><p>(Skulker)<p>

"Target is dead ahead. Prepare to open fire on command." The mechanical ghostly hunter ordered to his comrades. The humans of his group were down on the ground, managing to keep pace with the ghost that were above them as they weaved through the trees on their own Fenton hover scooters. He had to hand it to the Fenton's: they knew how to make quick and effective equipment. They managed to make a dozen or so of those Hover scooters in one night with the help from some of the tech geeks from the former halfa's school.

After checking to make sure everyone was in position, he activated the missile launcher in his shoulders and took aim. They grew closer and could see a black sleek- scaly neck rise up out of the trees and into the air above.

"Fire!" he shouted, launching the rockets. The humans that were on the ground, took ecto-grenades the Fentons supplied them with and- using their football skills- threw them as far and hard at the ancient as they could. The explosives were followed quickly by muliti-colored plasma blasts, both from above and below. He had to admit, he thought the humans would hinder his hunting, but when he saw just how good those shots were, he was pleased to have them on his team.

The blasts all connected onto the side of the sleek head. The ancient let out a hiss and whipped around, flicking a forked tongue as red reptilian eyes narrowed down on them. **"Who are you?"** it wheezed out, its lean body curling around in a defensive circle. The snake-like spirit of old drew its huge head back and looked ready to strike.

Skulker stopped and signaled his companions to do the same. "I am Skulker. The Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!" he then gave a wide toothy grin. "And you are my newest prey."

The snake huffed, puffing out air as its tongue flickered. **"I am not ' prey'. I am Serpens. You are prey. I have not eaten in a long time. I think you all will hold me over till I can find something better."** He muttered as it opened its mouth with a hiss, showing off massive fangs that were easily longer than Skulker was tall. When it moved to lung with his mouth still open wide, Skulker launched a few rockets at it, dodging out of the way. When the missiles exploded, Serpens hissed in pain and anger, curled tighter around itself before narrowing its eyes on the team leader.

Skulker gave it a smug grin and crossed his arms. "If that was all the Great feared Ancient could be bear, I'm disappointed. I was hoping for more of a fight."

Serpens, reared back in outrage, mouth still smoking slightly and it flicked its forked black tongue. **"Such disrespect from a lowly creature. You are what? A level 1 ghost on the scale of power?"** he mocked back.

Skulkers eyebrow twitched. "I am a level 5. Box Ghost is the only ghost that is level 1 that I know of. And maybe a few mindless spirits that dwell within the Ghost Zone."

The snake's mouth curled as he chuckle. **"Is that so? Well, a level 5 is still way too low on the scale to make even a mark on me."**

Skulker grinned. "Mind if I take that challenge? I think my girlfriend would love to have a snake skin purse, maybe even a jacket to go with it." The hunter said, pulled a blade out of his wrist.

Ember strummed a few cords on her guitar with a pick a few yards away with a smile. "That sounds nice. I could wear them for my next concert!"

Serpens, flicked his tongue with a thoughtful humming hiss as he regarded the ghost and humans around him. **"There are quite a few of you…Very well, let's start this hunt, shall we?"** It then coiled its body to strike and hissed loudly.

Skulker grinned and pointed at the ancient with the blade on his wrist. "Fire!" and with the command, ghosts and humans shot at the serpent with different colored energy rays and ecto-grenades. He then charged and zipped past the ancients head, noticing those bright red eyes follow him. Soon enough, much to Skulker's pleasure, everyone was successfully guiding the dark snake towards the trap that the ghost child had planted.

* * *

><p>(Dora)<p>

The blue dressed Princess looked over a rocky cliff towards her own designated target with slitted eyes, trying to ignore the two females by her side.

"Why are we way up here? And how are we going to get to that…that thing way out there?" the blonde asked. Star, she believed her name to be. Dora turned to look at the girls. "We are going to fly." And with that, the princess reached up with a hand to touch the amulet around her neck and allowed her body to transform. Soon enough, a big sky blue dragon sat in her place and looked down at the girls. "You two are the only humans on this group, and…Danny's family didn't have enough scooters for you, so you will be riding on my back."

Star and Paulina exchanged nervous looks before looking back at Dora. "We will?" they asked together.

Dora nodded and lowered her neck down to their level. "Yes. And you won't fall of, so long as you hold on properly. And if you do, I will catch you. Climb on. Danny is about to give the sign any second now."

The two teens then scrambled to climb onto the dragons back, directly in front of the wing joints, just behind the neck. Star sat in front and Paulina behind, clinging onto each other tightly. Dora straightened and shuffled her shoulders slightly to check and make sure the teens were on securely. Satisfied that they won't be sliding off, she turned back to the creature before them. Dora's knights and guards, along with the Fright Knight all stood around her. Dressed and looking prepared for battle like in the medieval ages. Dora narrowed her eyes and puffed smoke out of her nose as she waited.

"NOW!" She yelled and spread her wings and leaped over the edge of the cliff and her guards and knights followed. She heard the Fright Knight kick his bat-winged stallion, Nightmare, into the air as well, and flew alongside her.

The teens both gave a scream of fright at the launch but quieted quickly as the wind sucked away their screams. Dora flapped hard and looked at them out of the corner of her eyes. "Be ready to fire!" she commanded.

Star and Paulina fiddled with their wrist rays that the Fenton's had given them, and powered them on, charging them up with a low whine. Satisfied, Dora looked ahead once more and then turned to the Fright Knight. "I want you to take your group and flank it on the north eastern side." She commanded.

Fright Knight, knowing that the Princess outranked him, nodded and tugged the reins and banked away, his group following behind him.

Dora then glided, giving Fright Knight's team time to get into position before they took off again. As the group got closer, Star and Paulina started to tremble harder in fear at the monster before them. No girl should ever have to face something like this, not without a big strong man or a really large shoe.

Eight long spindly legs and eight glowing red eyes. Every girly girl's worst nightmare.

A Spider.

Dora growled and commanded. "Steady now….ready….FIRE!" She roared and opened her maw to shot large streams of green fire at the target, while the teens took wild shots at the beast, not one actually hitting it. A few green and red blasts came from Dora's team and some hit while others barely missed. The spider stumbled and reached out with its long front legs to try and smack them all aside, only to then be hit from the side as Fright Knights group rejoined from the North East.

**"What is this? Rebels?"** The spider warbled, voice a little weak sounding but feminine.

Dora pulled to a halt and pumped her wings to hover. "We are here to stop you! Sir Danny Phantom and Master Clockwork told us we needed to stop you, so we shall!"

Fright Knight pulled in his Stallion to hover as well. The horse snickered and snorted at the spider. "Nightmare does not like you, and any Knight should listen to his or her horse if they give any warnings." He proclaimed, drawing his sword, the Soul Shredder from its sheath, to point at the spider. "We shall fight you, and bring you down!"

The spider tilted its head. **"Hmm? Really? Well, a small batch of rebels are still no match for me."** She then turned to look at Dora. **"And a Princess as a rebel too. That's not something you see every day."**

Dora growled and drew her head high, careful not to dislodge the teens on her back. "We are no rebels. You are a threat, so we will fight to defend our worlds."

"Y-yeah! What she s-said!" Star yelled out with a shaky voice.

The Spider chuckled, snapped her fangs together. **"So pathetic. I am Aranea, The spider Ancient. And you are?"**

Dora huffled. "I am Princess Dora of the Kingdom of Aragon."

"Fright Knight, former right hand knight to King Pariah."

Dora nodded to the teens on her back. "And these two humans are Star and Paulina. The rest are my knights and guards."

Aranea nodded her head slowly and shuffled her front legs. **"Now that introductions are complete, let me spin you into my web!"** she moved to leap at them but, on pure reflex, Star screamed and hit the fire button on her wrist ray and shot it right in one of its eight eyes.

The spider screamed in pain and brought one of its legs to its face, as the eyes smoked.

Paulina gasped and hugged Star tightly. "You hit it Star! You hit it!"

Star swallowed before grinning. "Yeah...guess I did."

Paulina, turned to the spider Ancient and stuck her tongue out. "You stupid ugly spider! You got hit by my best friend! Take that!"

Aranea opened her dripping fangs and hissed at the humans with her remaining seven eyes glittering with hate and anger. **"I'll make you pay for that!"**

"Move!" Dora ordered as everyone split and moved to start the luring process. Dora climbed higher and turned to grin at the girls. "That was either out of pure bravery, or stupidity, but good job. We found a weakness and pissed it off enough so it would follow us without problems." Dora commented.

Star and Paulina shared a smile and looked back at Dora again. "Well, let's piss it off some more. Those seven eyes of hers are just soooo, not glammin'." Paulina said with an uptilt of her nose. Fear now forgotten and replaced with pride.

Dora grinned and nodded. "Then you better hold on tight!" she said, then tucked in her wings and dived straight towards the Ancient with a roar.

* * *

><p>(Danny)<p>

"_'Geek' to 'Gear', everything is in motion_."

Danny reached up with a hand and touched the ear piece, swerving to one side to avoid a jet of purple fire. "Roger that." Danny said and turned to fire a blast at Draco's face, making him snarl. "And…thanks Tuck…for everything." He said softly into the mic as he glanced at the staff he was holding with the sphere at the top. "You and Sam are the best friends anyone could ask for."

The line was silent for a moment before he got a response back. "_No problem dude, but why are you_-"

"Don't worry about it. Just make sure everything stays as planned…bye." He said and moved to disconnect his Fenton Phone.

"_Dude- what are you-!_ *Click*"

Danny took the piece out of his ear and put it in one of his pockets. "Sorry guys…I'll contact you for the final stage." he murmured sadly and turned to glare at Draco who was now up to level with him, high in the clouds. "Ready to finish this, Draco?" Danny yelled.

Draco roared, and bared his fangs. "**Says the little ghost who is doing nothing but running away!"**

Danny shrugged. "Just wanted to get a little higher. The view's nice, don't ya think?" he smirked and nodded to the ground a few miles below him.

Draco roared again and shot another burst of fire at Danny and charged him.

Danny turned and charged as well, dual colored eyes ablaze with determination.

* * *

><p>End chapter 30<p>

Hey everyone, hoped it was good, and don't worry, the next chapter will contain the biggest fight. The showdown between Danny and Draco.

And yes, I named each Ancient after a constellation in the sky. The only one that is no longer a constellation, is Aranea and Felis, the 'Long legged Spider' and 'Cat' constellation were removed from the charts.


End file.
